Lucky Star Truth or Dare!
by Zokusho
Summary: Konata makes Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami play "an American party game" called Truth or Dare. And things escalate from that. T-rated due to some saucy bits. Humor and romance. Konami, PattyHiyori, YutakaMinami, and a surprise one.
1. Event Setup

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 1: Event Setup  
**

The Game started at autumn, on their last high school year. Unlike some of my other stories involving this game, this story is T-rated and not nearly as random.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"I'm bored," Konata said, and put the Pla***ation controller down, stretched her arms, and made a huge yawn.

"Hey! Don't give up, just when I was winning for once!" Kagami complained. She quickly disposed of Konata's combatant, sighed, and put the controller down herself.

All the four girls were in Kagami's bedroom at Hiiragi residence. They were supposed to study this entire Sunday, but Konata insisted of taking a break and somehow convinced Kagami to play some games.

Tsukasa had slumped down onto the table among her papers and books, sound asleep. Miyuki had not even noticed what the others were doing; she was completely absorbed into the schoolbooks.

"But I am bored with all these games," Konata said.

"What? You? Bored with games? All of them?" Kagami gasped. "I thought I would never hear you say anything like that!"

"Yeah, well, I have played all of these so much…"

"How do you have so much time to play? – Bah, never mind. I already know: you don't study and you don't do your homework."

Ignoring Kagami's accusations, Konata said, while scanning through Kagami's box of PS games, "So we must play something else. Unless – you really don't you have any new games?"

"No, I rarely buy new ones. Besides, we were supposed to study!"

"Not now, we are taking a break. Can't you remember what Yuki-chan said; focus on taking a break when you are taking a break!"

"Miyuki never said that!"

"Oh. I guess it was Kurosawa-sensei."

"Who? There's no teacher named Kurosawa in our school."

"It's from this hilarious anime …"

"Why do you talk like anime characters are living people!"

"Some anime characters are alive!"

"No, they aren't!"

"Kagami, never mind that now. We should be concentrating on leisure since we are having a break!"

"We should be studying! – Oh, damn. It's hopeless," Kagami sighed. "So let's continue our break then."

Konata looked around in the room. "You don't happen to have Lod*ss tabletop, do you?"

"I have absolutely no idea what that even is!"

"It's like an online RPG, but it's played without a computer."

"That didn't make any sense."

Konata stopped and stared into space. Then she turned towards the others. There was an almost audible ping, when Konata's expression brightened. Kagami knew that she had watched too many anime because of Konata, because she imagined and almost saw a lightbulb appearing over Konata's head.

"Oh no, I know that expression. What did you got into your head now?" Kagami said. She felt the familiar burn on her cheeks. She realized the reason why she was blushing: she knew Konata too well, having been looking at Konata and her expressions for so long.

Konata bounced up excitedly.

"There's this American party game I know from the net. I just remembered it. I never had a chance to play it. We must play it! I want to play it! Tsukasa, Yuki-chan! Wake up!"

Tsukasa flinched and raised her head. "What? What? Is there a fire?"

Miyuki looked up as well, "But Izumi-san, I am already awake."

"Girls, this is the age of American party games!" Konata announced.

"Oh, is it?" Tsukasa said.

"American party games? Are we going to play in English? That would be very good practice," Miyuki said.

"No, no! Not in English. Definitely not! This is for fun!" Konata said, and dramatically spread her arms, stretching the panda on her favorite shirt so that it seemed to smile.

"This game is …"

Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at her intensely, while Kagami sighed and turned her gaze towards the floor.

"… it is called …" Konata continued, in even more dramatic voice.

"What, what?" Tsukasa asked.

"… drum roll …", Konata said.

"You don't have to narrate sound effects," Kagami muttered.

"… TRUTH OR DARE!" Konata shouted in plain English.

"Oooh!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "… what?" she continued.

Miyuki stared at Konata with her mouth open, and then she suddenly flustered, turned bright red, and placed her palms on the sides of her cheeks. "Oh, oh …" she mumbled.

Kagami took a look at Miyuki and said, "What? What? Miyuki, what kind of game is this? Konata! What is this! Why does Miyuki look like that?"

"Dunno. Maybe she is so excited because we are going to play this game?" Konata suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it. Miyuki, why do you look upset?"

"I … err … it's just … uh …" Miyuki stuttered.

"Konata …" Kagami hissed. "You'd better tell me what this is."

"I-i-it's nothing! Really!" Miyki said, recovering her ability to speak. "I was just surfing the net in English for practice, and I accidentally got into a page called 'truth or dare', but it had some, ahem … pictures. But I don't think … I hope … Izumi-san doesn't mean it like that."

"Like what?" Konata immediately asked.

"Uhh … never mind! Konata-san, please just tell us about this game of yours."

"What kind of pictures did they have, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

"Yuki-chan is right, never mind that, because our valuable fun time is ticking away! So, truth or dare is played this way: we take a bottle, spin it, and whomever it points at, has to choose either truth or dare. As simple as that," Konata explained.

"What's the point in that?" Kagami asked.

"Well, the person who spun the bottle then asks a question, if she chose truth, or declare a dare that she must do, if she chose dare."

"This sounds like fun! Are the questions difficult?" Miyuki asked.

"No, no, it is not a quiz. We will ask really personal questions. Like, hmm … what animal you would like to be and why?"

"And the dare?" Kagami asked.

"You make up some funny task which the other has to do. Like, … lick the floor!"

"Eww, gross!" Tsukasa said, pouting.

"Konata, I don't think this …" Kagami started, but was interrupted by the blue-haired midget, "Come on, Kagamin! It will be super fun!"

"I'm not so sure about that …" Kagami muttered.

"I don't know if I am any good at this game, but since Izumi-san said it will be funny …" Miyuki said.

"I have an empty bottle in my bag. It's Ath***ic Sw**t, is that okay?" Tsukasa said, pulling the said bottle out from her bag.

"Sure, any bottle will do," Konata said, taking the bottle and sitting down again. "Gather around the table. Tsukasa, Miyuki, could you remove your books and pens, so that we can start."

The girls sat down. Clockwise, their order was Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami.

"Do we need pen and paper for this?" Miyuki asked.

"We might, so you can keep those at hand," Konata said. "Since I suggested the game, I will spin first!" she declared.

Konata grasped the bottle, but stopped, and said, "Oh, one more thing. If you are asked a truth, you must answer it. Truthfully. And you can't back out from a dare, no matter what it is!"

"Konata! Don't change the rules –"

"I didn't! These are the rules in this game! Check from the net if you don't believe me!" Konata interrupted Kagami.

"No thanks, I don't want to see what Miyuki saw …" Kagami muttered.

"Okay, here it goes!" Konata said, and gave the bottle a spin. It spun around for a long time, until slowly stopping – pointing at Miyuki.

"Truth or dare?" Konata asked.

"Oh … well … umm … truth," Miyuki said.

"What's your cup size?" Konata immediately asked.

"75D in local sizes, that is 34C as an American bra size," Miyuki answered right away.

"Aww, Yuki-chan, you didn't even get embarrassed," Konata whined.

"Is there something embarrassing in that?" Miyuki asked.

"That's what I hoped. Ah well. Yuki-chan, it's your turn to spin the bottle."

Slightly awkwardly, Miyuki spun the bottle … which ended up pointing at Kagami.

Grinning slyly, Kagami said, "Dare."

"Oh, oh. I can't think of anything!" Miyuki moaned.

"May I suggest …" Konata started, but Kagami quickly shouted, "No! You may not suggest!"

"But I …" – "No!" – "What if …" – "NO!" – "M…" – "NO!!!"

"S-stand on your head, Kagami-san!" Miyuki yelled, because her normal voice was not getting heard.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Kagami's face turned red.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't think … I withdraw …" Miyuki started, realizing why Kagami was blushing.

"No, Yuki-chan! You can't do that! The dare was given. Kagami has to do it."

Konata eyed both Kagami and Miyuki, looking a bit puzzled. "What's the matter, anyway? Stand on your head, big deal. So what?"

Tsukasa looked equally clueless.

Very, very slowly, Konata caught on. A huge grin appeared on her face. She laughed, raised a thumb, and said, "Good job, Yuki-chan!"

Kagami was wearing a skirt.

"Well, Kagamin? You can't back out. Do it!" Konata commanded.

"Shut up," Kagami said, stood up, twisted her skirt around her legs and pushed them together. Nimbly, she bent over, put her head onto the floor, and, supporting herself with her hands, made a graceful headstand. Since she held her knees together, her skirt did not fall down – and so the color and shape of Kagami's panties still remained a mystery to the others. Konata sighed.

Tsukasa and Miyuki applauded at the performance, while Konata sulked. "Yeah, all right. Well done," Konata muttered. Smiling, Kagami flipped back onto her feet and sat down.

"You guys are too good at this game. You just wait until it's my turn!" Konata proclaimed.

"But it's my turn now, and I hope this bottle points at you," Kagami said, giving it a spin.

But it pointed at Miyuki again.

"Hmm, so … truth or dare, Miyuki?"

"… truth, I think."

"Questions, questions. I got to think up something …" Kagami muttered, but, fairly quickly, she said, "Got it! Who do you think is the most beautiful person in this room?"

This one was not quite as easy for Miyuki as the first question had been.

"Uh … well … sorry, don't take me wrong, I think all of you are pretty in your own way, and, I don't want to upset any of you, and I hope this will be okay, and …"

"Go on, Yuki-chan," Konata encouraged her.

"Hiiragi-san!" Miyuki said.

Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each other.

"Yuki-chan …"

"What?"

Miyuki looked at the twin sisters for a while, before she understood what the problem was.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kagami-san … I meant Tsukasa-san."

Miyuki had turned as red as a tomato. Tsukasa smiled happily and made an "Aww" sound.

Kagami looked a bit gloomy, and glared at Konata, who was laughing aloud.

"That was hilarious! And so _moe_!" Konata said.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan, and I think you are very pretty too!" Tsukasa said.

"See, Kagami! This is a fun game! Yuki-chan, spin the bottle," Konata said after recovering from her amusement.

The bottle pointed at Kagami, who roared, "NO!" at Konata, before she had a chance to even open her mouth. Konata sulked again.

"Truth," Kagami said to Miyuki.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-san, but there's something I have kind of wanted, in a way, to ask you, if you don't mind. I hope you are not upset wh – "

"Miyuki. Just ask it. I won't be upset," Kagami interrupted her.

"H-have you been dating any boys?"

It was Kagami's turn to blush brightly. Everyone looked at her and awaited for an answer.

"… no …" Kagami whispered, very quietly.

Konata started to giggle. Kagami glared at her.

Kagami gave the bottle a vigorous spin. It spun around for a long while, until stopping at Tsukasa.

"Truth or dare, Tsukasa?"

"Umm … dare," Tsukasa said.

"NO!" Kagami shouted at Konata. "What? What? I was not going to say anything!" Konata complained.

"You'd better not even try," Kagami said. "So, Tsukasa … a dare for you. Hmm …"

"Kagami, I bet you won't dare to choose dare when it's my turn! Even Tsukasa is braver than you," Konata said.

"Shut up … I'm getting tired of saying shut up all the time, so please, stop it!"

"Chicken Kagami, you don't dare to choose dare! Nyah nyah!"

"If you promise to shut up right now and not open your mouth, you can dare me when it's your turn! Okay?" Kagami shouted.

"It's a deal!" Konata answered, and – shut up.

"Anyway, Tsukasa, I dare you to do your own homework yourself for next week," Kagami said.

"Sis!" Tsukasa gasped.

"How boring," Konata complained. "Those kinds of dares are not fun at all!"

"At least we get something good out of this game," Kagami said, sticking her nose into air.

Looking subdued, Tsukasa said, "All right, I guess I have to," and then spun the bottle. It pointed at Kagami.

"Truth," Kagami said, hoping that her sister would not think up something too embarrassing.

"Umm … ah! Sis, who do you think is the most beautiful person in this room?" Tsukasa asked.

Everyone was silenced. Looking at Kagami, they noticed that this was not an easy question for her at all. She was not blushing, in fact, she had turned pale.

After a few awkward seconds, Kagami said, "What, I – I don't know! I have no idea!"

"Kagami, you have to answer it, and truthfully!" Konata declared.

For some reason, Kagami found that she did have an idea. In fact, the answer was too obvious to her. And that's what made her rather upset.

Kagami sighed, bridled herself up, and said, "It's Konata."

Konata opened her mouth, but no sound came out. This was a real surprise; Konata would have sworn that Miyuki had to be the best-looking of all the girls.

Konata let out a nervous giggle and asked, "Why, Kagamin?"

"I already answered, so just let it go!" Kagami snapped at her, and spun the bottle – which ended up pointing at Konata.

"Finally!" Kagami said, smirking.

"Dare," Konata said, confident that Kagami would not come up with anything too bad. But then it dawned to her. "Oh, no! Wait! Wait! I take truth inst–" she tried to say.

"No, you can't change!" Kagami interrupted her. "I dare you to …"

"Oh no! Oh no! Anything but that!" Konata shouted.

Kagami was grinning widely. "I dare you to …"

Konata was tearing her hair.

"… drum roll …"

"Kagami! That's just cruel!" Konata moaned.

"I dare you to do your own homework for the next week!" Kagami concluded.

Konata spluttered some incomprehensible words and pretended to faint, falling onto her back.

Kagami laughed at her mercilessly, and said, "Well, Konata? Are you giving up? It would have been your turn."

Recovering surprisingly quickly, Konata sprung up and gave the bottle a vigorous spin. It took a long time to stop. At the last moments, it was pointing at Tsukasa. Konata stared intensely at the bottle, wishing that she had telekinesis powers.

At the end, the bottle pointed more at Kagami than at Tsukasa, by a very small margin.

"A twist of fate," Kagami said. "I guess you got that dare you so much wanted, Konata. Hit me."

Before Konata had time to say anything, she added, "But! You can't change the fact that you are doing your own homework next week!"

"Okay, Kagami. I was thinking of something else anyway. I dare you to go to school tomorrow dressed as a boy," Konata said casually, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

The silence that followed lasted several seconds, as the other girls' brains tried to comprehend what had just been said.

Then Kagami exploded.

"What the HELL are you saying! That's completely crazy! I will NEVER do anything like that! Have you gone totally insane! I want to strangle you DEAD right now!"

Kagami jumped up and approached Konata, actually clutching towards her throat.

Konata crawled backwards and shouted, "Kagami! You can't back out from a dare! It's the rules!"

Kagami slumped back onto the floor. "But that's impossible!"

"It's okay, Kagami. I have our school boy's uniform here in my bag. It's about your size too."

Another moment of complete silence.

Quietly, Kagami said, "And why do you have a boy's uniform? – never mind. I don't want to hear it."

Konata was handing Kagami a paper bag, which indeed contained clothes.

"Come on, Kagami. It will be hilarious!"

"Neither 'okay' nor 'hilarious' are the words I would like to describe this with!" Kagami groaned.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Konata asked.

"Not in front of you," Kagami said, looking at the floor, subdued.

Tsukasa and Miyuki had been struck completely speechless. Kagami didn't move at all. She just stared at the floor.

Konata gulped. She felt a little sting of pain in her heart. Maybe she had gone a bit too far.

"I … guess the game is over for tonight. I'd better start heading home …" Konata said, getting up.

"See you tomorrow!" she said, before slipping out of the door.

"_So, an epic event scene has been set up. But it was not as fun to do as I had thought. I wish I could reload that scene and do it a bit differently. Anyway, tomorrow is a day when lots of flags will be triggered…"_, Konata thought on the way home.

It took some effort, but finally she was able to enjoy it again. Because it _was_ the best prank she had ever pulled off so far. She giggled as she imagined what kinds of events would take place at school tomorrow.

* * *

Useless trivia:

Konata is referring to Azumanga Daioh, one of the greatest anime ever made, and the "Japanese D&D", on which Record of Lodoss War series was based upon. It's mentioned once in Lucky Star anime as well.

I had to look up bra sizes, I had absolutely no idea what they are and how they are measured :P


	2. Legend

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 2: Legend**

EDIT: fixed that "toy boy" to "boytoy" - checking from the net, both seem to be used and with rather mixed meanings, but I do believe the reviewers. Thank you for telling me about mistakes, I'll try to fix all I can. (Do remember that my native language is Finnish, I started learning English 9 years old at school; and I have never lived in an english-speaking country.)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Kagami was actually wearing the boy's uniform provided by Konata.

The shirt of the uniform was a little tight at the chest region, but otherwise, it was no different from shirts Kagami wore normally. However, wearing boy's pants and buttoned jacket – it felt weird, and it looked even weirder in the mirror.

"Oh my … I look ridiculous! How can I do this? _Why_ am I doing this?" Kagami sighed.

There was a knock on the door, and Tsukasa's voice, "Sis, are you coming?"

"No! I mean … you go ahead. I will be a little late!" Kagami shouted, afraid that Tsukasa might open the door and see her wearing boy's clothing. Quickly, she realized that if she was really going to do this, not only Tsukasa would see her, but the entire school.

Kagami glared at herself in the mirror.

She sighed. "Well, if I am doing crazy things, I at least don't want to look ridiculous."

She opened the ribbons of her pigtails.

デリミタ

Matsuri came out from her room and was stretching her arms in the hallway, when Kagami's door opened as well, and a boy stepped out.

It took a couple of seconds for Matsuri to remember that their household did not include any boys, especially not in a high school uniform.

"Oi! How did Kagami sneak you into our house! And who gave you permission to spend the night in Kagami's room anyway!" Matsuri yelled. The boy jolted and dropped his school bag.

Matsuri noticed something strange; the boy had a very long, lilac ponytail. And high school boys are not allowed to have long hair. _"Is he some sort of a delinquent?" _Matsuri thought. "What have you done to our Kagami? Are you his boytoy?"

The boy turned around and glared at Matsuri with his blue eyes. His blushing face was somehow familiar. The boy picked up his bag again.

Matsuri's mouth fell open again. "K-K-Kagami!" she stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to talk about it!"

"But why …"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kagami screamed, turned around, and ran downstairs.

Her mother, Miki, was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Kagami, do you know what's up with Tsukasa? She already left for school on her own…"

There was a crash as one of the plates shattered onto the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kagami said, and sighed – she knew it was a sentence she would have to repeat many times today.

"But Kagami-chan, you can't go to school like that!"

"I checked the school rules. They say students must wear a school uniform. And this is a school uniform."

"Kagami! What is going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, everything is fine, I – I said I don't want to talk about it! Sorry, mom, now I must go, or I would be late," Kagami quickly said, grabbed her lunchbox prepared by Tsukasa from the fridge, and left the house as quickly as she could.

Miki dried her hands, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. "Tadao? Have you noticed anything strange in Kagami lately?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

To Kagami's surprise, nobody paid any attention when she opened the class door, walked to her desk, and sat down. Everyone was having a conversation or otherwise too busy to take notice – their teacher, Hikaru Sakuraba, had not yet arrived. _"Nobody even took a second look in the train … if it goes like this, all is well."_ However, she had a feeling things would not go this smoothly for long.

"Oi! You!" a loud voice echoed through the classroom. A golden-eyed girl with short brown hair approached Kagami.

"Hey hey hey! A new transfer student, in the middle of the year! And quite handsome laddie, too! I am Misao Kusakabe, just call me Misao! What's your name? So how do you like the girls of this class so far?" Misao said, grinning, which showed cute twisted fang-like teeth at the corner of her mouth.

Before Kagami even had time to answer, Misao continued, "One of my friends, or not my friend, but a friend of my friend, said that a new transfer student arriving might be a romantic event! I think she talked about games like she always does! Ha ha! Oh, by the way, you are sitting in the place of great Hiiragi-sama! You should move before she arrives. She's the scariest girl in the class!"

Kagami tried to speak, but Misao, walking around her, went on, "Wow, your hair is really long! I don't think the school rules technically allow boys to have that kind of hair. Why do you have that much hair anyway? Are you a singer or something?"

"Misao, shut up and leave me alone!" Kagami yelled. During Misao's monologue, several classmates had turned to look at them. Most of them had immediately recognized Kagami, and were either totally confused, or laughing at Misao's ignorance.

"Hiiragi, why the heck are you wearing boy's uniform?" someone asked.

"You look cool, though!" someone else commented.

"Hi-Hiiragi?" Misao stuttered. "Why …"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kagami said, and sighed.

By now the entire class was looking at Kagami and murmuring.

Stating the obvious, Misao yelled, "But you look like a boy, Hiiragi! You are wearing boy's uniform!" If anyone had not noticed Kagami yet, now they definitely did.

"Oh, really. Thanks for telling me," Kagami said, with a not too subtle hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"But you look … good! Did the squirt ask you to do this?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Kagami muttered.

"What's the ruckus?" Sakuraba-sensei said, having just entered the room. "Kids, return to your seats. It's the time for roll call."

After order had been restored, Sakuraba-sensei started to yell out the student's names, eventually coming to Kagami's name.

"Hiiragi!"

"Yes!"

Light glinted on Sakuraba-sensei's glasses as she took a second look at Kagami. Her mouth fell open.

"Yes, sensei. It's a school uniform. As required. I know it is a boy's uniform, but – "

"Hiiragi-kun, why are you dressed up as a boy?"

"I … can't explain it."

"Maybe you wish to explain it to the principal?"

"Sensei, with all due respect, I am wearing a proper uniform. I see no reason to – "

"Okay, okay! Let's leave it, for now. But I will get back to this! Kusakabe!"

"Kusakabe!"

But Misao was staring at Kagami, fascinated, and didn't hear anything.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kona-chan, have you seen sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"No. Did she really wear that uniform? How does she look like?"

"I don't know! I called her but she kept her door closed and told me to get to school."

"Maybe she didn't come at all?" Konata wondered. "Oh, this suspense is killing me! I got to go see if she's here and did she really do it!"

Konata stood up and walked towards the door, but bumped into Kuroi-sensei on the way.

"Izumi, back to your desk, you are not going anywhere," Kuroi said.

"But I got to go! This is important!" Konata exclaimed.

"You should have gone to bathroom _before_ the class starts," Kuroi said, grabbing Konata's arm.

"No, it's not that! I must see Kagami!"

"It's too late to copy homework from her. Back to your seat!" Kuroi commanded.

"But I got to see if she's wearing boy's uniform!"

"What nonsense is this? Been gaming too much lately? Gender switch does not happen in real life," Kuroi said, leading Konata back by her arm.

Sulking, Konata complied and sat down again. "Now we have to wait until lunchtime," she moaned.

"Shut up, Izumi! Roll call!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The hours passed slowly, and Konata was bubbling with excitement. "I can't wait to see her!"

"Finally!" she shouted, as the bell marked the start of lunch hour.

"Tsukasa, let's go to see her!" she added, jumped up and dashed for the door.

There was some sort of commotion at the door to Kagami's class.

"Stop asking questions! Let me go!"

It was Kagami's voice.

Kagami pushed and struggled her way through her classmates, who had surrounded her – and bumped into Konata and Tsukasa.

"Sis, you look …" Tsukasa said, but apparently could find any words to describe it.

"Good day, Kagami-san," Miyuki said, smiled, and started to dig out her lunch box, seemingly not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Kagamin! You really did it! I am impressed!" Konata shouted, and hugged her. "Oh, you even feel like a boy! And you put your hair into a ponytail! You know, ponytails really turn me on!"

"Get off of me! Stop quoting anime!" Kagami yelled, blushing bright red, and holding her lunch box in the air to avoid it being knocked to the floor.

"Kagamin, you look really hot! If you just were a girl, I would be all over you!" Konata continued, not thinking what she was saying under all this excitement. She grasped Kagami even tighter.

"That's enough! Let me go!" Kagami shouted, and pushed Konata away as hard as she could.

Everyone – sans Miyuki – was now looking at her. Kagami's entrance into Konata's class became a sensation. Kuroi-sensei was also there, and had the usual reaction; mouth hanging open.

"Yes, Kuroi-sensei. It is a boy's uniform. And I don't want to talk about it," Kagami said.

Kuroi burst into laughter. "Izumi, this is your doing! Nobody else can make great Hiiragi do something like that!"

Konata just grinned widely, grabbed Kagami's arm, and leaned on her. "He's mine! You get your own boytoy!"

Kagami walked to Konata's desk, dragging Konata behind her, and sat down. Konata let go of her arm.

"Kagamin?"

Kagami did not answer, she just opened her lunch box and took out her chopsticks.

"Kagami? Are you angry?"

Slowly, Kagami turned her gaze to Konata.

"I – " she started, but was interrupted by a really loud shout from the door.

"There he is! It is true! There really is a new transfer student!" a boy shouted.

Several boys from the other classes were crowding at the door.

"Look, he's friends with the weird otaku!" one of the boys shouted.

"Yo, man! Stop hanging around with the weird chick! Set your aim higher!" another yelled.

Kagami stood up, and marched towards the crowd, frowning and eyes narrowed into slits.

It was as if the boys were shrinking in size. They all shut up.

"Uh-oh. It's not a transfer student! It's … Kagami Hiiragi!" one of the boys shouted.

The boys panicked and ran away, trampling on each other as they fled.

Kagami stood there for a moment, turned around, returned to the desk and continued her lunch.

The classroom had become oddly silent. Konata could just stare at Kagami in awe. Kagami's hand was trembling. Konata felt that sting in her heart again.

"I hate them. They called you a weird chick …" Kagami whispered.

Konata turned around, pretending to look for her lunch box. In truth, she tried to hide her emotion. She started to think, _"Kagami, I wish you actually were a boy! … no, I mean, girl! … no … uhh …"_

"I don't know which!" Konata yelled.

"Stop startling us and eat your lunch," Kagami muttered. "And what are all of you staring at!" she added, glaring at the other students in the class.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami finished her lunch quickly, and headed for the toilets.

Her thoughts were completely elsewhere, so she just opened the door and walked in. After all, it was something she did many times a week.

The girls inside started to scream, a few of them were partially disrobed and tried to cover themselves, and a few started throwing objects at Kagami.

"Get the hell out of here!" one of the girls screamed. "What kind of boy you are, coming into the ladies' room just like that!"

"We should call the police!" another girl shouted.

"I am a girl!" Kagami shouted.

Another awkward silence followed.

"Oh. It's just Hiiragi from our class. She came to the school dressed like that. Nobody knows why," a girl peeking out of a booth explained, chuckling a bit.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagami said, before the question she knew would come was spoken aloud.

She entered an empty booth and slammed the door shut behind her.

"She looks kinda cool, though," one of the girls said.

"I think she's hot!" another girl exclaimed. "Her … his hair is so pretty. He's like one of those 'pretty boys' in anime!"

"Yo! Hiiragi-boy! Are you going to ask any of us out?" one of the girls said. Many of them started to giggle.

The only answer they got was a groan from Kagami's booth.

As she was washing her hands, Minami Iwasaki and Yutaka Kobayakawa walked in. Yutaka let out a yelp, turned towards Minami and buried her face into her chest. "There's a boy in here! Is he going to hurt us?" Yutaka mumbled.

Minami forgot to get embarrassed. Her first priority was to protect Yutaka. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed Yutaka gently out of the way. "You, punk, what are you doing here? You scared Yutaka!" she exclaimed, raising her fists.

"It's just me – Kagami," Kagami sighed. "And no, I don't want to talk about it," she added, while wiping her hands with a handkerchief.

Minami and Yutaka looked at her with their mouths open as she walked out.

"Kagami-senpai was scary! But … cool," Yutaka whispered. Then she raised her cute little face and looked at Minami. "Oh!"

"Eh?" Minami said.

"I just … uh … imagined you in boy's uniform," Yutaka said.

Both developed a bright blush.

A splutter could be heard from one of the boots. Hiyori Tamura had been sitting in it the entire time. She was furiously writing things down and making sketches. _"Oh no, oh no! Why did you guys have to do all this at once! I will be late from class!"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

As the day progressed, the entire school was bustling with rumors.

They told about a new transfer student, some kind of a delinquent boy with really long hair. Someone else knew that it was actually Kagami Hiiragi, dressed up as a boy. Another had heard that Kagami had had a sex change operation and that she was now officially a man. Rumor was also that Kagami-boy already had several girls in his harem. In any case, Kagami had become a legend. Everyone would remember her name from now on.

At the end of the day, many students didn't even go home right away. They stayed, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mysterious boy.

Sakuraba-sensei stopped Kagami as she was about to leave.

"Hiiragi-kun, the principal was on a work-related trip today. I called her and she said that regardless of what the rules say, girls aren't allowed to wear boy's uniform."

"Yes, sensei," Kagami answered, staring at the floor.

"Unless … this is something biological? Have the doctors found out your chromosomes actually make you a boy?" – being a biology teacher, Sakuraba was well aware of certain chromosomal abnormalities.

"No, not at all! Sensei, I will be wearing girl's uniform from now on. This was just … I can't explain it."

"Okay then, off you go. Just don't do it again."

Wiping her brow, Kagami fled the classroom. The others were waiting for her in the hallway.

Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki found themselves exiting the school through a huge, awestruck, and murmuring crowd in the yard.

"Sis, this is scary …" Tsukasa whispered, grasping Kagami's arm.

Konata tried to look scared instead of amused, and grasped Kagami's other arm. "Don't worry, Tsukasa-chan, Kagami-sama will protect us girls!"

"Konata, you are only making it worse!" Kagami growled.

"Look, the new boy has got two girls already!" someone yelled. "That's not a boy! It's Kagami Hiiragi dressed in boy's uniform!" – "She looks cool, though!" – "Oh yeah! Cool!"

They had passed most of the crowd and were reaching the school gates.

Someone started to clap their hands. Others joined in, and, quickly, the entire school was applauding to Kagami. Konata slowed her pace and waved at the crowd.

Most of the school's teachers were now also glued at the windows, looking at the spectacle in the yard.

Kagami just increased her speed, dragging Konata and Tsukasa with her. Miyuki walked behind them, smiling at people, and still blissfully ignorant about Kagami's attire.

"Kagami-san, I didn't know the entire school admires you! You are really popular!" she said.

"Yuki-chan, haven't you noticed Kagami wears boy's uniform?" Konata asked.

"Oh. So that was it! I thought there was something odd about Kagami-san today."

Miyuki eyed Kagami for a while. "You look good, Kagami-san."

Finally they got out of the school area and into the bus stop.

"Konata. Would you please let go of my arm now?" Kagami said quietly.

"Kagami-sama, you really did it. And you look so cool. I am very impressed!" Konata said, still hanging on Kagami's arm, looking at her with shining eyes.

Kagami was silent for a long while. Finally, she spoke.

"Konata, for the entire week, you have to do your own homework. But that's not nearly enough to compensate for this! Next weekend, we will continue this truth or dare game. I will prepare the most embarrassing questions ever for you. So, if you want to avoid that, you'd better choose dare."

Konata fell off Kagami's arm like a ripe apple. "K-Kagami-sama?"

"If you do not comply, I will seriously kick your ass. I will beat you up or something. I will really do it." Kagami added.

Konata gulped. With her voice shaking a bit, she said, "O-okay … truth or dare it is, then. Next Sunday at your house."

"Oh, are we going to play that funny game? How nice," Miyuki said.

"We will also be studying! Don't forget that, Konata!" Kagami growled.

* * *

There's a slight logical error in the first chapter. I'll just leave it for now.

Actually, they have at least one recess before lunchtime. But who cares.

Pretty boy = _b__ishōnen. _I have tried to cut Japanese words from this story.

Next chapter: Valentine's Day Dare! (Yeah, I know Valentine's Day is in February. But you'll see…)


	3. Valentine's Day Dare!

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 3: Valentine's Day Dare!**

This week, I should be writing 20 pages of something completely other than this. Ah well, I have almost started, as Konata would say :)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

Kagami's day was not over yet, which she realized the moment she entered her house with Tsukasa, and found her parents and both big sisters waiting for her.

Kagami just sighed deeply.

Her father, Tadao, spoke, "Kagami, we are all worried about you. Is there some kind of a problem?"

"Yes, there is. She's a maniacal otaku midget who has blue hair down to her heels!" Kagami snapped. She was so tired that she couldn't help being sarcastic, even at her father.

"Who's that, sis?" Tsukasa asked. "Oh. Konata!" she quickly added.

Kagami just glared at her sister, and sat down to take her shoes off.

"I'm sorry that you got worried. But there's nothing to worry about. Starting from now, I will be wearing girl's clothes and the normal school uniform," she explained.

"But Kagami, why did you wear boy's uniform? From where did you get it?" her mother Miki asked.

"Konata loaned it to me. I don't know where she got it. I wore it today because of … umm, you could call it a bet."

"So you won the bet?" Matsuri asked.

"Yeah. And Konata will pay dearly. No, not with money. It's nothing like that."

"Very well. If it's over now, and you are not doing it again, let's leave it at that," Tadao said.

As their parents had gone away, Matsuri said, "You look kinda hot in that uniform, though!"

"Yeah, she does!" Inori confirmed.

"I too think sis is handsome!" Tsukasa added.

"Me too!" her mother said, smiling – she had come back to the lobby to get something.

"Mother!" Kagami groaned, and ran upstairs, into her room.

* * *

Kagami took off the uniform and changed into her normal everyday clothes.

At first, she was just going to stuff the thing into a plastic bag and give it to Konata at school.

She took the jacket onto her hands and lifted it. There had been a few – very few – moments when wearing it had felt good. Flashbacks of the day went through her mind. Everyone applauding at her, more than one people telling her she looked _cool_, _hot_ or _handsome_, and Konata … Konata hugging her and hanging onto her arm.

"_Kagamin, you look really hot! If you just were a girl, I would be all over you!"_

"_What the hell was that?"_ Kagami thought, when she remembered it.

"_You know, ponytails really turn me on!"_

Kagami shivered, then, instead of packing it into a bag, she folded the uniform carefully and put it into her closet. _"If she wants it back, she can come to collect it herself,"_ she decided. However, there was another, far more disturbing thought in her mind. _"I liked to wear it? No, no, no! That can't be! I'm too tired, that's why I get these silly ideas. Yeah, that must be it."_

Kagami went back downstairs to have something to eat before she would start her homework.

Later that evening, her phone started ringing.

It was almost midnight, so she knew perfectly well who it was. Without even looking at the display, she answered, "What is it, Konata? It's really late, you know."

"I just wanted to say that you looked very good in that uniform today! But I forgot to loan a camera and take pictures! So, are you going to wear it tomorrow as well?"

"I will most certainly NOT wear that uniform again," Kagami said, but she had to limit the volume because the others might be asleep.

"Aww, but it was such fun! Lots of people triggered flags!"

"No, it wasn't fun! And, by the way, have you done your homework?"

"Well …"

"Just answer the question!"

"I have almost started doing it!"

"Konata, like you said – you can never back out of a dare. Start working. Now!"

There was a long silence at the other end.

Finally, Konata said quietly, "Kagamin, could you help me with a couple of these math questions?"

"_She sounds almost sincere,"_ Kagami thought.

"Okay. I will help you over the phone. But I will not tell you the answers! You have to work them out yourself!" she said.

"Okay, okay," Konata answered, still in that quiet, subdued voice.

Kagami sighed. This would be a long night.

* * *

When Kagami entered the school, she was immediately greeted by two girls she didn't know.

"Can't you remember us? You barged into the toilets, dressed like a boy, just when I was adjusting my bra," the other girl said, and giggled.

"Uh. Sorry about that," Kagami muttered.

"No, it's okay! It's time we had some excitement around here. See you later!" the girl said, and they dashed off.

Three boys were walking by. One of them glanced at Kagami and said, "Hey! You are still scary, even as a girl!"

The boys burst into laughter, but ran away, in fear of Kagami's anger.

"Oh my … everyone knows me now," Kagami sighed.

As they walked upstairs, many more students greeted Kagami, most of them in an appreciative manner.

"Oo, sis, you are very popular!" Tsukasa noted.

The more people recognized her, the redder she turned.

Finally, she reached her class and sat down at her desk. For some reason, it smelled like cheap perfume.

"Oi! Hiiragi! You are dressed up as a girl!" a familiar, very loud voice announced.

"Misao," Kagami sighed.

"Everyone is talking about you! I mean everyone! I heard that even the teachers were talking about you!" Misao said.

Trying to ignore Misao, Kagami opened her desk – and saw at least six letters, most of them in colorful envelopes, pink being the most common color. At least one of the letters was perfumed – that's where the smell was coming from. Most of the letters were decorated by hearts or other cute imagery.

Kagami banged the desk shut, fearing that Misao might notice the contents.

"Misao, can I have some peace and quiet before the class starts, please?" she mumbled.

"Okay, Hiiragi! I'll talk to you later!" Misao shouted, and returned to her own desk. "Oh! By the way!" she continued, "Lots of people have come by, asking for your desk! I think some of them slipped something in! I bet they were love letters!"

Kagami banged her head onto the desk and groaned.

* * *

At lunch hour, she went to the other class as usual. She found Konata telling Miyuki what had happened yesterday. Currently, she was telling her how Minami and Yutaka had bumped into Boy-Kagami at the toilets.

Deeply absorbed into the story, she didn't notice when Kagami approached her from behind. Konata felt an arm wrapping around her throat and beginning to strangle her – not quite seriously, but strongly enough to make her stop talking.

"Konata! If I ever hear you telling those kinds of stories again, I will really strangle you!" Kagami roared.

Konata tapped on Kagami's arm. "Gah … okay, okay! Please let me go, Kagami-sama!"

The arm released its iron grip. Exaggerating a bit, Konata coughed and drew a few deep breaths.

"But Kagami, if I don't tell these stories, someone else will! And they might not know exactly what happened, and everything would be misunderstood!"

"Konata, you yourself don't know what happened at the toilets! And you were telling about it!"

"I do know! I heard everything in detail from a witness who was present at that event! She …" Konata stopped.

"Who?"

"Umm … well, I promised not to tell anyone …" Konata mumbled.

Kagami glared at Konata for a while, and said, "I think I guess who it was. I heard gurgling and spluttering noises, moans, and the sound of papers being handled in one booth."

"Please, Kagami, don't beat up Hiyori! She told everything exactly as it happened!"

"I guess it's too late to kill all the witnesses," Kagami sighed, and sat down to eat her lunch.

Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki also sat down at the desk, and took out their lunch boxes.

"Anyway, Kagami, yesterday made you really popular. Everyone knows you!" Konata announced.

"And that is a good thing because …?"

"Think of all the flags that are being triggered! I bet you will get tons of love letters! And confessions!"

"Konata, have you something to do with the letters?" Kagami growled, glaring at Konata.

"What? No way! You actually got love letters?" Konata exclaimed.

"Why are you _now_ so surprised about it?" Kagami asked.

"Way to go, sis! I have never gotten any love letters," Tsukasa said.

"Me neither," Miyuki said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagami said.

Konata stopped eating and stared at Kagami with her mouth open.

"What? What now?" Kagami sighed.

"Umm … are the letters from boys or girls?" Konata asked.

Kagami got rice down the wrong way and started to cough.

* * *

That week, Konata called Kagami every night, to ask help with her homework. Kagami ended up telling her some of the answers anyway, because it would have taken too long for her to do everything.

They also ended up chatting about lots of other things.

The number of letters had increased by two more in her desk and three more found in her shoe locker. She didn't read the ten letters, just took them home and tossed them inside her desk drawer.

Konata kept pestering her about the letters, and every night, she was tempted to start opening them. She could not decide whether she should burn them, open them, or just leave them in the drawer.

"I don't have time for things like that," she said, when Konata again asked about them.

"Kagami, for once, you are the only one of us with the possibility for romance, and you are throwing that chance away!"

"I said I don't have time! I must study! We are having entrance exams next spring!"

"Aww, but I wanted to hear what those letters say! Couldn't you just open one and read it to me over the phone? Or, if you don't care about them, give them to me! Hiyori also wants to see them!"

"Hey, those are private letters!"

"What do the letters look like?"

"Why are we talking about those stupid letters, we should be doing homework … wait, I've been basically doing your homework!"

"Are there any pink letters?"

Kagami sighed. "Yeah, I think three or four are pink. One of them smells like cheap perfume."

"Do any of the pink letters have red hearts drawn on them?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Aww, how romantic! Are there any cute anime-themed stickers on the envelopes?"

"Maybe. There were some stickers. I didn't look."

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" Konata said, and hung up.

Kagami sat there for a while, with her mouth open. _"Why did she hang up just now?"_

There was a nagging thought at the back of Kagami's head. _"Could one of the letters be … no, no! That's crazy. Stop, stop! Do not even think about it!"_ she commanded herself.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Kagami still got attention from people she didn't know, but the worst stir was cooling down. She got only two more letters, which she handled the same way as the previous ones.

That Sunday, they again gathered at Hiiragi residence.

"How long do we have to study?" Konata moaned again.

"Until 7 p.m. like I said before!" Kagami exclaimed. "Stop asking the same question."

For some reason, Konata was oddly restless for the entire afternoon. She kept dropping her pencil, having bouts of staring into space, and flinching when Kagami talked to her.

At one point, Kagami went into the bathroom while Tsukasa and Miyuki went downstairs to gather some snacks and drinks.

When Kagami returned to her room, Konata seemed rather flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagami asked.

"Umm … I'm just anxious to play the game!" Konata said.

"Oh yeah. Truth and dare … Konata, what if we end that game now and do not play it again?"

"No! I want to play! I can't study anymore!"

"Okay, okay. I guess I have to get my revenge."

Kagami sat down and tried to look at the schoolbook, but closed it. "In fact, I can't study anymore either," she said, just as Tsukasa and Miyuki entered, carrying drinks and snacks, including cups of ice cream and chocolate sauce, on trays.

Konata threw her books and pens into her bag in a flash. "Finally!"

After eating and having a bath, they gathered around the table. Tsukasa had brought the very same bottle they had used the last time.

"It's my turn to spin it, right?" Kagami said, and did just that. The bottle pointed at Tsukasa.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm … Kagami, will your dare be as bad as the one Konata made you to do?"

"You can't ask that, Tsukasa!" Konata declared. "You have to just say truth or dare."

"Truth. Sis would tell just tell me to do my own homework if I chose dare," Tsukasa said.

"You got that right. So, Tsukasa, what's the nastiest thing you have ever done?" Kagami asked.

"Umm … I think it is … I smoked a cigarette last summer."

"I knew it! I smelled it," Kagami said.

"I'll never do it again! I got really sick. It was horrible," Tsukasa said.

"Spin the bottle," Kagami said.

It pointed back at Tsukasa – Konata explained that she must spin it again, and that time it pointed at Miyuki.

"Oh, oh, what to choose? Tru – no, dare!" Miyuki stuttered.

"May I suggest – " Konata said, but was interrupted by Kagami. "No, you can't. Tsukasa must declare it."

"But I have so many good ideas!" Konata complained.

"Shut up!"

"Dare, dare … what should she do …" Tsukasa mumbled and looked around.

"Eh … smear your face with this chocolate sauce!" Tsukasa said, handing the half-empty cup to Miyuki, who reflectively said, "Thank you very much," as she took it.

"Hey, Tsukasa, good job!" Konata said, grinning slyly.

Miyuki removed her glasses, scooped the dark brown sauce with her fingers, and started to spread it onto her face, painting over her bright red blush on her cheeks.

The others giggled.

"Paint your nose too! And put some more around your mouth!" Konata commanded.

Kagami and Tsukasa were soon almost rolling on the floor. Miyuki was so flustered, yet she looked so cute and adorable when deliberately smearing her face.

When Miyuki was finished and was wiping her hands, there was a flash of bright light. Konata had pulled out a digital camera.

"Oh no! Izumi-san, please don't show that picture to everyone!"

"Can I show it to Hiyori at least? She's so funny when she sees things like that," Konata said, in between giggles.

"Okay, Tamura-san can see it … so, it's my turn to spin the bottle, I think?"

The others nodded. Miyuki put her glasses back on her chocolate-face and spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Konata.

"Dare!" Konata said, being confident that whatever Miyuki came up would not be too bad.

"I dare you to do your own homework next week," Miyuki said.

Konata's jaw fell open, while Kagami burst into laughter.

"Hey, that's not fair! You copied Kagami's dare!" Konata complained.

"Shut up, Konata. You got what you deserved. Spin the bottle," Kagami said.

It ended up pointing at Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, I have really, really good questions planned for you!" Konata declared. "So you'd better choose truth."

This had the completely opposite effect on Tsukasa. "Dare!" she gasped.

A wide grin spread onto Konata's face. "Gotcha! I dare you to lick all that chocolate off Miyuki's face."

Several seconds of complete silence followed.

Then, both Tsukasa and Miyuki became very flustered.

"Ko-kona-chan! That's … I must lick …" Tsukasa stuttered.

Miyuki just gasped and opened her mouth like a fish out of the sea.

"Darn. Why didn't I bring a video camera?" Konata muttered.

"Go on, Tsukasa. I think you got off rather easy. We are talking about Konata here. Remember what she made me do!" Kagami said.

Tsukasa stood up, and sat down again beside Miyuki. "Yuki-chan, the glasses …" she said.

Miyuki took her glasses off again and tied her hair back. She leaned towards Tsukasa and closed her eyes. "O-okay … go ahead …" she whispered.

Tsukasa also closed her eyes, stuck her tongue out, and pushed her head forward. As she was not looking what she was doing, her tongue ended up inside Miyuki's ear.

Miyuki let out a shrill scream, jumped up, and rubbed her ear vigorously.

Tsukasa opened her eyes and looked at Miyuki cross-eyed, her tongue still sticking out of her mouth. A flash of light, and Tsukasa's incredibly goofy expression had been eternalized. Konata had difficulty handling the camera, as she was bursting with laughter. She managed to take another, slightly shaken photo of chocolate-faced Miyuki's ear-rubbing dance, before the camera slid out of her hands.

Kagami was now literally rolling on the floor and holding her stomach. "Tsukasa, Miyuki, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Please stop, you are killing me!"

Tsukasa let out an uneasy giggle. Miyuki sat down again, and did the same thing as before.

"Tsukasa, you'd better keep your eyes open or next you will lick Miyuki's – " Konata could not continue because of another burst of laughter.

Red as a tomato, Tsukasa kept her eyes open this time, and started to lick Miyuki's cheek. Miyuki flinched and let out little gasps and yelps for the entire time Tsukasa's tongue traveled on her face. When she was licking Miyuki's nose, Miyuki suddenly jerked back, and let out a cute sneeze, making Konata and Kagami again drop onto the floor with laughter. For the grand finale, Tsukasa had to lick around Miyuki's mouth – not quite managing to avoid her tongue touching Miyuki's lips, making Miyuki let out a something that sounded like blowing a raspberry.

"Oh no, oh no … my sides hurt … I can't even remember whose turn it is …" Kagami gasped.

"Tsukasa, you have chocolate on your nose!" Kagami roared.

They had to take a five minute break before they were able to continue.

"So, how did that taste like?" Konata asked Tsukasa.

"It was good, actually," Tsukasa said, blushing again.

"Let's eat sushi off Miyuki's body some time," Konata suggested.

"Okay, okay. That went too far, Konata. Miyuki, don't let Konata dare you," Kagami said. "So it's Tsukasa's turn to spin?"

The bottle pointed at Kagami.

"Truth," Kagami said. She realized that Konata might have given Tsukasa too many ideas for a dare.

"Umm … what kind of things the letters you got say?"

"I haven't read any of them."

"Why, sis?"

"You already asked a question and I answered. Sorry, Tsukasa," Kagami said and spun the bottle.

Konata, whom the bottle pointed at, looked at Kagami. But nothing could be read from her expression.

Konata remembered what Kagami had said last week. _"I will prepare the most embarrassing questions ever for you."_

"Dare," Konata said. She immediately knew it was a mistake, when Kagami smiled.

"Okay. Listen up, because this is going to be a bit complicated. You know that Valentine's Day is at February. Well, we are having entrance exams at that time, so there's no time to mess around. That's why I dare you to prepare chocolate for me next week. Let's say, at Wednesday. At the end of lunch hour, you must give me Valentine's Day chocolate, and explain why you give it at this time of the year. All of this you must do in public, in front of your class, in clear voice, and seriously. And I expect proper, good chocolate! Got it?"

A moment of silence, and Konata asked, "…what?"

Kagami repeated the instructions. Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at her with their mouths open.

"I guess the game is over?" Kagami asked, but did not expect an answer.

Kagami made Konata write the instructions down, knowing she would mess up otherwise.

Before they started to arrange the futons, Kagami added, "Oh, by the way. You must also declare that it is _not_ just obligation chocolate."

Konata was noticeably quieter for the rest of the night.

* * *

If there's going to be romance, it will be much later. But this is leading that way.

Darn, there's slight logical error in this. Perhaps nobody notices. But it's not that bad, so I won't try fixing it.


	4. Dreams and Twists

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 4: Dreams and Twists**

This time, humor and some drama as well...

Great, I've been writing 28 pages of fanfic, when I was supposed to write 20 pages of essays – of which I now have done 3 pages. :)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Oh no, Tsukasa-san! I was just going to the bath … I was spacing out and fell into the chocolate pool instead!" Miyuki said.

Tsukasa looked up and saw Miyuki, entirely covered by chocolate from head to toes.

"I'm nude and entirely covered in chocolate! What can I do? Tsukasa-san, can you help me?"

Tsukasa stared at Miyuki in disbelief. Yeah, it sounded logical – Miyuki tended to space out and walk into things. But she didn't remember any chocolate pool in their house.

"_Maybe they installed it just now,"_ she thought.

Miyuki was in a fluster, and tried to wipe the chocolate off without much success.

"I know, Yuki-chan! I can lick that chocolate off!" Tsukasa said, realizing that it would be the only way to get Miyuki clean.

"Really? Could you be that nice, Tsukasa-san?"

"Sure, Yuki-chan! Just lie down on the floor – " Tsukasa looked around and saw that they were in Kagami's room – " and I will help you."

Miyuki did what she had been told to do; she lied down on her back, took off her glasses, put them aside, and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about sis' floor, we can clean it up later," Tsukasa said, and sat down beside Miyuki.

But now she found that there was a problem.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know where to start … do you want me to start with your legs, or face, or … umm …"

Only now Tsukasa began to realize what she was about to do.

"Yuki-chan, is this really okay? I mean, I would have to lick your … these … and from here too …" Tsukasa said, pointing at the said body parts, and feeling a blush developing on her cheeks.

"It's okay, you know I taste good …" Miyuki whispered, and winked an eye at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa bent down and was just about to take the first lick, when a ringing noise startled her. She looked around, but she couldn't see the source of the noise.

Until she woke up and saw it was her alarm clock.

"Oh my God, what a weird dream! What was that all about?" Tsukasa yelled, tearing her hair, and not knowing whether she had wanted that dream to continue or not.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata was sitting in Kuroi-sensei's class, almost falling asleep and not paying attention.

That is, until her heart jumped into her throat. She saw that Kuroi-sensei was holding a pink letter, decorated with small hearts and anime stickers. It was a letter Konata knew very well.

"Sensei! Where did you get that?" she screamed, and jumped up.

"Shut up and sit down, Izumi! You know that I have to grade this letter!" Kuroi said, and somehow smacked Konata on the top of her head without even moving from the teacher's desk. Konata slumped down onto her seat, holding her aching head.

"Now, the envelope … pink, with red hearts, and cute anime stickers … I expected something better from you, Izumi! This is so lovey-dovey and girly."

"Sensei, please don't open it! It's not addressed to you!" Konata screamed. She was somehow paralyzed – in fear? – and could not move.

"Quiet! I know that you did this when you should have been doing your homework, so I must grade it!"

Kuroi ripped the envelope open and pulled out a rose-colored paper, which had red text on it.

"I give you a point for not perfuming the letter. That is so tacky!" Kuroi announced.

"So, let me just read this first …" Kuroi said, and ran her eye over the text.

The blond teacher burst into laughter.

"Sensei! Please stop!" Konata pleaded.

"Konata, you wrote this _kanji_ wrong. You are calling her 'ginger', not 'beautiful'," Kuroi noted, and burst into laughter – as did everyone else in the class.

"Right," Kuroi said, after glancing it through. "So, Konata, will you read this letter aloud or should I do it?"

"No! Don't!" Konata shouted, and struggled to get up and get the letter out of her teacher's hands, but her muscles failed to obey her. As she heard Kuroi's voice starting to read the embarrassing words aloud, she used all her strength – and found herself struggling with her covers, which had wrapped around her head and were trying to suffocate her.

Konata unwrapped herself, sat down on her bed, and wiped her brow.

"Ugh. What a terrible nightmare. I'm so happy it will never come true."

She got up, and just in case, checked that it was safely within her locked desk drawer. She reached for it, but, again, found that she could not just get rid of it. It was supposed to have been only a joke, but still.

"Yeah, a joke. Nothing more …" she muttered. "Oh, crap. It's Tuesday. I got to prepare that chocolate so that it's ready tomorrow," she continued, slammed the drawer shut, locked it, and put the key into its hiding place.

But she wasn't upset. In fact, she liked the dare Kagami had given her. It was something she might have done anyway. As a joke.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami felt unusually tired this morning. She knew she had fallen asleep in the bus, and tried to wake up before they reached the school's bus stop.

"Sis, wake up!" a familiar voice said. Tsukasa, of course, Kagami thought, and forced her eyes open.

Squinting her eyes in the bright light, she had difficulty seeing at first. Whoever was waking her up sounded like Tsukasa, but she – or he – was wearing boy's uniform.

"Tsukasa! Why are you wearing that!"

"It's the Gender Switch Day," another voice answered. Kagami turned her head and saw Konata, also wearing the dark jacket and trousers.

"What? That's silly! Since when our school has had a thing like … Gender Switch Day?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami, your sleeping face is so cute," Konata answered.

"Sorry, Konata didn't want to wake you up, so you are wearing girly-girly uniform," Tsukasa said.

Kagami looked at herself and gasped. It looked a bit like schoolgirl's winter uniform, but the skirt was very, very short, and the top was also lacking a lot of fabric, having a very low neckline and leaving her tummy exposed. Adding to her embarrassment, the stripes on the sleeves and the collar were bright pink, not dark red, and the hems of the dress were decorated with lace.

"Oh no, I can't be wearing this thing to school!" Kagami shouted, and covered her exposed parts with her hands.

"It's too late to change, Kagami," Konata said. "Come on, we will be late!"

Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled her up.

Standing and walking felt strangely difficult – because Kagami now noticed that she was wearing pink stiletto-heel boots.

Konata dragged her out of the bus and into the school yard. It seemed that the entire school was there, waiting for them. Every girl was wearing boy's uniform, and boys were wearing girl's uniform – but a normal one, not the "girly-girly" version that Kagami had.

"Oi! Hiiragi! You look really girlish!" Misao – also in boy's uniform – shouted.

"Kagami-san, you look very cute. I'd love if you would lick all this chocolate off my face," Miyuki said – she was wearing boy's uniform, and her face was completely smeared with chocolate.

"Oh no you don't, sis! Only I may lick Miyuki!" Tsukasa said, and clung onto Miyuki's arm in a possessive manner.

"I wasn't going to!" Kagami groaned.

The crowd started to yell commentary at Kagami. "Hiiragi, you look hot!" – "What a girlish outfit!" – "You're the hottest girl in the school!" – "Everyone, let's send love letters to Hiiragi!" – "I want to ask her out for a date!" – "Me too!" – "No, I saw her first!"

"Shut up, guys! You know that Kagami is my boytoy! Mine, and no one else's!" Konata shouted, clinging onto Kagami's arm.

The yells were drowned into the sound of the entire school again applauding at Kagami. She saw all the teachers looking at her from the windows.

Kagami opened her eyes, jolted up, and screamed in horror. Her heart was racing and she was covered in cold sweat.

"What the HELL was all that about? Aargh!" Kagami groaned.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Miyuki woke up, feeling well rested and happy. She vaguely remembered a dream which might have involved chocolate, but quickly forgot even that detail.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Today is the big day," Kagami muttered. It was Wednesday morning and she was just finishing her pigtails, looking at herself in the mirror.

She remembered the girly-girly uniform from the dream and shuddered. _"Uh. I still can't understand where that came from! Perhaps I saw a cover of some Konata's manga and subconsciously remembered it. I'd rather wear the boy's uniform than that!"_

She found it hard to get the image out of her mind. "Damn … her hobbies are rubbing off on me."

"Sis, are you coming?" Tsukasa's voice asked.

She had another disturbing image, but as she opened the door, Tsukasa was wearing just the normal girl's uniform. "At least you are normal!" Kagami burst out.

"Umm … who's not normal then?"

"That's a good question, sis. A very good one …" Kagami said, absent-mindedly, and headed downstairs.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The hours seemed to pass too quickly for both Kagami and Konata. Kagami did not feel as confident and cool now, as the moment was becoming closer.

Konata had mixed feelings – she didn't know if she was excited or embarrassed. This was supposed to be a dare, an embarrassing thing, but still …

"Feels weird. Like I had just loaded a situation in a gal-game," Konata said, as they had sat down for lunch.

"I forgot to say this, but I hope you haven't told anyone about our little … umm, dare?" Kagami said quietly.

"Would I ruin such an event scene by spoiling it!" Konata said.

Tsukasa looked puzzled. "I don't really understand what this means."

"It's just a dare," Kagami said, but now she knew that that wasn't the entire truth.

"Good luck, Kagami-san, Konata-san. I hope you ... umm … have good luck with this," Miyuki said.

Kagami stood up and whispered, "Everyone's here. Konata, I will walk to the teacher's desk. Act as if you were surprising me with it. You do remember what you were supposed to do, don't you? I will be very angry if you mess this up."

"Yeah, yeah, I will do my part," Konata said, sulking a bit for show. In actuality, she was rather excited. _"This looks like I am confessing to Kagami! We are becoming legendary in this school …"_ she thought.

Kagami was standing at the teacher's desk, pretending to write a note for the teacher.

Konata grabbed the box of chocolate she had brought, stood up, walked to Kagami, and coughed very loudly, to attract her and everyone else's attention. Kagami turned to face her.

"Kagami! I know Valentine's Day is in February!" she started talking, very loudly. Staring at Kagami in the eyes made her forget everything she was supposed to say.

A virtual sweat drop appeared over Kagami's head. Everyone was watching with their mouths open.

"Konata, I know it too. So what!" Kagami said, also talking rather loudly. Both failed to notice Kuroi-sensei already standing at the door – but the teacher was curious about what was going on and did not interfere. She noticed the box in Konata's hand.

"Uhh … oh yeah! Since we are having entrance exams in February, and Valentine's Day is in February." Konata continued, but stopped again.

Kagami groaned. "Konata …" she said, almost tearing her hair by now.

Somehow, Konata felt dizzy – because now she had a strong illusion that she was _really_ trying to give Kagami chocolate, and not just obligation chocolate. Fortunately, this helped her to remember the plot.

"Ah! So, we are going to be very busy in February, and since I want to give you Valentine's Day chocolate, I want to do it right now!" Konata said, pushing the box of chocolate towards Kagami, holding it with both hands and bowing, as it was the custom when giving someone presents.

"You? You want to give me … Valentine's Day chocolate?" Kagami asked, pointing at herself.

"Umm … yeah! And not just obligation chocolate, no! This is for … love! I … I …" Konata stuttered, and looked up. All this felt much too real for now. _"This was supposed to be just an act!"_ she tried to remind herself.

Kagami stared at her for what felt like hours, but it was just a few seconds. Everyone in the classroom was now holding their breath.

Kagami spoke, and what she said made Konata feel as if an icy knife was being pushed into her heart.

"I'm sorry, Konata, but I already have someone else I like. I can't accept your gift."

After saying that, Kagami turned on her heels, and marched out of the class.

Konata stood on the lectern, still holding the box in her hands. It was as if she had turned into a white cut-out. The entire class was completely silent.

Kuroi-sensei walked in and led Konata onto her seat, patting her gently in the back before returning to the teacher's desk.

"Okay, the show is over, everyone sit down, and let's study!" Kuroi announced.

That class was unusually quiet.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The rumors spread into the entire school quickly. By the end of the day, everyone knew about what 'weird chick' Konata Izumi did and how legendary Kagami Hiiragi responded.

Many boys and girls were crushed, as they heard that Kagami Hiiragi already had a boyfriend – or girlfriend.

Kagami walked out of the school front doors, and found Tsukasa and Miyuki waiting for her.

"Yo, where's Konata?" Kagami asked.

"She said she had some errands, and left already," Miyuki said.

"Sis, I felt that it was a bit … cruel," Tsukasa said.

"Why? It was all an act. Konata was not really confessing to me or anything. And now people might stop sending me letters."

As they were waiting for the bus, Tsukasa said, "I think Konata was upset ..."

"Well, she should be, after what she made me to do. This was nothing compared to that."

"Kagami-san, what happened made me sad too. I'm glad that it was just an act. I hope Izumi-san is okay."

"I'm … sure she is," Kagami said, but now she was not quite as sure anymore. "She's probably more upset about the fact that she has to do her own homework two weeks in a row."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata did not call her that night.

Half a dozen times, Kagami was about to pick her own cell phone, but she just couldn't do it.

Kagami had trouble falling asleep. There was this nagging thought … maybe it was not entirely an act. Maybe Konata really was upset. Maybe …

Because, she herself had felt … something … when Konata offered her the chocolate.

"I shouldn't feel guilty! What she made me do was a hundred times worse!" she said aloud.

That didn't make her feel any better.

It was a very long, cold, and lonely night.

* * *

Whenever _kanji_ letters are involved, I actually look at the dictionaries and try to verify them as well as I can. I know just a little Japanese, I have never really studied it. Konata wrote 姜 when she was supposed to write 美.


	5. Private Eye

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 5: Private Eye**

It's not like I am writing this in ecstasy, I just have to write, write, write. I _always_ write several pages a day (_every_ day), whatever I can, if at all possible. Been doing this for over 15 years now. Fanfic is a new hobby and has increased the page count :)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Is it true? Is it true what I heard?" Hiyori asked, breathless. It was Thursday morning, and Hiyori had just barged into Kagami's class and started asking questions.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagami said. "Or … actually … Hiyori. Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, senpai," Hiyori whispered back.

Kagami glared at Hiyori for a while. "Nah, you would draw a doujin of it if I told you anything. Sorry, Hiyori."

"But is it true that Konata offered you early Valentine's Day chocolate and you refused it?"

"Yes, it is. Would you now please stop asking questions?"

"Yes, senpai! I'm sorry, senpai!" Hiyori said, and scurried away.

Kagami was feeling a bit down. She still had not seen Konata or talked to her – she had not been in the same train as usual.

_"Konata, I hope you are okay. Why are you avoiding me?"_ she thought.

She took out her cell phone, and stared at the mail she had been about to send so many times. She played with the buttons, and accidentally pressed 'send' after selecting Konata's name.

"Darn! I didn't mean to do that!" she gasped, getting weird looks from her classmates. But it was already too late to cancel the message.

_"Uh, I hope I didn't make things worse,"_ she thought.

"Oi! Hiiragi! I heard you rejected the squirt!" Misao shouted, in her usual blatant way.

Kagami bent down onto her desk and buried her head into her arms. _"So tired …"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata had tried to call Kagami last night several times, but for some reason, she just couldn't. She had slept badly, and missed the usual train. This meant that she might be late from school, if the bus would be delayed at all.

_"Sheesh. What's up with me? It was just Kagami's revenge for the uniform dare,"_ Konata thought, trying to cheer herself up. _"I should just go on and act like nothing has happened…"_

Deep down, she knew what was wrong, but she tried not to think about it. _"I already have someone I like."_ Yeah, that was it. _"Who is it? Who's Kagami's boyfriend? And why haven't I ever seen him?"_

The bus did not arrive late, but she had to run to get to class just before Kuroi-sensei.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yo! Konata! Where have you been hiding?" Kagami asked, smiling and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I've just been … umm … busy. You made me do my own homework and all that, you know," Konata answered.

Kagami sat down and took out her lunch box.

Konata was just staring at her Choko Coronet.

Kagami took a quick look around. Tsukasa and Miyuki had not yet come to the same desk.

She reached over and touched Konata's hand. Konata raised her head and looked at her. Her expression was a bit strange. Her smile looked somehow constrained.

"Konata, are you okay?" Kagami whispered.

"I'm fine …"

"Sorry about the mail. I was just trying to cheer you up, and I accidentally sent it before I had quite finished it, so it might have looked a bit … odd," Kagami said.

"Oh? You sent me mail! When?"

"This morning, here at school."

"He he. I forgot my cell phone somewhere."

"Okay. Well, then you know why it is like that, now that I have warned you."

"I will print Kagamin's mail, frame it, and cherish it forever!"

Kagami laughed. "That's more like it!"

Tsukasa and Miyuki also sat down.

"Kona-chan, you look happier now," Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, Kagami told me she sent me an erotic mail! I can't wait to read it. Can't remember where my cell phone is, though."

"It was not an erotic mail!" Kagami snapped, but soon she was laughing as well, and said, "So, Konata, do you want revenge? Why don't we have a study group at our place next Sunday, and play the game some more?"

Konata's expression brightened a lot. "Aww-right! Let's do it! Even better, let's do it at our house for a change! My dad is away this weekend. Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan, you coming too?"

"Sure, let's study and play that funny game. At Izumi-san's house? I'll be there," Miyuki said, blushing a bit when she remembered the last time.

"Of course I will be there," Tsukasa said.

But something puzzled Konata a bit now. _"She studies all evenings, and we meet at Sundays. So, the only time she can see that boyfriend of hers is … at Saturday!"_

Kagami looked up and saw that Konata had that 'lamp just lit over her head' expression.

_"I wonder what she's up to now…"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Detective Konan shall unravel this mystery!" Konata announced, looking at the mirror at Saturday morning. She was wearing non-descript clothes, but the most important part of her disguise was the beret. Once before, neither Kagami nor Tsukasa had recognized her because the headgear was hiding her _ahoge_.

She looked at the time. "Let's synchronize the clocks!" she said – but the pocket watch was broken and did not run at all. Besides, there was nobody else to synchronize with. Sighing, she threw the watch back into the drawer and forgot about it – along with her cell phone, with its battery empty, a certain pink letter, and the fact that she used to lock the drawer.

"I'd better call Tsukasa and somehow make her tell me when Kagami goes onto her date," she mumbled. She walked downstairs and used the house phone, not wanting to search for her cell phone.

It took at least seven rings before a very sleepy voice answered, "Moshi … yawn … moshi …"

"Tsukasa-chan! Konata here, I just need to know at which time Kagami is going downtown."

"Kona-chan … I think … around four p.m.," Tsukasa mumbled – followed by a soft thump and the sound of relaxed breathing.

Konata chuckled and hung up. "She fell asleep again. I bet she doesn't even remember I called her. This is perfect! … and I also have five hours for playing before I must go."

Still, there was this little, stinging pain in her heart. The only thing that made today a bit sour.

Sighing, she returned upstairs and turned on her PC.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

_ "Darn, I'm late! And Kagami is never late, quite opposite. I hope she isn't gone yet,"_ Konata thought, as she was running along the street.

She stopped and jumped behind a bush as she saw Kagami coming out of their yard.

"Perfect timing! The suspect is detected!" Konata mumbled, holding two rolled-up magazines on her eyes, since she had not found her dad's binoculars. "She's wearing … her ordinary clothes; pants, striped shirt, suspenders, and a tie. Why?"

Kagami was walking straight towards her. Konata backed up deeper into the bush and tried to stay still.

Kagami didn't notice her, just passed by, towards the bus stop.

"And no makeup! Kagami, shouldn't you at least try a bit for you boyfriend's sake!" Konata said.

Kagami thought she had heard something, stopped, and looked around – but still missing Konata.

"Whew. I should keep my voice down …"

Konata waited that Kagami had walked past and then followed her. There was nobody else at the bus stop.

"Darn, this is a problem. Should I just rely on my disguise and boldly go there …"

Konata thought over it for a moment. Fearing that she might miss the bus, she decided to do exactly that. She pulled the beret a bit deeper onto her head, took a deep breath, and walked to the bus stop.

Kagami was staring into space and didn't even look at her.

It took a lot of effort for Konata not to chuckle.

Kagami got on before Konata. Using her most childish voice, Konata said, "One children's ticket, please."

_"Yeah! Got away with that!"_ Konata thought. _"Each yen saved is a yen that can be used for fun!"_

Kagami didn't pay any attention to Konata when she passed her and sat down on a seat right behind Kagami.

Konata had to hold down laughter. It was so fun to just sit behind completely oblivious Kagami. She could have pulled those pigtails, attach a 'kick me' note onto her back, or do any of the other pranks coming into her mind.

Konata forced herself to become serious. _"I must remember the objective of this mission! I can pull pranks on her tomorrow."_

"Konata …" Kagami whispered, very quietly.

Konata's heart jumped into her throat. _"When did she notice me?"_ she thought.

But Kagami never looked back. Slowly, Konata realized that Kagami had not noticed her. She just said her name all of a sudden. _"That was strange!"_

Kagami didn't travel all the way to downtown, just to the nearest mall. Konata got off the bus behind her and followed her. It was difficult, since now the streets were full of people.

_"This is too early for a dinner. Maybe they are going to watch a movie first?"_ Konata thought.

Kagami took the escalator to second floor and entered a women's clothing store. Konata stayed outside, trying to peek through the store windows.

_"Is she going to buy a nice dress?"_

No, it wasn't that. Kagami was looking at underwear.

"Oh no, sexy underwear!" Konata gasped, startling a man passing by. _"Is she already going that far? This must be a serious relationship."_ This made Konata's heart sink. Suddenly, she was not having fun anymore.

"Good day, Izumi-san. Umm … what are you doing?" Miyuki asked.

"Ssh! I want to see what kind of sexy underwear she's getting!"

The store window clanged when Konata jolted and hit her head against it.

Turning to face Miyuki, she stuttered, "Yu-Yu-Yuki-chan! Oh, hi! I was just … umm … wait, how did you recognize me?"

"Izumi-san, you, eh … sorry that I say this, but with your height and all that hair, you are easy to recognize. What was that you said? Sexy underw …" Miyuki stopped, put a hand over her mouth, and blushed.

"Are YOU her …" Konata gasped, her jaw falling open.

"Miyuki! Are you shopping as well?" Kagami said, just coming out of the store.

Konata ran away, and turned around a corner before Kagami saw her.

"Oh, good day, Kagami-san. No, I'm not shopping sexy underwear!" Miyuki said.

"What?"

"Umm … sorry, Kagami-san, I need to do some shopping first. Let's meet at the café then, okay?"

"Sure. I'll just … get back into this shop, then. See ya!" Kagami said. _"Miyuki, you are spacing out again …"_ she thought.

_"Café? So they have a date at a café? They have hidden it well! I never noticed anything,"_ Konata thought.

Konata moved further away and sat down on a bench, keeping an eye towards the exit of the shop.

_"No, that can't be true. I must have had noticed something if it was. She's probably just meeting Miyuki first and her boyfriend afterwards."_

Konata waited for fifteen minutes, until Kagami came out from the shop, carrying a paper bag.

"I wish I could have seen her wearing that sexy underwear. But I guess it's only for her boyfriend's eyes."

Konata sighed, and followed Kagami into the café. Miyuki was already there, sitting at a table. Her back was towards the door, so Konata was able to sneak into a nearby booth without Miyuki seeing her.

A waitress approached Konata. "Welcome, what can I do for you?"

"Umm … a Choco Coronet and a glass of milk. Shaken, not stirred!" Konata said absent-mindedly, trying to see behind the waitress, who was blocking her view.

"O-okay …" the waitress mumbled, and walked away. _"That was strange … ah well, the customer is always right, as they say!"_

Konata tried to hear what Miyuki and Kagami talked about. They ordered tea, and started to talk – about school business. They exchanged some papers and talked about club reports, and various other boring things – Konata stopped listening.

Still absent-minded, Konata took a bite from the Choco Coronet brought to her, and sipped the milk – and spluttered the mouthful onto the table. "Yuk! What's wrong with this milk?" she gasped. It was foamy and had crushed ice in it.

She could not call the waitress because she feared Kagami would notice. So she had to content herself with the weird, foamy, iced milk.

Amusingly, Yuki-chan forgot to mention seeing her earlier. _"Good, Kagami still doesn't know I'm here."_

After half an hour, Miyuki excused herself and left the café. Kagami finished her tea, looked at her watch, and walked out as well – shadowed by Konata.

Kagami went to some place on the first floor of the mall, and stood there for a long while. She kept looking at her clock. Konata sat on a bench nearby, hidden behind a potted plant.

She felt a bit sleepy and nearly dozed off. A groan from Kagami's direction woke her up. Kagami was tearing her hair and mumbling something to herself. She looked distressed. Then, she started to walk away, her head hung down.

"Oh no, he stood her up!" Konata gasped, jumped onto her feet and followed Kagami again.

_"What kind of jerk is she dating? If I ever see that guy, I'll kick his ass! You don't leave my Kagamin waiting for nothing like that!"_

Konata had to stop an urge to run to Kagami and hug her, comfort her, and tell her to ditch that guy.

_"She would be mad if she knew I have been following her. I guess Detective Konan will have to try again next Saturday."_

Kagami went straight to the bus stop, to wait a bus home.

_"I wonder why she is not calling him? Doesn't he have a cell phone?"_

Sighing, Konata went into the line which was forming at the bus stop. The return journey was uneventful; Konata didn't try to sit near Kagami and she left the bus at a stop near her own home.

_"Maybe, if Kagami chooses truth tomorrow, I can force some answers out of her."_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After shopping for some new underwear, and meeting Miyuki, Kagami was going to the bank and ask whether she could get a credit card. There was a note on the bank office door: "Closed for a moment, we'll be right back."

Kagami waited fifteen minutes patiently. Then she started to get annoyed. And finally she looked at the opening hours. "Closed on Saturdays and Sundays," the sign said.

She groaned, teared her hair, and muttered, "Why did you leave that stupid note there, if you are not even open!"

Hanging her head down, she sighed, turned around, and walked away. _"Sheesh. It's my day off and they made me waste a part of it."_

_"And why do I have this strange feeling that I'm being watched? I have had it all day … it feels like someone like Konata was lurking around, ready to pull a prank."_

_"I got to think up some questions and dares for tomorrow …"_

* * *

No worries, there won't be any OC's around! Never! I hate OC's.

While trains in Japan are precisely in schedule, I assume school bus might not be. Konata (like the others) needs both a train and a bus to get into school.

I haven't read/seen Case Closed (Detective Conan); I have no idea what it's like. So there aren't any actual references to it, other than Konata's nickname for herself.

Useless trivia:

チョココロネ [CHOKO KORONE] is 'Choko Coronet' in the English manga, not 'Cornet'.

At the time Lucky Star came out, Japanese got 'mail' in their cell phones, not 'text messages', and there was a difference.

Kagami wears suspenders and a tie in the manga. It's very cute.


	6. Discovery

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 6: Discovery**

Darksyx mentioned a concept called "drama spiral". Thanks, I got to keep that in mind, because this is not supposed to be a drama. And romance won't happen soon, if it happens. (And it will never involve any males! :)

Not a particularly funny chapter this time, I think.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Welcome!" Konata said. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki had just arrived to Izumi residence. It was late morning of Sunday.

"Kona-chan, something smells good! What is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, I got kind of restless when waiting for you guys, and I couldn't concentrate on serious business, so I started cooking …" Konata explained.

"What serious business?" Kagami asked.

"At the moment, mostly grinding."

"Oo, Izumi-san, what kind of handicraft are you making? Woodwork? Gem cutting?" Miyuki asked.

"No, grinding! Currently I want to level up," Konata explained.

Kagami sighed, and said, "Miyuki, she's talking about an online game."

"Oh."

Tsukasa sniffed, and said, "Mmm … this must be … ginger pork!"

"That's right, Tsukasa-chan. And for dessert, we can lick ice cream and chocolate sauce off Yuki-chan," Konata said.

"Oh, please don't! I don't like cold things on me!" Miyuki gasped, wringing her hands.

"Miyuki … she's joking … I hope." Kagami said.

"Well, at least we now have some ideas for a dare!" Konata said and grinned. "Anyway, come on, let's eat. I bet Kagami is hungry!"

"Why me!" Kagami protested. "Although … Konata, I admit that it smells mouth-watering good."

"I prepared lots of it, Kagami, so you can have an extra portion."

"Thanks … wait, are you trying to fatten me up?" Kagami growled.

For a little moment, Konata's smile soured, but she quickly forced it back.

"Yeah, well, I just thought you could be a bit more round at places …"

_"… so that your boyfriend would have something to grab on,"_ Konata continued in her mind. It was not a happy thought. Some lascivious boy grabbing _her_ Kagamin.

"Didn't you say that flat chest was an asset?" Kagami said.

"Not for you, my _tsundere_. I want you to be like Asuka!"

"I don't want to be called your _tsundere_! … And who is this Asuka? No, don't tell me, she's from some anime."

"She's realistically drawn!"

"Nobody looks realistic in anime!"

Tsukasa and Miyuki were looking at Konata and Kagami in turn.

"It's always like a tennis match. It makes me dizzy sometimes," Tsukasa said, giggling uneasily.

Both Kagami and Konata glared at her.

"Izumi-san, Kagami-san, please don't fight," Miyuki said.

"We are not fighting! It's just an argument," Kagami snapped.

"No, it isn't!" Konata declared.

"Yes, it is! ... Bah, I know, now you will just disagree with anything I say."

"No, I won't!"

Kagami burst into laughter. "Okay, you win. I will have an extra portion."

"No, you won't!"

"Cut that out already!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They had eaten – although the dessert was not eaten off Miyuki's body – and studied, until Konata's head was boiling and she faked fainting under too much knowledge.

"Konata, get up. We can stop studying now. I am actually very impressed that you have been doing your homework for two weeks," Kagami said.

Konata recovered miraculously. "Yeah, it's been a virtual hell!"

"You have a wrong attitude to homework. Anyway, let's not talk about it. I bet you want to spin the bottle, since it's now your turn."

They cleared away the books and papers, and Tsukasa pulled the bottle out of her bag.

After Konata's spin, the bottle ended up pointing at Tsukasa.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm … truth," Tsukasa said.

"What's the strangest dream you've ever had? Tell us about it," Konata said.

Tsukasa turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh, look at her! This must be really interesting!" Konata exclaimed.

"Uh, uh, I …" Tsukasa stuttered.

"Well? You must tell us about it."

Tsukasa covered her eyes and blurted it all out, "Last Monday night, I dreamed that Yuki-chan had fallen into a pool of chocolate in the nude and that I would have to lick her clean!"

Konata and Kagami were rolling on the floor with laughter. Miyuki competed with Tsukasa in how red one's blush could become.

"Tsukasa, that was great!" Konata said, wiping her tears of laughter. "Kagami, maybe you have had a strange dream lately too …" Konata suddenly stopped talking and her smile soured, as she remembered her own dream. "Er, anyway! Tsukasa, spin it."

Konata didn't like how Kagami looked at her. _"Uh. I guess she guessed I had a weird dream too. She's going to ask about it if I choose truth. But … dare ... I fear her dares now,"_ Konata thought. She also felt that she had forgotten something important, but couldn't remember what it was.

The bottle pointed at Kagami, who said, "Truth." But she thought, _"I hope she doesn't ask about my strange dream."_

"Umm … what's the worst thing about being a girl instead of a boy?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami was surprised by the question. She thought hard, but there was only one thing she could think of, and it was embarrassing. "Uhh … _those_."

"What those?" Konata asked.

"You know. _Those_."

"I don't understand either. What are those, Kagami?" Tsukasa asked.

Miyuki understood, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Periods!" Kagami said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, those," Konata said. "Why didn't you just say it?"

Kagami just glared at Konata and spun the bottle, which pointed at Konata.

"Oops," Konata said.

"No, truth or dare, Konata!"

"Truth."

"Hm. Have you ever shadowed me?"

_"Damn! She must have somehow sensed it was me!"_ Konata thought, almost panicking.

For once, Konata was speechless.

"Konata! It was you! Yesterday!"

"I'm … sorry, Kagamin. Yes, I did follow you! But I just wanted … wait, you didn't ask me _why_ I did it, so I won't tell you!"

"Konata, you _will_ tell me. But we can return to this matter later. I don't feel like beating you up yet," Kagami said.

Konata gulped.

"Oh! I saw Izumi-san in the mall yesterday," Miyuki said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagami asked.

"Sorry, but I thought you knew she was there, besides, I forgot …"

"That's okay, Miyuki – I don't blame _you_ for anything. Konata, spin the bottle. I feel like hearing more truths tonight."

The bottle pointed at Tsukasa, who said, "Truth."

Konata thought about it for a while, and finally asked, "So would you lick chocolate sauce off Miyuki's body if you had the opportunity?"

"Uhh … yeah. It tasted so good on Miyuki."

"What?" Tsukasa added, when Miyuki blushed and the two others giggled.

"Tsukasa, you are so innocent," Konata said.

The bottle pointed at Miyuki.

"Dare!" Miyuki said.

Tsukasa scratched her head, and said, "I dare Yuki-chan to imitate Kagami for the rest of this evening!"

Miyuki giggled, and said, "Shut up! Do your homework, Konata! Oh no, I have gained half a pound of weight again!" while trying to look as scary as she could.

Konata laughed, and exclaimed, "Yuki-chan, that's evil!"

Kagami sulked, and said, "Miyuki, I didn't know you could be so bad... – Hey, what are you doing?"

Konata had produced two ribbons from somewhere, and Miyuki was tying them into her hair.

"Well, _tsundere_'s face has to be complemented by pigtails, that's what Konata said," Miyuki explained.

Kagami banged her head onto the table and groaned. "Why are you all picking on me?"

The bottle pointed at Kagami. She sighed, raised her head, and said, "Dare," thinking that Miyuki wouldn't come up with anything too bad. _"Hm. But if she's imitating me now …"_

"Umm … I dare you to wear that boy's uniform now," Miyuki said.

Kagami grinned. "Unfortunately, it's still in our house. So I can't do that."

"Kagami, why did you keep the uniform?" Konata asked.

"You didn't ask nicely to have it back," Kagami said, and added, "Hey, you tricked me! I could have saved that as a truth question!"

"In that case, I dare you to … accept Konata's Valentine Day Chocolate next time she offers you it," Miyuki said.

"Ehh … okay, okay. What, no 'Izumi-san'?" Kagami said.

"Well, Kagami, I was supposed to imitate you – that's why I am so impolite now."

Kagami glared at Miyuki, while Konata giggled.

The bottle pointed at Miyuki.

"Umm, dare. Hit me!"

Kagami frowned. "I'll get you for imitating me like that. I dare you to let us tickle you for 30 seconds!"

"Oh no, oh no! I'm very ticklish!" Miyuki yelped.

"Tickle attack!" Konata shouted, and jumped on Miyuki. Kagami circled around held Miyuki's arms behind her back, as Konata and Tsukasa tickled her sides mercilessly.

Miyuki screamed, laughed, and pleaded for mercy, but Kagami didn't let her off until the full thirty seconds had passed.

Even after they had stopped, Miyuki twitched and laughed for a while.

After recovering, she spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Konata.

"Dare!"

"Afraid of embarrassing truths now, Konata?" Miyuki said, again absorbed in her Kagami imitation. "I dare you to …"

"Oh, CRAP!" Konata shouted. "Ah well, I guess I can't change it anymore. Damn, damn," she said, sulking.

"I dare you to do your own homework next week!"

"I knew it! Not again!" Konata groaned, tearing her hair.

Kagami laughed mercilessly. "Serves you right."

Konata sulked and spun the bottle, which pointed at Kagami.

"I got you now!" Konata declared. "Prepare for the worst!"

"Dare!" Kagami said, taking Konata by surprise.

"What? Darn, I was expecting a truth. I had not thought of anything in advance. Let me think," Konata said.

"Well?" Kagami said impatiently.

"Got it! I dare you to spend the entire next Saturday with me, and I will decide what we will be doing!" Konata said. _"Let's see her reaction. I she was going to meet her boyfriend, she should be pretty upset,"_ she thought.

"I have to put up with you for an entire day?" Kagami gasped.

"Kagamin, I know you secretly want to!"

"We don't have school next Saturday! I don't want to waste an entire holiday with you!"

"What, would you rather have had me say something, like, 'I dare Kagami to be my slave for the entire next week'. Bah, why didn't I think of that!"

"Okay, okay. I prefer the dare you said first."

_"Strange. I can't tell whether she is upset or not,"_ Konata thought. _"She has a great poker face or I just don't understand what's going on."_

"I have to go to the bathroom," Miyuki said, stood up, and went out.

"It's getting late, I guess we should be heading home," Kagami said. "And I want to be the first to spin the bottle next Sunday at our house!"

"Aww-right! Game on!" Konata shouted. "I got to go too, I'll be back shortly."

"Kona-chan, I tore a fingernail while we were tickling Yuki-chan. Do you have a nail file?" Tsukasa asked.

"There might be one in the bathroom, come with me. Or maybe there's one in the desk drawer. Kagami, take a look if you can find one."

And so Kagami happened to be alone in the room when she opened the drawer, contents of which Konata had completely forgotten by now.

Kagami also forgot about what she was supposed to look for, as there were two things inside that got her immediate attention.

First, there was Konata's cell phone. _"Maybe I can erase my mail, before she ever sees it! She must have forgotten about it."_

But under the phone there was a pink envelope.

Kagami's eyes opened wide. "I know that letter!" she gasped, and snatched it.

It was pink, decorated with drawn red hearts, and cute little anime stickers. Her name, 'Kagami Hiiragi' was written on top of it.

"I had forgotten those love letters. This is definitely one of those I got! Why is it here? How did Konata get it?" Kagami muttered.

She stuffed the letter into her pocket, and decided to check the cell phone first. She opened it, but the screen was blank. Pressing the 'On' button did nothing. _"The battery is dead."_

Kagami heard someone coming, and quickly put the phone into her pocket along with the letter, and slammed the drawer shut. Fortunately, it was just Miyuki coming in.

"Umm … I … didn't find a nail file," Kagami stuttered.

"Oh, that's nice, Kagami-san," Miyuki said absent-mindedly, while packing her bag.

Konata and Tsukasa returned, chatting loudly about nail care, and Kagami forgot that Konata's phone was in her pocket.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

At home, Kagami remembered the cell phone.

And there was also the letter. Absolutely no doubt about it; it was one of the love letters. She counted the ones she had in her drawer and one of them was missing. The one she was now holding.

"Konata must have taken it. But why? Maybe she was planning some kind of a prank?"

Kagami had not opened any of the letters yet. She took the pink letter in her hands and … could not force herself to open it.

"I can't do it. Then I would have to open all the other ones too … I'd better ask her about it first."

There was a more important matter at hand: Konata's cell phone.

But Kagami found out that her battery charger was not compatible, so she couldn't erase her mail.

She sighed. "If I could have charged it, there would still be the pin code. I can't exactly call Konata and ask for it. I just have to return this to her without her noticing."

Kagami did remember the mail she had sent. It was so embarrassing. _"Deredere"_, as Konata would say.

"And I forgot to grill her for yesterday. Who gave her the right to follow me? And why did she do it?"

Kagami's cell phone rang. She didn't have to look at the screen.

"What now, Konata?"

"Aren't you excited about next Saturday?"

"What? Oh, that. So you want to pester me for an entire day."

"No, I want to have fun with you! It's kind of … a date!"

"Konata, it is not a date."

"It would look more like a date if you wear the boy's uniform!"

"No! Absolutely not! You said you decide what we will be doing, but not what I would be wearing."

"Darn. I should word a dare more carefully."

There were many things Kagami wanted to ask, but she didn't want to ask them over the phone.

"You just remember your own dare."

"I will avoid it next Sunday! I can't do my own homework all the time!"

"Then you'd better not choose dare ever again, because me and Miyuki will make you do it."

"I can always dare you to let me copy your homework."

"Not if we get to dare you first – Konata, I'm too tired to talk about truth or dare anymore. There's something I need to ask you – no, many things."

Konata was silent.

"But I won't be asking them over the phone," Kagami added.

She thought she could hear a sigh of relief at the other end.

* * *

My current ratio of important writing vs. fanfic: 1 page of important, 10 pages of fanfic. :P

Asuka – well, you all know who it is, I don't need to say. Konata means Kagami should have a similar body, not quite the same personality.

Ginger pork is _shogayaki (_生姜焼き[しょうがやき]), "pork fried with ginger". Delicious! One of my favorite foods.

Yeah. I know. I make mistakes with prepositions. Obscure native language is not an excuse.


	7. You Can Do Much More with a Large Cast

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 7: You Can Do Much More with a Large Cast**

Whoops, a slight omission in last chapter: Yutaka wasn't home, because she was staying at Minami's house that weekend (they had a study group and a sleepover).

I'm a bit unsure whether this will work out, but we'll see. A bit shorter chapter this time, but the next two might become very long.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

Monday morning, Kagami took Konata's cell phone with her. She didn't have any plan as to how to return it yet, but she hoped an opportunity would present itself.

When Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki entered the school building, they bumped into Misao and Ayano at the shoe lockers.

"Oi! Hiiragi! Why haven't you said anything about those love letters? You got them a week ago!" Misao shouted – although it was her normal way of speaking, it always sounded louder than a normal voice. "What did they say? Are you going to date any of those boys?"

"Love letters!" Konata gasped, as if she had just heard about them. Kagami glared at her suspiciously.

"I never read any of them. So, I don't know," Kagami answered, while changing her shoes.

"I can't believe Hiiragi gets so much love letters, and me, Misao, never get any! And I'm good-looking! And not nearly as scary as Hiiragi!"

"I think boys see Hiiragi as cool, not just scary. Also – maybe some of the letters are from girls as well?" Ayano suggested.

"Yeah, they might be!" Misao shouted. "I didn't see everyone that brought the letters!"

"Oh, hello, cousin. Good morning, senpais," Yutaka said, as she peeked from behind the lockers. Yutaka's eyes were wide open in shock. "Kagami-senpai got love letters from girls? Did you hear that, Minami-san? Isn't that incredible?"

"Yes," Minami said.

"Stop going on about those letters! I would have never got them in the first place without Konata's stupid game!" Kagami groaned.

"Game? What game?" Misao asked.

"Well, I guess I can't have any peace and quiet unless we tell you everything," Kagami sighed.

"Wait, we must also tell Hiyori and Patty-chan!" Konata noted.

"Whatever. Why not invite your homeroom teacher too!" Kagami exclaimed, meaning Kuroi-sensei.

"Yeah, we should! She would love to hear about this!" Konata yelled.

"No! That was sarcasm! I don't want a teacher involved!" Kagami sighed deeply. "Let's gather after school and we'll tell you about it. If you just promise to stop pestering me about this, okay? Konata, you may bring Hiyori and Patricia too, I'd rather have them hear the truth and not your version."

"Umm … cousin, so … when you told me about the game, did you exaggerate anything?" Yutaka piped.

"Konata! What have you told her?" Kagami growled.

"See, Yutaka. Just as I told you!" Konata whispered, very loudly to Yutaka, pointing at Kagami.

They got into an argument about where to meet today, but eventually settled for the new noodle bar near the school.

Misao had already been to the place and described the spicy hot noodles in mouth-watering detail – and had a good laugh at Kagami's expense when her stomach growled.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That afternoon, the noodle bar became full of life as ten high school girls barged in, everyone talking at the same time. They crowded around a single table.

"So, three weeks ago, we were studying at Kagami's, and I suggested we played 'Truth or dare' – I think I saw it in some doujin or something and looked it up in the net. So that's how it all started," Konata explained.

"Oo! Truth and dare, you say! Of course I have played it!" Patricia said. "You are looking at a truth or dare expert!" she declared, strutting proudly and pointing at herself. "And I have never backed out of a dare or a truth!"

"Anyway, I think the first thing I got to ask was Miyuki's bra size!" Konata announced proudly.

Hiyori gasped and turned bright red. "Wh-wh-what is it?" she stuttered.

"Umm … I forgot."

"75D in local sizes, that is 34C as an American bra size," Miyuki said nonchalantly. "Tamura-san, what's the matter?" she added, looking at Hiyori, who had buried her face into her palms and spluttered. "Nothing! Pen and paper! I need pen and paper!" she cried, starting to rummage through her bag.

Waiters brought noodle dishes, which gave Hiyori time to find her vital equipment before Konata continued the story.

"Then, Miyuki made Kagami to stand on her head," Konata said, chuckled a bit, and continued, "And Kagami was wearing a skirt …"

There was another gasp and splutter from Hiyori's direction.

"Konata!" Kagami growled.

"Yeah, well, she avoided showing us her panties. But I bet they were just ordinary, boring white ones!" Konata said.

Kagami smacked Konata on the top of her head.

"Oww. Next, there were some truth questions like 'who do you think is the most beautiful in this room', and, guess what Kagami said? She said …"

Another smack, this time, even harder.

"I warned you. You don't need to tell them everything!" Kagami yelled.

"But Kagami, it was so _moe_!"

Kagami raised her fist again, and Konata quickly went on.

"Anyway, finally Kagami chose 'dare' and I happened to have this boy's uniform with me. I didn't really plan it, but it was a great idea," Konata said, looking proud of herself.

Kagami glared at her.

"You dared her to wear boy's uniform to school?" Ayano confirmed.

Konata nodded.

"But, but, Konata-senpai, where did you get a boy's uniform?" Hiyori asked.

"Ehh … it's a long story, I'll tell you later. After Monday, Kagami said she wanted to play the game again next Sunday. I guess she wanted revenge. And … well, she got what she wanted …"

"You got everything you deserved!" Kagami snapped.

"Wasn't it enough that you and Miyuki made me do my own homework? Man, I got to do it this week too …" Konata whined.

"So what happened next Sunday?" Hiyori asked.

"Tsukasa made Miyuki smear chocolate sauce all over her face!" Konata said, and burst into laughter when she remembered it. "I have a photograph of it, I got to show it to you some time."

By the time Konata described, in explicit detail, Tsukasa licking chocolate off Miyuki's face, and that she had photos of that as well, Hiyori was gurgling and stuff napkins into her nostrils as to not die of nosebleed right there, and both Tsukasa and Miyuki were bright red.

"And at the end, Kagami tricked me into choosing 'dare'!" Konata pouted.

"I dared her to give me Valentine's Day chocolate in front of the class. I … didn't tell her beforehand that I would 'reject' it," Kagami explained.

"So the entire Valentine's Day chocolate scandal was just an act!" Patricia exclaimed.

Hiyori sighed. "I'm a bit disappointed …"

"Hiiragi!" Misao yelled – meaning Kagami, not Tsukasa. "I think you were a bit cruel to Kona-chan! I thought you liked Kona-chan!"

"No, I don't!" Kagami said, without thinking first.

"Kagami hates me! Waaah!" Konata shouted, and pretended to be crying.

"Shut up!" Kagami snapped.

"We played yesterday as well, at Izumi-san's house," Miyuki noted.

"Oh yeah! Tsukasa said she had a wet dream about Miyuki! She said …" Konata was interrupted by Tsukasa yelling, "Kona-chan, please don't tell everyone!"

"Okay, I won't tell you _now_. Then I asked Kagami what's the worst thing about being a girl. That was funny!" Konata said.

"So what is the worst thing?" Patricia asked.

"Kagami was all embarrassed, and she couldn't say it at first, I pretended not to understand what she meant and … oww!"

Kagami's fist made yet another bump on Konata's already aching head.

"Anyway, Kagami asked me … umm … about something …" Konata mumbled, suddenly unwilling to tell about it.

"So _now_ you don't want to tell about something! I found out that Konata had been stalking me last Saturday," Kagami said.

Many gasps of surprise were heard around the table.

"So why did you do that, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's a long story as well, I … umm … I guess I need to explain it to Kagami first. You guys will have to wait," Konata said. "But Tsukasa-chan, you had a great dare for Yuki-chan! Pure genius! She dared Yuki-chan to imitate Kagami for the rest of the evening, and Yuki-chan's imitation was a riot! Could you do it for us now?"

"Don't do it, Miyuki!" Kagami shouted.

"I don't think this a suitable the time or place for that, Izumi-san," Miyuki noted.

"Thanks," Kagami said.

"Then we tickled Miyuki for thirty seconds, she's really ticklish by the way, and finally I dared Kagami to …" Konata said.

"… umm …" Konata mumbled, eyeing Kagami – would she smack her on the head again?

"I, eh, asked her to hang out with me next Saturday," Konata continued meekly.

"That's all?" Hiyori asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"Yeah, that's it for now. We planned to play the game next Sunday as well," Konata concluded.

Patricia yelped, "Oh!"

Others turned to look at her.

"I just had a great idea! Why don't we _all_ play this game next Sunday? I could teach you a thing or two about it – since I'm an expert," Patricia suggested, smiling smugly.

"Aww-right, Patty-chan! A great idea indeed!" Konata shouted.

"I'm not sure …" Kagami muttered. "We can't all exactly fit into my room, or Konata's room."

"Excuse me. I can't come. My parents are away next weekend and I have to take care of Cherry," Minami said.

"And I was going to stay at Minami-san's house," Yutaka noted.

"So can we play at your house?" Patricia suggested.

"Great idea! Minami-chan's house is huuuuge!" Konata yelled, stretching the last word. "It's a virtual palace! We can have great fun!"

"It's not that big …" Minami muttered.

"Oh, by the way, Minami-chan, did you have a pool?" Konata asked.

"No, just a bath, and a Finnish sauna," Minami explained.

"What's that?" at least two of the girls asked in unison.

"It's kind of a steam bath, but hotter and less steamy," Minami explained.

"I have bathed in Iwasaki-san's sauna, it's very relaxing," Miyuki said. "I looked it up in the net, so if you are interested, I can tell you more about it later."

"We can also order pizza or something," Kagami said.

"Yeah! More flesh around your bones! I'd like that!" Konata exclaimed – and got a fourth smack onto her head from Kagami's fist.

* * *

Currently, I have this "fuwafuwa taimu" *(^O^)*, so I'd better write as much and as quickly as I can! Sick stuff I can write at any time (such as, during binge drinking). Got most of the important writing done as well.

Along the way, I started to think about names of a noodle bar. Like, 'Woking Good' :)

Next chapter: Kagami's and Konata's Saturady; the chapter after that: The Big Truth or Dare Party (these are not the final titles).

Umm ... why do I always spot like 5 typos _after _publishing. (¬_¬")


	8. Umm Surprises

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 8: Umm-Surprises**

凄い! Thank you very much for all reviews! (~ω~) 有難う!

People have used almost every possibility in fanfic & doujin: amusement parks, karaoke, making Kagami cosplay … so, got to make up something new, or at least make it different. That I can manage. I hope…

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

The rest of the school week went rather peacefully. As always in a high school, the new rumors and gossip came, not involving Kagami or Konata, and old news were old news.

Kagami carried Konata's cell phone with her the entire week. She considered putting it into Konata's bag or inside her desk, but even Konata would have smelled something fishy had she done that. So, she decided to set things straight at Saturday. _"I must ask her about the letter too,"_ Kagami thought, and shivered a bit. _"I hope it won't become … awkward."_

"So, sis, you and Kona-chan are hanging out tomorrow? Where?" Tsukasa said, while they were having lunch at Friday.

"It's a secret! Kagami, I'll meet you tomorrow at the train station, 10 a.m. Okay?" Konata said.

Kagami sighed. "Are we going to be outdoors all day?"

"Nope, but we aren't going into any too fancy places either, no need to dress up," Konata explained, and added, batting her eyelashes at Kagami, "Unless you want to do it for me?"

Kagami gave a crooked smile and said, "I think I'll wear sackcloth and ashes."

"Can I hang out with you too?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not this time, Tsukasa-chan! This day is for me and my _tsundere_ only!" Konata announced.

"Don't call me …" Kagami stopped and sighed. "Well, I guess it's better than 'Kagami-sama'. Anyway, are we going to have lunch somewhere or should I bring a lunch box?"

"Kagami, I knew you would worry about provisioning! Don't fear, we are going to have lunch! And not only that …"

"What?"

"… drum roll …"

"Not that again!" Kagami groaned.

"… but dinner as well! And what's even more, it's my treat!"

"Ooh, how romantic, Izumi-san!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Oi! Miyuki, you can't have 'Konata' and 'romantic' in the same sentence!" Kagami groaned.

"But Kagamin! I _am_ very romantic. I almost always get the girl, and usually I don't even have to reload the situation too many times!" Konata said, pouting.

"Real world is not the same as games! Especially not gal-games or whatever it is you are referring to," Kagami said.

Konata just eyed Kagami, thinking if either of them had any flags triggered or not. _"Hmm … can't say. Well, maybe tomorrow. And she still has that jerk as a boyfriend."_

Again, there was also the feeling of forgetting something important. Konata just couldn't remember it.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Saturday morning, Kagami hurried towards the train station. _"I thought this would never happen!"_ she thought.

"Hey! Kagami!" Konata shouted.

"Sorry that I'm late," Kagami said – it was 10:01 a.m.

"But you are _never_ late!" Konata said, looking amazed.

"Well, I'm here now. So where are we going?"

"Downtown at first. You'll see," Konata said.

The train was thankfully not too crowded, and they found seats for themselves.

"I'm actually a bit surprised, Konata. You did not just invite me to play PS games all day and you even didn't ask me to bring my homework for you to copy," Kagami said.

"Darn! I forgot to ask you to bring your homework!" Konata gasped.

"Don't also forget that you still have to do it yourself. As you said, you can never back out of a dare."

"But, but, last week was last week! This is a new week, that dare doesn't count anymore."

"Konata, new week starts tomorrow, at Sunday."

"Hmm, then I can copy your homework tomorrow!"

"You work really hard to avoid working really hard," Kagami noted.

After they had stopped quarreling, they talked about other matters, such as new anime, manga, and games coming up – or Konata at least talked a lot about them, Kagami mostly listened.

"Our stop is next!" Konata announced, and stood up.

They got out of the train and Konata lead them towards Gam*rs – but to Kagami's surprise, they didn't go there. Instead, they entered another building.

As they walked upstairs, Kagami said, "Konata, I recognize this place. We are going into that cosplay café of yours. Why?"

"It's a … umm … surprise!"

"I don't like your 'umm-surprises', you'd better tell me what's going on!" Kagami growled, grabbing Konata's shoulder, before she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Kagami, but last Sunday I didn't remember … umm …"

"Stop umm'ing and spit it out!"

"I slightly forgot that I had a booked a work shift for today. I tried to cancel it, but –"

"You cannot 'slightly' forget something like that!" Kagami yelled.

"But I'll pay you in! You can drink all you want and play all the games. And I buy you any meal you want," Konata promised.

Kagami was grinding her teeth. "And how long is your work shift?"

Konata smiled uneasily. "Well … just six and a half hours today, until six p.m. …" she said quietly.

"What? SIX HOURS! Do you want me to sit here for six hours and look at you cosplaying Haruhi!"

"Not all the time! We can … umm …"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave right now! Man, I could have spent this day to do something useful or fun!"

Konata felt as if she was shrinking. _"Darn, she wanted to be with that stupid boyfriend of hers today! Got to think up something quick! What can I say? What can I …"_ she thought.

Luckily for Konata, Kagami's stomach growled.

"… because you are starving and want lunch?" Konata piped.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Inside, Kagami settled on a quiet table in the corner, while Konata went to change into her working outfit.

"Konata, I am not always hungry. I just overslept this morning and had no time for breakfast. It turned out I had smashed my alarm clock in my sleep," Kagami explained, when Konata had returned, dressed up as Haruhi.

"A brigade member should not be tardy! May the missed breakfast remind you about this in the future," Konata said.

"Maybe I dreamed of beating you up!" Kagami growled.

"Eep … anyway, what is your wish, mistress?"

"I wish you would speak normally!"

"This is the setting here, so I must talk like this," Konata whispered.

Kagami sighed. "Let me look at the menu first."

"Hurry up! There's a fine if you take too – "

"Shut up! I know! Eel on rice, that sounds good."

"Sorry, that's not available at the moment."

"What? Why do you have that in your menu then?"

"A Brigade member should not – "

"Stop it! Never mind! Fox udon, then."

"Never at the end of the week. We get more udon at Monday."

"Breaded deep fried pork?"

"We're fresh out of pork cutlets at the moment."

"Do you actually have _anything_ listed on this menu?"

"Of course we do! We have – "

"Don't tell me. I want to guess. Pork and ginger?"

"Normally, I would say yes. But today – "

Kagami interrupted her again. "Knowing you, about the only thing you have is chicken curry and rice."

"Kagami, I mean brigade member, that's right. We do have that!"

Kagami sighed. "Okay, I'll take that. And an ice coffee."

"ETA is fourty minutes."

"That long? … okay, okay. Whatever."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After the food finally arrived, Kagami took her time to eat, because she knew there was more than enough time available. She then grabbed a manga from the shelf and tried to read it. Slowly, her eyelids drooped.

"Kagamin?" Konata said, and gently shook Kagami's shoulder.

"What? Oh. I may have dozed off for a while," Kagami said and yawned. "I didn't sleep too well last night." Last night, she had been thinking over certain matters and couldn't catch sleep easily.

"Come to the backroom – I mean, brigade member, follow me! There's something you have to see!"

Kagami stretched her arms, stood up, and followed Konata.

"But it's for staff only. Is it okay that I enter?" she asked.

Konata grabbed her sleeve and dragged her in. A couple of other the employees within smiled at her.

"It's okay. I told them about you. But look at this! Isn't it amazing?" Konata said, strutting and gesturing towards a large, flat TV screen.

"TV?"

"No, it's our new and upcoming Karaoke equipment! Here, take this microphone. What do you want to sing?" Konata said, and showed the song list to Kagami.

"Sing? Why do I have to sing now?"

"We are still testing this equipment, and I knew you like singing, and I was worried that you were bored …" Konata explained.

Kagami eyed the other employees, and a hint of a blush rose onto her cheeks. "Konata, I don't like singing in front of strangers," she whispered.

"Don't worry, they are nice people and won't tear you into pieces even if you make a mistake."

Kagami sighed. "I wasn't bored, really." Looking at Konata's expectant, childlike expression, she sighed again, and said, "All right then … I'll sing … that one," she said, pointing at the list.

Konata used the remote control to select the song from the lists, and pressed 'play'. She also flipped a switch or two and adjusted the volume. By accident, she also directed the audio into the speakers of the common room, meaning that all the customers would hear Kagami's singing.

Another mistake Konata made was that she selected the wrong song. "Oi! This isn't the one I selected! This is _'100 % nai nai nai'_! Change it!"

"Who cares? It's just a sound check. I know that you know that one, just sing! And it's a nice song too!" Konata said.

"But it's embarrassing!" Kagami said. What made it even more embarrassing was that the lyrics, which she knew by heart, had always felt as if they were specifically made for her. The song was about a high school girl who always ended up in different class than her dearest friend.

Sighing, Kagami forced herself to start singing, as the words begun rolling on the screen.

_"Somebody, somebody, somebody has, noticed their feelings for someone, someone …"_

Konata and the other employees looked at Kagami dreamily throughout the song.

_"… Cheer up, you can say what you are thinking; Somebody, somebody, somebody has?"_

As the song ended, Konata and the others were just about to applaud, when they heard a huge cheer and applaud from the common room.

"Konata, what's that?"

"Oops!"

"What 'Oops'? Konata!"

Konata chuckled, "Well … umm …"

"Konata!" Kagami roared, and approached her threateningly.

"I accidentally fed the audio into the café …"

Kagami spluttered and screamed, "! I am going to KILL you!" She dropped the microphone and reached for Konata's neck with her fingers.

Konata quickly backed up against the wall, and yelled, "I'm sorry! Kagami, I swear I didn't do it in purpose! It was just an accident. Anyway, you can hear they loved your song! Let's talk to the manager when she comes back! You can easily get a part-time job here!"

"I don't want a part-time job!" Kagami groaned.

"But Kagamin, we could be on the same shift and spend even more time together."

"Spend even more time with you? I'm not sure if I could retain my sanity. Besides, I don't have time for a part-time job."

"Look at me, I can easily handle school and a part-time job, and I even do household chores on top of that."

"Yeah, and you also play games, watch anime and read manga. I can't understand how you can have time for all that."

Kagami had calmed down. But now she was hesitant to return to the café, and Konata had to forcefully drag her back.

And, of course, all the customers applauded and cheered again when they saw her. Blushing brightly, she bowed to them and returned to her table.

"Miss, can I have your autograph?" one of the 'A-boys' said, pushing a notebook and pen towards Kagami.

"No! Go away!" Kagami yelled, scaring the poor boy stiff.

Despite the games and other entertainment available, Kagami had time to get completely bored and fed up with the place. Watching Hare Hare Yukai also started to get on her nerves around the fourth time.

When Konata finally came out of the back room wearing her normal clothes, Kagami didn't even talk to her. She just stood up and walked out.

Konata rushed after her. "Kagamin? What's wrong?"

"If you make me sit six hours in that place again … gah, I can't even describe what I would do!"

"But Kagami, I need to spend six hours there all the time. It's not that bad."

"You get paid for it!"

"Oh. True."

"So where are we having that dinner?"

"It's not far, just down this street."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Morimoto?" Kagami read the name of the restaurant, written in romaji.

"It's the local branch of Iron Chef Morimoto's restaurant! A Japanese-American restaurant."

"Is this an expensive place?"

"Not too expensive. And it's my treat anyway. Come on."

"I had a reservation for two under the name Suzumiya," Konata said to the waiter receiving the guests.

Kagami sighed. "You never get bored with that, do you?"

Konata just smirked.

After they had been lead to the table, Kagami said, "I'm not in the mood to think about it, so I'll just take Chef's choice."

"Make that two then," Konata said to the waiter.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"So, Kagami, do you want dessert?"

"No thanks, I'm full. But I'd like to have an ice tea or something."

"Waiter, glass of milk for me, and iced tea for the lady, please!" Konata said.

"Better make the ice tea double, I'm very thirsty," Kagami added. "… lady?" she muttered at Konata.

The waiter bowed, and brought the drinks a while later.

Kagami took a large sip from her ice tea and sighed. Finally it came to this. What she had been avoiding all day. She cleared her throat and said, "Konata, there are a few things I must talk about."

Kagami pulled Konata's cell phone from her bag and handed it to Konata. "First of all, here's your cell phone."

"Oh, you found it! Where was it?"

"It was in the desk drawer in your room."

"So there it was! Funny how I didn't look from the most obvious place …" Konata stopped talking and her eyes opened wide. _Now_ she remembered what she had forgotten. "K-Kagami? In that drawer …"

"Yes. I found this," Kagami said, and took out the pink letter.

Konata blushed and explained, "It's not what it looks like! Or, well, yes, it is a love letter. But … umm …"

"Yes, I know it's one of the love letters I got. Why did you take it?"

Konata rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. "Umm … it was the one I wrote."

A second or two of awkward silence, then Kagami said, "You … wrote me … a l-love letter …?"

"It was not serious! It was supposed to be just a joke, but then I started thinking it over, and it began to feel somehow … embarrassing. I guess I didn't want you to read it, after all. So I took it back."

"Why did you become embarrassed if it was just a joke?"

"It's … umm … quite … a bit … he he … saucy," Konata said, looking unusually flustered.

Kagami's blush turned one degree deeper.

"Anyway!" Konata exclaimed. "Why did you take my cell phone then?"

"Have you forgotten about the mail I told you about? The one I sent you last Thursday?"

"Oh. That. Yeah, I had completely forgotten it."

"I didn't mean to send it. It was not finished and … I guess I was embarrassed too. I wanted to erase it from your phone before you read it."

"Aww, Kagamin! I would have liked to read it. What did it say?"

"It's still in there. The battery was drained and I could recharge your phone, so I could not remove the mail either."

There was a beeping sound as Konata turned the phone on. "Battery is okay, you just didn't know how to turn this on," she said and chuckled.

"So. I guess you will read that message now," Kagami muttered.

"Tell you what, Kagamin. I will read your mail now, and you may read my letter. Okay?"

"All right," Kagami sighed.

"One, two, three!" Konata counted, and started to search for Kagami's mail.

Kagami tore the letter open and pulled out a rose-colored paper with red text on it.

"Konata, your handwriting is really messy. I can barely read this."

Naturally, Kagami's mail was easy to read. _'Are you okay, Kona-chan? I'm worried about you and I miss you. I hope you aren't upset about what happened? Do your homework! Love, Kagami.'_

"This is it? What was so embarrassing about this? I was hoping for something more erotic!" Konata complained. "Although this is rather '_deredere_'. You calling me Kona-chan and all…"

Kagami was blushing, mostly not because of Konata reading her mail, but because of Konata's letter. For it was certainly not just '_deredere_'. It described in detail many of the things the sender wanted to do to her ginger _tsundere_. "Ginger? Why are you calling me ginger?"

"I think I wrote that kanji wrong. It was supposed to be – "

Kagami interrupted her. "No need to tell me! You start this letter, 'My ginger _tsundere'_ and sign it as 'Fox'. I would have known it was from you. And I would have recognized this handwriting!"

"Yeah, I realized it afterwards. You know me too well, Kagamin. That's also why I had second thoughts about you reading it."

Kagami couldn't help it. Sipping her ice tea, she took her time to read the letter again, thoroughly. It was embarrassing, but somehow … exciting. As Konata had told, it was quite saucy indeed. _"She wanted to do what? … with whipped cream? … and a blindfold? Where did she get these ideas from? Probably from those games…"_ Kagami thought.

Sighing, Kagami put the letter away and said, "There's still one thing you need to explain …"

Yet, somehow, Kagami didn't feel like asking about it now. She felt a bit dizzy, and the matter of Konata stalking her did not feel important any more. In fact, she felt exhilarated, and the idea of Konata sending her a love letter touched her deeply.

"I never got any love letters from anyone … this was the first time," Kagami said, slumped onto the table, and started to sob. "Thank you! I am so happy!"

"K-Kagami…?"

"Don't leave me, Konata! Never leave me! I'm always so lonely. Yeah, I know I got a twin sister, but you are my only best friend …"

"Kagami, this is completely unlike you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I am just so happy that I'm with my best friend, my crazy otaku Kona-chan. You know what, let's never leave this place," Kagami mumbled. She pushed herself up and drank the rest of her ice tea.

"Yummy! Konata, this ice tea is soooo good!" Kagami shouted.

"Uhh … Kagami, why are you shouting?" Konata asked, increasingly puzzled by Kagami's behavior.

"I just feel like shouting because this is so good! Waiter, bring me another ice tea, please! This must the best ice tea I ever had! Konata, you should try it as well!"

A waiter passing by bowed, and soon brought another glassful to Kagami.

"Here you are. A Long Island Iced Tea, doubled, miss," he said.

Kagami hiccupped, and said, "Thanks."

"Excuse me, what was that?" Konata asked.

"Long Island Iced Tea, just like the one you ordered before, miss," the waiter explained.

"What's Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Well, it's a famous drink originating in New York. Our version contains rum, gin, vodka, triple sec, lemon juice, orange juice, cola, and ice. It's really good, one of the most popular drinks in this place."

"What, it contains alcohol?"

"Umm, of course it does. It wouldn't be Long Island Iced Tea if it didn't?" the waiter said, and walked away.

Kagami had already swallowed half of the second glass.

"Hey, Kagami! Don't drink it, it's alcohol!" Konata yelped.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, I mean Konata! I will be fine! I will get a pretsi… persitio … petrisigous university degree or m-marry someone rich," Kagami said, and slid under the table.

Konata just had to laugh, even when she was worried about Kagami.

"Check, please," she said to the waiter.

"Kagami, is your boyfriend rich?" she asked from under the table, but Kagami didn't seem to hear the question.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagami! Come on, walk straight! It's really hard to drag you along, you know."

"I … don't want to dress in drag anymore," Kagami mumbled, apparently picking out only one word in Konata's sentence.

"Kagami! Sober up!" Konata shouted, but it was useless. "You didn't even drink that much."

"Damn. It starts to rain, and I'm afraid we have already missed the last train," Konata said, and looked around. On the other side of the street there was a large neon sign, which said "HOTEL", and under it, "Rooms available" was lit.

Konata dragged Kagami across the street, and discovered that the sign in its entirety said "LOVE HOTEL".

"Uh-oh. I hope Kagami doesn't mind. What's this? 'Special offer this week: 5,000 yen a night for two people'! What a stroke of luck!"

Kagami didn't object – not that she was able to do anything at all – so Konata dragged her inside.

"Whew! Kagami, we got indoors just in time. See all that rain pouring down!" Konata said.

Kagami looked up and said, "Kona-chan, this isn't near our house. The neighborhood is only as far as you can go in flip-flops."

Konata giggled. "Kagami, you are completely tanked up. Ah well. Since I have my cell phone now, I'd better call dad so that he doesn't worry about me."

Nobody answered at home, so the call was directed into the answering machine. "Ah, Yu-chan is staying at Minami-chan's house. She's not home either."

After the beep, Konata voiced her message: "Hello, dad! Konata here. I'm staying at a Love Hote – err, having a sleepover at Kagami's, so don't worry about me! Bye!"

"Oops," Konata said, and chuckled. "I hope he thinks I was joking."

Konata called Hiiragi household as well, claiming that Kagami was having a sleepover at her house.

This was one of those hotels which have no staff. There were pictures of differently themed rooms, and an automatic check-in.

Konata laughed. "Look, Kagami! They have all sorts of weird rooms in here! Which one we should take?"

As Konata saw one of the rooms, her jaw fell open. With trembling hands, as quickly as she could, she selected the room using the computer terminal, fearing the room would suddenly disappear from this world or that someone else would reserve it through the net at this second. "Unbelievable!" Konata said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I never expected anything like this! Kagami! Look!"

But Kagami could not respond. She had slumped down onto the floor.

Konata sighed. "Ah well. Maybe she can appreciate this awesomeness of this place next morning."

Their room was on 2nd floor. Konata had to virtually carry Kagami upstairs.

"Whew, you are heavy!" Konata complained.

Konata forgot all of her hardships when she opened the door and saw that the place was indeed replicated as faithfully as possible. Of course, they had been forced to add a double bed into the room, because this was supposed to a hotel.

"Oi! Kagami! Do you want to take a shower before going to bed?"

"Kona-chan!" Kagami shouted, and tackled Konata. Both landed on the bed, Kagami on top. "So warm…" she mumbled – and fell asleep on top of Konata.

"I guess you don't," Konata sighed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami opened her eyes, looked around, and screamed in horror.

Not because she was in bed with Konata, but because the bed was apparently inside a high school clubroom. She could see a schoolyard and more of the school's buildings outside the window.

Kagami grasped Konata's shoulder and shook her awake.

"Konata? Which school is this and, more importantly, how the hell did we end up in this place? Has that anime series of yours become reality?" Kagami yelled.

"Oh, morning, Kagamin. This is just a hotel room. Awesome, isn't it …" Konata mumbled.

Kagami took another look and saw that the scene at the window was just an illuminated photograph, creating an illusion of a schoolyard scene.

"Okay. Is there a bathroom in here?"

"Yeah, it's behind that door …" Konata mumbled, and pulled the covers over herself again.

Kagami got up. She had a slight headache, but nothing worse. She blushed slightly when she realized she was wearing only her underwear.

"Wait a minute. Why am I in a hotel room? And which kind of hotel has rooms like this?" she muttered.

And Konata was waked up again – very quickly and violently.

* * *

Was the last chapter (prior to this) just a filler? Well, maybe. But it was necessary.

Masaharu Morimoto, the Iron Chef, doesn't have a restaurant in Japan at all (AFAIK), I made that up as a tribute.

Long Island Iced Tea, amazingly enough, tastes almost exactly like ice tea. I bought all the components and made it the last time I was drinking heavily (and writing sick fanfic). (#^_^#)

Next chapter: The Big Truth or Dare Party (title will probably change).

EDIT: damn prepositions again. I think "originating in" is correct. It's not the only mistake, I'm afraid...


	9. Truth or Dare World Champ Tournament

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 9: The Truth or Dare World Championship Tournament**

Oh, now I almost wish I hadn't read VampireCabbit's review on previous chapter, because the review was more awesome than this entire story … 8(_)8 And the 'complimentary balloon' is her idea! (^O^)

This one proved a bit difficult, since I still want to keep this T-rated – meaning, 13-year olds (and their parents) might be reading it. (o_O)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

Konata's position – pinned under the covers, Kagami sitting on top of her, and Kagami's fist in front of her face – made her wake up in a record time, and inspired her to explain things.

"But Kagami, you were in no walking condition and it started to rain and I think we had already missed the last train and I, well, just didn't know what else to do! And it cost me 5,000 yen too. But then again, this room is awesome …"

"My family is probably worried sick!"

"Nah, it's fine, I called them."

"You told my parents we are staying at a love hotel?" Kagami screamed.

"No! I said you are sleeping over at our house!"

"So you lied to my parents. I don't know if that is any better."

Kagami was about to get off of Konata, when she thought of another matter. "What did you tell to that father of yours?" she growled.

"I left a message in his voicemail, saying … umm … that I was staying at your place."

"Umm? I know that 'umm'! You are not telling me everything!" Kagami yelled, and raised her fist.

"Eep! I accidentally said 'at love hotel' first. But he thinks it was a joke! I … hope."

Kagami groaned and rubbed her aching head.

"Besides, he wouldn't mind," Konata added.

"I'm not sure which one is worse; that he would mind or that he would not!"

Kagami sighed, and, to Konata's relief, got off of her.

"Thanks, Kagami, for understanding and not beating me up," Konata piped.

"I guess I have to thank you for not letting anyone know I was drunk. Wait – whose fault it was that I was drunk in the first place?"

"It was nobody's fault. It was just an accident!"

"In that case, you should have just called my parents or your cousin Yui to pick us up."

"But all's well that ends well, Kagamin! We are in the clear!"

"And you call _this_ 'clear'! I … ouch. Yelling at you makes my head hurt more."

"Do you want me to rub your temples?" Konata asked, looking eager to help.

"No thanks, I'll just take a cold shower," Kagami said, and dragged herself towards the bathroom.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The cool water pouring on her head eased the pain.

There was a thumping sound at the door. Kagami opened the shower curtain slightly and screamed: "Stop knocking at the door!"

But the thump, thump, sound repeated.

Groaning, Kagami turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around herself, opened the bathroom door slightly and bellowed, "Stop knocking at the damn door! You make me crazy!"

Konata looked a bit surprised. "Sorry, I was just bouncing this complimentary balloon against the door. I didn't realize you would hear it."

Konata held an elongated, translucent, gray 'complimentary balloon' in her hands.

Kagami turned bright red, and slammed the bathroom door shut as hard as she could. A loud and long scream – of frustration and anger? – could be heard.

"Oops. Maybe I went a bit too far," Konata muttered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oh my. Those people in the next room are really noisy," Sōjirō's companion complained.

"I wish I could see what are they doing that makes them scream like that!" Sōjirō said.

"I bet you would, naughty boy. Anyway, I have to go. You'd better call me tonight, honey!"

"I will. See you later," Sōjirō said, and pulled the covers again over himself, as his companion left the room.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a complimentary bathrobe. She glared at Konata, sat down at the table other end of the room and started to brush her hair, without saying anything.

There was a knock at the door. Kagami turned around quickly, and growled, "Who the hell is that? Konata, did you invite someone here!"

"No, but I ordered breakfast for us."

Kagami sighed. "Okay. Thank you. And thanks for the meals you paid for yesterday. However …"

But Kagami didn't continue her sentence, she just turned around. Konata stood up and opened the door – indeed, it was their breakfast, brought in by a middle-aged woman whose expression did not change at all when she saw two girls occupying the room. Konata thanked the woman and paid for the food.

"Heh. I bet she's already seen everything, working at a place like this," Konata said.

Kagami didn't comment on that. She just walked to Konata, sat down, kicked the complimentary balloon away, and took one of the miso soup bowls.

For a while, they enjoyed their meal in silence. Konata took a worried look at Kagami now and then.

"Kagami?"

"What?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you angry?"

"No. I thought about it, and there's no reason to be. I knew what I got into when I agreed to hang out with you."

"And what did you get into, Kagamin?"

"I got an entire day full of frustration and embarrassment, as usual."

Konata was silent for a while, and piped, "But we had lots of fun."

"At my expense."

"No, Kagami, I always laugh with you, not just at you!"

Kagami sighed. "Yesterday, in that restaurant, I think I said some things that … hm …"

"I'll cherish those things and keep them in my heart only! My lips are sealed … well, maybe I'll tell Hiyori, if you don't mind?"

"I do mind!"

Konata yawned. "Let's sleep some more. We've got plenty of time before going to Minami-chan's place."

"Oh no, I had forgotten about that. So the whole weekend will be a waste."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

An hour later, Konata stepped out of the room. At that exact same moment, the door of the next room opened, and her father came out.

Sōjirō and Konata looked at each other for five seconds with their mouths open. As Kagami walked out, following Konata, Sōjirō snapped out of it, quickly moved back into his room, and closed the door.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Kagami asked. She had not noticed Konata's father.

Konata's eyes were as large as dinner plates and her face was paper-white.

"N … no … no …"

"What? Did you see a ghost?"

Konata shivered, took a very deep breath, and said, "Something like that. But I'm okay now. Let's go."

Konata was unusually quiet during the rest of their journey.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Sis, why the long face?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's because of yesterday, and this morning. It has been … indescribable."

"Did you have fun?"

"Well, yes … and no. I'll tell you about it later. At the moment I don't even think about it, because it makes me want to strangle Konata."

After a very late breakfast, Kagami and Konata had taken the train to near Iwasaki's house. Tsukasa and the others were just coming in.

"Hello, everyone!" Patricia said, and waved a sheaf of papers in her hand. "I have big lists of truths and dares, so we can have lots of fun!"

"Where did you get that list?" Konata asked.

"It's from the Internet!"

"Ooh, that sounds promising!" Konata said, and chuckled.

"From the Internet? Promising? Not the word I would use …" Kagami muttered.

"It's in some weird foreign language!" Konata noted when she peeked at the list.

"It's in English, Konata. You are supposed to know it," Kagami said, looking over Konata's shoulder.

Patricia snatched the papers away. "No peeking! It's funnier when you don't know what's coming up."

Kagami frowned. She thought she had seen some rather racy dares in there. "I'm having second thoughts about this whole truth or dare business," she noted.

"Come on, Kagami – can't you remember how much fun we've had with it?" Konata piped.

"At the moment the not so fun things are prevailing!"

At first, all the girls took a tour around the house, marveling at the size of the place. Minami's dog, Cherry, was sleeping at the exact center of two hallways, so that everyone had to step over it. Cherry didn't react this in any way whatsoever, until it was Hiyori's turn. The dog woke up and growled at her. Startled, Hiyori made a very un-ladylike and embarrassing leap, crashed into the wall, and fell on her face.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah … writing … hand … safe!" Hiyori gasped – she had yanked her left hand out of harm's way instead of cushioning her fall with it.

"I wonder why you always wake up when Hiyori-san is around?" Minami said, patting Cherry's head.

"Maybe she smells bad or something?" Yutaka suggested.

"Oi!" Hiyori said from the floor. "I don't stink! I bathed just before I came here!"

"Oh! Sorry, Hiyori-san, I didn't mean it quite like that. But maybe you smell like a cat or something?" Yutaka said.

Hiyori crawled up and rubbed her forehead. "We don't have any pets. Minami-san, could you let Cherry out or something, so I wouldn't get devoured?"

"Okay," Minami said and led Cherry towards the door.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Meanwhile, the others had invaded the bathroom. "What a huge bathroom! There's the sauna, and – what – two baths? Is this other one a whirlpool bath?" Konata yelled, bouncing in excitement.

"Eh? What's that? Is it dangerous?" Tsukasa asked, having a mental image of a huge whirlpool appearing in a bathtub and pulling her underwater.

"Whirlpool bath, also called a Jacuzzi, is a Western-style bathtub fitted with water jets. Originally it was used for hydrotherapy, but now it is considered a luxurious form of bathing. It is really relaxing, although I myself start to tickle and can't stay in there very long," Miyuki explained.

"Oi! Miyuki-chan, come into this place and explain it too!" Misao's piercing voice called from within the sauna.

Everyone packed into the sauna, which was a rather small room. It had a metal stove-like thing with big fist-sized stones on top of it, and a wooden bench, which had two levels – a lower and a higher one. On top of the bench there was a wooden bucket, with a ladle inside.

"It's not at all hot in here," Konata noted.

"That's because the sauna not turned on," Miyuki said. "It takes an hour or two to warm up."

"In that case, turn it on, Yuki-chan, so that we can try it later!" Konata commanded.

"Hey, shouldn't you ask Minami's permission first?" Kagami interfered.

"It's okay, Kagami-san. Iwasaki-san said we can use the sauna and baths if we want to," Miyuki said, bowed down, and turned a knob in the stove. Nothing apparently happened – there was just a soft ticking sound coming from the device. Miyuki stood up again, and started to talk.

"Ahem. This is a Finnish sauna. I believe Iwasaki-san's parents learned about it when they had a trip to Finland a few years ago. This stove here heats these stones, and the room is also heated, usually to 60 to 80 degrees Celsius. The wooden walls and benches are essential, because they also absorb moisture from the air. So the sauna's air gets very dry as it heats up. When it's hot, you take all your clothes off, come inside, sit on the topmost bench, and throw some water onto the stones. The water then evaporates instantly on the heated stones, making a distinctive sound. The increase of the water vapor in the air feels like a hot breath on your skin. This, in turn, makes you sweat and that is believed to clean the pores of your skin. The warmth and sweating have a relaxing effect. Finnish people also gently whip themselves in the sauna with birch branches that have leaves still attached. This improves blood circulation and further relaxes the muscles," Miyuki explained.

All the others looked at Miyuki with their mouths open.

"Eh?" Miyuki asked.

"I missed most of that!" Misao said. "But, in short, you come in here naked, pass water onto those stones, and it makes you feel relaxed?"

Everyone but Miyuki chuckled.

"No, don't pass water on the stones, please! You must fill this bucket with clean water and throw it onto the stones," Miyuki said, blushing a bit and gesturing with her hands.

"If we use this _and_ that Jacuzzi, I bet we become super-relaxed! It's like, a critical relaxation!" Konata exclaimed. Then, she turned to face Kagami, and opened her mouth –

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you were going to say. And yes, I really need to relax. But it's because of you and our … odyssey!" Kagami said.

"So, Hiiragi, what exactly did happen this weekend? You haven't told us anything!" Misao said, her voice getting on Kagami's nerves especially within this enclosed space.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kagami exclaimed, and walked out.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Everyone had gathered at the large table in the living room of the house.

"If you don't want to make up dares, you can choose from these lists. There are easy, average, and hard dares available," Patricia said.

"Aww-right!" Konata yelled. "Then we can keep score! Easy is worth two points, average four points, and hard one six points. The one with the most points at the end wins."

"And truth is one point?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, unless it's a really nasty one. The table can vote for extra points?" Konata suggested.

"Okay. I'll keep the score. What's the prize?" Patricia asked.

"Winner gets to dare anyone she wants once?" Konata suggested. "Any objections?" she added, looking around the table.

All the others were stupefied by the quick development of the game rules, so Konata shouted, "No objections, so I hereby declare the Truth or Dare World Championship Tournament open!"

"The what?" more than one of the girls asked. "How much points were the dares again?"

"No need to worry about that, we'll keep the score! Kagami, you completed a dare yesterday, so you can spin the bottle first," Konata said.

Sighing – which she found herself doing a lot when this game was involved – Kagami spun the bottle, which pointed at Ayano. "Truth or dare?" Kagami asked.

"I have no idea."

"Try an easy dare," Konata suggested.

"Don't listen to Konata," Kagami said.

"Why not? Easy dare sounds, well, easy, so let's start with that," Ayano said.

Without looking, Patricia poked her finger onto the paper. "It says, 'Take off one piece of clothing. You may not wear it again as long as the game lasts'."

"Oh. If that was an easy dare, wouldn't hard dare mean that …" Miyuki wondered, but stopped vocalizing that chain of thought and blushed.

Hiyori was blushing too; Yutaka and Minami happened to look at each other and _that_ made them blush as well.

"It means this is getting interesting!" Misao yelled.

"Yeah," Konata confirmed.

"I think it's just getting more embarrassing," Kagami muttered.

"I guess I take one of my socks off then," Ayano said, proceeded to do so, and waved her bare toes in the air as a proof.

The others started to count in their minds how many pieces of clothing they were wearing.

"Cute. Two points for Ayano, and you may spin the bottle," Patricia declared.

It pointed at Tsukasa. "I think, easy dare for me too," she said.

Patricia read another random dare: "Sing the national anthem! I guess yours isn't 'Star-Spangled Banner'."

"But, but, there's no accompaniment!" Tsukasa gasped.

"Well, Tsukasa-senpai, that's the idea. It will be funnier that way. Go on," Patricia said.

"Yeah! Go, Tsukasa!" Konata cheered.

Tsukasa stood up, cleared her throat, and, in a shaky voice, began singing, "K_imi ga Yo wa, Chiyo ni-i-i- yaaa – !"_

She had started the song at too high a pitch, and at this point, she couldn't reach the high note, and her voice broke.

Everyone started to laugh, which didn't make it any easier for Tsukasa. She started over, and with lots of difficulty, managed to finish the song, out of breath when it finally ended.

The others applauded.

"Whew. That was really embarrassing! Like elementary school singing exam again …" Tsukasa said, wiping her brow.

"That was funny. Two points for Tsukasa, and spin it," Patricia said.

The bottle pointed at Kagami. "Hm. Truth," she said.

"Where were you last night, sis? I called Kona-chan's house yesterday evening and nobody answered."

Konata started to giggle. "Shut up!" Kagami snapped at her, and, hesitantly, said, "I … we … umm … stayed at a hotel instead."

"_Love_ hotel, Kagami!" Konata corrected.

There were gasps and 'ooh' sounds around the table.

"You didn't have to tell them that!"

"B-but sis, why did you stay at a … uhh … love hotel?" Tsukasa asked.

Before Kagami had time to answer, Konata said, "That's another question. Don't answer, Kagami! Let's keep them guessing."

"But I want to explain it!" Kagami complained.

"Hush!"

"One point for Kagami," Patricia said.

Sighing, Kagami spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Minami.

"Easy dare," she said.

"Oh. Lucky you," Patricia said. "'Hug all the members of the opposite sex in the room'. Since there aren't any, you just got two points for free. Spin it."

Minami nodded, spun the bottle, and it indicated it was Tsukasa's turn.

"Easy dare!" Tsukasa said.

"Ha. One of my favorites. 'Look at someone in the eyes, and tell her 'I love you', in clear and loud voice, and as if you really mean it'," Patricia said. "Minami, who's her target?"

"Tsukasa-senpai … make your own choice," Minami said.

Indeed, Minami's declaration made the dare even more embarrassing. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Tsukasa's choice.

Flustered and red as a tomato, Tsukasa looked around. Her eyes caught on to someone who was also blushing. At that instant, she could not do anything but stare Miyuki at the eyes.

"I … lo-lo-lo," Tsukasa stuttered. She took a deep breath, and tried again, "I love you!"

"Good choice, Tsukasa! That was like, double-_moe_!" Konata cheered.

"Tsukasa, you are in the lead, with four points. Spin," Patricia said.

With her hand trembling a bit, Tsukasa did that, and the bottle pointed at Ayano.

"I'm going to catch you, Tsukasa-chan! Easy dare!"

"This is unfair, I haven't had a chance to earn any points so far," Konata muttered.

"Neither have I," Patricia reminded her, "And the easy dare is … 'Let someone paint you a moustache with a felt-tip.' I got one here," she added.

"Misao-chan can do it," Tsukasa said.

Ayano closed her eyes, and Misao took her time to draw a really thick and large 'moustache' on Ayano's upper lip, extending it to her cheeks as well. She also had time to sweep a little goatee on her chin before Ayano started to protest.

Lots of chuckles and giggles were heard. There was also a flash of light from Konata's camera, and Ayano's face was caught into another digital image.

"How long are we going to play this childish game?" Kagami asked.

Patricia looked at the clock – it was well past 6 p.m. now – and said, "Let's say until 7 p.m., sharp. Okay?"

"That long …" Kagami muttered, but there were no other protests.

"Two points for Ayano, she's in the lead with Tsukasa with four points," Patricia announced.

The bottle pointed at Kagami.

Kagami glared at Konata. "I want to make sure you don't win this game! So, since easy dares have been really easy today, I'll try a medium one. That moves me into the lead?" she said.

"Yeah, it would," Patricia said, and chose a random dare from the list. "Righto. 'Give a good, juicy French kiss to everyone who wants it'," Patricia read.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" Kagami screamed.

"Oops. That was the 'Hard dare' list. Sorry. Let's see… 'Suck someone else's finger for a minute.' That will be Konata's finger, of course!"

"What do you mean, 'of course'?" Kagami growled.

"Oh yeah!" Konata exclaimed, and stuck her right index finger at Kagami's face.

"Konata, where has that finger been lately?" Kagami asked, and then blushed, as she realized the implications. Konata started to giggle.

"Unfortunately it's clean," Konata said.

Kagami licked her lips. Konata giggled and squirmed, as Kagami took the finger into her mouth. Kagami tried to tease Konata by tickling her finger with her tongue and trying other ways to make it feel weird for her, but to Kagami's disappointment, Konata just seemed to enjoy it all.

"Is smhwn lwkng wt whe wlwck?" Kagami mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm timing it," Patricia said.

When Patricia said that there were only ten seconds left, Kagami started using her teeth.

"Ow! No biting!" Konata yelped.

"Time's up!" Kagami spat Konata's finger out. "Eww! My finger is all wet and slimy!" Konata shouted, and tried to find a handkerchief.

"Sis, how did that taste like?"

Kagami just glared at Tsukasa and opted not to describe it.

"That was fun. Kagami, you are now leading with a total score of five points. Spin it," Patricia said.

It turned to point at Konata.

"Finally! Hard dare! I'm going to win this game, Kagami!" Konata said.

Patricia turned to the 'Hard Dares' page, looked away, and poked her finger onto the paper.

"Oh. This is short. 'Wet your pants.'"

Several of the girls gasped.

"But, but, I'm not wearing pants. This is a skirt," Konata noted.

"You won't duck out of this dare! You are wearing those anime character printed panties, so wet them!" Kagami yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her. Slowly, a very bright blush spread onto Kagami's cheeks.

Konata burst into loud laughter.

"Sis, how do you know what Konata's panties look like?" Tsukasa piped.

"I … uhh … we stayed at love h – I mean, we had a sleepover, of course I saw her underwear! So what?" Kagami yelled.

Konata jumped up, raced to the kitchen and brought a glass of water to the table. Shamelessly, she lifted her skirt and poured the water on her panties, cringing a bit at the feeling of cold water in her underwear. "Done and done!" she announced proudly.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kagami yelled.

"The dare was for me to wet my pants. I did it. I want the full six points!"

"But you didn't do it properly," Patricia said. "I say we drop the value of that down to four points. Is there anyone who objects to this?"

Only Konata raised her arm.

"It's nine against one. You get four points only," Patricia declared.

"That sucks!" Konata said, and pouted.

"Technically, we could have given you zero points," Patricia reminded her.

"Okay, okay," Konata muttered, and spun the bottle, which pointed at Yutaka."

"Umm … an easy dare?" Yutaka said, looking flustered because it was the first time ever for her.

Patricia put her finger onto the paper, and translated the dare: "Sit on someone's lap, facing him or her, for five minutes."

"Well, well. Who should be the lucky girl who gets our cute Yu-chan on her …" Konata said, looking around the table. Minami was already flustered and again had a rosy tint on her cheeks – she was certain that Konata would say her name.

Looking directly at Minami, Konata said, "Sit on Hiyori's lap, Yu-chan," and grinned.

Minami gasped, her mouth fell open, and she looked at Konata, Yutaka, and Hiyori in a rapid succession.

Konata chuckled. Minami looked so _moe_ when her precious Yu-chan would have to sit on someone else's lap. _"I knew it! They both must have flags triggered,"_ Konata thought.

Minami was not in a position to protest or say anything.

Giggling nervously, Yutaka stood up and sat on Hiyori's lap. Both of them seemed rather flustered. A flash of lightning made both of them flinch – Konata had again taken a picture. "Cousin!" Yutaka gasped.

"I completely forgot to take pictures yesterday …" Konata muttered, eyeing Kagami.

"Good, because your camera might have been mysteriously shattered if you had," Kagami growled.

"It's dad's camera, not mine!" Konata protested.

"That's not an excuse to do anything – wait, you'd better make sure your dad doesn't get his hands on any of the pictures!" Kagami yelled.

"Excuse me, can anyone hand me a few napkins?" Yutaka asked. "Hiyori-san's nose is bleeding."

"Two points for Yutaka," Patricia said, and added, "Tell you what – it's a bit unfair that some have already had two turns and some have had none. Could you give us a chance too? I'll take a turn, then Miyuki's, Misao's, and Hiyori's turn, if they want to."

There were comments like "Yeah, sounds fair." – "I don't mind."

"All right! And I want to lead this game, so I'll take a hard dare!" Patricia said. "Kagami, would you choose one for me randomly?"

Kagami sighed, took the paper, and poked her finger onto one line.

"Go into the kitchen, get n-n – " she started to translate it, but coughed and spluttered before she was able to continue. "Go into the kitchen, get naked, and wear only whipped cream on yourself."

Patricia grinned. "Oh, that one. Piece of cake!" she said, and stood up. "Minami-chan, I hope you have spray cream?"

"Yes, it's in the fridge," Minami confirmed.

After a few minutes, Patricia returned, carrying her clothes in her hand and wearing only a 'spray cream bikini'. A few of the girls blushed, and more than a few looked at Patricia's chest region with envy.

"Excuse me, could you give me some more napkins?" Yutaka asked. "Hiyori-san's nose is bleeding again."

"Six points and now I'm leading!" Patricia announced. "Miyuki-senpai, do you want to take a turn?" she then asked.

"No, thanks. I'm okay," Miyuki said.

"Misao-senpai?"

"Yeah, I'll take a turn! I want to win! Hard dare!" Misao shouted.

"That's the spirit!" Patricia said, grinning. "Let's see … ah! This is a classic one! 'Kiss someone else's bare buttocks.'"

Lots of blushing faces, and gasps from many of the girls followed.

"I'd like you to kiss mine, Misao-senpai!" Patricia said. She turned around, went onto her hands and knees, and said, "Do it properly!"

Shamelessly, Misao crawled behind Patricia, and kissed her both buttocks loudly and wetly.

"Aww-right! I'm leading!" Misao announced. The others giggled, because now Misao also had a bit of whipped cream on her nose.

"We are sharing the first place, we both have six points," Patricia corrected, and added, "Yutaka, you can get off of Hiyori's lap now. Hiyori, do you want a turn?"

Hiyori's voice sounded a bit strange due to her clogged nose. "No thanks, I don't think I'm going to win this game anyway. Besides, I got to take a break," she said, and stood up.

"Okay, everyone, let's take a break," Patricia said.

"There are drinks in the fridge and snacks on the kitchen table," Minami said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After everyone had returned to the living room, Misao spun the bottle, which pointed at Miyuki.

"So you have to take a turn after all," Patricia said.

"Truth or dare?" Misao asked.

"Truth," Miyuki said, after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"I got to come up with something reeeeally embarrassing!" Misao yelled. "Hm, hm, … got it! if you liked girls, who in this room you would choose as your partner?"

"I think that's worth two points," Patricia said. Konata and a few others nodded.

Everyone's eyes were turned at Miyuki, who held her hands on her blushed face.

"Oh, oh, oh … Sorry, I think I know, but I can't say it! May I whisper it to her ear secretly?"

"Of course," Patricia said, and tried to hold back her laughter.

It was only after Miyuki had turned to Tsukasa and whispered something into her ear, she realized that it wasn't exactly a secret anymore. Again, Miyuki and Tsukasa tried to compete with the redness of their blush, while most of the others were laughing.

Between bouts of laughter, Konata said, "Let's add two more points, that was so incredibly _moe_!"

"Ha ha … all right, Miyuki, you have four points now, spin it," Patricia said, wiping tears of laughter.

Miyuki spun the bottle and it ended up pointing at Konata.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to lead the game again! Medium dare it is!" Konata shouted.

"It's almost seven o'clock too," Patricia noted. "So … 'Go commando for the rest of the game'."

"What does that mean?" Konata asked, for Patricia had spoken English.

"You need to take your underwear off and you can't wear it for the rest of the game," Patricia explained.

Giggling, and not looking at all ashamed, Konata quickly removed her wet panties, then put her hands inside her shirt and pulled her bra out.

"What, I didn't know you needed a bra at all," Patricia noted.

Konata stuck her tongue out at Patricia, and spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Kagami.

"Four points to Konata, so you are leading with a total of eight. And there's less than three minutes time left!" Patricia said.

Kagami gnashed her teeth, and groaned, "I can't lose to Konata. So … medium dare it is."

Patricia selected a dare, and read: "'Make out heavily with someone for two minutes.'"

Instantly, Kagami turned bright red.

"Oh my … and _I_ get to choose with whom," Konata said, and grinned. "Decisions, decisions. Who should it be?" she added, looking around the room.

"Time is running out, Konata! You must decide in thirty seconds," Patricia noted.

For Kagami, it was clear that there was one person only she wanted to make out with. _"But why? Why is it always her? She will be the death of me…"_

Tears appeared in Kagami's eyes, her jaw twitched – and she started to cry.

Konata felt that familiar pain in her heart. She sprung up, and shouted, "Stop! Kagami, I don't want you to do it! You win. The game is over. Any objections?"

All the others looked at Konata, then at Kagami. Nobody said anything.

"I think we all agree," Patricia said quietly.

Kagami sniffed. "I never back out of a dare. I will do it," she said.

"We all know you would do it! And that's why you don't have to," Konata said. "Patricia, what's the final score?"

"Kagami wins with 9 points; Konata, you are second with 8; then, me and Misao at 6 points; Tsukasa, Miyuki and Ayano got 4 points each; Yutaka and Minami both have 2 points, and Hiyori loses with zero points."

"I don't mind," Hiyori said, smiling, because she felt like a winner. _"Although it will take me weeks to draw all this!"_ she thought.

Everyone got up, stretched their limbs, some went to take a drink or get more snacks, or generally moved around. Most of them were planning to take a bath or try the sauna next.

Kagami had calmed down, now that it was finally over. But she was not thinking about her victory or what to dare Konata to do, for another thought was now pounding in her head. _"Why didn't she want to make out with me?"_

_"I guess she doesn't like me that way,"_ she concluded, and sighed. _"I better forget about it. We are just friends, nothing more."_

* * *

So, guess who was staying with Sōjirō at the love hotel? At first, you might think there's only one possibility, but… (#~_^#)

Tournament sitting order, clockwise, and the final score: Patricia 6, Kagami 9, Konata 8, Tsukasa 4, Miyuki 4, Ayano 4, Misao 6, Yutaka 2, Minami 2, and Hiyori 0.

Since I included a Finnish sauna in this story, Miyuki had to explain what it actually is and how it is used. She has also visited Finland, I guess. (^-^)V

Next chapter: sauna, bathing, other sorts of fun.


	10. Fruits

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 10: Fruits**

Oh, yeah! I definitely like 'little Konami moments', as ZkLDiZ described them. (*¬*) And that gave me some inspiration.

This went a bit crazy at times.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Yeeehaaa! Bomb dive!" Misao shouted, and jumped into the Jacuzzi, splashing everyone around with water. After Misao surfaced again, she squirted water from her mouth and yelled, "I dare everyone to come in here!"

"Oi! That game has ended already," Kagami said, while she was trying to wring her towel dry.

Ayano and Patricia were already climbing into the bathtub, followed by Yutaka, who was assisted by Minami. Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Hiyori were a bit more hesitant to cram themselves in with the others.

"I don't think we all can fit in, so I'm going to the sauna first," Kagami said.

"I want to try the sauna too. I know everything about sauna," Konata explained, following Kagami.

Kagami sighed, and said, "Let me guess. Anime? Or manga?"

"Oh? How did you guess? I saw this anime, 'Katri, Girl of the Jungle', or something, and there was a Finnish sauna in it! So I'm an expert!" Konata said.

"I doubt it," Kagami sighed.

Konata filled a bucket with tap water, before they went in. Kagami climbed onto the topmost bench and sat down. Konata looked at the stove with the bucket in her hand.

"All right. Remember what Miyuki also said: 'You must fill this bucket with water and throw it onto the stones.'" Konata said.

"No, wait!" Kagami shouted, but it was too late, for Konata threw the entire contents of the bucket onto the stove at once.

Scalding hot steam filled the room almost instantly. Kagami ducked just in time, before getting burned, and pushed Konata and herself through the door – luckily it was double-hinged and opened easily both ways. They crashed onto the tiled floor, and the puff of scalding hot water vapor passed above them. Thanks to the low trajectory, they didn't hurt themselves, although Konata yelped in pain when she slid along the wet floor a few feet, the tiles scraping her back.

They found themselves lying on the floor, Kagami on top, and Konata on bottom, with Konata's legs wrapped around Kagami's waist, and at the feet of Tsukasa, who was now taking a shower. In the process, both of them had dropped their towels. Both were less shocked of what had just happened, and more shocked of the intimate position they ended up into; nude, bodies pressed together, and staring each other in the eyes from the distance of about one inch.

Tsukasa was understandably startled by Kagami's and Konata's apparent fervor; she jolted and let out a little scream. Her secondary reaction came as a little surprise, for Tsukasa actually got angry. She stomped her feet and yelled, "Now, you two! This is a bit too much! You should do such things in some private place! This is not a love hotel! And you scared me!"

"Tsukasa … I …" Kagami gasped. She tried to get up, but Konata wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her, and announced, "Aaaand it's a horizontal four quarter hold! We are just having a bout of nude judo, that's all, Tsukasa-chan," Konata said.

"Oh! Well, that's okay, then," Tsukasa said, chuckled nervously, turned around, and started to soap herself.

Kagami felt Konata's pounding heart against her chest. Konata had a huge grin on her blushing face.

"Konata … please let me go …" Kagami whispered. This kind of contact, something she had never experienced, was quickly making her crazy. Just as Kagami thought she could not contain herself any more, Konata eased up and unwrapped her limbs.

Kagami grabbed her towel and quickly covered herself. She had to take a few deep breaths before she could speak.

"That was stupid, Konata! You said you know everything about sauna, and then you try to steam us alive! Do you think I'm a lobster or something?"

"Sorry, Kagami. I just did what Miyuki said. I guess I misunderstood her," Konata said, breathing heavily. Her head was boiling, but it was not due to the steam. Nervously, she patted the floor beside her with her small hand and tried to find her towel. The little slapping sounds and the gesture looked unbearably cute to Kagami at this moment, and she had to turn her eyes away.

"I think your towel is there, stuck in between the door and frame," Kagami said, getting up. "Now, would you please let me handle the water this time?"

"Okay, okay."

Back inside the sauna, and now when the application of water was handled with more moderation, they found the warmth comfortable and relaxing.

"Konata?"

"Yeah…"

"Nude judo? Where did that came from?"

Konata just chuckled.

Kagami sighed. "Actually, never mind … I have decided what to do. I dare you to be my slave for this week. Starting from now, and ending at midnight, next Saturday."

"Okay! … what?"

"I dare you to be my slave –"

"Oh. So you really said that!"

"Yes, I do remember the price for winning. You said I can dare anyone to do anything once."

"That's a cheat code. You could make me do anything for an entire week!"

"Are you backing out?"

"Never! I'll show you!"

"It's a deal, then."

Konata muttered something like, "Curses, tricked again," but didn't protest any further.

"First of all, I command you to tell me what it was that you saw in the hotel. You were really shocked about something."

"Oh, that! It was nothing, really. I was just a bit surprised when I saw my father. He had spent the night in the next room."

"Okay."

Konata counted the seconds before Kagami's inevitable scream. _"That took unusually long. Yeah, this place is really relaxing!"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Miyuki had finally gotten into the Jacuzzi with the others. Hiyori was sitting on a stool, napkins stuffed into her nostrils, and trying to secretly sketch into a notebook she was holding under her towel and had smuggled inside. "Are you okay, Hiyori-chan?" Yutaka asked.

Hiyori flinched a bit when someone paid attention to her. She said, "I'm okay. I don't know what's wrong with my nose today. But never mind that, have fun."

"Hah! Your voice sounds funny when your nose is clogged," Misao said.

After a minute, everyone flinched as they heard Kagami's screaming. "Oh. I guess sis lost in the nude judo or something," Tsukasa said.

"Nude judo!" Hiyori gasped, and almost fell off the stool.

Brightly blushing Kagami stomped into view, turned the shower on ice cold, and rinsed her head with it.

"Kagami, I'm sure he doesn't mind!" Konata said, as she arrived.

"I command you to explain things to him, so that he doesn't have to 'mind' anything!" Kagami screamed.

"I guess the sauna is available," Patricia noted. "Let's have a contest! The one who stays in the sauna longest gets to … mm … dare anyone to do anything!"

"Oh yeah! I'm in!" Misao shouted.

"Okay," Ayano said as well.

"Oh no, I'm no good with heat. But, if everyone is taking part, I'll do my best," Miyuki said.

"Can we all fit in there?" Tsukasa pondered.

"Yutaka, do you want to take part in this?" Minami asked.

"I don't' think so. I can't handle that much heat. But you go ahead, Minami-san," Yutaka answered.

"No, it's okay. I will stay here with you," Minami said.

Kagami and Konata were still too busy arguing, and Hiyori seemed to be in a stupor, so the others got up and crammed themselves into the sauna.

"I dare you to blow air on yourself!" Patricia said, pointing at Misao.

"Hah, is that supposed to be a dare?" Misao asked, chuckled a bit, drew a very deep breath, and blasted as much air onto herself as she could. "Owww!" she screamed, for it felt like someone had breathed fire upon her.

Patricia laughed, and announced, "Two points and first-degree burns for Misao!"

"Ouch, ouch," Misao repeated, rubbing her legs. "But I'm leading now!" Misao yelled. "And I dare you to … keep yourself fully upright while I pass – I mean, throw some water onto those stones!"

"I want four points for that!" Patricia said.

"Deal," Misao said, crouched down and dumped a ladle-full of water onto the stove.

Patricia couldn't bear the heat and was also forced to crouch. Miyuki and Tsukasa escaped the sauna altogether.

"You failed!" Misao yelled. "I demand punishment! You will have to … run around this house naked!"

"I'll do it, if I can dare you next!" Patricia shouted.

"Deal!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami, Konata, and Hiyori had entered the Jacuzzi.

To avoid nosebleeding to death, Hiyori tried not to look at Yutaka and Minami, who kept looking at each other in turns, and always blushing when their gazes met.

Kagami had commanded Konata to keep silent, put a wet towel onto her forehead and eyes, and tried to relax.

"Uh … how can they be so noisy?" Kagami sighed, when she heard Patricia and Misao shouting at the top of their lungs in the sauna.

Next, they heard Misao screaming, "Yeah! Go, Patty-chan, go!", and next, Patricia ran past them, fully naked, and to the outside through the terrace door, followed by cheering Misao – equally disrobed.

"Kagami, look!" Konata shouted, and laughed hard.

Kagami sighed. "I don't want to look … they are probably running around the house naked or something."

"Hey, who did stay in the sauna longest? …" they heard Misao's ask, before they disappeared around the corner.

"You got that right, Kagami! Come on, we must also do it!" Konata said.

"I don't want to."

"I dare you to run around the house naked!" Konata shouted.

"You do that. I'll just try to relax."

"Okay! As you command! I will run around the house shouting, 'Kagami-sama made me do this', all the time!" Konata said, and started to get out of the bath.

"Don't…! Miyuki's mother lives across the street, she might hear you!"

"If you don't come with me, I'll do that."

"Okay, I guess you will never shut up unless I do it," Kagami groaned, got out of the bath and followed Konata. They almost bumped into Patricia and Misao, who were just coming back, out of breath, more due laughing than the sprint.

"Oo, Konata and Hiiragi are also doing it!" Misao yelled. "Hey, everyone, come and look at this!"

Kagami ran after Konata, who was already outside and yelling for her. "Come on, Kagami! Catch me!"

Kagami could not run as fast as Konata, especially because she tried to cover herself with her hands, unlike her shameless blue-haired friend.

As Kagami turned around the second corner and onto the front yard, she saw Cherry barking at her general direction. She couldn't see Konata, until she tackled her from behind and dragged her into the bushes.

Before Kagami started to scream, Konata pushed her palm onto her mouth and made a sharp "Sshh!" sound, gesturing towards the street.

A familiar blue car was parked in front of the house, and Konata's cousin Yui was just getting off her car.

"Konata, what's she doing here?" Kagami whispered.

"Umm … I slightly forgot that she was supposed to pick me and Yutaka up half past eight," Konata whispered.

Kagami groaned. "What are we going to do? She's a policewoman, she might arrest us for … indecent exposure or whatever!"

"Ssh!" Konata hissed again. "Keep your voice down! She would have heard us if Cherry had not been here."

Minami's dog had changed its target; it was now barking at Yui, who stood behind the gate and looked for the doorbell.

Konata had placed her palms onto her own mouth and tried to hold back laughter.

Kagami smacked her on the top of her head and hissed, "It's not funny!"

"Oww! But Kagami, this is such a great situation! An event scene!"

Kagami looked around. At the moment, there was no way they could sneak away unnoticed.

"And how do you plan to explain this 'event scene' to your cousin?"

"I think she would understand. I bet they had even wilder parties at the police academy!"

Next, they saw another person crossing the road – this was a woman with pink hair.

"It's Miyuki's mother," Konata whispered.

The two women greeted each other. Yukari Takara called Cherry, and the dog stopped barking and wagged its tail.

"Maybe they are at the back of the house," Konata and Kagami heard Yukari explain, "you can't always hear the doorbell there. But Cherry knows me, we can go in."

They opened the gate and stepped in. Cherry bounced against Yukari, who tried to gently push the excited great white fur ball away.

"Have you seen this garden, Narumi-san?" Yukari said. "No? Let's take a tour first. Iwasaki-san's garden is really pretty."

"They are coming this way!" Kagami whispered.

Cherry dashed into the bushes, found the pair of hiding girls, and licked Kagami's face while she tried to push it away. "Cherry! Stop that! Shoo! Shoo!" she whispered.

Chatting happily, the two women approached the very bush they were hiding in.

"Look at this one. They get some juicy, round and sweet peaches from this tree every year. Delicious!" Yukari said.

"Cherry, what are you doing in there? Did you find some dropped fruits?" Yui said.

Konata was all red and her cheeks were bulging from suppressed laughter. She pressed her hands onto her mouth and tried desperately to hold it in.

Kagami looked at her – and started to laugh so hard that she fell onto the ground. This made Cherry excited. The dog trampled Kagami and licked the back of her neck, but she was incapacitated by laughter and unable to push the dog away.

Konata shouted, in between her laughter, "Nothing here, just a pair of juicy, round and sweet peaches!"

At that moment, Tsukasa ran from around the corner, followed by Miyuki, both laughing, and followed by Patricia, Misao, and Ayano trying to catch them.

And everyone naked as the day they were born.

Everyone stopped. "Mother!" Miyuki gasped. "Miyuki!", her mother gasped. "Takara-chan! Hiiragi-chan! Three girls I don't remember!" Yui gasped. "Oh, Mrs. Policewoman! Miyuki's mother-san!" Tsukasa gasped. "Mrs. Takara! Mrs. Narumi!" the three other girls gasped.

This might have kept going on longer, but a voice from the bushes concluded, "Two fruits, Izumi and Hiiragi, and third being Cherry, the dog!" followed by the two hidden girls laughing their heads off.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Please, Mrs. Policewoman, do not arrest us! We were just joking around," Patricia pleaded.

They were all gathered into the terrace, all now decently covered with towels or bathrobes.

"We were just bathing in Jacuzzi and using the sauna and Patty-chan dared me to run around the house and … well, that's how it started," Misao explained.

"Jacuzzi? You have a Jacuzzi here?" Yui gasped, and her eyes narrowed.

"Umm … yes. I-is that illegal?" Minami stuttered.

Later, they were all soaking in the Jacuzzi – those who could not fit in at the moment were gathered around it.

Yui said, "So that's what you were doing! I know that game – I have arrested some youngsters because of it."

She smiled, and added, "Having fun is perfectly okay and it's not technically illegal to do that on a private yard … just don't do it again!" – "So can I try the sauna next?"

Minami nodded.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Thanks to Konata's dare, Kagami was finally able to rest and relax next week, if normal days at high school could be counted like relaxation.

"Kagami, it's Wednesday already and you haven't made me do much of anything. If the roles were reversed, I would surely make my slave do lots of things, all the time!" Konata complained.

"It's okay. All I wanted was peace and quiet and you doing your own homework," Kagami said.

"Why don't you make me to … like, prepare your lunch box, or something?"

"Okay, that's a good idea. I command you to prepare my lunch tomorrow. Bring it to school. And make it properly!"

"Hey, I didn't actually want you to – "

"Quiet, slave! Do as you were commanded."

"Oo, Kagami-sama! Are you going to punish me if I disobey?"

"Yes."

"Eep," Konata said, but she didn't look particularly worried.

* * *

I hope it stayed T-rated... ('_') "Minor suggestive adult themes."

The name is actually "Katri, Girl of the Meadows". Very obscure children's anime from 1984. I haven't seen it, don't know whether there actually was a sauna in it. Since it's about Finnish country life, it should have.

There's this little scene in the anime: Konata is lying on her bed and slapping her bare little feet together… (*¬*) Uhh…

Useless trivia: _Tate-Shiho-Gatame_ is a judo hold, but Konata's grapple wasn't that. (~ω~)

A classic prank; tell someone who has never been into a Finnish sauna: "If you feel cold, throw hot water onto the stones. But if it gets too hot, throw lots of cold water!" (x_x)

Next chapter: Lunch Box!


	11. Leek

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 11: Leek**

So, this isn't 10,000+ words, because I decided to split it into two chapters (you'll see why).

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"So, dad, about that hotel incident … what's my new mother like?"

"Konata, for now, I'd like to make a deal. I won't ask you about it and you won't ask me. Okay?"

"Or is it a new father?"

"Konata!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Wednesday evening, Konata was doing the usual, routine things – meaning gaming, watching anime and reading manga. She had to catch up since she had had to invest almost an entire hour into homework.

"Oops, it's 3 a.m. already. I guess there's no point in sleeping now, since I'll have to start making Kagami's lunch soon," Konata muttered. "So, I can watch … five more episodes!"

Around 5 a.m., Konata staggered downstairs and started by washing the rice and putting it into water to soak.

She yawned and, scratching her head, muttered, "Hm … so what should I cook? Rice, of course, an omelet, meatballs, maybe I have some tofu pockets in the freezer …"

"One thing is for sure. I got to make it big for my ever-hungry Kagamin!"

She broke some eggs into a bowl, whipped them lightly and took the sugar from the cupboard. Technically, sugar should have been first dissolved into a drop of stock, but usually she didn't bother.

Konata was thinking of the anime she had watched and didn't pay attention, so she accidentally spilled at least half a pound of sugar into the beaten eggs.

"Oops! How did that happen?"

Sighing, she poured the spoiled mixture into the drain and took more eggs – except that there weren't any eggs left in the fridge.

"Who used all the eggs?" Konata muttered.

"Oh, right. I did," she added, and giggled. "I guess Kagami won't be having an omelet then."

There was a packet of minced meat, so she mixed it with some spices and breadcrumbs in a bowl. Now she couldn't add an egg into it, but she knew meatballs would be fine even without. Quickly, she shaped the mixture into twenty or so meatballs onto a baking tray; this was a routine task for her for doing it so often.

Konata rinsed her hands, put the tray into the oven, and turned it on. She glanced at the clock; they would bake in twenty minutes. Of course, she should have preheated the oven, but this was another thing she almost never bothered herself with.

Yawning some more, she poured the rice and water into the cooker. Yawning yet again, she slammed the cooker shut and pressed the buttons in the same way she had done almost every day for over ten years or so.

By now, Konata was feeling really sleepy. She sat down at the table, and decided to rest her eyes for a while.

She woke up quarter past seven. There was a faint charred smell in the air. Startled, she sprung up, grabbed some kettle-holders and yanked a smoking tray of shrunken, dry, and very dark colored meatballs from the oven.

"This is … impossible! I have never failed cooking!"

Having an ominous feeling of unluckiness, Konata approached the rice cooker, and saw that the usual blinking lights were not there. The cooker's cord was off its socket. The rice was still raw. And she would have to leave for school in just a few minutes.

Panicking, she searched through the fridge and cupboards and tried to find something she could use. "Half a bottle of tomato sauce, a wilted cucumber, a greenish moldy lump of something, soy sauce, a large jar of pickled plums, seaweed, oatmeal, rice, tea."

Konata staggered backwards, and slumped down onto the floor. "I can't believe this! How did I lose my ability to cook just when I was supposed to cook for my ravenous Kagamin?"

There was no time to cook the rice, and besides, only rice and pickled plums wouldn't do.

"I wonder whether Kagami ever prepared lunch for her boyfriend … no, it's impossible. He would have dumped her after tasting it," Konata muttered. But even thinking about Kagami's terrible cooking didn't make her feel any better this time.

Konata sighed deeply. She didn't want to do it, but there was no other way. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Tsukasa answered.

Konata said, "Hello, Tsukasa! Sorry to bother you, but this is important. Are you making lunch boxes?"

"Oh, hi, Kona-chan. Just for myself. Sis said you're making one for her for today. How's it going?"

"Could you make two lunch boxes anyway … I … umm … failed at cooking."

"Kona-chan? How did that happen? You are a great cook!"

"I'll explain it later. So, please, please, could you make another lunch box in secret? I will give it to Kagami and tell her that I made it? I would be super thankful!"

"Sure, Kona-chan. I think I have enough food for two boxes. I'll help you!"

"Thank you, oh, thank you! You saved my life! I own you one! See ya!"

Konata sighed. What really brought her spirits down a few notches was the fact that she had _wanted_ to cook a great lunch for Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa did bring her a lunch box. "I used a different box so that sis wouldn't recognize it so easily."

Even when the problem had been solved, Konata felt restless all morning.

"What's wrong, Izumi? You haven't slept in the class at all today," Kuroi-sensei noted.

"Umm … nothing's wrong; I just find this lecture about Dutch merchants in Dejima so interesting!"

"What? Maybe you are sick? Should you go to see the nurse?" Kuroi-sensei noted and actually placed her palm on Konata's forehead. "Eww, this is more like cold sweat than a fever."

"Sensei, please …" Konata muttered.

But the lunch hour inevitably arrived, like Commodore Matthew C. Perry's squadron in Edo Bay.

Nervously, Konata handed 'her lunch box' to Kagami.

After opening it and getting a taste, Kagami said, "Konata, this is good. Rice and pickled plum, mini-hamburgers, omelet, bacon, fava beans, onion, pickled asparagus and carrot … but, I wonder why Tsukasa's lunch looks almost exactly the same. Did you work together on this?"

Surprising even herself, Konata burst into tears. She said, "I'm so sorry, Kagami. I didn't make it! It is Tsukasa's. I asked her to do it."

"Hey, it's okay …" Kagami whispered, and put her hand on Konata's shoulder. "It was just a lunch box, no need to cry. What happened?"

"For some reason, when I tried to cook for you this morning, everything failed. Maybe it's contagious?" Konata said, wiping her tears.

"What do you mean, contagious?"

"I caught it from you?"

"Konata, first of all, that is not contagious, and secondly, I _can_ cook! I have even practiced it lately; I bet I can cook as well as you!"

Konata looked much happier – too much. Once again, Kagami almost heard a 'ping' sound and saw the lit lamp beside Konata's head.

"Oh no, not again…" she muttered.

"Yeah! I dare you into a great cooking contest next Saturday! Miss _Tsundere_ Chef vs. Miss Ironic Chef! Let's invite everyone! My dad is away, so we can have it at our place!"

"What contest? _What_ Chef? Since when do we have to compete in everything?"

"Since you began to force me to make my own homework!"

"And on Saturday? Why?"

"So that we can also have a slumber party …" Konata added. She was a bit puzzled. Kagami didn't seem particularly upset even when yet another change of her meeting her boyfriend had been taken away. _"Strange. Perhaps she meets him only at weekdays?" _Konata thought.

"… and truth and dare!"

"No!" Kagami shouted. "I'd rather have ten cooking contests, if I can just take a break from that game!"

"Kagamin agreed! It's a deal! Where's my cell phone? I must mail everyone right now!" Konata yelled, bouncing around in excitement.

A sudden realization, and a growl from her stomach, made Konata stop. "Oops. I didn't prepare any lunch for myself."

Kagami handed her a pair of chopsticks. "I'm not that hungry, let's share this lunch box."

"Kagamin …" Konata said, eyes wide open.

"Really, it's okay. There's plenty for both of us, thanks to sis."

"Kagamin … not hungry?" Konata said, still looking at her in disbelief.

"It can't be that shocking!" Kagami groaned.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Right, everyone is coming tomorrow!" Konata said at the lunch hour in Friday.

"Yes, I am coming too, Izumi-san. I was grounded only for five days," Miyuki said, blushing a bit. "I think it is the first time ever I got grounded."

Konata continued, "Cousin Yui promised to drive us to the mall today and we both can buy the things we need. She will pick us up later." Konata handed a small envelope to Kagami. "I got some sponsor money; we both have 15,000 yen for shopping. Oh, and remember that we'll have to cook for ten people."

Kagami took the envelope, sighed, and said, "Okay. But … this is yet another weekend goofing off and not studying!"

"But Kagamin, think about all the great memories we will make!"

"I think we have made too many memories already. And not only for ourselves! Everyone in school, even our homeroom teacher, knows about our streaking! And all the boys are cracking jokes about it …" Kagami complained, developing a slight blush when she thought about it.

Konata said, "Yeah, we are really popular!"

"I just wish we were popular for different reasons …" Kagami muttered.

"What are you going to cook, sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"I haven't even thought about it."

"Kagami, there must be a theme ingredient! And think of it as a girl's fantasy becoming reality! We will give them new original cuisines which could be called true artistic creations!"

"What?"

"We are the chosen ones, two invincible women of culinary skills! Both you and I have one hour to tackle the theme ingredient of the day. We must use all our senses, skills, and creativity to prepare artistic dishes never tasted before! And if ever a challenger wins over the Iron Chef, he or she will gain the people's ovation – "

"Stop! That's from some anime or whatever."

"No, Iron Chef! But, yeah, well, in short: we got one hour to cook, and there must be a theme ingredient."

"So what's the theme?"

"I haven't actually thought of it yet. First, we can't afford things like matsutake mushrooms, lobster, swallow's nest, or foie gras …"

_"Fo-a gu-ra?"_, Kagami interrupted.

"Goose liver," Tsukasa said.

Kagami said, "Eww!" and grimaced.

"How about eggs?" Tsukasa suggested.

"That's so commonplace," Konata said, shaking her head.

"Konata, you must let me choose, because, technically, it's you who challenged me," Kagami noted.

"Knowing you … Chocolate? Honey? Marshmallow? Marzipan? Double cream? Banana? Maple syrup? …"

"No! … … Leek!" Kagami shouted – in reality, she had just said the first non-sweet thing that came into her mind.

"What? No! That's … umm … way too healthy!" Konata complained.

"Konata, you said I can choose. I made my choice, and that's it."

"Curses! And so the theme ingredient became something I rarely use in my kitchen! My reputation is on the line … in Kitchen Stadium, where master chefs pit their artistic creations against each other! What inspiration does today's challenger bring? And how will the Iron Chef fight back? The heat will be on!" Konata said.

"Why don't you memorize things that are useful at school? Anyway, I'm going to the library to research recipes. How many dishes do we need to make?" Kagami said, standing up.

"Well, in Iron Chef they usually have four or five … but I don't think we can manage that much. I think I'll make one main course and a dessert …" Konata said, scratching her head.

"Umm … how do you make dessert using leek?" Tsukasa asked.

Not quite listening to the question, Konata eyed Kagami, and muttered, "I wonder if there's leek-flavored Poc*y…?"

"Oi! Why do you look at me? I haven't even tasted the new kiwi-flavored one yet!" Kagami said.

"What? You haven't? I'm surprised!" Konata exclaimed.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Kagami groaned.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They were walking towards the vegetable market in the mall.

"What are you buying, Kagami?" Konata asked.

"Leek, of course. And I'm not telling you what else."

Konata yanked Kagami's sleeve and said, "Hey, Kagami, over there!"

"No, don't …!" Kagami yelped, but it was already too late.

"Yahoo! Dad, what's up?" Konata yelled.

Konata's dad, Sōjirō, was across the hallway.

He turned around, saw Kagami and Konata together, and blurted out, "Oh, hello Konata, how did you make her scream so loud the other night?"

Sōjirō petrified, and Konata also become rooted to the spot.

Kagami grabbed Konata and moved her away.

After they had escaped, Kagami groaned, "Aargh! I can never look your dad in the eye again! Why didn't you explain him … no, don't explain him … no, I don't know! That was so embarrassing!"

Konata was still frozen stiff. She muttered, "… he he, Kagamin, I forgot … he thinks that we –"

"Stop! Not another word!"

Kagami looked back and saw that Konata's cousin Yui had stopped next to Sōjirō and was trying to shake him awake.

"Uhh … now your cousin will hear all about it."

"No, dad will explain it somehow. We agreed not to talk about it to others," Konata said, having recovered from the shock.

They walked on in silence for a while.

"I have to admit that I'm a bit curious," Kagami said quietly. "Who was in the love hotel with your dad?"

"I don't know. He hasn't brought her or him to home yet."

"Her … or him?" Kagami stopped and leaned onto the wall, looking a bit nauseous.

"I think love between boys is beautiful!" Konata said.

"Eww! It's your father we are talking about!"

Konata chuckled. "Kagamin, I have seen you peeking at my _'Boy's Love'_ collection when you thought nobody was around."

Kagami turned red as a tomato. "… let's leave this subject alone. Right now."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Saturday noon, Konata and Kagami were already at Izumi household's kitchen before any of the others had arrived – they had washed the rice, arranged the utensils, and set the table. Tsukasa had come along with her sister, but she and Yutaka were sound asleep under the warmth of the living room table.

The doorbell rang and both went to answer the door. Kagami forgot that she was holding a leek in her hand.

"The Chairwoman of Cooking Academy has arrived!" Patricia announced, as she entered the house, Misao and Ayano behind her.

"The what?" Kagami asked. "And why are you dressed like that?" she gasped.

"Patty-chan is Chairman Kaga!" Konata explained.

Kagami stared at Patricia. Her outfit was almost ludicrously flamboyant; a black frilled shirt, a shining white jacket with dozens of sequins, a golden silk cloak, tight black vinyl pants, and red leather boots. "Uhh … my eyes hurt!" Kagami groaned. "And Misao, why a kimono?"

Misao, who was wearing a cotton kimono, said, "I'm the famous singer or actor guest, of course!"

Patricia noticed that Kagami was holding a leek, and exclaimed, "Oo! Leekspin! Can you sing that weird song too, Kagami-senpai?"

"Well, I even loaned Miku Hatsune outfit from work, and asked her to wear it, but she just screamed at me!" Konata said, pouting.

Misao chuckled, and asked, "Lovers' quarrels, Hiiragi?"

Kagami spluttered something incomprehensible, turned around, and walked back into the kitchen.

"We bought juice and snacks, and a few bottles of sake," Ayano said. "– for cooking!" she quickly added.

"Yeah. For cooking," Konata said, and winked. "Don't let the others see them, especially Kagami."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Everyone had arrived and gathered into the kitchen. Tsukasa and Yutaka had been woken up.

"All right, before we begin, both chefs can choose an assistant – anyone except me, as I'm the chairwoman today," Patricia said. "Since Kagami chose the ingredient, I say Konata can choose her assistant first. Is that okay?"

"Whatever," Kagami said. "But where did she go?"

Konata walked in, dressed in a silver uniform and a cap. The outfit had the Iron Chef logo.

"Why? Oh, why!" Kagami groaned.

"But Kagamin, you just have to cosplay at a time like this!" Konata said, rising a finger.

"No, you don't!" Kagami snapped.

"Konata, you can choose an assistant first," Patricia said.

"Tsukasa, I choose you!" Konata announced.

Tsukasa yawned, and said, "Oh. I guess I won't be helping you, sis". She walked to Konata's side.

"I knew it! But, I happen to know that one of the others can cook too – Ayano, could you assist me, please?"

"Sure, Hiiragi," Ayano said.

"We unveil the ingredient!" Patricia yelled, and yanked the cloth off a tray on the kitchen table. A dozen or so leeks were revealed. "Today's theme ingredient … leek!"

"We are set - let's get it on!" Konata yelled.

"Is it really necessary for you quote that show?" Kagami asked.

_"Allez cuisine!"_ Patricia shouted.

Kagami sighed, and took some things from her bag. First, she handed a bag of potatoes to Ayano. "Wash, peel, and cut these into half-inch cubes."

"How ironic. The one that _can_ cook has to do such menial tasks," Konata noted.

Meanwhile, Konata had given Tsukasa four leeks for her to clean, and told her to shred just the white part, finely. Konata herself was doing something with dough and a large, round pan.

"Oh, by the way, Patricia, what's the prize?" Kagami asked.

"The people's ovation and fame forever … and the winner can make the loser do one dare?" Patricia said.

"Not that game again!" Kagami groaned, but added, "Okay, okay. I guess I just have to win."

Kagami stuck her tongue out at Konata – surprising her a bit, since that was a gesture she had never used before – and pulled out a curious-looking kettle out of one of the kitchen cupboards.

"We had a pressure cooker? I didn't even remember it!" Konata gasped.

Kagami grinned, and said, "Yutaka-chan knew where it was. And, I'm going to win, thanks to this!"

"Yu-chan, you traitor!" Konata yelled, startling poor Yutaka. "I won't lose! I will fight back like a cornered rat!" Konata boasted. She took one of the large prawns she was peeling and threw it at Kagami. By a stroke of luck, it hit exactly at Kagami's neckline and dived under her shirt.

Kagami screamed as the slimy, cold prawn slid downwards inside her clothes. She pulled her shirt up and performed a little dance while groping for the thing. It kept slipping from her fingers.

Most of the others tried hard not to laugh, but Konata and Misao guffawed, completely unrestrained. Misao was literally rolling on the floor.

Finally, Kagami caught the elusive crustacean and flipped it away with her fingers – it bounced off Yutaka's head, making her flinch, and landed on Minami's lap. Kagami's face was bright red; she was panting heavily and glared at Konata with narrowed eyes.

Konata's laughter died and she gulped. Kagami was approaching her like an angel of death.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to land there – ah!" Konata yelled, but stopped when Kagami grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to her side of the kitchen. Konata went limp in fear. "Kagami, please don't kill me!" she pleaded.

Kagami grabbed Konata's hair in an iron grip and held her down in between her legs. She reached for the table with her other hand and took something. Konata felt icy cold, greasy liquid being poured onto her neck. It flowed down her back and into her pants, at which point she started to scream.

"Oi, Kagami! Are you making Konata in cream sauce?" Patricia commented, and burst into laughter. For it was double cream Kagami was punishing Konata with.

By now, all the spectators were laughing aloud.

Half a liter of double cream later, Kagami let Konata go. She crawled away from Kagami, shivering with cold. "Brrrr! That was really unpleasant!" she gasped.

Konata stuffed paper towels inside her shirt and pants, and said, "I guess we are even. So … let's continue cooking? Or do you want a food fight?"

Kagami didn't bother to answer, she just turned around and continued what she had been doing; she poured diced potatoes, sliced leeks and onions into the cooker, added some stock, butter, salt, and ground pepper, and closed the lid.

Ayano continued shredding some of the white parts of leek, while Kagami fetched eggs, sugar, and some more cream. They had also brought out Izumi's ice cream machine.

"What? That's unheard of!" Patricia said. "Leek ice cream? Kagami is making leek ice cream?"

"Leek sorbet," Kagami corrected. She was separating the egg whites into a bowl, into which she had already measured some sugar.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"And now the moment of truth – tasting and judgement. Sitting on today's panel are – well, we all know each other," Patricia said.

"All right! Let's begin. Kagami, your main course will be served first," Patricia announced.

Kagami carried a large bowl to the table and started to ladle it onto the plates. Ayano followed her and sprinkled some chopped up parsley on top of the soup.

"This is leek and potato soup, served hot. It's a French recipe, modified a bit."

"Oh my, this is really good!" Miyuki said.

"I can't believe it! Stop the press! Something Kagami made actually tastes good!" Misao shouted.

"I told you I can cook!" Kagami shouted.

"Umm … sis, I think …" Tsukasa stuttered.

"Just say it."

"This needs a bit more salt," Tsukasa said, looking a bit flustered. "Sorry, sis…"

"If that's all you can complain about, then I'm quite satisfied," Kagami said.

"I liked this, Kagami-senpai. So, Konata-senpai's main dish next?" Patricia said.

"I present you – Chinese Stir-Fried Prawns with Leeks!" Konata announced. Tsukasa scooped a portion of rice on everyone's plate, and Konata followed with a ladle-full of fried shrimps, leek, and spices, and a garnish of fresh coriander leaves. "This is good, but …" Ayano said after tasting.

"Not fair! You assisted Kagami, you are biased!" Konata yelled.

"Cheater! Tsukasa just made a complaint about my dish and you didn't say anything!" Kagami growled.

"Leek was supposed to be the theme ingredient!" Ayano shouted, before the chefs had time to argue anymore.

"This has leek! Lots of it!" Konata exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it is not the 'star' of this dish," Ayano said. "This is really good, but leek is having a minor part, so to speak."

"That didn't make any sense! You've been watching too much Iron Chef!" Konata yelled.

"Konata, you and Patty-chan have been quoting that show all evening!" Kagami groaned.

"Okay, okay. All have tasted the main dishes? It's time for dessert. Konata-senpai goes first," Patricia said.

"This is sweet leek pie. Put whipped cream on it before tasting!" Konata announced, while she and Tsukasa divided the slices on the plates and brought a bowl of whipped cream to the table.

Hiyori was in tears. "Oh my … your pie tastes so good!"

"Oh yeah. Konata's pie is sweet and juicy," Patricia noted, smiling slyly.

"Yeah, I'd eat Konata's pie every day, if I could," Hiyori continued, absent-mindedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami groaned.

All the others looked around, and at each other – Yutaka and Minami blushing when their gazes met – and the rest declined to comment on Konata's pie.

"So, all we have left is Kagami's dessert?" Patricia asked.

Kagami and Ayano took small bowls out of the fridge and distributed them.

"Yes, well, this is leek sorbet, a healthy dessert. In contains leek, water, sugar, egg whites, and a few other things I keep a secret," Kagami explained.

"Unfair! Cheating! Secret ingredients aren't allowed!" Konata shouted.

"Shut up and don't make up your own rules!"

Everyone looked at the greenish-gray sludge with suspicion.

"What? It can't be that bad. Taste it!" Kagami commanded.

Yutaka obeyed, took a little into her spoon, and lifted it into her mouth. Everyone turned to look at her. Her face began to distort, she turned about to the same color as the sorbet, jumped up, and ran into the bathroom. Minami followed her.

Everyone looked even more hesitant to taste Kagami's dessert.

"Oh, come on! It is not that bad! See, I am eating it!" Kagami shouted.

One by one, everyone took a little taste. Nobody had quite the same reaction as Yutaka, but Konata and Hiyori cringed and didn't eat any more of it.

Misao's eyes opened wide. "My God!" she shouted. "… this is sooooo good! I love it!"

She started to spoon it into her mouth with enthusiasm.

"Misao-chan, you are weird!" Konata said.

"Look who's talking, the one people at school call the 'weird chick'," Kagami said in a sarcastic tone, but regretted immediately what she had said. Because, for a little moment, Konata looked genuinely sad. Nobody else seemed to notice it but Kagami.

"Hey, she's right. I too think this is good," Patricia said.

"Kagami-san, I like this too. It's not too sweet and not too cold, and it doesn't hurt my teeth", Miyuki noted.

"Yutaka-chan, Minami-chan, if you are not eating those, give them to me!" Misao shouted as the pair was returning from the bathroom, Yutaka leaning on Minami's arm.

Misao took care of all the sorbet that the others couldn't eat, and was purring in satisfaction afterwards. "Ohh … Kagami, marry me and make me this stuff every day!"

Blushing slightly, Kagami first glared at Misao, turned her gaze, and found out that Konata was staring at her. Somehow, the moment felt really awkward; Kagami turned to look at her empty sorbet bowl instead.

Patricia was distributing pieces of paper and pens around the table.

"Everyone, except Kagami-senpai and Konata-senpai, you can give up to twenty points to each chef. One to ten points for taste, one to five points for presentation, and one to five points for originality. You may not give the same amount of points to both chefs, okay?" Patricia explained.

"What?" Misao said; Patricia had to explain the system again.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They took a five minute break while Patricia calculated the final results.

"Who takes it? Whose cuisine reigns supreme?" Konata said.

"It's a tie!" Patricia announced.

"What? That's unexpected!" Konata yelled.

"Wait! What I mean is that four of us gave more points to Kagami and four others ranked Konata higher. So, the total points decide the winner."

"Who won? Who won? I voted for Kagami! Her dessert was from heaven!" Misao shouted.

"The winner, by three points, is …" Patricia said, and stopped for a dramatic pause.

They all held their breaths.

"Konata!" Patricia shouted.

"Yeah! I win! I win!" Konata yelled, bouncing around. Seeing Kagami's long face calmed her down a bit. "… but … Kagami, I was surprised. You really can cook."

"Okay ... And what now? I presume you want to make me your slave for the next week or something?" Kagami said.

"Nah, I just want you to participate in tonight's truth or dare," Konata said.

Kagami's jaw dropped.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Konata in cream sauce (*¬*) (… I can't say anything that wouldn't be M-rated!) I wish I had been able to sit at the computer for all these five days (or for the rest of my life!) and do nothing but write this story (and drink alcohol (#_#)), but nooooo – I had to do _everything_ else except that! (-_-;)

So, who _was_ at the hotel with Sōjirō? So far, people have suggested Kuroi, Yukari, himself, Patricia (!), an OC (don't worry, it's not an option), and Kanata (in a _rather_ M-rated way (ò_ô)).

I did carefully avoid mentioning the gender of his 'companion'; nobody thought of Tadao Hiiragi? Nah, just joking (^o^)y! I guess, when we are talking about Sōjirō, it could be _any_ female – except Kagami and Konata, they have an alibi (^_^).

Anyway, I know who it was, and I think it will be a surprise for most. But it will be revealed much, _much_ later.

Next Chapter: The Olympic Truth or Dare Championship Tournament! (Or whatever the title will be)


	12. Olympic Truth or Dare Championships

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 12: The Olympic Truth or Dare Championship Tournament!**

I didn't really mean I want to just write fanfic all the time, but I had such a good inspiration and was unable to write for five days … and this week was quite busy too … (;_;)

Anyway, this is a rather mindless, if long, chapter. They just play their biggest – and probably last, for now – game of truth and dare. And nothing happens. (Nothing conclusive, at least.)

Thanks for VampireCabbit for listing how the girls address each other! I didn't remember the half of that, despite watching Lucky Star like twenty times.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

After a break, they all gathered into the living room. From her bag, Tsukasa produced the same bottle they had been using for the game since it started.

"How did it come to this again?" Kagami groaned.

"Hey, deep down, you like this game, Kagamin!" Konata claimed.

"I do not!"

Patricia said, "Okay! The Olympic Truth or Dare Championship Tournament is about to start! This time, we will use the advanced rules! You can choose truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, torture, or promise!"

"Kiss!" Kagami gasped, and everyone looked at her.

"Why, Kagami, is that a problem?" Konata asked innocently.

"Torture!" Yutaka yelped. "Oh no, I'm no good with t-torture…"

"What's a double-dare? And a promise?" Misao asked.

"Double-dare means, the one making the dare will have to do it herself as well. Both get the same number of points. Kiss, well, that's just a dare to kiss someone," Patricia explained.

"You mean … on the lips?" Kagami asked.

"Cheek, lips, or wherever they are dared to kiss," Patricia said, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Torture means something painful but not very embarrassing; you can say for how many points you want it to be. Promise means you have to make a promise – in this case, you decide yourself what it is and we vote for how many points you get from it. Did you all get it?"

Most of the girls nodded or otherwise indicated their understanding. Misao said, "No, but I will wing it."

"Let's make it more interesting: the winner can dare _all_ the others to do one thing. Okay?"

Nobody seemed to protest, so Patricia continued, "And, what do you say if we let Kagami spin the bottle first, as a booby prize for the cooking contest?"

"I don't need any advantage, and certainly not a 'booby prize'!" Kagami snapped.

"Yeah, that goes to Miyuki," Konata piped.

Miyuki gasped and blushed, Kagami just glared at Konata.

"Okay, let's not call it that, but you can still spin first. Oh, and I have the lists with me, so if any of you can't come up with any dare or truth, we can pick it from these," Patricia said. "But, you can be creative! Remember what Konata and Kagami did in the cooking contest!" she added, and winked.

"I got a feeling that the game is going to be extra gross tonight! Oh yeah!" Misao shouted.

Several of the girls, including Kagami and Yutaka, glared at Misao. Kagami sighed, and said, "And you are excited about that…"

"Spin?" Patricia said.

"Wait! I want to know when this game ends," Kagami said.

"Let's say … at ten p.m., sharp?" Patricia suggested. Everyone agreed, or at least didn't disagree.

Kagami sighed deeply, and spun the bottle, which stopped pointing at Patricia.

"I'll start with an easy dare, I think. Random one?" Patricia said, and as Kagami nodded, she handed the list to Konata.

"'Drink a cup of ketchup'," Konata read. "All right, we actually have that! I'll go get it," she added.

Soon enough, a glass full of tomato sauce was under Patricia's nose.

"Eww! I know this will be bad," Patricia said. Bracing herself, she took the glass, and tried to swallow it as quickly as she could.

Some of the others had to look away, particularly Yutaka, who went pale and covered her eyes.

Patricia slammed the empty glass down, grimaced, and said, "Blech! Vinegary! That was even worse than Kagami's sorbet!"

"Hey!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Two points for me, anyway," Patricia said, marked the points down, and spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Minami.

Minami knew that Patricia was likely to have some embarrassing questions in store, some of which might involve Yutaka. So, she said, "Easy dare."

"Aww-right! Ayano-senpai?"

Ayano nodded, stood up and went to the kitchen.

Everyone looked puzzled. "Just wait a moment," Patricia said.

Soon enough, Ayano returned, carrying a tray of ten glasses, each apparently full of orange juice.

"Behold, the 'dare of mystery drinks'! I dare you, Minami, to choose one of the glasses and drink it," Patricia said.

"What is it in those glasses?" was the obvious question, which Minami made.

Patricia grinned, and said, "Now that wouldn't be a mystery, if you knew it. Some glasses might contain just orange juice, while some might have something added. Tabasco, castor oil, salt …? Actually, I don't even know. Only Ayano-senpai knows, and she's not telling?"

Ayano nodded.

Minami stood up and took a close look at the glasses. They all looked the same, so she just chose one randomly and drank it.

"Hm. Just orange juice, I think," she said, shrugged her shoulders, and returned to her seat.

"Two points for Minami. And remember, you can make people drink more of those," Patricia said.

The bottle pointed at Konata.

"I'm not afraid of those drinks! Easy dare," Konata said.

Patricia looked at Minami, who nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead, drink one."

Konata took a glass and downed it. "Tasted a bit funny. I hope you didn't use the juice that I had forgotten at the back of the fridge for six months?" she said, and smiled.

"No, Ayano-senpai brought this juice. Two points for you, spin it."

The next spins pointed, in turn, at Hiyori, Kagami, Yutaka, and Misao, and each one of them chose to drink one of the mystery drinks. When Misao spun the bottle, it pointed again at Yutaka.

"Yutaka," Minami whispered into the small girl's ear. "I think those drinks have something in them. I feel a bit … funny. I'm not sure whether you should drink another glass."

"Don't worry, Minami-chan. I'm fine. And I'm actually a bit thirsty," she whispered back, and said aloud, "Easy dare. Can I take one more glass?"

"By all means, Yu-chan!" Misao said.

Yutaka tripped to get another glass, and gulped it down. "Ahh! This juice is really good! Thank you, Ayano-senpai!"

Ayano looked at Yutaka with a slightly uncertain smile on her lips. _"Uh. I feel a bit guilty about this now…" _she thought.

"So, it's two more points for Yu-chan, and, congratulations, you are in the lead! Me, Minami, Hiyorin, Kagami, and Misao all have two points."

Yutaka stumbled a bit with the bottle, but got it spinning, and it ended up pointing at Ayano.

_"I hope I can handle this. But I just can't let poor Yu-chan drink any more…"_ Ayano thought, and said, "If I drink the last four glasses of juice, would you call it a hard dare?"

"That's unfair! You know what is in those glasses!" Konata complained.

"But she doesn't know what is in those that remain," Patricia noted.

"Yeah, I mixed the glasses. I really don't know which is which," Ayano said.

"There's something fishy about this! I'd give her four points only, if she drinks all the remaining four glasses," Konata said.

"Yu-chan, it's your call," Patricia said.

"Like cousin said, four points, if you drink the rest," Yutaka confirmed.

"Okay. I guess I must settle for that," Ayano said, took the tray, and started to drink.

"Four points for you then. And, it looks like that might take a while, so let's all take a short break," Patricia suggested.

After five minutes, they returned to the table. Ayano spun the bottle, which pointed at Patricia.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to get some points! Average dare!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Random one is fine," Ayano said, so Konata selected one from the list.

"'Put two slices of buttered bread inside your bra, and leave them there until further notice.'," Konata read.

Surprisingly, Yutaka burst into laughter. "Oh my God, that's the funniest thing I have ever heard!" she shouted. Yutaka leaned on Minami, and prodded her ribs with her finger. "Minami-chan, why aren't you laughing?"

"Yu-chan, is it really that funny? Anyway, we do have bread. I bought it yesterday because I considered making sandwiches for the contest," Konata said, stood up, and went to the kitchen.

"We don't have butter!" she shouted from the kitchen, and continued, "Would mayonnaise be okay?"

Nobody answered Konata, but she soon came back, carrying two pieces of toast, with a thick layer of mayonnaise on top of them.

Grinning, she handed them to Patricia. "Here you are, Patty-chan. One slice into each cup?"

Patricia opened her shirt and started to stuff the toast inside her bra. "Mayo side down!" Konata commanded.

Misao guffawed, and yelled, "You're right, Yu-chan, this is really funny!"

By now, everyone but Patricia, Tsukasa, and Miyuki seemed to be in an oddly cheerful mood. Even Kagami laughed in tears.

Miyuki and Patricia looked around, then at each other. "Patricia-san, why are they laughing so much? And they all have this blush on their cheeks."

"They all drank Ayano-senpai's juice?" Patricia said. She had finished 'loading' her bra, and reached for the bottle.

Ayano giggled and hiccupped.

"Minegishi! Don't tell me … _every_ glass had alcohol?" Kagami said. She felt a bit light-headed, but fortunately not nearly as much as with Long Island Iced Tea.

"But why did you drink the last four glasses?" Konata asked.

Ayano giggled, and said, "It's a secret! Hic!"

Patricia had finished stuffing her bra. She marked four points for herself, spun the bottle, and it pointed at Misao.

"Average dares are funny! I got to take one!" Misao shouted.

Patricia took a random one from the list. "Suck someone else's bare toes for two minutes!"

Misao looked at Patricia with her mouth open, but then grinned. "Well that was unexpected! I hope you guys have clean feet!"

Grinning, Patricia took her time to look at each girl. Some of them became rather flustered at the thought of it. "Now whose toes Misao would like to suck … or whose toes she wouldn't like to?" Patricia muttered.

"I think it should be … Hiyori's!" she finally announced.

Hiyori's jaw dropped and she turned bright red immediately.

"Why hers? I would have liked to – hic – try that ..." Ayano complained.

"Because Hiyori is so funny when something like this happens," Patricia explained, and added, "Konata-senpai, you'd better find some napkins, in case she gets a nosebleed."

Hiyori took her socks off and lifted her legs onto the table.

Misao licked her lips. "Oo, such cute little toes! I think I will like this!"

Looking Hiyori directly in the eyes, Misao bent over her feet. Slowly, she started to lick around her toes.

"Oh no, it feels so weird!" Hiyori screamed. Misao and Ayano grabbed her legs and held them firmly. Misao took each of Hiyori's toes into her mouth one by one, while her tongue kept licking and sweeping around and in between of them zealously.

Hiyori laughed and screamed at the top of her lungs, and tried to wriggle free with all her strength. Ayano gestured for Miyuki to help holding her down, which she reluctantly did.

Misao paid attention to how much Hiyori squirmed and to the volume of her screams to detect where the most sensitive spots were, and mercilessly attacked those places.

A bright light flashed – Konata had pulled out her digital camera and took a picture of the scene.

"Time's up!" Patricia yelled.

Hiyori collapsed onto the floor, completely exhausted. She could only lie down and gasp, still twitching occasionally.

Many of the others had been laughing so hard that they were now wiping their tears. Yutaka, in particular, had been incapacitated by guffawing and could only lie on the floor, gasping for air and holding her sides.

"Hilarious! Four points for Misao-senpai. You and I are in the lead, both with six points. And, I'd also like to vote for two points for Hiyori!" Patricia said. Nobody seemed to object – most were too out of breath to do that.

Misao, smiling broadly, was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"How did – hic – sorry – that taste like?" Ayano asked.

"Not as good as Kagami's sorbet!"

"Somehow that didn't sound any better," Kagami muttered.

Misao spun the bottle, which pointed at Yutaka.

Yutaka pulled herself back up from the floor, and, eyes somewhat squinted, yelled, "Kiss!"

Minami flinched, and stared at the little pink-haired girl with her mouth open.

"Umm … I don't think Yutaka is in a condition to …" Minami said, after recovering for a second or two.

Slurring a bit, Yutaka yelled, "Nonshenshe! I'm perfechtly all right! This game is sshooo fun!"

"Minami-chan, I'm putting you out of your misery!" Misao announced.

Minami flinched again and turned her eyes to Misao.

She continued, "Yu-chan, kiss Minami on the lips! And make it hot!"

The girls got to enjoy seeing one of the brightest blushes tonight – on Minami's face.

Konata noticed something in Kagami's reaction to this, touched her arm, and whispered, "Kagamin, are you all right?"

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you rather worry about your cousin?" Kagami whispered back.

Konata shrugged, and didn't pursue the matter any further. _"She looked really shocked. It must be a 'first kiss' issue. Hasn't her boyfriend kissed her at all? In that case …"_ she thought, and the thought brightened her mood – and expression. Kagami glared at her suspiciously.

But their attention quickly shifted, for Yutaka and Minami had turned to face each other. Minami bent her back to allow Yutaka to reach her. Momentarily uninhibited, Yutaka wrapped her arms around Minami's neck. Everyone was holding their breath.

They tilted their heads slightly, and moved their lips closer … but Yutaka turned her head away, and said, "Uhh … I don't feel good. I think I'm going to …", and then she started to gag.

Quickly, Konata grabbed the nearby wastepaper basket, and threw it to Minami, who skillfully caught it from the air and pushed it under Yutaka's face just in time.

**"**Eww. I guess we must let Yutaka postpone this dare for a while. No points, though, until she does it," Patricia said.

**"**Aww, too bad, Minami-chan. Just when you two would have had that kiss you have yearned for so long, and it makes her puke!" Misao shouted.

Minami glared at Misao gloomily, while gently patting Yutaka's back.

**"**I think it's Ayano's juice which made her sick," Kagami noted.

By now, Ayano herself had slumped onto the table and was either asleep or unconscious.

**"**Minami, spin the bottle for Yutaka, please," Patricia said.

Sighing, she did it, and the bottle pointed at Hiyori.

Hiyori was still lying on the floor, so Misao helped her to get up. "It's your turn. Truth or dare or whatever the choices were?"

**"**Uhh … truth," Hiyori said.

Minami and Yutaka had gone into the bathroom, so Patricia said, "Misao, do you want to ask something or do I get a random one?"

**"**Did you enjoy what I just did to you?" Misao asked.

Hiyori took off her glasses and wiped her forehead. "Ohh … sort of. It felt like a tenta- – I mean, something what happens in doujins," she muttered. "But it tickled so much! I guess, the answer is yes," she added.

**"**Wanna try it again?" Misao said.

**"**No!" Hiyori screamed, and quickly pulled her legs under her.

**"**Just kidding. Spin the bottle. Oh, but let's wait for Beanpole and Midge first," Misao said.

The said couple, meaning, Minami and Yutaka, was just coming back. As she noticed a few worried looks taken at her, Yutaka said, "I'm okay now! That cleared my head too."

**"**One more point for Hiyori, and spin it," Patricia said.

The bottle pointed at Minami. Thinking quickly about the options, she decided to take what she considered the least embarrassing. "Torture."

Yutaka – and a few others gasped.

**"**Ooh, you're brave! For how many points?" Patrcia asked.

Minami thought about it a bit, and said, "Four!"

**"**No suggestions? Then I choose one at random," Patricia said, and read, "'Take a paper cut into your tongue.' Ouch, that sounds really painful! Hiyori, do you want to do it to her?"

Hiyori had turned pale. "No! No! I couldn't! Because … I know how paper cuts feel," she said, and shivered.

**"**I'll do it then. Would you come here, Minami? Sit down, and stick your tongue out," Patricia said, and took one of the papers she had.

**"**Ouuch! Just thinking about it hurts!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

Yutaka was already looking away and covering her ears.

Most of the others were oddly fascinated by it. Patricia positioned the edge of the paper against Minami's tongue, and drew it downwards. At first, nothing happened, but then Minami flinched and pulled her head back. She didn't make any kind of sound and her expression stayed calm.

There was a small drop of blood at the tip of Minami's tongue. Tsukasa saw it, turned white, and collapsed onto Miyuki's arms. "Umm … Tsukasa-san fainted," she said. Gently, Miyuki placed Tsukasa onto her back on the floor, and raised her legs up.

**"**Cool! You took it like a woman, Minami!" Patricia said in admiration. "Four points, six in total, so you are in the lead with me and Misao. Let's take a small break."

After Tsukasa had recovered, and Minami had checked that Yutaka was okay, they all returned to their places.

Bottle, spun by Minami, pointed at Hiyori.

**"**Oh. I don't know … everything scares me now. Easy dare?" she said.

Minami nodded at Patricia, who picked up a random one. "This is quite an easy one. 'Massage someone's shoulders for two minutes'."

Minami shrugged, so Patricia said, "Randomly? Okay, I have a list of random numbers too..."

She poked her finger onto the paper. "Seven. Counting clockwise from me, one, two, three, … six, it's Misao-senpai!"

**"**It's my lucky day!" Misao exclaimed. "Err … except, for that toe-sucking. Where's the massage oil? Hiyori, do you want me to take my kimono down first?"

**"**No! Don't! Please!" Hiyori gasped.

**"**Just joking. Your reactions are so funny!" Misao said, and turned around, her back now facing Hiyori.

Awkwardly and clumsily, Hiyori started to rub Misao's shoulders.

**"**Push harder, use your thumbs," Misao instructed. "A bit higher … move your thumbs a little further towards the sides … ahh, that's it! Keep it up!"

Misao purred in satisfaction.

"Time's up. Two points to Hiyori, and, guess what, you are in the lead with a total of seven!"

Misao spun the bottle, and it pointed at Konata.

**"**Finally! I thought I would never get a chance!" Konata said, and added, "Average dare."

**"**Misao-senpai, I think I have a good one, can I use it?" Patricia said.

**"**Is it funny?"

**"**Oh yeah, it is!"

Misao grinned and raised her thumb.

**"**Konata, I'd like you to eat these two slices of toast!" Patricia said, and reached inside her bra for the toast that had been there for some time now.

Misao burst into huge laughter, and most of the others giggled – including Konata.

**"**That's not funny. It's just disgusting," Kagami muttered.

Ignoring Kagami, Konata said, "Good! I was getting a bit hungry again!" She got the slices of toast Patricia handed her, and took a large bite off the first one.

**"**Not bad, but these are lukewarm and soggy. I don't know whether these are any better than Kagami's sorbet," Konata mumbled, with her mouth full of toast.

**"**Hey!" Kagami exclaimed.

Konata munched down the soggy bread and burped. "I think that these didn't taste like Patricia – but how would I know?"

**"**Eww! Don't say such things," Kagami groaned.

**"**I tell you that I taste great! So, four more points for Konata-senpai," Patricia said.

Konata spun the bottle, and it pointed at Kagami.

"I know I might regret this … but I will not lose to you!" Kagami said, looking at Konata. "So … average dare!"

**"**I dare you to wear the Miku Hatsune outfit for the rest of the night," Konata immediately said.

**"**Hey! Who gave you the right – " Kagami shouted.

**"**Ahem. She can make up a dare if she wants to. It was her turn," Patricia interrupted. "Personally, I think that's too easy for a four point dare."

**"**Fine! I'll do it! Give me that stupid outfit!"

**"**Yeah!" Konata exclaimed, and rushed to get it. She handed the bag to Kagami, who stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

**"**Hey! Where are you going? You can change it right here!" Konata yelled.

Kagami just growled at Konata, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

A couple of minutes later, Kagami returned, with a bright blush on her face. The outfit was slightly too small for her, and it showed too much of her thighs and shoulders to her liking. There were separate greaves for her arms, a gray jacket, a cyan tie, a dark gray miniskirt with a cyan hem, and long black stockings which reached a bit above her knees.

Most of the girls started to applaud, whistle, and cheer when they saw her. "You look almost exactly like Miku!" Hiyori gasped. She slapped her palms together, bowed deeply, and said, "Kagami-senpai, could you please pose for me in that outfit some day?"

Lighting flashed, as Konata took a picture of Kagami.

**"**Konata! If I ever see that picture anywhere, you are dead," Kagami growled, shaking her fist at Konata.

**"**Don't worry, Kagamiku, I'll use it just as a wallpaper or something."

For a moment, Kagami imagined Konata's room with life-sized pictures of her in this outfit, until she realized that she meant a computer desktop.

**"**You'd better not to show it to anyone … wait, what was that name you just said?" Kagami gasped.

Ignoring Kagami's question, Konata pulled out a leek from somewhere and handed it to Kagami.

**"**You got to have this! It's essential part of that outfit!"

Subdued, Kagami took the vegetable into her hand and sat down – but it took a bit of time before she found a position which didn't expose too much, because of the miniskirt.

**"**Well, at least I can whack you on the head with this …" Kagami muttered.

**"**Plus four points, Kagamiku-senpai, and spin the bottle," Patricia said.

Kagami glared at Patricia, sighed, and spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Konata again.

**"**Aww-right! Just what I wanted! A battle to the death between the two strongest warriors has started! I take a double-dare!" Konata yelled.

Kagami looked at Konata, and slowly, a huge grin spread onto her face.

**"**Oh, CRAP! Not again! I take it back!" Konata shouted, but she knew it was way too late.

**"**I dare you to do your own homework next week!" Kagami announced, triumphantly.

Konata banged her head onto the table.

**"**Two points for both for the entertainment value?" Patricia suggested. There were no objections.

**"**Damn, I'm stupid! And she even got two points for nothing!" Konata moaned.

**"**Hey! I do my homework and study hard, you can't call that nothing!" Kagami growled.

**"**Konata-senpai, Kagamiku-senpai, you are at the shared first place at the moment, you both got eight points. Hiyori is next, with seven points," Patricia announced.

Still muttering to herself, Konata spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Patricia.

**"**I'm going to take the lead! Average dare!" she exclaimed.

Konata took the list and chose one at random: "'Let someone give you a hickey on your neck.' Oh my, who should do it?" she said, looking around. Her eyes stopped at Kagami.

**"**Don't look at me! You can't be serious!" Kagami groaned.

**"**No. I can't let my Kagamin do it, that's for sure! So … Ayano! Hey, guys, wake her up. She's got a job to do."

Misao shook Ayano awake, rather roughly. "Ayano! Wake up and smell the coffee!"

Ayano raised her head and blinked. "What? Coffee? Yes, please. Black. Lots of sugar."

**"**Yeah, but before that, you got to make a love bite on Patricia's neck," Misao explained.

**"**Okay," Ayano said, and yawned. Two seconds later, she said, "…What?"

**"**Patricia has to get a love bite, and you were chosen to do it," Misao said.

**"**Oh! Umm …" Ayano said, and put a finger at her lips. "… how do – hic – sorry – how do you make a love bite?"

**"**While you kiss her neck, suck her skin hard, and keep this up for a few seconds," Hiyori said.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Hiyori, who developed a blush.

**"**I guess we have an expert here," Patricia said, and giggled. "Well, I knew it too. I'm from Ameeerica, you know! The country where the hickey was invented!"

**"**Excuse me, but I believe even the ancient Greeks and Romans made love bites," Miyuki corrected.

This time, everyone's eyes turned at Miyuki, who blushed even brighter than Hiyori.

**"**Hey, perhaps we should start asking you more about these things! I didn't realize you knew everything about Ero-Ero stuff," Konata said, winked, and prodded Miyuki's ribs with her elbow.

Miyuki was too flustered to be able to answer anything for now.

Somewhat wobbly, Ayano stood up, walked to Patricia and sat down again. Patricia smiled, closed her eyes, brushed her hair back and tilted her head, exposing her neck.

Ayano licked her lips. She was still half-asleep, and the whole situation felt dreamlike to her. So, she didn't think about it any further, she just placed her lips on Patricia's neck and started to kiss and suck.

Patricia gasped sharply, and moaned a bit. As Ayano continued, she grasped her shoulder and breathed more heavily. Ayano forgot everything else and started to kiss and lick Patricia's neck with passion.

**"**Mmm … Ayano-senpai …" Patricia moaned.

**"**Ayano! You can stop now," Misao yelled. For some reason, she didn't like Ayano doing that to Patricia. At the moment, she didn't quite know why, but it annoyed her.

Ayano detached herself from Patricia and said, "Oh! Yeah, right. Sorry, I got carried away. Hic!"

**"**Ohh ... i-it's four points for Ayano-senpai … I mean, for myself ... Hey guys, what if we give six points to Ayano too? I mean four points …" Patricia said. Her hand held a faint tremble as she began to mark down the points.

**"**Two points!" Konata snapped.

**"**Okay, okay. So I am now at a total of … ten points and leading. Ayano-senpai's total is six," Patricia said, and reached for the bottle. It pointed at Yutaka.

Before Yutaka said anything, Patricia noted, "Yu-chan, there's a dare you haven't completed yet. Do you want to do it now? It would be worth four points."

**"**Oh. What's that?" Yutaka said, but then she remembered it, and flinched. "Oh!"

Minami was thankful that she was already sitting down. _"It's going to happen!"_ she thought, and felt her heart starting to pound.

"Mi-Minami-chan, is it okay if we …" Yutaka said, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

Minami turned to face her and just nodded. She tried to look calm, but Yutaka realized that the taller girl was extremely nervous at the moment.

**"**Don't worry, Minami-chan. It will be okay!" Yutaka whispered, as they moved closer to each other. "Bend down a little, please," she added.

Kagami and a few others were completely fascinated. Without noticing, Kagami licked her own lips; only Konata took notice of this gesture and smiled.

Minami closed her eyes, and felt Yutaka's warm, moist lips on her own. A flush of pleasure coursed through her head and body. She forced herself to keep quiet, but couldn't resist her lips parting. Yutaka's tongue slipped in … and Minami yelped in pain and pulled her head away.

At the same moment, Konata's camera flashed again. "Darn! Missed it!" Konata exclaimed.

**"**Mi-Minami-chan … what's wrong?" Yutaka asked, staring directly at her with her beautiful emerald eyes.

**"**My tongue hurts," she muttered, holding a hand on her mouth.

**"**Oh. Sorry, Minami-chan! I forgot you had that … uhh … paper cut," Yutaka said, and looked slightly nauseous when she remembered it.

The other girls chuckled or laughed, and a few applauded.

Patricia's eyes were shining. "That was great! And _moe!_ Four points to Yu-chan, so she's got a total of eight."

Sighing, Yutaka turned and spun the bottle. It pointed at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa almost said, _"Kiss"_, but managed to stop herself. "Easy dare, I think ..." she said.

Yutaka didn't say anything, so Patricia chose one randomly. "'Prank call a relative'."

**"**Yutaka, any ideas?" Patricia asked – but Yutaka shook her head.

**"**I know!" Konata said. "She must call Matsuri and brag that she's got a boyfriend now, while Matsuri doesn't."

**"**Kona-chan!" Tsukasa gasped.

**"**You can tell her you were just joking, afterwards," Konata said.

**"**Okay ..." Sighing, Tsukasa took out her cell phone and dialed her big sister.

**"**Matsuri?" - she apparently had answered, and Tsukasa continued, "Yes, Tsukasa here. I just wanted to say that I've got a boyfriend now, nyah nyah nyah! Have fun being lonely and miserable!"

Then, Tsukasa cut the call before Matsuri had any chance to reply.

"Oh, Tsukasa-chan, you are evil!" Konata said.

Kagami glared at her little sister. "That was cruel. And you do not even look regretful."

**"**Well, she sometimes quite annoys me … I guess I wanted to get back at her," Tsukasa admitted.

Her cell phone started ringing. "Oh, she's calling back," Tsukasa noted, and answered, _"Moshi moshi?"_

The others could hear Matsuri yelling something at the other end of the phone.

**"**Umm, sis … that was just a joke. I don't have a boyfriend."

Tsukasa had to pull the phone away from her ear, because Matsuri's screams got even louder.

**"**Uh-oh, she got a bit angry," Tsukasa said, and giggled.

When Matsuri was drawing breath, Tsukasa said into the phone, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

They heard Matsuri saying a few more emphatic words, and then she hung up.

**"**I hope she won't beat me up ..." Tsukasa muttered, put her cell phone away, and spun the bottle. It pointed at Kagami.

**"**Truth," Kagami said.

**"**Oh, two points for Tsukasa – those were your first this evening. Do you have a question for your sister?" Patricia said.

**"**Umm … yes, I think so. What did you two do the other Saturday when you were hanging out together? You never told me," Tsukasa said.

Kagami grimaced when she remembered that day. "Uhh … first, Konata dragged me into that cosplay café she works at. And it turned out she had booked a work shift for that day. I had to sit there for six hours! She made me sing karaoke and all the customers heard it by accident. She took me to a dinner and ..."

**"**Go on, sis. Why did you stop?" Tsukasa asked.

**"**Do you want me to tell them about the rest?" Konata asked.

**"**No! Shut up! I … umm … accidentally drank too much and Konata took me into a … hotel because we missed the last train."

**"**Love hotel!" Konata corrected.

"You didn't have to say it!" Kagami yelled.

**"**It was great! It was exactly like the SOS Brigade clubroom!" Konata exclaimed, and added, "But what happened next morning was a bit awkward. You see –"

Kagami smacked Konata on her head with the leek she was still holding, and shouted, "Shut up! Tsukasa asked about Saturday! That was next morning, and I never want to hear about it again!"

**"**Kagami-senpai, one more point. I'm at the lead with ten, you are second with nine," Patricia said.

The bottle pointed at Miyuki.

**"**Truth," Miyuki said.

Due to what happened with Yutaka and Minami, all questions Kagami could think of at the moment were about kisses and kissing. She was too embarrassed to ask Miyuki something like that, so she said, "I can't think of anything. Patricia, pick a question from your list, please."

**"**Righto. 'If you could make out with anyone in this room, who would it be?'"

**"**I bet it is …" Konata started to say, but Kagami prodded her with the leek and said, "Ssh!"

Miyuki instantly developed a blush and fidgeted about. After gathering her courage, she turned her eyes down, and said, very quietly, "Tsukasa-san …"

Tsukasa giggled nervously, and said, "Thank you, Yuki-chan. I like you too!"

**"**Well that was _moe_! Two points for Miyuki? She didn't have any yet," Patricia suggested. Nobody seemed to object.

Miyuki spun the bottle, which pointed at Patricia. She said, "I'm going to win this game! Average dare – Konata-senpai, could you select one randomly? Unless Miyuki-senpai has one?"

"Oh no! I couldn't imagine anything like that!" Miyuki said.

"Take off your bra without taking off your shirt'," Konata read, and chuckled.

"Piece of cake," Patricia said, and reached under her shirt. She wriggled a bit, and soon enough, pulled her bra out. "Eww, it is soaked in mayo."

"Oh yeah! Since I got four more points, my total is fourteen. Kagami is next, at nine points. And it's almost ten p.m. already. I guess I won this game," Patricia said.

"I agree! If we just can finally end this game now?" Kagami exclaimed.

"No! We have two minutes left! I demand more spins!" Konata shouted, pointing at the wall clock.

"All right then. I want to win fair and square," Patricia said, and spun the bottle.

The bottle pointed at Minami.

"Quickly, Minami-chan! Say something!" Konata shouted.

"I … promise."

"What do you promise, Minami-chan? Quickly!" Konata encouraged her.

"I will never leave your side …" she said quietly, looking at Yutaka.

"Minami, that wasn't particularly unexpected, one point," Patricia noted.

"Aww, how very touching … spin the bottle!" Konata commanded.

It pointed at Hiyori.

"Darn! I'm not getting a turn!" Konata yelled. "Quickly, say it!"

"Umm … I don't want to play any more …" Hiyori muttered.

"But it's your turn, you have to. Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, torture, promise?" Patricia asked.

"Truth."

"Patty-chan, get a random one, quickly! We're running out of time!" Konata shouted.

"Okay, okay. 'If you could have a super power, what power would you like to have?'"

"Oh, invisibility," Hiyori immediately said.

"Ha ha! I know how you would use it, you little Peeping Tom!" Misao yelled, making Hiyori blush – perhaps because it was partially true.

Konata giggled, and said "That was funny, but hurry up, spin the bottle! We still got time!"

"One point for Hiyori," Patricia noted.

The bottle pointed at Kagami.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Konata shouted.

"Konata, stop it. There's just twenty seconds left," Kagami said.

"No! I can't lose! Make a choice, Kagamiku!"

"I choose to smack you on the head with this again," Kagami said, raising the leek threateningly, and continued, "if you don't stop. Face it, you didn't win this time."

"Aww. Patty-chan, I guess you are the winner, then," Konata said, and sulked.

The last seconds to ten p.m. ticked away. Patricia raised her arms into the air and yelled, "Aww-right! I'm the winner!"

Most of the others applauded and cheered.

"Hmph. So, Patty-chan, you can dare us to do something," Konata said.

Patricia scratched her head and thought about it for a while, then spoke.

"So, this has been an exciting night! I want to make it even more interesting. There's one thing I want to know about all of you. Write down the name of the person you fancy the most in this room. Then, each of you must say it aloud, and show the others what you wrote. That's all," Patricia explained.

"You do it too!" Misao exclaimed.

"Okay, I will," Patricia said, and started to distribute pens and pieces of paper around.

"What do you mean by 'fancy'?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, just a person you like. Why? Did you have something more profound in mind?" Patricia asked, looking innocently at Kagami.

"Of course not!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh, that gave me another idea! Since we are all having a sleepover, let this quiz also decide the sleeping arrangements. Those who fancy each other can sleep together," Patricia said.

"It's you who have something more profound in mind!" Kagami snapped.

"Like what?" Patricia asked.

Kagami threw the leek at Patricia, who dodged it, and started to look at the empty paper. She sighed, as she already knew what name she would be writing on it. "I must be crazy …" she whispered.

"Kagamin, guess whose name I'm going to write?" Konata whispered.

"Misao?" Kagami whispered.

"What! How could you think I …" Konata started, but then she noticed that Kagami was trying to hide her smile. "Oh, you, wicked woman!"

"All right! Everyone's written the name? Yutaka, you go first, then Minami,and so on," Patricia declared. "We all know what you two wrote …" she added.

"Minami-chan," Yutaka said, and showed the paper.

Minami nodded, and said, "Yutaka."

"Misa-chan," Ayano said.

"Ayano," Misao said.

"Patricia-san," Hiyori said.

"Tsukasa-san," Miyuki said.

"Yuki-chan," Tsukasa said.

Kagami sighed. "I … don't know why. Maybe I'm a masochist. Yes, Konata. I wrote your name."

"Misao," Konata said. "Just kidding! It's my own Kagamin, of course!" she added, showing the paper which had Kagami's name on it.

"And the one I fancy the most is …", Patricia said, held a dramatic pause, and continued, "… Ayano!"

Hiyori's smile soured and she looked at the floor.

"Sorry, Hiyori. But that's how it is today. Maybe I should take a hickey from you too, for comparison?" Patricia said, and rubbed the purple mark on her neck.

Hiyori flinched a bit, held her nose, and reached for a napkin.

* * *

Sitting order, clockwise: Patricia, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Hiyori, Misao, Ayano, Minami, and Yutaka. Patricia is at the end of the table; Konata faces Hiyori, Kagami faces Misao, etc. and Yutaka is at the other end of the table, facing Patricia.

**'**Booby' has a lot of meanings, and more than one apply to Miyuki (-_o).

No, Kagami has not forgotten Konata stalked her that one day. She just hesitates to ask about it.

I collected a huge list of truths and dares from the net, and invented dozens more of my own. About 75 % of them would be M-rated, though. (n/n)

You might have guessed this: all the glasses had orange juice and sake. (#_#)

Oops, Konata easily reads those difficult English words from Patricia's list. Such a minor detail, I don't bother to fix it.

Final scores: Patricia 14, Kagami 9, Hiyori 8, Konata 8, Yutaka 8, Minami 7, Misao 6, Ayano 6, Tsukasa 2, and Miyuki 2 points.

Next chapter: Slumber Party! Trysts and mix-ups!


	13. Slumber Party! Trysts and mixups!

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 13:** **Slumber Party! Trysts and mix-ups!**

Strawberry jam and mayo sandwich spiced with a pinch of drama. Oh, and more truth and dare. It just somehow came into that. (~ω~)

6th Sep 2009: I added a bit to Hiyori's and Patricia's tryst, thanks to VampireCabbit's suggestion.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

Patricia stretched her arms, stood up, and started to undress.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Kagami said.

"I'm going to wash myself, of course. Did you forget that I had mayo everywhere inside my shirt? By now, it has seeped into my pants as well. See?"

"Go into the bathroom, then! Don't you have any shame?"

"Kagami-senpai, what's the matter? Last weekend we were all running around in the nude. There's nothing you haven't seen." Patricia said. She was now topless and her pants were going down rapidly.

"But I didn't look!" Kagami groaned.

Patricia added, "I like how things are here in Japan, nobody's hysterical about these things –"

"Except our Karin – I mean, Hiyori-chan," Misao noted.

Hiyori was already holding blood-soaked napkins under her nose.

Yutaka had become dizzy at the sight of blood – and possibly, nude Patricia – and Minami was supporting her.

"Izumi-san, may we use the bath?" Miyuki asked.

"Of course! Patty-chan, what were the scores again? Who goes first?" Konata said.

"Hm. It would take too long if we all go separately. Two can fit in your tub?" Patricia asked.

"Sure."

Patricia sat down again and looked at her papers. "In that case, it's me and Ayano first, then Kagami and Konata –"

"But I want to go with Ayano-chan!" Misao exclaimed.

"Like hell am I going into the same tub with Konata!" Kagami yelled.

"Why, it's just two best friends bathing together. What about that?" Konata said.

"Nothing! I just … don't like it because you would pull some prank on me," Kagami stuttered.

"Now when have I ever done that?" Konata asked, looking like the perfect picture of innocence.

"Every day! Anyway, how did you come up with those pairs?" Kagami asked, glaring at Patricia.

"I looked at the list of scores and the list of who likes whom, and combined them," Patricia explained.

"I don't think I should bathe anyway, because of my nosebleed," Hiyori muttered.

Minami cleared her throat. "I'm not taking a bath either … because … umm … you know."

"Oh, since the red-headed cousin is visiting?" Konata asked.

"What?" Minami said, taking a look at Yutaka.

"You know, that monthly visit. The clam is wounded. Closed for business. That time of month. On the rag. The Little Red Riding Hood is – "

"That's quite enough, thank you!" Kagami snapped at Konata.

"Well, you can still go with Yu-chan and wash her back or something," Patricia noted.

By now, there were many interesting shades of red all over Minami's face.

"Ayano-chan needs to rest some more, I think," Misao said. "So you guys just go ahead first."

Kagami stood up, and said, "By all means, take a bath, everyone. I can wait. I need some fresh air anyway; Ayano's … juice gave me a headache."

As Kagami was walking towards the front door, Konata scurried after her, carrying her camera, and the leek she had picked up from the floor.

"Wait, Kagamin, if you are going outside like that, I'd like to take pictures!"

Kagami – now remembering that she was still dressed as Miku Hatsune – turned around sharply, and walked towards the back door and the backyard. She didn't look back, because she knew Konata would follow her anyway.

It was getting dark outside. Izumi's backyard was thankfully isolated by thick bushes, so Kagami didn't feel awkward standing outside in her revealing outfit. She did remember them running nude in the public last weekend and shivered.

She took a deep breath, sighed, and turned around. "Okay, give that leek to me. You may take pictures."

Konata's jaw dropped. "Wow. I didn't expect that!"

"I'd rather have you take good pictures than snap them when I'm off guard."

"Kagamin … do you mean … you will pose for me?" Konata gasped, her eyes shining like stars.

"Yes … this time, I will. Take it as a reward for making your own homework for so long," Kagami said, and actually smiled. It wasn't entirely true. Konata had called her nearly every night to ask help with her homework. But she had grown to enjoy – even expect – their endless conversations. As long as Konata wasn't physically present, it was tolerable to chat with her.

A voice at the door said, "Excuse me, Kagami-senpai, Konata-senpai, may I watch this?"

"Sure, why not. Let's invite everyone! Let's have Konata's dad and my family too! Why don't we also call Kuroi-sensei to watch this!" Kagami yelled at Hiyori, but, seeing her shocked and regretful expression, she sighed and gestured for Hiyori to join them. "Sorry, Hiyori. It's not your fault. Yes, you can watch."

"Okay, okay. Well then, first, turn a bit more sideways, stand like this … spread your legs more! Maybe you could raise that skirt a bit?" Konata instructed.

"No! It's far too short already. Oh, and by the way … if anyone else ever sees these pictures …" Kagami growled.

"Uh … yes, I know. You will kill me, or worse," Konata said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Ayano-chan? Wake up," Misao said, and gently shook her friend's shoulder.

It was near midnight. Misao and Ayano were still in the living room, waiting for their turn to bathe, but, in fact, nobody had told them the bath had already been free for a long while.

"Oh. Good morning, Misao-chan," Ayano said.

"It's not morning yet. We are still waiting for the bath," Misao explained.

"I'm thirsty. Is there something to drink?" Ayano muttered, and stood up, leaning heavily on the table while doing that.

"Nothing around here anymore, so I guess we must try the kitchen," Misao said, also standing up.

When they reached the kitchen, Ayano sat down, rubbed her eyes, yawned, and tried to stay awake.

"Why did you drink all the remaining glasses, Ayano-chan?" Misao asked, while she was rummaging through the fridge, looking for something to drink.

"It was because of Yutaka-chan. I couldn't let her drink any more …"

"That was unnecessary. Midge would have been okay, she's got Beanpole to watch over her like a hawk."

"What?"

"Never mind. I think I want to drink myself silly too. I have never tried that, it might be fun," Misao said, and showed Ayano the bottle of sake. There was still about half of it remaining.

"I won't recommend it …" Ayano muttered.

"How much sake did you put into each glass?"

"About half was sake, and half orange juice…"

"So, I got to drink about half of what's remaining in this bottle…"

"It's cheap stuff. You should mix – hic, sorry – mix it with orange juice. Heck, make me one too!"

Misao took a large sip straight from the bottle. "Blech! Yeah, it does taste cheap. Not that I have tasted anything more expensive …"

She took two large glasses from the cupboard and orange juice from the fridge, and mixed two drinks.

_"Kampai!"_ Misao said, and drank the entire glass, bottoms up, and started to mix another.

"Misa-chan, now I'm also hungry. Can you find anything to eat?"

Misao opened the fridge and looked around. "Oo – spray cream! Do you remember? Patty-chan, last Sunday?"

"How could I forget that? I felt a bit … envious."

"Yeah, I know the feeling! But what can we do – she's American and we are just Japanese. Anyway, let's see … there's some Kagami's soup left. No, we don't want that! Yuk, there's a large lump of something green and mouldy in here. And a single, wilted cucumber. And … toast! Hey, let's make sandwiches!"

"How do you make those?"

"Beats me. I suppose we spread mayo onto them and add … something on top?"

Ayano had also gotten up and opened one of the cupboards. "Strawberry jam?"

Misao shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, let's try that."

She took out a few toasts, spread mayonnaise on them, and handed them to Ayano who spooned some jam on top.

Misao took a taste. "Yummy! This is really good!"

Ayano looked at her suspiciously. "When you – hic, oops – say that about food …"

Ayano took a bite. Her expression turned into a grimace, and she spluttered the mouthful of toast, mayo, and jam out, some of it landing on Misao.

"Yuk! Why did you do that?" Misao snapped, wiping her face.

"Because that tasted terrible!" Ayano said, spitting out the last bits.

Misao scooped a large handful of mayonnaise from the jar and threw it at Ayano, hitting her directly on the face.

Ayano froze for a few seconds. She opened her mouth, and her eyes blinked from within a mask of mayo.

Misao burst into laughter, and yelled, "You look so funny! That's hilarious! Where's the squirt when you need her to take pictures?"

Ayano's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh … I'm sorry!" Misao gasped, but Ayano jumped directly over the table and at her throat. In the process, the jar of strawberry jam got displaced and overturned on top of them.

Tsukasa and Miyuki stepped into the kitchen, just as Ayano had wrestled Misao down. Both were now covered in jam, and Ayano had a hard time holding Misao on the floor when her grasp slipped.

"Oh, sorry that we intruded, Kusakabe-san, Minegishi-san! I didn't know you were mud wrestling … eh, jam wrestling," Miyuki said.

"First nude judo, and now jam wrestling," Tsukasa said, and giggled.

Ayano had acquired a handful of jam and was smearing it onto Misao's face. Misao spluttered and coughed, and pleaded for mercy.

"Okay, I think that was enough punishment for now. You'd better not to do that again," Ayano growled, and got off of Misao.

"Oh no, you don't," Misao shouted, tripped Ayano, and jumped on her.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Hiyori had returned back inside. Konata, having taken enough pictures, and Kagami were sitting on the bench in the back yard. The clouds parted, revealing the full moon.

"So, Kagamin … it's going to be Christmas soon, and then New Year, and then the exams, and then we graduate …" Konata said.

"It's not that soon. What are you getting at?" Kagami asked.

"It's just, like, we are going to graduate and going into different colleges …"

"Yeah, probably. So?"

"I just … umm … sort of …" Konata muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"You can't find the words? That's rare."

"… I just wanted to say that while we won't be seeing each other often, and I just want you to be happy with your boyfriend and all," Konata said, quickly, so that it would be done sooner. _"There. Now I have said it. I don't know why it was so hard?"_

_"Oh. This is an awkward situation…"_ Kagami thought, and said, "Thanks, Konata. You don't usually say nice things like that." By now, she felt the all-too-familiar blush on her cheeks.

Slowly, Kagami understood what Konata had said.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" she asked.

Konata's jaw dropped. For a second or two, her eyes were wide open, and then she tried to look as if nothing had happened. "Oh! You don't have a boyfriend! Right, right. I … umm … forgot! Yeah, that's right. Well, ignore what I just said. It was just a misunderstanding. Maybe I thought about this gal-game I played recently. Oh, Kagami, can I have the recipe for leek sorbet? I might like to try it on my dad. And there was this cooking anime recently, in which they made even weirder stuff than your sorbet! Ha ha! It had things like – "

Kagami pushed her palm on Konata's mouth. "Stop! What did you just say?"

"Mm mmmm mmmmm mmmm," Konata mumbled, tickling Kagami's palm, so she yanked it away.

"I said there was this cooking anime –" Konata started.

"No! About a boyfriend!" Kagami shouted.

"Ehh … well … hey, look, a dead bird!"

"Konata …" Kagami growled, and shook her by the shoulders.

"Kagami, the punchline! You were supposed to look up the sky and say, 'where'?"

"Don't even try. Explain the 'boyfriend'! Now!"

Konata sighed, and her expression turned rather serious and subdued. "Well … I thought you had a boyfriend. You said you already had someone who you like. I was curious and followed you that Saturday. You waited him at the mall and he stood you up! I was so angry for you; I could have kicked that jerk's ass."

"So that's why you followed me! For your information, I was waiting at the bank office. I thought they had only gone for fifteen minutes, but it turned out that they were closed on Saturdays. That's what you saw."

"But you said you already had someone …"

"That was just part of the dare! I did that because I wanted people to think I had someone and they would stop asking me out and sending me love letters."

"I was really hurt when you declined my chocolate," Konata said quietly.

Kagami's expression softened. "I thought you understood it was just a gag. Actually, I forgot to ask you for the chocolate. I would have liked to have a taste."

Konata looked much happier. "Kagamin … I still have the box somewhere here."

"So let's go and find it."

"What's that commotion?" Kagami asked, when they had returned inside. The ruckus was coming from the kitchen, so they went to take a look.

Misao and Ayano were rolling on the floor, still wrestling – both smeared in jam and mayonnaise. Tsukasa was taking a sip directly from the sake bottle, while Miyuki and Hiyori watched all this fascinated.

"Uh. I don't even want to know. I'm too tired. I'm taking just a shower and getting into bed," Kagami said.

Konata yawned. "Me too … I mean, you can take the shower first, I guess you don't want me to accompany you?"

"No. I don't," Kagami confirmed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Around two a.m., Patricia was returning from the bathroom, stumbling in the darkness. But she couldn't turn the lights on – it might spoil the prank she thought of doing. She found the door, slid it slightly open, and slipped inside. "Ah! Here it is," she thought, _"Misao on the left, so she is on the right …"_

Hiyori woke up when she felt someone grabbing her legs. At first, she was about to scream, but it felt unlikely that a molester or psychopath would have entered the house … just to lick her toes.

Hiyori froze up completely. Yes, someone was actually licking and sucking her toes. It didn't tickle as much as it had at the first time. It did feel even stranger, though. Hiyori wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it made her crazy. She struggled not to yell, and grabbed a napkin from her pajama sleeve, just in case. She looked down, and a ray of moonlight revealed that her assailant had blond hair. _"It's Patty-chan!"_ she realized. Half a minute later, Patricia stopped handling her feet.

"You said you would like to try that. Well, did you like it?" Patricia whispered.

Hiyori was having difficulty talking, but she managed to gasp, "Oh yeah, I loved it … you were much better than Misao."

"What …?" Patricia said. "Misao-senpai has done this for you? I'm a bit disappointed. I know you two are close, but still. I had hoped you would be a toe-virgin …" she whispered.

"What? I'm not that close to Misao-senpai. She is my senior and all. But … weren't you there watching when she did the dare?" Hiyori whispered.

"Your senior? Me watching …" Patricia said. Slowly, the truth dawned to her. "Hi-Hiyori!"

"Oh no … Patty-chan, did you think I was Ayano-senpai …" Hiyori's voice broke. Her heart sank through the floor.

"What? It was just a little prank. On a wrong target, though," Patricia whispered and giggled. "I thought I was in Yu-chan's room, but I guess I got back to our room instead."

Patricia heard muted sobbing.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" she said, crawled next to Hiyori, and patted her back.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing, you are crying."

"Nobody likes me …"

"That's not true! Everybody likes you. And _I_ like you. I like you a lot …" Patricia whispered, and wrapped her arms around Hiyori.

"Come on, let it all out …" Patricia whispered.

Hiyori buried her face into Patricia's neck – which instigated a deep sigh from her – and sobbed quietly. Patricia patted her back gently and held her for a long while.

"You smell nice …" Hiyori whispered when she had cried enough. And Patricia felt nice to her as well; she had more flesh around the bones, so to speak, than Japanese girls. Her warmth and softness were soothing in the chill of Konata's room. The closeness, softness, warmth, and scent felt so good that Hiyori found herself getting … excited.

Like most Japanese, she had almost never been hugged or held close by anyone since her childhood. "Ahh … do they do this in America all the time?" she whispered.

"No, only in San Francisco," Patricia answered, and chuckled.

Hiyori had no idea about the gayest cities of USA, so the pun and its implication were lost on her. "So the people elsewhere don't hug?"

"That's not quite what I meant …"

Hiyori raised her head and looked Patricia in the eyes. She could see just a faint blue glint in the darkness – and she wasn't wearing her glasses either. Still, it was beautiful.

"So, Hiyori, are you at all bi-curious?" Patricia asked, grinning slyly.

"Umm … yeah, I certainly was, when someone suddenly started to lick my toes."

"No, I didn't mean '_bikkuri'._ Damn, how do you say bi-curious in Japanese?"

"What?"

Patricia sighed. "I guess this is how. Have you ever wanted to try this?" she whispered, and locked her lips with Hiyori's.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata woke up. It was still dark; her clock radio showed that it was not quite three a.m. yet.

She raised her head slightly, to listen what she thought she had heard. At the same time, she felt Kagami moving too.

"What's that sound?" Konata whispered, very quietly.

"I don't know …" Kagami answered, equally silently.

They heard kind of smacking and squelching sounds, alongside with muted moans and sighs in between. The futon on the floor also creaked and rustled softly.

"I think they are making out …" Kagami whispered.

"Needless to say, Detective … wait, it's just Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan?"

"What the heck, do you mean there could be more than two? Unless some people have moved tonight, it's them."

"Let's switch the light on so we'll see."

"No, we must not embarrass them," Kagami hissed.

"Oh! Just a moment," Konata whispered, and crawled over Kagami.

"Hey, what are you doing? Eep! Don't put your hand in there!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to …"

"Stop – umphh!" Kagami gasped, as Konata was practically crawling over her face now.

A bright light flashed, as Konata had finally found her camera and took a picture, hoping she would catch the pair of girls making out on the floor. Hiyori let out a scream.

Fumbling with the remote, Konata managed to push the light switch a second later, and everyone was blinking in the sudden brightness.

What they saw was brightly blushing pair of girls embracing on the floor, Patricia on top of Hiyori, and, on the bed, Konata on top of Kagami, sideways.

"Get off of me!" Kagami shouted.

"We were just, uh …" Patricia stuttered, but could not exactly come up with anything 'just'.

"Yeah! I got it!" Konata shouted in triumph, looking into her camera. "Bah, Kagami, your hand obstructs Patricia's face! Let me take another –"

Kagami pushed Konata so hard that she fell off the bed and thumped onto the floor.

"Are you all crazy? First Ayano and Misao, now you two…! Let me sleep! I have a headache!" Kagami yelled, turned around, and pulled the covers over herself. In truth, while her head did hurt, she wanted to hide her embarrassment and – yes, excitement. She imagined Konata and herself doing the same as Patricia and Hiyori. _"Damn. Damn. I must stop thinking about things like that. I know it's never going to happen!"_

"Ayano and Misao?" Patricia gasped. "Ah well. I never had a chance anyway."

Hiyori's jaw twitched. "Patty-chan … so I was just your second choice. A comfort girl …" she muttered, stood up, and dashed out of the room.

"Wait, Hiyori-chan!" Patricia shouted, and followed her.

Konata didn't seem to take notice; she crawled up from the floor, and said, "Oww. I think I broke my tail bone! Kagami, could you take a look and say if it's broken?"

Kagami was very much aware of what Hiyori had said. She felt really bad for her and had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. She was thankful that her face was turned away. "You inconsiderate, selfish twerp!" she hissed.

"Don't worry about Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan. I bet they will soon be all over each other again."

"No thanks to you, you … tactless flat-chested midget of a paparazzi! I'm having second thoughts about liking you the most in this bunch."

It was Konata's turn to feel hurt. She would never show it, but Kagami's words really bit. _"She just has a headache, she didn't mean it …"_ Konata told to herself, trying to keep up the good mood.

"Why are you like that? Is it that time of the month?" she asked.

"No! Turn the lights off, shut up, and let me sleep," Kagami said. A moment later, she realized that scolding Konata had made her only feel much worse. _"I must apologize …"_ she thought.

"Konata?"

She raised her head and looked around. The room was empty.

"Crap. I'm so tired of all this …" Kagami sighed, frustrated almost to tears.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Somebody's coming. Misao, there's still some jam at the bottom of the jar. I dare you to smear it on the face of the person who enters next!" Konata shouted.

And the one who entered the kitchen next was Kagami, who had finally risen and was looking for Konata.

Misao charged at her, holding a handful of jam, and slapped it onto Kagami's face, before she had any time to react.

Kagami staggered backwards, spluttered and wiped her face with her hands, spreading the jam everywhere. "What the hell are you doing! Eww, what is this stuff? It's all sticky!" she screamed.

Ayano, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and – now also – Konata were sitting around the kitchen table and laughing aloud. Misao had retreated at the back of the room, cautious of Kagami's reaction to what she had just done. There was a bottle in the middle of the table.

"…you are _still_ playing truth or dare," Kagami sighed.

"Yeah, you must join us!" Konata said.

Feeling a bit dizzy from what had happened, Kagami sat down beside Konata and glared at her. Konata was smiling now, and looked perfectly happy. _"Is she okay? I wonder …"_

"What? Is there something on my face?" Konata asked, and giggled. "There sure is something on your face, Kagami. It makes you look sweet!" she added.

"Ha ha. Could you hand me kitchen paper or napkins or something?" Kagami said.

"Sure," Konata said, and handed Kagami a few pieces.

"It's my turn to spin," Misao announced, sitting down. The bottle pointed at Konata.

"Dare!"

"Hiiragi, don't wipe your face yet. I dare Konata to lick your sweet face clean!" Misao shouted.

"No! I refuse!" Kagami yelled. She had barely had time to wipe her hands, and she was just about to start cleaning her face.

"You can't back out from a dare!" Konata reminded her.

"It's not my dare!" Kagami groaned.

"Misao-chan, Ayano-chan?" Konata said. The two jumped up, and grappled Kagami, Ayano holding her hands behind her back and Misao grapping her head. "Whoa! Tsukasa, Miyuki, you'd better help us! She's strong!" Misao shouted.

"Let me go! Aargh!" Kagami shouted, and struggled with all her might, but the others held her firmly.

Konata moved closer. First, she licked her lips slowly and dramatically – making it look almost lewd. "Oh … my sweet strawberry-flavored Kagamin. I'm going to lick all over your face!" she said, and smacked her lips – all this inspired Kagami to make another violent struggle.

Taking her time, Konata slowly started to lick Kagami's cheek, near her right ear. Kagami screamed, "Noooo! It tickles! Stop! Stop!" but she couldn't move her head away, because Misao held it firmly. And, despite it did tickle, Kagami found out she didn't really even want to move. Konata's tongue left behind a tingling, electrifying feeling of … pleasure. If the others had known that she liked it, she would have been much more embarrassed, so she kept struggling, screaming, and pleading for Konata to stop.

Misao yanked her head backwards, and Konata started to lick her neck, in long, slow sweeps, starting from the collarbone and ending up just below Kagami's chin. She couldn't prevent the involuntary moans coming out, when her sensitive neck was being caressed by that small, hot, and wet tongue. By now, she couldn't hide the fact that she was enjoying it – she became limp and stopped struggling.

"Mmm, Kagami, you like this as much as I …" Konata sighed, and attacked the other side of her face.

"No …" Kagami sighed, but she was too dizzy and distracted to struggle any more.

Konata's tongue twirled around her mouth, but she took extra care to avoid touching Kagami's lips at any point. Kagami's heart and head were both pounding. Involuntarily, she even puckered her lips, expecting Konata to French kiss her at any moment. But that climax never happened.

Konata stopped licking, moved back, and wiped her mouth. Misao and the others let Kagami go. She almost slumped down, but forced herself to remain in sitting position.

The frustration and disappointment was overwhelming. Kagami opened her eyes, and found Konata's emerald eyes staring directly back at hers. There was something in her gaze … Kagami thought, _"Oh. I see. That was a revenge for what I said … and … you just don't like me that way."_

"Whew! That tasted good!" Konata said, and grinned.

Meanwhile, Hiyori had entered the kitchen – she had stood by the door quietly, to avoid disturbing the scene. Seeing all this had even made her forget her own misery for a while.

"Okay, Konata. Your turn to spin the bottle," Kagami said, taking control of herself.

Konata raised her eyebrows. _"She's tough!"_

A voice from the door said, "Hiyori? Can I talk you for a moment, in private?"

Everyone turned to look, and they saw Patricia, her eyes red, and looking very awkward. Hiyori had turned to face her, and she looked equally embarrassed. Patricia grabbed Hiyori by her pajama sleeve and dragged her with her.

"What's going on with them?" Misao asked.

"Oh, they were just making out in my room, waking us up with all that noise they made," Konata explained.

"Konata! You shouldn't have told the others!" Kagami said.

"You know that any secrets will come out anyway with this crowd," Kagami said, giving Kagami a look which made her uneasy. She reached for the bottle and spun it – it pointed at Kagami.

"Dare," Kagami said immediately, surprising Konata.

For a moment, Konata tried to think up some embarrassing thing for Kagami to do, but nothing came into her mind. Suddenly, she just felt … drained and empty. The words Kagami had said returned to her mind.

"Actually … I'm too tired to keep playing. I dare you to go to bed. I'm finished too," Konata said, stood up, and walked out.

Kagami followed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Quietly, they climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over themselves.

"Good night, Kagami," Konata whispered.

"Konata … I … am sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean it," Kagami whispered.

Konata struggled not to cry. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"That's good to hear. Good night, Konata."

_"I'm so sorry that I tease and annoy you all the time. It's just because I like you so much and I crave for your attention. But since you don't fancy girls... Oh, how I wish you were a boy. Or I was a boy. Or something. Oh, how I envy Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan …"_ Konata thought, but she couldn't bring herself to say these things aloud.

_"I know you don't like me that way. Maybe, someday, you could learn to? If I just told you how I feel... But I can't do that! It might ruin our friendship. It's hopeless. We can never be anything more than friends. Well, I guess it's better than nothing,"_ Kagami thought, knowing she would never dare to say these things to Konata. Just before falling asleep, she whispered Konata's name.

* * *

Misao is referring to Karin, aka Chibi Vampire, who produces too much blood and has to inject it into other people.

Useless trivia: Japanese _issho-bin _sake bottle is 1,8 litres (0,46 US gallons), that's what they had. I might have accidentally said Ayano brought several bottles, but in fact she only brought a single _issho-bin_. And, Japanese don't have any idea of how a proper sandwich is made.

When Konata says "Needless to say, Detective" she translates an English phrase "No s**t, Sherlock". That's how it translates to Japanese. (~ω~)

**Next Chapter: Skool Daze**

- Zoey :D :D :D

Sleeping arrangements (I already got confused myself...):

- Konata & Kagami: in Konata's room and in her bed

- Patricia & Hiyori: floor in Konata's room, Patricia to the left, Hiyori to the right

- Minami & Yutaka: in Yutaka's room and in her bed

- Misao & Ayano: floor in Yutaka's room, Misao to the left, Ayano to the right

- Tsukasa & Miyuki: in the living room (or somewhere, I'm not quite sure now :)

_"She's American and we are just Japanese"_ – Azumanga Daioh reference, actually. Osaka calls Sakaki American, while herself and most of the others are just Japanese. (Flat-chested!)

Patricia's and Hiyori's tryst (the one with "Only in San Francisco") was added afterwards, thanks to VampireCabbit's note.

_Bikkuri_ = surprised. And I really didn't find the Japanese word for 'bi-curious'. I guess they just say it in Engrish. Hiyori would have known many other words, but this doesn't seem to be common in Japan. I've read from somewhere that even the Japanese themselves have a hard time to understand each other; they usually get only 85 % of what the others are talking about.


	14. Skool Daze, part 1

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 14:** **Skool Daze, part 1**

Melancholic morning … turns into a chaotic evening. I decided to split this into several chapters, because it was getting really long and I wanted to publish something.

Oh, by the way, they just declared all fanfiction illegal here in Finland. Or, a reported did, in a newspaper, so now politicians might know about it, and their only method to fix any "problem" these days is censorship and persecution.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

The Sunday had been relatively peaceful, mostly because everyone was too tired to goof around. Kagami tired herself even more by bullying her sister and Konata to study and do their homework.

Now, it was the cold, gray Monday morning. Konata and Tsukasa were dozing on the bus seat, leaning on Kagami, who was in the middle. Their warmth and snuffling breaths made Kagami sleepy. But, being the responsible one, she forced herself to stay awake. She couldn't help looking at Konata's peaceful sleeping face. That adorable, little face. The cute mole on her cheek. Those lips she longed to kiss… She could feel the warmth of Konata's face on her own cheeks as she brought her face closer.

Konata opened her eyes slightly, and whispered, "Trying to steal a kiss, Kagamin?", thinking, _"Oh, please do…"_

Kagami jolted and pulled her head away. _"Yes! I would love to"_, she thought, and gasped, "N-no! Of course not! I was just … dozing off!"

Konata was about to reply with a sarcastic comment, but she was not in the mood. Instead, she just closed her eyes again, sighed, and leaned even more on Kagami. Somehow, her hand also moved and just happened to press against Kagami's thigh.

Kagami wanted to take that hand and hold it in her own, or press it to her heart, but, as always, she restrained herself. _"She's just teasing me, luring me to show my 'deredere' side. Yeah, teasing the awkward, hulking tsundere who can't even get a boyfriend … because she doesn't want a boy!"_ Kagami thought.

Today, Konata's touch just made her more frustrated. A single tear flowed down her cheek. Angrily, she swept it away with her sleeve, also nudging Tsukasa slightly. "Just five more minutes, sis …" Tsukasa said.

However, there were no five minutes to spare; the bus was just arriving at the school stop. Not too gently, Kagami shook the sleeping girls awake.

They trudged through the school yard. Miyuki was waiting for them at the door, and greeted them politely. "Good morning, Izumi-san, Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san."

"…ning" Kagami muttered. Konata was about to answer, but it turned into a huge yawn. Tsukasa rubbed her eyes and said, "Hi, Yuki-chan …"

"Oi! Hiiragi! Everyone! I have a great idea!" Misao shouted, startling them awake. "Let's all gather to school cafeteria at lunchtime! I must tell you about it!"

"Great," Kagami said, not sounding at all like she thought it actually was.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Everyone gathered in cafeteria at lunchtime, even Patricia and Hiyori. Those who knew what had happened that night took worried looks at them. Hiyori in particular looked rather tired, and they seemed to avoid each other's gaze.

"My great idea is that we can play at school!" Misao announced.

"I hope you don't mean truth or dare!" Kagami groaned.

"Exactly! That's what I meant!"

"In that case, count me out. I never want to play that stupid game again. It's not nearly fun enough for all the trouble," Kagami announced.

"But Kagami, think about all the fun memories we have already made!" Konata said.

Looking at Konata made Kagami have a mental image of someone being dared to kiss Konata or Konata being dared to kiss someone else. _"Not my Konata! … No, she's not mine ... But I can't allow that!"_ she thought.

"I changed my mind. I will play," Kagami said.

"Why did you change your mind, Kagami?"

"Just because. I felt like it."

"Women are so fickle!"

"Konata, last time I checked you were a girl too!"

Konata raised her hands onto her face, faking timidity. "Oh, Kagamin! I'm glad you have paid attention."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

The others looked at Kagami and Konata in bewilderment.

"Hey, you guys, you sound like an old married couple!" Misao noted.

Kagami felt her cheeks burning again – she knew she was blushing, and knowing it made it worse.

"Kagamin is my waifu!" Konata shouted. Many others in the cafeteria turned to look at their table.

"Shut up! Don't shout such things!" Kagami growled.

"What's all this then? Planning more mischief?" Kuroi-sensei said. She was standing next to the girls' table. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled a chair to her and sat down, next to Konata.

"Umm … sensei, please. This is a private conversation," Konata said.

"Half the cafeteria could hear your shouting. Anyway, I have heard about your game. And I heard Kusakabi's suggestion about playing it at the school," Kuroi said.

Nobody wanted to comment on that; all the girls just looked away or suddenly found their lunches requiring all their attention.

"I'm in," Kuroi said.

Collective jaw dropping and disbelieving stares followed.

"Sensei, but this game … it's … ehh," Konata tried to explain, but found out that there wasn't any way she could explain it in a way that prevented a teacher from joining it.

"Well? If there's nothing wrong playing it, then I can participate too," Kuroi said, grinning widely.

"Do you know the rules?" Misao asked.

"You have more rules than usual?"

"Patty-chan?" Misao asked, looking at her.

Patricia cleared her throat, took a few papers from her bag, and described the expanded rules and the point system.

Kuroi listened to it, thought about it a while, and said, "Very well. Since you want to play at school, let's say the game lasts the entire week. Let's play only at lunch hour, and only three turns per day. At this pace your little game won't create too much disorder, I think. Otherwise, your rules are okay."

It didn't sound like Kuroi was making a suggestion for the rules – she was declaring them. At this point, nobody dared to object.

"So, what's the price for the winner? Thousand yen from all the players?" Kuroi added.

"Sensei! We don't play for money!" Patricia gasped.

"Last time, the winner got to dare everyone else in the game to do something," Konata said. She was grinning, and seemed excited to have Kuroi-sensei joining the game.

"Wait a minute, Konata! Are you really letting a teacher to join?" Kagami asked.

For the first time ever, Kagami got to feel what had mostly been just Konata's privilege. That is, a sharp knock on the top of her head by Kuroi's knuckles.

"Ouch!" Kagami yelped, and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, Kagami, I didn't have time to warn you. We are not letting sensei to do anything, _she_ lets _us_ to play," Konata explained.

"You got that right. Let's start the game. Whose turn it is to spin?" Kuroi asked.

"I can't remember who had the last turn. Sensei, would you like to do the honors?" Patricia said.

"So, you want to get ahead in points? But okay, I'll do it."

Tsukasa got the bottle out and placed it in the middle of the table. Kuroi spun it, and it ended up pointing at Konata.

"I'll show our amazing teacher Nanako what this game is all about. Hard dare!" Konata said.

Patricia was about to take the list out, but Kuroi interrupted her, "Hold it! I'll come up with something."

Everyone was holding their breath as they waited for her to continue.

"Izumi, I dare you to give tomorrow's history lesson in my place," Kuroi said.

There was a few seconds of stupefied silence.

Konata turned pale, sprung up and gasped, "S-s-sensei! I can't! That's …"

"Well, as you told me, according to our class genius Takara, 'Even Kuroi-sensei can handle the job, so teaching must be a piece of cake!' So she can help you with it," Kuroi said.

Miyuki gasped, stood up, bowed deeply, and said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sensei! … Oh … but, I never said anything like that?"

Swiftly, Konata acquired a bump onto her head, by courtesy of Kuroi's knuckles. "So, that was just your idea of a joke, Izumi?" Kuroi said.

"Oww! No, that was on April's Fools day, sensei!"

"Fool me once – get another bump," Kuroi said, and smacked Konata again.

Yutaka, on the other side of the table, covered her eyes. Just watching that had made her head hurt. Seeing this, Minami glared at Kuroi angrily and wrapped her arm around her tiny protégé.

"Ouch! I don't think the saying goes like that – no, stop, please, sensei!" Konata said, rubbed her head, and trying to shield it from another blow.

"Quit goofing around then, and spin the bottle."

"Yes, sensei …" Konata muttered. The bottle turned to point at Patricia.

"Konata-senpai gets six points – if she makes it. I, as the reigning champion, must not fall too far behind. So, I take an average dare," Patricia said.

"I dare you to …" Konata looked at Hiyori, whose solemn face was a bit pale and she had dark patches under her eyes. "… take Hiyori-chan to a date next Saturday! Maybe you can take her to a love hotel afterwards," – while saying this, she nudged Kagami playfully with her elbow.

"What?" both Patricia and Hiyori gasped. Kagami sighed deeply.

Konata just smiled at them.

"Oh … o-okay. Four points for me, I guess," Patricia said, glanced quickly at Hiyori, and spun the bottle. It pointed at Kuroi-sensei.

"I won't lose to you, kids! Average dare it is," Kuroi said.

"I dare you to buy everyone a drink!" Patricia said.

"Ha! And you said you aren't playing this for money! But, okay. If you tell me about what really happened a week ago. All I heard was that you all were running around naked," Kuroi said.

"Here, take this," she added, handing a bill to Kagami. "Ask what everyone wants and get someone to help you with the drinks. I'll take a beer!"

"Sensei …" Kagami sighed.

"Just kidding. A coke is fine."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That afternoon, Konata was about to leave the class, when Kuroi-sensei reminded her, "Izumi, remember that you will have to give the history lesson tomorrow. Here's a copy of the teacher's material about tomorrow's subject, which is Boshin War. You can find out more at the library and in the net. And, there will be a spot check afterwards, so you'd better make sure the class learns this stuff!"

"Uhh … sorry, sensei, but … isn't it your responsibility to make us learn …?"

"Exactly. You might learn something. Maybe even the class will learn something! Since beating knowledge into your head hasn't paid off, maybe this will."

"Yes, sensei …" Konata muttered, and walked to the door.

"Wait, Izumi. If everyone in your class passes the spot check, I will raise your grade by one rank."

Konata turned around sharply, and gasped, "What? For giving just one lesson…?"

Kuroi stepped closer, and said, "It's not that easy … Konata-chan," and ruffled Konata's hair.

"Sensei, I … uhh … please, don't be so sweet. It hurts my … teeth," Konata said. Somehow, Kuroi reminded her of her late mother, and the feeling was disconcerting.

Kuroi laughed. "Okay. Off you go, Izumi!"

Konata ran out and shouted, "Yuki-chan! Kagami! Please don't go yet! Help! Save me!" waving the photocopies in her hand.

Fortunately Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami were still waiting for her in the hallway.

"Yuki-chan! Kagamin! My best friends! Please, please, help me…" Konata shouted, and grasped them both into a bear hug.

Tsukasa pouted. "What about me?" she muttered.

"I don't know anything about the subject! Kuroi-sensei hasn't given this lesson yet! Yuki-chan, how does one teach anything to dummies?" Konata said.

"Get off of me! You've been sitting in a classroom for what, twelve years, and you have no idea what teaching is?" Kagami noted.

"Oh. Right. That means I am actually an expert!" Konata exclaimed.

"Good. In that case, I'm going home," Kagami said, half-jokingly.

Konata jumped at Kagami and clung to her like a burr. "Nooo! Please don't leave me!"

Kagami sighed. "Okay. I just call home and tell them I'm going to be late."

"Sorry, Izumi-san, but I can't stay. I have a dentist's appointment. Goodbye," Miyuki said, and bowed.

"Tsukasa, you can go too. No use, I mean, need for you to stay," Kagami said.

"Sis! I … guess you are right … See you later, Kona-chan, sis," Tsukasa said, and walked away with Miyuki.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata! Can't you get this into your head! First, you should tell them what the subject is, then the objectives, that is, what they are supposed to learn. Then, you give an overview, and … you aren't even writing this down!"

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about this anime about this war thing. Was it called Dagger of Kamui? I wonder if I still have the videotape."

Konata jolted as Kagami screamed, threw her notebook and pen across the library, and banged her head onto the table. "I give up! I don't know whether you can teach people anything – certainly, nobody can teach anything to you!" she groaned.

Konata bent down to pick up her bag, which had dropped from the table. Two miniature anime figures had also fallen out. She picked them up as well, lifted them onto the table – and started to play with them. "Show me your moves!" – "The fight is on!" – "You're only postponing the inevitable!" – "Take that!"

Kagami raised her head and looked at Konata in disbelief.

"Kagamin. I got it! Let's go!" Konata said. Her eyes were shining like stars.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I can't believe this," Kagami said, as they came out of the shop, carrying two cases.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I don't have to pay anything if I return these by Thursday!" Konata said, bouncing with excitement.

"I didn't mean that …"

"Anyway, we must write down the figures, review the rules, prepare units … we're going to be so busy tonight! Thanks for staying and helping me!"

"What? I still have to stay?"

"Of course! And when we're done, it will be way too late for you to get back home, so you have to sleep over!"

"I don't even have my pajamas …"

"That's okay, you can sleep in the nude if you want to!"

"This is not okay by any means!" – Kagami sighed deeply. "All right then … I don't know why I bend over backwards for you. I must call home and ask for permission."

But deep down, she knew why.

That evening, they spent hours preparing the forms and planning the 'lesson'. Konata was bubbling with energy.

"Konata, I can't go on! I'm so tired …" Kagami moaned, and slumped down onto the table.

"Kagami! You can't give up now! We've got only a few units to prepare, and then we'll have just to plan the map and review the rules! And then we can relax, maybe take a bath togeth … take a bath or something," Konata exclaimed.

"My brain hurts! All these stats, forms and rules are going round and round in my head …" Kagami muttered.

"Just fill these two forms, I'll finish the map! Just ten more minutes!"

"But my mind is in a whirl! I can't concentrate anymore! I – " Kagami muttered, but she stopped, raised her head, and looked at Konata wide-eyed. "Oh no, the tables have turned. I have become you!"

Konata burst into laughter. "Shut up! Do your homework!" she said, trying to imitate Kagami's voice.

"This isn't homework …" Kagami muttered. Sighing, she took the last two forms and begun to work on them.

"All done. And, Konata … you owe me," Kagami said, fifteen minutes later.

"Thank you so much! I'll fix you dinner!"

Kagami yawned, put her hands onto the table and rested her head on them. "Could you please bring it here? … I'm too tired to go downstairs, besides, your dad is there and … you know."

"Okay, one big dinner, coming up!"

Kagami thought she had just closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Kagamin?" Konata said.

"What? Oh, I dozed off. What, it's done already?" Kagami said, getting up again.

"That's right! Here's your bowl," Konata said, and placed a bowl of white, creamy soup in front of Kagami.

"Hm. Smells …weird," Kagami said, took a spoon, and tasted the soup. "I-its … umm ….," she stuttered. _"I don't want to hurt her feelings,"_ she thought, and added, "… okay."

Konata chuckled, and said, "Kagami, it's leftovers of the soup you made at Saturday. I reheated it."

"Oh! Then I can say that it's not very good."

"My Kagamin didn't want to hurt my feelings! I'm touched," Konata said.

Kagami blushed a bit, thinking, _"What is she, a psychic?"_ Aloud, she said, "I see you are eating it too."

"Well, we didn't have anything else, at least, nothing that could be prepared quickly. I guess hunger is the best spice, since I can eat this."

"I take that as a compliment, so thank you."

"Yeah, but if you want to be my waifu, you seriously need to learn cooking."

"I'm afraid I would be the one who works and you would do all the chores – wait a minute, I don't want to be your wife!"

"What would you say if I proposed?"

_"Yes!"_ Kagami was about to say, but she resorted to "Shut up!" because she knew there would be no end to the teasing if she even implied that she really liked Konata.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that …"

They ate in silence, until Kagami could not tolerate any more of the stale soup.

"I'm taking a bath – and no, you may not!" Kagami said, just as Konata was about to open her mouth. "I go alone!"

Kagami stood up, leaving the dishes to Konata, grabbed her bag – not that it had anything useful in it, and stepped out of the room, only to bump into Konata's father. He stared at her with his mouth open – and froze completely.

"Umm … good evening, Izumi-san?"

He didn't move or respond at all. "Crap," Kagami said, as she realized that she was still wearing her school uniform.

She turned and put her head into Konata's room, and said, "Konata, do you have extra pajamas or some other clothes for me? And a towel? And come here and take care of your father!"

That shook Sōjirō out of his stupor. "Pajamas!" he gasped.

"Ewwwwww! Konata!" Kagami screamed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami was soaking in the hot bath, with a cold wet towel on her brow. _"It's just impossible … how could I ever be with her when her father is like that?"_ she thought. _"What am I thinking? Being with her? I'm not with her, and that will never happen!"_

Sighing, she stepped out of the bath and dried herself.

Absent-mindedly, she stuffed her school uniform and underwear into her bag and took the clothes Konata had given her.

The first item of clothing was a gray shirt with a stylized panda head and the text 'Panda' above it. And the second was a pair of yellow shorts that looked too small for Kagami. Trying them on, she found out that they were otherwise okay, but far too short for her liking. The shirt had looked baggy when worn by Konata, but on Kagami it was a bit tight, especially around the chest region. "Damn. I hope his father doesn't see me wearing these," she muttered, already blushing at the thought.

_"Why did she give me these clothes? Did she want to embarrass me again?"_ she thought, but came to the conclusion that Konata just probably didn't have anything else that might fit her.

Kagami heard a voice in the corridor. It sounded like Yutaka saying, "Izumi-otousan, what are you doing here?"

"I … I was just … photographing the hallway!" Sōjirō answered. "But I have other things to do now, so, good night, Yutaka-chan!"

Kagami blushed even brighter. "Was he lurking in the hallway, hoping to get a picture of me?"

She opened the bathroom door slightly and saw Yutaka.

"Is he gone?" Kagami whispered.

Yutaka turned to look at her and flinched. "Oneechan! When did you grow up that much? … Oh, it's Kagami-senpai. Yes, he went downstairs. Is the bath available?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes, it is. I just get my bag …"

"Umm … Kagami-senpai?" Yutaka said. She had developed a slight blush.

"Yes, Yutaka?"

"I was just wondering … is it at all okay for two girls to kiss each other? Like me and Minami did…"

"Ehh … why are you asking me that?"

"This is something I can't ask from Izumi-otousan or oneesan …"

"That I can understand."

Kagami took a look around, making sure that neither Sōjirō nor Konata were listening.

"Don't tell anyone I said this … but I think it's perfectly okay," she whispered, and smiled slightly.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami opened the door to Konata's room and stepped in. Konata turned around and froze. Her reaction and demeanor reminded Kagami of the reaction she had just recently seen – that of Konata's father.

"Konata, why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped.

Konata just stared at her with her mouth open, but her left hand was secretly moving.

"Like father, like daughter …" Konata sighed.

Next second, she let out a little scream, as Konata had snatched a camera from somewhere, and Kagami in her skimpy outfit was captured into a digital image in a flash of light. "Gotcha!" Konata yelled.

"Konata, give me that camera!" she screamed, and jumped at her.

Konata seemed to turn into a cephalopod that seemingly held the camera in a different limb – at some point Kagami thought she held it with her _ahoge_ or her toes – each time Kagami tried to reach it. She also defended herself by tickling Kagami, which made her giggle involuntarily and loosened her grasp.

Turning, twisting and squirming, Konata reached her desk, slammed the camera into the drawer, managed to lock it, and threw the key inside her pajamas.

Kagami grabbed her feet and pulled her backwards along the floor. Konata clutched at the desk, but only managed to collect the chair and the rug with her. After dragging her to the middle of the floor, Kagami turned Konata around, jumped on top of her, held her both hands above her head by the wrists … and stopped.

Both were blushing and panting heavily.

Konata smiled uneasily, and said, "Kagamin, I think the key is in my butt crack …"

"Eww! Shut up!"

"But it kinda hurts so either try to take it or let me go …"

The door opened slightly and Yutaka peeked in. "Oneechan, are you okay? What's all that noise …" she stopped talking when she saw their compromising position.

"Yu-chan! Kagami is forcing herself on me! Help!" Konata shouted.

"No, I'm not!" Kagami shouted, but growling Yutaka – with her bathrobe flapping and her sponge, towel, shampoo, and rubber duck flying across the room – leaped onto Kagami's back and tried to yank her off of Konata.

"Stop it, Yutaka!" Kagami yelled. She reached behind her back and tried to get a hold of the little pest. In the process, Konata's other hand was freed from her iron grip and she immediately seized the opportunity to tickle Kagami's side.

Kagami screamed in laughter and fell off of Konata. Yutaka was still clinging on to her, and Konata started to tickle her in earnest. After a while, Yutaka too caught on to the best tactic, captured Kagami's thrashing feet, and tickled her soles mercilessly.

Kagami laughed, screamed, guffawed, squirmed, and jerked around, trying to shake off her two little tormenters. After a few minutes, all three were completely exhausted and they collapsed onto the floor, laughing and out of breath.

After catching her breath, Kagami opened her eyes and saw the desk drawer key right under her nose. "Eww! I can't touch that thing now!" she snapped, remembering where it had just been.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Are you sure you didn't plan this in advance? I mean, all your extra futons somehow just happen to be at the cleaner's when I sleep over?" Kagami complained.

"No, I didn't! Honestly!" Konata assured her. She was clearing away the piles of manga from her bed so that they both could fit on it.

Kagami sighed. Sleeping in the same bed in Konata was nice, but she was afraid of being tickled or some other pranks pulled on her.

"Done! Even you can fit here now," Konata said.

Taking this as an insinuation about her bulk, Kagami snapped, "I have actually lost weight recently!"

"I didn't mean it like that … your body is really nice, actually," Konata said, grinning in a lewd way.

"Uh. Thank you, I guess, although the way you said that was just … wrong," Kagami said, and climbed onto the bed.

"That's why I always cling on to you and hug you …" Konata added.

"I knew you did it on purpose!" Kagami blurted out, thinking about what had happened this morning in the bus.

"I did what on purpose?"

"… umm, never mind. Good night," Kagami said. She wanted to say she liked it when Konata touched her – except for tickling, but again, she was afraid of being teased, and, much worse, rejected. She sighed again, turned her back to Konata, and pulled the covers over herself.

She did not see Konata looking at her sad-faced. Konata moved her hand towards Kagami, put pulled it away before it made contact. "Good night, Kagami," Konata whispered. Sighing quietly, she turned the lights off, and lied down.

Konata could not sleep for a long while; part of it was because her Kagami was in the same bed, but she was also nervous about tomorrow morning.

Kagami turned around in her sleep, now facing Konata. "… unit strength minus the penalties," she muttered.

Konata giggled. _"Cute. She's talking in her sleep."_

"Touch me …"

_"Oh, believe me, I would like to. But at the moment it would be abuse …"_

"Not the blindfold!"

_"What? Is that from my letter?"_

"… she doesn't like me that way."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Konata whispered.

But Kagami didn't talk any more. Konata wasn't able to stay awake much longer and drifted off.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, despite of staying up late, Konata awoke unusually early. She spent many minutes just watching Kagami's cute sleeping face.

"Ah! I must do something …" she muttered, and got out of the bed.

She headed for the kitchen, washed a large amount of rice, and put it into the cooker to soak. Fortunately her father had brought some vegetables and a few other things yesterday – she could not exactly serve Kagami the large green and moldy lump from the fridge. _"I wonder what that is? Or was? And why isn't anyone throwing it away?"_

With routine, Konata prepared an omelet, miso soup, rice, pickled vegetables, and a glass of milk and put the dishes onto a tray. Today, everything went perfectly, and soon she was ready to give her Kagamin a big surprise: a breakfast in bed!

Carefully balancing the tray, she went upstairs, put the tray down before even opening the door, and brought the tray towards the bed without spilling anything … until she stepped onto Yutaka's rubber duck and fell forward.

"Duck!" Konata yelled. Kagami woke up at the exact moment when the contents on the tray overturned on her. The glass of milk splashed on her face and everything else landed on her lap. Luckily, the hot miso soup ended on Konata's side of the bed.

Kagami screamed, and shouted, "What's the big idea of throwing all this on me when I'm asleep and _then_ yelling for me to duck!"

"Damn! Kagami, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! But the duck –"

Kagami got out of the bed very quickly. "Eww! It's everywhere!"

Konata pointed at the floor, and said, "Duck …"

"Stop saying that! Now it really is too late!" Kagami looked at her, then at the floor, and back at Konata. "Oh. I see."

Kagami sighed, and added, "I got to take a shower. You clean up this mess."

"I'll do it. Sorry again, Kagamin. Come downstairs when you're done, I fix some more breakfast."

When Kagami had locked the bathroom door behind her, she realized that Konata had wanted to bring her breakfast in bed. "Oh my. That was pretty sweet of her …" Despite all the trouble it warmed her heart and she was smiling.

When Kagami came to the kitchen, Konata was scooping rice into a box. "I'm preparing lunch for us and Yu-chan," she said.

Kagami walked to Konata, hugged her from behind, and whispered "thank you" into her ear. Quickly, she retreated, fearing that Konata's father or Yutaka would enter and see this tender moment.

"Maybe I should throw food on you more often if it brings your _deredere_ side out," Konata said. She didn't turn around, because she couldn't help smiling from ear to ear and blushing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kagami said, and sat at the table.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagami-sama!" Konata yelled at the door of Kagami's class. "Come to our class and help me out!"

Of course, this made everyone to look at her. Blushing, she said, "Don't come here and yell at me like that! Besides, our class is starting right now, I can't leave."

"Oh yes you can! I talked to your teacher! She gave permission!"

By now, Sakuraba-sensei was also at the door. "What's the ruckus? Hiiragi, you may go. Your little friend here didn't leave me alone until I gave up."

Sighing, Kagami collected her belongings and followed Konata to her class.

"Listen up, everyone! Izumi is going to give you this lecture in my place. So, for the next two hours, she's our sensei. Got that?" Kuroi-sensei said. She walked to Konata's desk and sat down.

"Silence in class!" Konata shouted, as the students were murmuring and talking about this surprising turn of events. "Or Kagami will punish you!" she added. Hearing this, the class indeed went silent.

"Hey!" Kagami said, glaring at Konata.

"What? It worked. Anyway, could you all please stand up, take all the chairs next to the wall, and move your desks together. Make a big, rectangular table!"

The puzzled-looking students started to do as ordered. None of them looked as puzzled as Kuroi. "Izumi, are you taking this seriously?" she asked.

"Kuroi-kun, I didn't give you a permission to talk!" Konata said. She also considered smacking Kuroi on the head, but decided it would have been a bit too much.

(To be continued…)

* * *

"Amazing teacher Nanako": Konata is jokingly referring to an anime called Amazing Nurse Nanako. The protagonist is a nurse with huge boobs. She works for a mad scientist who apparently intends to clone Jesus Christ. (No, I'm not kidding… (o_O))

Kagami and Konata both (and me :) forgot about the Valentine Day chocolate. It will come up later…

**Next Chapter: **not surprisingly, it's **Skool Daze, part 2**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

And finally, a small addition to last chapter, I'd call it **"Only in San Francisco"**. It's now included in that chapter too. _VampireCabbit noted I didn't describe how Patricia and Hiyori moved from hugs to kisses in the last chapter. Well, I think it went something like this…_

* * *

"Come on, let it all out …" Patricia whispered.

Hiyori buried her face into Patricia's neck – which instigated a deep sigh from her – and sobbed quietly. Patricia patted her back gently and held her for a long while.

"You smell nice …" Hiyori whispered when she had cried enough. And Patricia felt nice to her as well; she had more flesh around the bones, so to speak, than Japanese girls. Her warmth and softness were soothing in the chill of Konata's room. The closeness, softness, warmth, and scent felt so good that Hiyori found herself getting … excited.

Like most Japanese, she had almost never been hugged or held close by anyone since her childhood. "Ahh … do they do this in America all the time?" she whispered.

"No, only in San Francisco," Patricia answered, and chuckled.

Hiyori had no idea about the gayest cities of USA, so the pun and its implication were lost on her. "So the people elsewhere don't hug?"

"That's not quite what I meant …"

Hiyori raised her head and looked Patricia in the eyes. She could see just a faint blue glint in the darkness – and she wasn't wearing her glasses either. Still, it was beautiful.

"So, Hiyori, are you at all bi-curious?" Patricia asked, grinning slyly.

"Umm … yeah, I certainly was, when someone suddenly started to lick my toes."

"No, I didn't mean '_bikkuri'._ Damn, how do you say bi-curious in Japanese?"

"What?"

Patricia sighed. "I guess this is how. Have you ever wanted to try this?" she whispered, and locked her lips with Hiyori's.

* * *

_Bikkuri_ = surprised. And I really didn't find the Japanese word for 'bi-curious'. I guess they just say it in Engrish. Hiyori would have known many other words, but this doesn't seem to be common in Japan. I've read from somewhere that even the Japanese themselves have a hard time to understand each other; they usually get only 85 % of what the others are talking about.


	15. Skool Daze, part 2

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 15:** **Skool Daze, part 2**

It's getting really hard to come up with more truths and dares, so this might be the last big game they play. But the story will continue. I'm aiming for 24 chapters – as many as there are episodes in the anime.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"So, it's January, year 1868. Sebastian, you are Emperor Meiji and the other boys are the generals of the imperial army. Kagami is Yoshinobu Togukawa and she … I mean he is just preparing an attack on Kyōto. Girls will direct the shogunal units …" Konata explained, as they were arranging a large number of soldier and samurai miniatures onto the table.

She distributed the units among the students, arranged pieces of cardboard on the table with the names of the places, forming a rough map of Japan, and explained the rules and the situation in detail.

"Izum … Sensei, you want us to play a miniature battle game?" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"I think … we will kick the boys' asses!" Kuroi exclaimed.

"Sensei, our side is supposed to lose. The boys have modern weaponry, while most of our troops are samurai with medieval weapons," Kagami noted.

"The numerical statistics do seem to favor the boys' side, but we outnumber them three to one, and our morale ratings seem consistently better than theirs," Miyuki said, as she was looking at the unit descriptions.

"I will be the judge and remain completely impartial in this game," Konata said, and added, "So go on and kick the boys' asses!"

Doing something completely out of the ordinary seemed to invigorate the students, and most of them participated in the game with enthusiasm. Konata directed how the troops moved day by day, but the battles were fought by the rules; random factor was added by rolling dice.

"Originally, a startled horse threw the Shogunal columns into disarray at this point, but I think it would not be fair, so you can start in an orderly state," Konata explained, as they were preparing for the Battle of Toba-Fushimi.

The battle raged for a few turns, then, Minoru complained,"Hey! You can't just charge at us! We got guns!" – "Yeah, but you got to reload too." – "Hey, I rolled a critical success!" – "I failed the morale check, so my unit is fleeing."

The dice favored the girls' side. The boys stared at the table in disbelief – they had lost the battle.

"You rewrote history. Shogunate originally lost this battle," Kuroi noted. "And we kicked the boys' asses!" she added, and grinned.

"There are still a few battles left, so let's scratch this result and pretend the boys won. But yeah, we kicked their asses!" Konata said.

"Impartial judge …" Minoru muttered.

The two hours whizzed by. Sakuraba-sensei came to look at Konata's 'lesson' at some point, and one by one, many other teachers took a peek as well.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

At lunchtime, the ten friends – and one teacher – gathered in the cafeteria.

"Izumi, your lesson is the talk of the day at the teachers' room! Sorry to tell you this, but the principal forbade to let the students give lessons from now on. 'It's not the way we do things in this school', she said," Kuroi explained.

"That's okay. It was a huge task to prepare it. I wouldn't do it again," Konata said.

"Six points for Konata, and it's Kuroi-sensei's turn to spin the bottle," Patricia noted.

It pointed at Ayano. "Double-dare," she said.

"So I have to do it too? Let me think for a moment …" Kuroi said.

"Got it. I dare you to inhale a dose of sugar into your nose! I've got these small packages they give you when you order coffee. Here is yours," she said, tossing one of the packages to Ayano.

"Eww! That's nasty!" Ayano said. Many of the others looked disgusted at the thought. Some looked sickened, Yutaka in particular.

"Uhh … you're hard-core, sensei. Is that worth four points?" Patricia asked.

"I'd say three," Konata said.

"Okay, anyone against giving three points to both?"

There were no complaints.

Kuroi ripped one end of a package open, stuck it into her nostril, tilted her head, and, with a loud snorting sound, inhaled its contents. Some of the people in the next table looked at this wide-eyed. She dropped the empty package, grimaced, and coughed a few times.

"How was it?" Konata asked.

"It was wonderful! You got to try it yourself," Kuroi answered. Konata thought she could detect a slightly sarcastic tone.

Reluctantly, Ayano opened the package. "I won't ever double-dare sensei again…"

Bracing herself, she pushed it into her nose, blocked her other nostril, and inhaled deeply. First, she let out a weird, gurgling noise, and then she let out a gigantic sneeze, which echoed through the cafeteria – which had fallen oddly silent. Next, she coughed violently, and moaned, "That hurt …" rubbing her nose.

By now, almost the entire cafeteria was staring at them.

Patricia laughed, and said, "Three points for both. Ayano, spin it."

The bottle pointed at Yutaka.

She looked around nervously, and said quietly, "Truth."

"Have you had … " Ayano started, but she stopped, looking at Kuroi. "Oh, damn."

"Ask ahead. I won't tell anyone," Kuroi said. "It must be a really juicy question since you are hesitating."

"H-have you … umm … done it with Minami-chan?" Ayano said, very quietly, so that the others in the cafeteria wouldn't hear it.

Both Yutaka and Minami turned bright red. "No …" Yutaka whispered.

Kuroi guffawed at the pair. "Since Minegishi asked you something like that, there must be something more behind this? Izumi, tell me about it at some time."

"Well, so far I have just seen them kissing and feeling up each oth –" Konata explained, but Yutaka interrupted her by yelping, "Oneechan!"

"One … no, two points for Yutaka, and it's today's last spin," Patricia noted.

Yutaka wiped her brow and spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Miyuki.

"Miyuki-senpai, truth or dare? Or one of the extra options?" Patricia asked.

"I don't think I am competing for the first place, so truth is fine," Miyuki said.

"I can't think of any question … Patricia-chan, could you give a random one?" Yutaka asked.

"Sure. 'Would you …', oh, this is quite saucy! 'Would you like to have … umm … you know, that … in some strange place, and what place that would be?'"

It was Miyuki's – and Tsukasa's – turn to blush.

"Uh … I haven't had … I mean, I don't know … I …" Miyuki went silent and her eyes widened.

"Oi! Yuki-chan, you _are_ thinking of some place! What is it?" Konata said.

"Umm, yes, well … this is really embarrassing, but for some reason … a karaoke box," Miyuki stuttered.

Most of the girls laughed. "I never thought of that!" Tsukasa blurted out.

"So what's the place _you_ thought about?" Konata immediately asked, and giggled.

"Tsukasa, don't answer. It's not your turn," Kagami noted. _"Damn. How can I now go into a karaoke box again without thinking …"_ she thought.

"That was hilarious! Kagamin, Yuki-chan, Tsukasa-chan – why don't we rent a karaoke box next Saturday?" Konata said.

"One point for Miyuki, and that was the last turn today," Patricia said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They were waiting the bus at the end of the day; Konata and Kagami were carrying the miniature cases.

Kagami grabbed Konata's sleeve and said, "Konata, come here, I have to tell you something."

"Don't tell Kuroi-sensei any secrets," she said, when they had moved away from the others.

"Kagami, you talk in your sleep."

"And don't say completely irrelevant things!" Kagami snapped.

"But you do, and if that's one of our secrets, I didn't tell it to Kuroi-sensei."

"You'd better not … wait, wait! What did I talk? What did I say?" Kagami groaned, pulling her hair.

Konata giggled. "It was really cute."

"No! Why did you listen to it?"

"Well, at the time I the thought of plugging my ears didn't come to m –"

"Shut up! No … tell me what I said … don't tell me! Aargh, I don't know which is worse!" Kagami groaned.

"Well, you talked about the game, then you said 'touch me', then you mumbled something about a blindfold, and then …" Konata stopped talking as it hit her. She began to suspect whom Kagami might have meant.

"Then what?"

"Umm … it's …" Konata stuttered. _"Could she really have meant me? Damn, I can't just ask her like this! I must think this over first!"_ she thought, and frantically tried to make up something.

"Konata, you are scaring me! What did I say?"

"BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Konata imitated a beeping sound.

"W-what…?"

"Explicit content! I had to censor it with beeps."

"Explicit co – I don't believe you! But, never mind … let's just drop this subject. For now," Kagami concluded, glaring at Konata.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After returning the miniatures, and knowing she would have to do her own homework, Konata was just too exhausted to even think. Besides, she didn't usually think about things, so she simply forgot it. She forgot what Kagami had said, forgot how she had thanked her for breakfast, and forgot the dozens of other ways Kagami had practically been throwing herself at Konata. The only thing that remained in her conscious memory was a slight feeling that she had forgotten something important. She came to the conclusion that it was the online game, which she had not played for a while, and so she logged in and gamed until the small hours.

Kagami, on the other hand, never forgot anything. Half-heartedly, she forced herself to do her homework and study for the tests, while waiting for Konata's call. She had called her every night to ask help with her homework. Every night – except tonight. _"She really doesn't care about me …"_ Kagami thought, as she finally went to bed. She sniffed and shed a few tears.

Wednesday morning, she and her sister met Konata at the train station as usual.

"Yahoo! Tsukasa-chan! Kagamin! Oh, you look terrible," was her greeting.

"Gee, thanks. So do you," Kagami answered.

"I was gaming all night, so I'm a bit tired …" Konata muttered, and yawned.

"I went to sleep early but I'm still sleepy …" Tsukasa complained. "I wish I could hibernate during winter like macaques."

"Excuse me. Macaques do not hibernate. They bathe and rest in hot springs at winter," Miyuki said – she had just arrived.

"Oh, hello, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said. "What's the animal that hibernates then?"

"Well, here in Japan we have many species that hibernate. For example, bats," Miyuki explained.

"Eww! Bats! I'm scared of bats!" Tsukasa gasped. "Isn't there anything less scary?"

"Hedgehogs?" Miyuki said.

Konata had a mental image of Son*c the Hedgehog going into hibernation. "Is that like a pause button?" she asked. The others took a puzzled looked at her.

"Hedgehogs, I'm scared of them as well. All those spines, full of bacteria and filth …" Tsukasa said.

"Bears?" Konata said.

"Bears don't really hibernate. They just slow their metabolism and have a winter rest, also called denning," Miyuki explained.

"And bears are scary too," Tsukasa noted. "Huge, gaping, and drooling maws with fangs … brr!"

"Hm. And giant flying squirrels do not hibernate at all …" Miyuki muttered, scratching her head.

"Giant flying squirrels!" Konata gasped.

"Th-that's _really_ scary!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"I think this conversation is stupid …" Kagami muttered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Lunch hour came, and they gathered at cafeteria again.

"I feel trapped into this never-ending game …" Kagami muttered, and sighed deeply. She looked around, but nobody else was sulking, and some, such as Misao, Kuroi, and Konata, looked downright excited about playing.

"I believe it's Miyuki's turn to spin," Patricia noted.

The bottle pointed at Kagami.

"Torture for six points," she said nonchalantly.

Miyuki had turned pale. She shook her head – obviously she couldn't come up with anything like that.

Even Konata looked worried now. "Kagami, are you all right?" she whispered.

"No."

"Uh … Kagami, are you sure?" Patricia said.

Kagami sighed, and said, "Nothing you come up with can't be worse than playing this game every day. Still, I guess I want to win."

Quietly, they tried to come up with something really painful.

"I've got some extra wasabi in my lunch box," Ayano said.

"Are you suggesting…?" Kuroi said. "Ouch. Even thinking about it hurts!"

"Yeah, since mere sugar was really bad, I think this will be a hundred times worse," Ayano added.

"Do it elegantly, Kagami! Like a lady!" Konata said.

"I don't think there's an elegant way to snort something up your nose," Kagami said, and took the lump of wasabi into her chopsticks.

Yutaka had turned towards Minami and buried her face into the tall girl's chest. "I can't look!"

"Okay, here it goes …" Kagami said, braced herself, and sucked the greenish paste into her nostril.

Immediately, she started to cough and splutter violently. Trying to act tough, she didn't scream aloud, even when it felt like her nose was on fire from the inside. She slapped herself into the face, banged her forehead onto the table, and squeezed her head with both hands. "My brain hurts!" she moaned.

Misao laughed aloud, while most of the others looked more shocked than amused. Konata pushed a napkin into Kagami's hand, and she quickly tried to blow as much of it out of her nose as she could. Konata also gave her a glass of ice water, which she almost wanted to inhale.

"Uh. I hope nobody ever asks for six points worth of torture again …" Patricia said. "Kagami, are you able to spin the bottle?"

"Excuse me, Tsukasa fainted again …" Miyuki said, holding Kagami's sister on her arms.

"Again? Are you games often like this?" Kuroi asked.

"More or less," Konata noted. Kagami was still busy cleaning her nose, but gestured for Konata to spin the bottle. It pointed at Patricia.

"Okay, average dare – so I will move into the lead by one point," Patricia said.

Kagami coughed. "My brain still hurts, and I can't think of anything. Get a random one."

Konata selected one from the list, and read: "Drink one liter of milk."

"What's so bad about that that it's worth four points?" Kuroi asked.

"Sensei, after childhood, most of us Japanese cannot tolerate milk sugar, also called lactose. So, drinking that much would cause … uh … diarrhea. But Martin-san is American…?" Miyuki said.

"Gee, I don't know, really. I haven't really drunk milk since I was a kid. Do they even have milk in here?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, they do," Konata said. "I often buy a bottle from here."

Each of the girls donated a coin or two, and Patricia went to buy milk – meaning, five small bottles of it.

"But why do you always drink milk, Konata?" Kagami asked.

"That's a secret! You just have to wait until I choose truth," Konata said, and winked.

"I still can't understand your weird Japanese units of measurement, but I guess these five bottles make about a quarter of a gallon, which is one liter," Patricia said, as she returned, carrying small milk bottles.

"Is it 'Mother's Milk'?" Konata asked.

"No, would that have been better? Anyway, bottoms up!" Patricia said, and uncorked the first bottle. "Mm, cold!" she said, after gulping it down.

It took for a while for Patricia to drink all of the milk. She burped, said, "Oh. Excuse me. Four points for me," and spun the bottle. It pointed at Misao.

"I'm aiming at victory! Hard dare!" she yelled.

"I dare you to spend the next class without wearing your skirt," Patricia said.

"You'll get detention," Kuroi warned.

"What's next class? Oh, Japanese. The teacher is short-sighted, he won't even notice!" Misao said, trying to look and sound carefree. She stood up and started to unbutton her skirt.

"You don't have to take it off yet …" Patricia said.

"Oh. Right," Misao said, chuckled, and sat down again.

"Six points if you do it. And that was the last one for today," Patricia said, shifting uneasily on her chair.

Kagami sighed deeply. "Still two more days of this … I hope this will be the last game we play. It's getting really tiresome."

"Yeah, I'm starting to agree … because my stomach feels funny," Patricia said. She looked rather pale, and was grasping her tummy. She sprung up, and ran towards the toilets.

"Konata, shouldn't you go after her and take pictures?" Misao asked.

Konata shook her head. "I don't think it will be a pretty sight."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

In the classroom, Kagami was painfully aware of Misao's state of undress. Adding to her embarrassment, she found herself staring at Misao's slim legs and anime-print panties. It took a while for her to realize that she wasn't interested in Misao, but was just comparing her to Konata. Realizing this, she sighed deeply, crossed her arms onto her desk and rested her still aching head on them. _"I'm going mad…"_ she thought.

Most of the other students didn't notice anything odd, but those sitting nearest to Misao tried very hard to look away. To her mild amusement, Kagami noticed that few of the boys were blushing cutely.

Kagami didn't have much time to rest, because their Japanese teacher arrived. Indeed, he didn't notice anything at first, until he gave them several new kanji to practice and walked around checking how they were doing.

"Panties!" the poor man screamed, when she saw Misao. Half of the class burst into laughter.

The teacher covered his eyes and said, "Kusakabe! Have you forgotten to wear a skirt, or what is this?"

Misao giggled. "No, I just took it off."

"Well put it back on, right now!"

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I can't do that."

"Can't you at least wear your P.E. sweatpants?" the teacher groaned.

Misao's jaw dropped and she looked stupefied.

"Why didn't I think of that? She said, 'not wearing a skirt' … nobody said I couldn't wear something else!" Misao yelled, stood up, and rummaged through her bag.

"Sensei, you are a genius!" she yelled, and jumped around, trying to get her other leg into the pants as well.

"No, it's just you who are stupid …" Kagami muttered, although she had not thought of that option either.

"Just don't do that again …" teacher said, sighed, and returned to the lectern.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That night, Konata again called Kagami to ask help with her homework.

"Yesterday, I forgot to do any homework! So Kuroi-sensei told me to do it, and she gave me extra homework, and I also have tomorrow's homework to do!" Konata moaned.

"You are hopeless. How can one just forget to do homework?"

"Well, I had not played the online game for a while and I decided to play it a few minutes before doing homework and it took until 5 a.m."

"So that's why …" Kagami muttered. Despite that she knew she would have to practically read the answers to Konata tonight, she was smiling.

_"She wouldn't have called anyone last night, not even her girlfriend!"_ Kagami thought.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about everything. I didn't even realize someone had brought me dinner, and that I had eaten it. I guess that must have been Yu-chan. So, Kagamin, would you give me the answers – I mean, would you help me with math homework?"

But Kagami was deep in thought and didn't answer. _"Girlfriend? Girlfriend! What am I thinking?"_

"Sorry, what?" she said into the phone.

"Kagamin spacing out? That's unusual."

"Ehh …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Thursday lunch arrived, and the players gathered again into the cafeteria.

_"Just today and tomorrow, and then it's finally over …"_ Kagami thought.

"Where's Kuroi-sensei?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, they have a teacher's meeting, so sensei can't be here today," Miyuki explained.

"Good. Please get well ahead of her in points; I don't want her to win! I believe it's Misao-senpai's turn," Patricia said.

The bottle pointed at Tsukasa. The recent truth questions had been rather bad, so she said, "Easy dare…"

"I dare you to sit on Yuki-chan's lap!" Misao said, and giggled.

Both were blushing as Tsukasa climbed on Miyuki. Some of the other people in the cafeteria turned to stare at them.

There was a flash of light, and Konata said, "Aww-right! I remembered to bring the camera!"

"So, two points for Tsukasa. Spin," Patricia said.

Tsukasa spun the bottle, and it ended up pointing at her – and Miyuki.

"Do I spin it again?" Tsukasa asked.

"No. In this case, you both will have to take the same truth or dare," Patricia said.

"Would an easy dare be okay, Yuki-chan?"

"Of course, Tsukasa-san."

"Do I take a random one or does anyone have any ideas?" Patricia asked.

"I know! I dare you both watch a really scary movie together at Saturday evening, at our house," Konata said. "Oh, and in the dark," she quickly added.

"Tsukasa and Miyuki are staying at your house?" Kagami said.

"Yeah, and you will come too! We will have lots of fun – I mean we will study hard. It's a study group! And a sleepover," Konata explained.

"Whatever. As long as your dad is not there," Kagami said.

"He's away the entire weekend. Yu-chan, do you have any plans?"

"I'm staying at Minami-chan's place. We also have a study group," Yutaka confirmed.

"Are you studying each other?" Misao asked.

"Senpai!" Yutaka gasped. Minami just glared at Misao.

Patricia chuckled. "Anyway. It's two points for Tsukasa-senpai and Miyuki-senpai, and the last spin for today."

Miyuki tried to reach the bottle – which made certain parts of her anatomy press against Tsukasa, and she couldn't stretch her arm far enough. Miyuki flinched, quickly straightened herself, and said, "I'm sorry!"

Patricia, Konata, and Misao laughed. "That was _moe_! Tsukasa, you can get off of Miyuki now. Unless you _want_ to stay there?" Konata asked.

Both were again blushing brightly, as Tsukasa returned to her seat.

Now, that Miyuki was able to spin the bottle, it ended up pointing at Misao.

"Yeah! I'm going to win this game! Average dare!" Misao shouted.

Neither Tsukasa nor Miyuki seemed to have anything to say, so Patricia said, "You have Kuroi-sensei's class next? And she's not here to listen to us…" and grinned.

"Oo, she has something evil in mind!" Konata exclaimed. "I know that look from work!"

"I dare you to answer every question Kuroi-sensei asks today. Whether you know the answer or not!" Patricia announced.

"Piece of ca … what? I can't do that! She'll beat me up or something! She's scary!" Misao yelled.

"It's going to be hilarious! Kagami, could you record the class for me?" Konata said.

"I could not, and I don't have any equipment for that!" Kagami said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"So, today's subject is the Convention of Kanagawa!" Kuroi started her class. "You were supposed to review the material beforehand, so let's check you got anything stuck into your cute little heads. You all know Commodore Perry. But when did he first arrive to Edo?"

Misao put her hand up and waved eagerly.

"Misao? That's rare. Go on," Kuroi said.

"1953!" Misao yelled. Many people in the class chuckled.

"Actually, that was correct, you just got the wrong century. It was at July, 1853."

"Yes, sensei! That's what I meant!" Misao exclaimed.

"I doubt that. What did the Commodore do when he arrived?"

Misao was again waving her hand, but Kuroi gestured for another student to answer. "He threatened to open fire, unless we would negotiate."

"That's correct. He remitted two white flags ashore and told us to hoist them when we would be ready to negotiate. And he did order his ships to attack buildings around the harbor. After the white flags were hoisted, what happened? Misao, I thought I'd never see you that eager to participate! So, please tell us," Kuroi lectured.

"He came ashore and …" Misao started, but stopped to think about it.

"Go on?"

"… he hired a dozen geishas to entertain him!" Misao concluded.

"Is that your idea of a joke? Since you are feeling so smart today, why don't you explain us the whole thing. How did we end up signing Convention of Kanagawa and what did it establish?" Kuroi said, glaring at Misao.

"Yes, sensei! After Commodore had been entertained by the geishas, he … umm … used his super powers to fly into Shogun's castle and he challenged him to a sumo wrestling match and they fought for hours and finally Commodore won and forced him to sign –"

"Misao. Take the water buckets, fill them with water, and stand in the hallway for the rest of the class, holding the buckets. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sensei! It's very clear!" Misao shouted, stood up, and did what sensei had told her to do. She seemed excited to try something like this for the first time.

After Misao had been expelled from class, Kuroi didn't seem to be in a mood to ask any more questions, and just continued her lecture.

After their teacher seemed to have calmed down a bit, Kagami raised her hand.

"Hiiragi, do you need something?"

"Sensei, Misao was just … umm … you know."

"She was playing that game of yours?" Kuroi asked, and looked at the door. They could hear groaning sounds and Misao's muttering from the outside.

"Yes…" Kagami said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Then she must take what was coming to her. She's got to earn the points – how many points was it?"

"Four."

"Oh. Then she will stand there a while longer."

A loud crash of metal against the floor, a sound of splashing water, and Misao's screaming could be heard.

"She's so noisy…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Finally! Can we please stop playing this game after this is over?" Kagami asked.

It was Friday, lunchtime, and everyone – including Kuroi-sensei this time – were in the cafeteria, sitting at their favorite table.

"Sure, but remember that we still have dares we haven't completed yet. Such us Saturday's karaoke," Konata reminded.

"That was never a dare!" Kagami yelled.

"Oh, wasn't it?"

"Patricia, did you write down the dares?"

"Yeah. There's my … date with Hiyori; Tsukasa-senpai and Miyuki-senpai have to watch a scary movie, and … I guess those were all the ones that are not completed yet. Misao's turn to spin – and she is in the lead with ten points," Patricia said.

"When I win, I'm going to make you all do something reaaaally embarrassing!" Misao shouted, and spun the bottle. First, it pointed back at Misao, but on the second spin, at Kagami.

"Crap," Kagami grunted. "I hate this, but … average dare would take me to ten points?"

As Patricia nodded, Kagami added, "That's it, then."

"Oi! Hiiragi! I had not thought of anything in advance! Let me think!" Misao yelled.

"Just take one at random," Kagami suggested.

"Never! I dare you … to exchange your panties with little blunette for the rest of the day!" Misao said.

"That's so childish!" Kagami gasped.

"But, but, Kagami's panties are far too big for me! They'll just fall off! Or I'm going to get lost into them!" Konata said.

Kagami just glared at Konata. "And how do you suppose I'm going to fit into your midget-sized ones?"

"Well, we'll just have to try," Konata said, stood up, and started to unbutton her skirt.

"Wait! You can't just take off your panties in public!" Kagami yelled – making about half of the cafeteria customers to stare at them.

Blushing brightly, Kagami grabbed Konata's arm, and lead her towards the toilet, while the others laughed.

Two minutes later, they returned. Konata was grinning widely, while Kagami was still as red as a tomato and looked uncomfortable.

"You did it? Show us! Show us!" Misao shouted.

"You didn't dare for us to show it, so you've just got to believe our word for it," Kagami said, and sat down – and a clear sound of tearing fabric was heard. Everyone burst into laughter, and Kagami's face glowed like Rudolph the Reindeer's nose.

Even Konata was laughing in tears, although she gasped, "You ru-ruined my favorite panties …" in the middle.

Kagami groaned and buried her radiant face into her arms. "Tell me when you have laughed enough, I'll spin the bottle then …"

With some difficulty, the others calmed down enough for the game to continue. There were still isolated chuckles and little bursts of laughter around the table.

The bottle pointed at Hiyori.

"I don't think I have any points yet. I can't win this game, so I'll just take a truth," Hiyori said.

Kagami glared at Patricia and asked, "So how are things going on in between you two?"

"Well … I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. We decided … to take a few days to think it over," Hiyori muttered.

"Yeah, we will talk about it at Saturday. Don't worry, I will tell Konata or someone all the juicy details!" Patricia confirmed.

"P-Patricia, please …" Hiyori said, finding the floor suddenly very interesting to look at.

Patricia cleared her throat. "Anyway, I should mark four points to Kagami – oh, how entertaining that was! – and one for Hiyori. It's the last spin of the entire game! Kagami and Misao are in the lead with ten points. Me, Kuroi-sensei, and Konata also still have a chance to win."

Hiyori spun the bottle, and it pointed at Kagami.

"No! Victory snatched from my grasp!" Misao shouted.

"Since I need only one point … truth," Kagami said.

"What are Konata's favorite panties like?" Hiyori asked.

"Tight …" Kagami muttered, inciting another bout of hysterical laughter from almost the entire table.

After calming down, Patricia said, "Kagami, you won. Now, do you want to dare us to do something?"

"No, or yes. I want us to put this truth or dare game on an indefinite hold. Let's not play it again," Kagami said.

Misao shouted some protests, but most of the comments were along the lines of "Okay" or "Yeah, it was getting a bit tiresome."

"But remember to finish your remaining dares," Patricia said. "Never back out, remember!"

* * *

Sebastian = Minoru Shiraishi's nickname, given by Konata in episode 7.

Sitting order, clockwise, and final point totals: Patricia 8, Kuroi 7, Konata 6, Kagami 11, Tsukasa 4, Miyuki 3, Hiyori 1, Misao 10, Ayano 3, Minami 0, and Yutaka 2.

I haven't tried to snort sugar or wasabi and didn't know how that feels, so I checked from YouTube. And, as you may guess: there were plenty of videos where people snort sugar and many other things…

Had this been a PaniPoni Dash fic, Konata would have said, "… had to censor it with beeps, 'cause this story is T-rated." (*-*)

Useless trivia: Japanese cup is 200 milliliters, exactly. What comes to "Mother's Milk" … I'm not going to explain that. (o_O)

**Next Chapter: Satyrday **(I tried to write something with the word 'Saturday', but made a mistake – and now I'm considering using that title (-_o)) There will be Patricia's and Hiyori's date, the karaoke, etc. … (~ω~).


	16. Satyrday, part 1

**fLucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 16:** **Satyrday, Part 1**

Hm. In last chapter, Misao should have cracked a joke about "Kagami finally getting into Konata's pants." (Thanks to kitmaro's review for the idea.) Got to add that when (if) I revise the story.

So the big all-cast truth or dare games might be on hold, but that doesn't mean the game won't pop up now and then. And, the entire story _will end into a truth or dare!_

I meant to write a title which had the word 'Saturday', and I accidentally wrote 'Satyrday'…

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

Kagami entered her room, dropped her bag onto the floor, slammed the door close, and threw herself onto the bed – only to become aware of a painful chafing around her hip. "Ouch!"

She quickly stood up and pulled the piece of clothing off of herself. The elastic was still intact, but the fabric had a large tear on the side. _"Konata's panties …"_ she thought. _"I'm holding her panties … with – I can't believe it – Haruhi Suzumiya print! … and these have been in there, touching her –"_

"Yech!" she yelped, threw them across the room, and slumped back onto the bed. "Why, why did I have to think about _that_?" Kagami groaned.

Slowly, another very disturbing thought came into her mind. _"And she's got my panties. We forgot to trade them back."_

It took her a while before she was able to concentrate on her homework.

As Konata called her cell phone around ten p.m. as usual, she absent-mindedly picked it up and said, "panties," instead of answering it normally.

She heard a spluttering sound from the other end, then a huge burst of laughter, and a clanging sound as Konata dropped her cell phone.

Kagami was glad that Konata couldn't see her face.

"Yeah, yeah," she said into the phone when Konata was again able to pick it up at her end. "Go on. Make fun of me. Make it quick, so that we can get into the homework."

"Ka-Kagami … ha ha … so what did you do with my panties? I considered hanging yours on the wall as a trophy but my dad would be shocked – off of his pants," Konata said, in between giggling hysterically.

Kagami could only groan into the phone.

Konata's laughter stopped and she pretended to sound serious, saying, "Anyway, Kagamin, I hope you didn't do anything _perverted_ with my pants? Such as sni–"

At this point, Kagami hung up.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Saturday afternoon, Kagami found herself downtown, outside the karaoke place. She acted as if she had not wanted to come, but it wasn't despite all. Tsukasa had taken puzzled looks at her along the way.

"Sis, you have acted a bit weird today. Is there a problem?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, it's the same blue-haired problem, and she'll be here soon, I'm afraid…" Kagami muttered.

"Sis, I think she teases you because she likes you," Tsukasa said softly, smiled, and touched Kagami's hand.

For a second, Kagami had a dreamy look in her eyes, and said, "Yeah … … what? No! It isn't that! I know it. The brat just wants to have fun at my expense as always."

"But sis –" Tsukasa started, but Miyuki's arrival distracted her and she forgot was she was about to say. "Hi, Yuki-chan! How are you? Your dress is so pretty," Tsukasa cooed.

"Why, thank you, Tsukasa-san. You look pretty too! And good afternoon to you too, Kagami-san," Miyuki said.

"Panties!" Konata yelled from behind of the three girls, startling them.

"Don't yell such things in public!" Kagami growled.

"But today is the panties greetings day! You must greet by saying 'panties', instead of good afternoon, hi, or hello or something like that. Panties!" Konata repeated.

"There is no such day!"

"Well, it was you who invented it …" Konata muttered, pouting.

"Shut up!"

"Hmm … would 'knickers' be better? It's more striking. Knickers! Knickers! Good knickers to you!" Konata yelled, as they were going inside.

"I believe the word 'knickers' is more often used for shorts and such," Miyuki said.

The boy behind the counter looked at them with his mouth open.

Konata had reserved room 301, the same they had used the last time. At the door, she stopped, as if remembering something, turned around, and said, "Ah! Yuki-chan, do you want a little privacy with Tsukasa-chan first? Kagami and I can go get a cup of tea or something. And talk some more about panties."

Kagami slapped her palm into her forehead and groaned, "Stop saying 'panties' all the time…"

Of course, Konata said that just to taunt the cute couple and to enjoy their flustering, and radiating blushes. "Oh, oh, that's n-not necessary, Izumi-san! We are just fine!" Miyuki stuttered.

Konata shrugged her shoulders, opened the door, and gestured for Miyuki to enter first. "Oh! Would you like me to take pictures of it for you?" Konata asked.

Miyuki flustered a bit more, and said, "T-thank you, Izumi-san…"

"Miyuki. Don't listen to her," Kagami said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Patricia had arrived at the train station; she noticed Hiyori nearby, waving her arm, and dashed at her.

"Hello, Patty-chan," Hiyori said, and flinched a bit as Patricia hugged her, yelling, "Hiyori-chan!"

"Uh … did you have any plans of what to do?" Hiyori asked. While it felt good, she also felt a tad uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, I have indeed. Akiba!"

"Great, that's a plan in itself," Hiyori said, and added, "But, Patty-chan … could you let me …?".

"Oh. I forgot. You guys don't hug in public."

"Sometimes … I wish we would be more like you Americans. Hugging and kissing everyone all the time…"

"We don't really hug and kiss, or lick the toes of everyone, just our loved ones."

At first, Hiyori mistook this as a public confession of love and it made her even more flustered.

Patricia laughed, and said, "Teasing you is almost as entertaining as when Konata teases Kagami."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

_ "… if you are going to a bootcamp, eat beans! Beans! It builds up your body vigorously!"_ Konata sang. _"– A fierce sex appeal! –"_

"Where did she pick up this song from? It's not in the catalogue!" Kagami groaned.

_"… beans are the meat of the fieeeeeld!"_ Konata concluded the song at the top of her lungs, accompanied by squealing feedback from the loudspeakers.

"What the heck was that song …" Kagami muttered.

"That was funny!" Tsukasa said. Miyuki had had to take her glasses off and was wiping them clean. When Kagami saw them, she couldn't help chuckling a bit herself – which raised a big smile on Konata's face.

"Konata, you have sang four songs now, could you let us to sing too? I've got one," Kagami said.

"Sure, I could use a break. But we must sing a duet later, Kagamin! I've already picked a great song!"

"Uhh … okay. I hope it's nothing embarrassing. Since you are videotaping this entire session…"

"Yeah, isn't it great that they also rent video equipment now?"

"Great was not the word I thought of ... Anyway, here goes."

"Break a leg, sis!" Tsukasa said. "Do your best, Kagami-san!" Miyuki encouraged.

"Wh-what's this? Oh no, I made a mistake with the code! This isn't my song!" Kagami groaned.

"You've got to sing it! Never back out from a dare, remember?" Konata yelled, and snatched the remote before Kagami could stop the song.

"This was not a dare! … and what the heck is _'Watashi no tamagoyaki'_…?"

Konata gasped, jumped behind the camera, and guffawed. "Oh, this is going to be so great!"

Now Kagami did remember hearing the song a few times. It was the utterly silly closing song of "Drag** Half". Soon, she was struggling with the super-rapid lyrics._ "Pappara funi funi pappara hoe hoe! __Pappara funi funi tamago! Pappara funi funi pappara hoe hoe! Yaitara kagechatta!"_

Miyuki and Tsukasa laughed so hard that they almost fell off the bench.

"Oh no, it hurts!" Konata moaned. She tried to aim the camera, but the finished video would show it jiggling in step with her laughter.

_"… Tamago! Tamago!"_ Kagami finally ended the song, and slumped down onto the bench, totally out of breath. Tsukasa had fallen under the table, Konata was now lying on the floor, and Miyuki was leaning onto the table and holding her sides.

"… excuse me … for a while …" Kagami panted, and staggered towards the door.

"Oh yeah … take five …" Konata gasped.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Ehh … Pok*mon Diamond and Pearl … third opening?"

"Oh yeah! It's a perfect duet for us! You are Ash and I'm Dawn!" Konata yelled.

"Why, oh why!" Kagami groaned, but she had to start singing, _"Hey hey hey!"_

_"We fight, make up, and then fight again; There are lots of things I want to say to you …",_ Konata began her part.

The lyrics did remind Kagami of her relationship with Konata, but she would never admit it.

_"… as long as we are together, we can go even further than before! Go go go! Go go go! Go go go!"_ they ended the song together.

"Uh. Let me select the song the next time we sing a duet … I didn't even know this one …" Kagami muttered. She eyed the screen, and the score showed that she had clearly lost to Konata in accuracy.

"Kagami, you lost! I can now dare you to do something!"

"This was not a contest!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Patricia and Hiyori were walking along the mall hallway, looking at the various shops. "I know there is a new shop somewhere around here…" Patricia muttered. "Ah! There it is!" she exclaimed, pointing at it.

"New cosplay shop?" Hiyori said, and almost started to drool. "Patty-chan, how did you know?"

"The Internet!" Patricia said in English, and explained, "I found out about it in the net. The English otaku sites are way ahead of yours sometimes."

"Yeah, the net is crazy. There are like, places with two hundred thousand fanfics of Naruto…"

"Ooh, look at this! Hiyori, you must try this on!" Patricia shouted, pushing a dress at Hiyori's chest, seeing whether it would fit.

"Uh … me … a maid outfit?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a maid!"

"This is a bit … skimpy," Hiyori said. "And I don't think I, uhh … fill it properly. Wouldn't it be better on y– "

"I bet you'll look great!", Patricia interrupted her. "There's the fitting room. Bah, the room is too small for both of us …" she added, and sighed.

"Ehh … I g-guess I'll try it on, then …"

"Don't forget the boots!" Patricia said, handing Hiyori a pair of tall, high-heel black leather boots.

Hiyori retreated into the fitting room, took off her top and pants, wore the black miniskirt, and started to put on the black, laced corset. "Oh. I can't reach the laces in the back."

"Uhh … Patty-chan? Could you help me a bit …" Hiyori whispered, pulled the curtain slightly, and showed her back to Patricia.

"Oh! Certainly," Patricia said, and pulled the laces tight – very tight.

Hiyori gasped. "Should it be that tight?"

"Yes it should! Trust me, I have worn corsets a lot."

"Oh, I see – at your part-time job?"

"Yep. Okay, it's all done," Patricia said, after tying the laces. She took a look at Hiyori's feet and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Patricia said, and muttered, "You'll see…"

Hiyori closed the curtain again and sat down – and sat there, dumbfounded, as she found out that the corset prevented her from bending down and putting on the boots.

"Umm … Patty-chan?" she said.

Patricia chuckled again and peeked into the room. "I know, I know. I made the same mistake the first time I wore a corset. Here, let me help you with those boots."

Patricia knelt down and took Hiyori's foot in her hands. She couldn't resist tickling her sole.

Hiyori giggled and tried to yank her leg away. "Stop, Patty-chan! I'm very ticklish!"

Patricia tickled some more, and cooed, "Cootchie-coo! I wuv these cute widdle feetsies and these itsy-bitsy toesies!"

She pushed Hiyori's foot into the boot. "Perfect fit. I knew your size was 23.5! Good thing I've became so familiar with your feet …"

However, a slightly disturbing thought made her stop. "Uh. I hope I'm not developing a foot fetish. That would be weird," she muttered.

"Patty-chan, you are thinking aloud…" Hiyori whispered.

"Oops," Patricia said, and giggled.

_"Oh, this is so embarrassing … but I just have to draw this story!"_ Hiyori thought.

"All done!" Patricia announced, stood up, and stepped back. "Hm. The glasses are perfect, but your make-up is too subtle for the outfit. And the perfume …" Patricia leaned forward, and sniffed. "Nice scent. Raspberry-ish. But very feminine."

"Patty-chan, I'm not wearing any make-up … or perfume. It's just the soap, I think…" Hiyori said, and her blush deepened. She added, "Oh, but I need to write down something, right now!"

Hiyori bent down to pick up her bag, but the corset prevented her from bending enough, and she couldn't reach it.

"Let me pick that up for you…" Patricia said, after enjoying the view for a moment.

After Hiyori had frantically scribbled down a few notes, Patricia dragged her to the mirror.

At first, she couldn't believe she could look like that. But as Hiyori's jaw dropped, the reflection did the same. "I never thought I would look good in cosplay …"

In the mirror, Hiyori saw a short girl with a mass of blue hair outside the shop.

"Oh no, it's Konata-senpai and the others! I can't let them see me like this!" Hiyori gasped.

"Get in!" Patricia said, and pushed Hiyori into the fitting room, followed her in, and yanked the curtain shut.

The place was not quite big enough for two people, so Patricia had to push herself against Hiyori. Her thigh ended up in between Hiyori's legs.

"Ohh …" Hiyori sighed, and her knees buckled.

"Sorry, try to hang in there. I hope they will not come here…" Patricia whispered.

"Patty-chan …" Hiyori sighed. She had closed her eyes and there was a rosy tint on her cheeks.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The four friends had stopped at the new cosplay shop.

"It's the new shop! Guys, I dare you all to try on some cosplay costumes!" Konata said.

"We are not even playing the game …" Kagami muttered.

"He he … I have never tried on a costume since elementary school," Miyuki said.

"What costume did you wear back then?" Tsukasa asked.

"It was a school play. I was Cinderella, I think."

"Oh, Yuki-chan, I bet you looked very cute. You as a princess, ohh…!"

"So why don't you try on a princess costume? Or a magical girl, same thing," Konata suggested.

"Umm … sure, Izumi-san. It might be fun."

"Don't tell me you actually – oh, what the heck. I guess I want to see Miyuki in a costume too," Kagami said.

Konata got excited. "Hey, Kagamin, I bet you would look great in a –"

"No! I will not wear a costume!"

"But Kagamin, you looked so good in the Miku costume! You saw the pictures, didn't you?"

"I guess … but it was embarrassing."

"I'll … fix a great dinner for you tonight if you try on a costume!"

Kagami sighed. "Okay. As long as you never show the pictures to anyone else, okay?"

"I knew that food would motivate you!"

"Don't push it."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata had selected a princess costume for Miyuki. Absent-mindedly, she walked to the fitting room and yanked the curtain.

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I didn't know this was occupied. Umm … Patricia-san, Tamura-san? Good afternoon … w-what are you both doing in th…" Miyuki said, but stopped talking, when she saw their blushed faces and that they were embracing each other. "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I mean –" she said, pulled the curtain close, and added, "I didn't see anything!"

Shocked Miyuki returned to the others. "The fitting room was o-occupied … I'll wait."

Patricia peeked through the curtain. "They are at the other end of the shop. The coast is clear!"

"B-but I'm still wearing this … we can't leave," Hiyori said.

"Psst!" Patricia hissed to the clerk passing by. "Here's the cash and the tag of the maid dress. I'll buy it! Could you bring the receipt and change to me discreetly?"

"Miss? I – uh, certainly. O-of course …" the girl said.

"Patty-chan, you don't have to buy this dress for me! It's much too expensive!" Hiyori gasped.

"I want to buy it! Really. It suits you perfectly," Patricia said.

As the girl returned from the register, Patricia took the receipt; they quickly collected Hiyori's clothes and shoes, and sneaked out of the shop – only to almost bump into Minami and Yutaka right outside.

"Why is everyone here today?" Patricia groaned, and ran to the other direction, pulling Hiyori with her. They got around the corner before their classmates saw them. But it was a dead end, other than for the doors to ladies' room and men's room. Seeing that 'Beanpole and Midge' were coming their way, Patricia pushed Hiyori inside the ladies' room, then into one of the booths, and locked it.

The place was a bit too small for two persons, so again they found themselves pushed close together. "The entire day has been a tight squeeze," Patricia whispered, and giggled.

They heard Minami and Yutaka entering as well. "Oops, they came here …" Patricia whispered.

Hiyori was completely out of breath and dizzy; she leaned onto the wall and gasped for air.

"Hiyori, did I remember to say that you look really hot in that dress…" Patricia sighed.

"No, it's okay. My everyday clothes were much warmer than this," Hiyori answered, being somewhat distracted at the moment.

"That's not what I meant…" Patricia whispered, and wrapped her arms around Hiyori, pressing against her even tighter. Hiyori let out a deep sigh, and Patricia felt Hiyori's heart pounding against her chest. "Mmm … nice …" Patricia whispered, and pressed her cheek against Hiyori's.

"Minami-chan, this one is out of order. Let's wait for that other one to become vacant," Yutaka said.

Patricia could not help it, she started to chuckle. "Oh no, they will see me …" Hiyori whispered.

"At least it's not Konata and her camera … oh, and I forgot to bring my camera!" Patricia groaned. "Hiyori-chan, could you unlock the door? My arms are kind of stuck and I can't reach the latch."

Hiyori leaned forward. "I can't quite reach it … can you bend down, maybe I can reach it over your shoulder."

Patricia bent her knees, and found her face pressed into Hiyori's – currently – deep neckline.

"Ohh …" Patricia gasped. Hiyori's hand was trembling a bit and she had difficulties in turning the latch. When she finally succeeded, they both lost their balance and crashed onto the floor in front of Yutaka and Minami. Hiyori laid stunned on top of Patricia.

"Eww! Some Akiba types were making out in there!" Yutaka yelled. Minami's first instinct was to step in front of Yutaka, protecting her from whatever the "Akiba types" would do.

"We are not Akiba types …" Patricia's muffled voice from below Hiyori said. "… oh, come to think of it, yes we are … but it's us, Patricia and Hiyori!"

Hiyori was struggling to get up, but the tightness of the corset made it a bit difficult.

"Could you help Hiyori up?" Patricia said. "But take your time, it's actually quite nice down here," she added, and giggled.

"Hiyori-chan, what on earth are you wearing?" Yutaka gasped, after Minami had helped the maid-outfitted girl up.

"Umm … Patricia asked me to try this on," Hiyori said.

"I bought her the dress! She looks so good in it," Patricia announced proudly, eyed Yutaka, and went, "Hmm…"

Inadvertently, Hiyori also started to imagine Yutaka and Minami in maid dresses. Or Yutaka in a maid dress and Minami as her 'master'. Spluttering, she started to frantically search for her notebook and pencil.

"It does look good," Minami said, and also turned to look at Yutaka.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh! Sorry." – "No reason." – "I just, umm …" the other girls muttered.

"What? What?" Yutaka asked, but the others didn't give any clear answer.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I will not wear that!" Kagami yelled.

Konata was handing her a black bikini top with red flame pattern, and a skimpy pair of black shorts.

"It's Yoko from Gurren Lagann, she's a tsundere like you –" Konata explained.

"I don't care whose costume it is! It's far too revealing!"

"How about this then?"

"Eww, what the hell is that? A black vinyl ballet costume?"

"Princess Kraehe. You should wear it, because Yuki-chan is putting on a princess Tutu dress and … oh, there she is."

Miyuki was wearing ballet shoes, white tights, a tutu, a white top with feather decorations, a pair of small wings attached to her head, and a tiara.

"Hm. Somehow it doesn't look right …" Konata muttered. Kagami and Tsukasa were just staring at her with their mouths open.

"Shoot. You are just too curvy for that dress!" Konata said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Izumi-san!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Miyuki … please change your clothes back … and ignore her," Kagami sighed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After enjoying their dinner, Hiyori and Patricia took the lift to the top floor. There were large picture windows in the lounge, with a view to the city. Nobody else was around at the moment. They sat down on a bench and watched the thousands of neon lights of Akihabara.

Hiyori stood up, walked to Patricia, and looked her directly in the eyes.

She cleared her throat, and said, "We've had so much fun today. And you like all the same things I do; anime, manga, cosplay, _yaoi_, doujins... And you gave me hundreds of ideas for my own doujins…"

Hiyori cleared her throat again, and continued, "So, I guess … what I'm trying to say is … I never thought I would find someone who made me feel like this. That's why … in the end … there's one very important thing I must ask you, Patty-chan, I mean, Patricia Martin-san."

With some difficulty, Hiyori knelt down in front of Patricia, who just stared at her, wide-eyed.

* * *

Konata is singing "Dokkoi Foods'" (どっこい食品) "The Song of Hello Soybeans" (ハロー大豆の歌) which also appears in Kannagi, Episode 10, where Lucky Star girls also make a cameo appearance (~ω~).

You might guess what site Hiyori is talking about. (~_o)

I skipped some parts of the day, and didn't describe what dresses they actually try on; but maybe I'll extend this later.


	17. Satyrday, part 2

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 17:** **Satyrday, Part 2**

Hiyori makes the important question at the very end of this chapter (~ω~). Hm, or perhaps I should delay it until the next chapter? (ñ_ñ)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

_"What has been seen cannot be unseen …"_ Kagami thought. _"Konata in a bunny dress, one like they wore in the Me*a*c*oly of Haruhi Suzumiya."_ The image was forever etched into her brain. _"Uhh … it was … sickeningly cute. Miyuki filled the other bunny dress much better, but Konata … oh no. I actually want the pictures! How can I get them from her without being ridiculed – "_ her thoughts were interrupted by Konata talking to her.

"Kagamin, I'll mail you the pictures. And do you want that suit? I could buy it for you as a Christmas present," Konata said, as they were walking towards the train station.

"No, thank you. I don't cosplay," Kagami replied, trying not to smile stupidly because she would get the pictures she wanted.

"Sis, you looked really good in that," Tsukasa said.

"You could wear it just for me," Konata suggested.

"Come to think of it, I still have the other boy's uniform I don't use in my closet, so I definitely don't need another!" Kagami said.

"Izumi-san, were those outfits from an anime?" Miyuki asked.

"What, no way! Haven't you watched Haruhi?" Konata gasped, staring at Miyuki in disbelief.

"No, I'm afraid not. I can't stay awake long enough to watch late night anime."

"Well, you and I wore the bunny suits, I was Haruhi, you were Mikuru, Tsukasa was Yuki in a school uniform, and Kagami was Kyon," Konata explained.

"But what's the point?" Kagami asked.

"The point?"

"Um … yes. Why did we wear those outfits and you frantically took pictures. Why do people do that anyway?"

"When you put it in that way … it's hard to say," Konata said, scratching her head.

"I read about it somewhere. Cosplayers say they do it for fun, to assume a different identity for a change, but some of them crave for attention, want to be in the spotlight, or try to win contests," Miyuki lectured.

_"None of that fits us …"_ Kagami thought. She eyed Konata suspiciously. _"She dressed me up as Kyon, who is Haruhi's love interest. Could it really be as Tsukasa said …?"_ The thought made her shiver. _"I'm not sure whether I should be happy or frightened…"_

"Panties!" Konata yelled, making Kagami jolt.

"Stop doing that!"

"I forgot to bring your panties," Konata explained.

"You can keep them, since I ruined a pair of yours," Kagami muttered.

"But they are far too big for me! Huge! Enormous! Gigantic! – "

"That's quite enough, thank you!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Getting off the train, they were heading to Izumi household for the study group and sleepover.

"Dad is away – for some reason, he's been away a lot more recently," Konata said. "And Yu-chan is staying at Minami-chan's, so we have the entire house for ourselves!"

"I'm starving …" Kagami said, but immediately added, "And you shut up about it!" when Konata opened her mouth.

"What? What? I was just going to say that I'm fixing you a great dinner, just as I promised!" Konata said, pretending to be hurt.

"No, at first you were about to crack some joke about my weight," Kagami said.

"I'm going to cook sumo wrestlers' stew!" Konata announced.

"And you did it anyway!" Kagami snapped.

"Oh, what's that, Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Basically, you take everything you got in the fridge and boil it in stock."

Tsukasa flinched, and said, "N-not the moldy greenish lump too? I saw it in your fridge the other day …"

"Actually, I was kidding. I don't want my Kagamin to become sumo-sized and crush me under her."

"Hey! That sounded … perverted," Kagami said.

Ignoring Kagami, Konata continued, "So, what I am really preparing are omelets and sushi rolls."

"What fish are you going to use for the sushi?" Tsukasa asked.

"No fish, just veggies. Carrots, cucumbers, sesame seeds, pickled plums, wasabi, and so on."

"Do you boil the carrots?"

"Yeah, first I peel and wash them, then cut the part around the core into strips and boil them lightly. You don't want to use the core part because it's not as sweet …" Konata continued her cooking lecture as they walked along the road.

After a while, Konata looked at Kagami, and said, "Kagami, you should take heed! You might learn some cooking. Unless … you want your husband to always cook for you?"

"Husband? What husband?"

"Hmm … since Kagami is my waifu, that must be – me!" Konata yelled, and grinned.

"Don't say such things …" Kagami sighed. _"… because it makes my heart ache …"_ she added in her thoughts.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I can't study anymore! If I take in any more information, my brain will overflow and bubble out of my ears," Konata moaned.

"Eww! That was something I didn't want to imagine," Kagami groaned.

Seeing that Tsukasa was half-asleep and even Miyuki had to yawn, she sighed and put her books away.

Konata freshened up instantly. "Aww-right! Let's have fun! Truth or dare!"

"No way! Not that! I absolutely refuse!" Kagami shouted.

"Spoilsport. What else could we do, play hide-and-seek?" Konata huffed.

"Oh! Hide and seek. I loved playing that!" Tsukasa said.

"I never had a chance to play hide-and-seek," Miyuki said, looking a bit sad. "There was just me and Iwasaki-san and we didn't think it would be fun with two people only."

"In that case, we shall have the great hide-and-seek championship tournament!" Konata announced.

"What? Are you serious? That's so childish!" Kagami said, but she didn't sound very serious, because she had memories of all the four sisters playing it. "Ah well. At least it's better than just sitting here and playing with the console all the time …" she muttered.

"We decide the first seeker with rock-paper-scissors," Konata said. "Get ready."

"One, two, three!" she announced, raising her hand thrice, and then swung it down, showing scissors.

Kagami and Miyuki had both also selected scissors.

Tsukasa was not quite prepared, and showed her flat palm – paper – a full second late.

"Hey! You were late," Kagami noted.

Konata giggled, and said, "Tsukasa-chan lost anyway."

"Oh, so I get to seek first? I like that! Should I count to a hundred then?" Tsukasa said, stood up, faced the wall, and started to count, "One, two, three, four, …"

The three other girls dashed out of the room.

Kagami knew a good hiding place, which she had seen during their cooking contest. There was surprisingly much room in the cupboard below the kitchen sink, so she headed into the kitchen. "This is so childish. We are in high school, and yet we are playing children's games …" she muttered.

Miyuki and Konata stood in the upstairs hallway for a while, thinking about where to hide. Miyuki decided to go into Yutaka's room and hide under the bed. Konata remembered something – she went back to her room and took it from the drawer, then she ran downstairs.

Kagami heard someone coming into the kitchen. It was Konata, who opened the cupboard door and started to jam herself next to Kagami. "Don't come in here!" Kagami hissed.

"But this is the best place! It looks too small from the outside –"

There was just barely enough room for both of them, but Konata had to push her side against Kagami's. Realizing that being close to Konata was not exactly disagreeable to her, Kagami sighed, and stopped resisting. Konata pulled the door close, just as they heard Tsukasa shouting upstairs, "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Kagamin…" Konata whispered.

"What?"

"Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan are having their date right now."

"Umm … don't say completely irrelevant things …"

"I just wondered what they are doing."

"How should I know?"

"Oh, Kagamin … don't you know what people do on a date? We had a date once …"

"Don't call it that …"

But despite everything that had happened back then ...since it was dark and Konata wouldn't see it, Kagami let her expression soften. She closed her eyes and her lips curved into a big smile. Konata's side against her felt warm. _"It feels like we are having a date now …"_ Kagami thought, but she didn't say it aloud.

Even through her closed eyelids, Kagami saw a flash of light, and of course she heard the sound the camera made. Her eyes blinked open and she bumped her head onto the top of the cupboard.

"Kagamin, you looked so happy …" Konata whispered.

"I – I – don't take pictures without warning me first!" Kagami hissed. She wanted to scream and shout, but Tsukasa might have heard it.

Next thing that happened made her bump her head again. She felt Konata's hot, soft, and wet lips pressed onto her cheek. The light flashed again, as Konata took a picture of the kiss.

After recovering from the shock, Kagami shouted, "Aargh! Give me that camera!", and tried to grasp it – but only managed to grasp Konata's chest region. She yanked her hand back as if it had touched a hotplate, and banged her elbow against the wall. "Oww!" she yelled.

"Kagami, hush. Tsukasa-chan will hear us!" Konata whispered. "And please be gentler when you start groping me. I know you can't keep your hands off of me, but –"

"That does it. Get out! Find your own hiding place!" Kagami screamed, and started to push Konata away.

"No, I want to stay here!" Konata yelled, and grabbed everything she could get her hands on to avoid being ejected from the place.

Tsukasa and Miyuki – whom she had found almost immediately – stood at the kitchen doorway and just stared at the cupboard, and listened to the strange noises from it.

"Let's leave them alone for a while…" Tsukasa whispered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Tsukasa, why did you leave us into that place for twenty minutes, when you knew we were there?" Kagami groaned.

"Umm … he he … I thought you two were having fun …" Tsukasa said.

"It was fun!" Konata confirmed.

"Hardly. Anyway, for that, I will make you watch '_Ri*gu'_ with Miyuki. It's declared as one of the scariest movies of Japan!" Kagami said, waving a DVD in her hand.

Tsukasa was already trembling. "Uh … the cover alone is scary!" she gasped.

"The movie is super scary! And … I shouldn't be saying this but …" Konata said, looking flustered, and, after a dramatic pause, hissed "… the curse might be real!"

Tsukasa let out a little scream and clung onto Miyuki. "R-really?"

"Yeah … people who have watched this movie, they … it has been in the news … but it's too horrible, I can't tell you about it!" Konata whispered.

By now, both of them were clinging onto each other and trembling.

"Don't listen to her," Kagami sighed.

"Anyway, the dare was to watch it in a dark room. So let's go to the living room and I'll put it on for you," Konata said, cheerfully.

"We'll be in my room, playing games. Just scream if you need anything!" Konata concluded, after she had turned the player on.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata, isn't this going a bit too far?" Kagami said.

"Come on, we can't miss this opportunity!" Konata exclaimed. She had put on a long, white nightgown and they were brushing her hair onto her eyes.

"But pretending to be Sadako and crawling out from below the TV … isn't that a bit _too_ scary?"

"They will be okay … I think. I couldn't try this on Yutaka so it hasn't been tested. Oh, it's almost the time for the scariest part. I'd better get going," Konata said, glancing at the clock.

Konata sneaked downstairs, and crept along the hallway, but suddenly all the lights went out. Tsukasa and Miyuki screamed in the living room. Even Konata herself was scared for a second or two, until she realized it was just a blackout. "It's just a blackout!" she shouted.

Konata jolted when somebody touched her. "It's me. Do you have a flashlight? My cell phone is next to useless as a light," Kagami's voice said.

"I can't remember where it is … but there are candles in the kitchen. I think they are in the upper cupboard."

"Okay, I'll try to find them …"

As she groped around the upper cupboard in the kitchen, she accidentally knocked something off the shelf. Whatever it was, it dropped onto the floor and she could hear a rustling sound as something was scattered onto the floor. Ignoring it for now, she felt around some more, and found a small box. Using her cell phone light again, she found out that it was indeed the box of candles. Very small ones. "Cake candles …" she muttered.

Kagami had not found any matches. _"The gas stove has ignition … but it's electrical, so it's useless …"_

Fortunately some more groping around the cupboard resulted in finding a box of matches. There were only two of them remaining, but it was enough to light a candle.

It turned out that the thing she had dropped was the Valentine's Day chocolate Konata had meant to give to her. All the pieces were now scattered on the floor.

For some reason, all Kagami could think of was, _"So lonely…"._ She sighed, sat on the floor, and, one by one, she tried to pick up all the pieces of chocolate, while holding the tiny, fluttery candle in her right hand. She remembered Miyuki's dare to her; she would have to accept the chocolate if Konata ever offered it again. _"But she just threw the box into the cupboard and forgot about it…"_

A few minutes later, the lights came back on. She could hear Tsukasa and Miyuki screaming in horror at the top of their lungs. _"Oh. So she went to the living room after all."_

Kagami blew the candle out, and picked up the last pieces. A single tear fell upon the confections, most of which were now misshapen or dirty. She closed the box and slipped it back onto the shelf. She had just enough time to wash her hands and face before Konata and the pale, trembling pair of Tsukasa and Miyuki, still clinging onto each other, came to the kitchen.

"Kagami, what's wrong?" Konata said.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just felt a bit lonely…" Kagami muttered. What she said was true, but it was not the entire truth. _"And how did she notice? Even sis didn't …"_

"_Oneechan_, it was horrible! I thought I was going to die!" Tsukasa moaned. "I seriously thought that that … ghost … was coming at us …"

"Umm … excuse me for a while," Miyuki said, trying to detach herself from Tsukasa.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm still scared!" Tsukasa yelled, and clung onto her even tighter.

"But … uh … I had a little … accident back there, and I need to go to the bathroom," Miyuki said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

So, Hiyori was kneeling in front of Patricia, about to ask her a very important question.

"Patricia Martin-san, would you come to the Winter Comiket with me?" Hiyori said, and kowtowed on the floor.

Patricia said, "Oh, this came so sudden! Hiyori-chan, do you realize that I have to return to US at some point, and, besides, I'm not even eighteen yet … a-and … … … what?"

"Would you come to the Winter Comiket with me?" Hiyori repeated.

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Patricia gasped.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next Friday, Kagami was sitting at her computer and checking her inbox yet again. "She never mailed me the pictures …" she sighed.

* * *

Next Chapter: school excursion (not the one in the anime, but another one) starts.

Vegetable sushi rolls (_makizushi_ and _kappamaki_) are my favorite types of sushi. Pickled plums = _umeboshi_, which is often called a plum but is actually related to an apricot.


	18. Campy Trip

** Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 18:**** Campy Trip**

A melancholic bus trip … turns into a chaotic camping trip. I didn't want to break this chapter, so it's a single very long one. First-year students such as Hiyori and Patricia don't appear in this chapter.

Aargh! Yeah, it's pri**z**e, not pri**c**e! Thanks for reminding me, Mikeru-D. But now I (hopefully) remember it forever!

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

The bus shook a bit, and Kagami woke up and opened her eyes. Something heavy was pressing on her shoulder, and there was a wet sensation on her upper arm. It was Konata. The blunette had fallen asleep, using her shoulder as a pillow, and had drooled on her arm. Despite the icky feeling, Kagami did not move, because Konata looked so cute and adorable. Tsukasa was also leaning on her from the other side, making her feel even more warm and cozy.

Konata made strange noises and muttered words while she slept. Kagami smiled, and leaned her own head against Konata's. She felt happy that she had been able to persuade teachers to be able to ride with the other class. Although she liked Ayano and Misao and her other classmates, it was just not the same unless she was with her sister and Miyuki. And … Konata.

It all ended up in her. She was the reason for everything. It was all her fault. "I think I love you," she whispered, very, very quietly, knowing that Konata wouldn't hear her. _"There, I said it. But since you don't care about me that way, I'll rather just stay your friend and not spoil everything. Maybe after we graduate and go our separate ways and never see each other again, maybe I will write you some day and I tell how I felt…"_ Kagami was determined not to cry. "_This is just the way things are, no point in crying over spilt milk…"_

The third class was going onto a camping trip. In the freezing winter weather, of all times. They would be staying in tents, six people in each group. As a payback for not traveling with her classmates, she had promised that Ayano and Misao could join their group of four. "It will be a virtual circus. You and Misao in the same tent … I can't even imagine what you will come up with …" she whispered. "Just don't tease me all the time …"

"I won't …" Konata whispered, startling Kagami a bit. But Konata was still definitely asleep. "You are such a weird person. I've never heard anybody answering questions while asleep …" Kagami whispered. _"Uh. I hope she didn't hear what I said earlier …"_

Kagami kept her mouth shut for the rest of the drive. She considered trying to ask Konata a few questions, but was afraid that Miyuki would hear – despite her being completely absorbed into the book she was reading.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Tsukasa, Konata, wake up. We are there," Kagami said, shaking both of them by their shoulder.

After they had disembarked, Konata shivered a bit and whined, "What's the big idea of going camping in the middle of winter? I'm freezing. And we had to wake up at crack of dawn. And you confiscated my console …"

Kuroi said, "First of all, it's not even December yet, and secondly, it's an educating experience. You learn how to survive in the wilds!"

"Sensei, why do all teachers get to stay in the cabin?" someone asked.

"We must be in good shape if there's an emergency, so of course we must have a cabin," Kuroi explained. "Besides, teachers don't need to learn survival, just the students. Like hell I'm going to freeze myself outdoors in a tent!"

The students muttered and murmured, but nobody dared to protest anymore.

"Okay, put up the tents first. No one goes to the toilet until the camp is set up! Also, take a copy of the rules and schedule!" Kuroi-sensei announced into the megaphone.

"Easy for you to say, sensei. You have a proper toilet in the cabin …" Konata muttered.

"At least there are no mosquitoes at this time of the year," Tsukasa said.

"No, but read from somewhere that this area may have _Solenopsis geminata_ - fire ants," Miyuki noted. "So we should be careful when selecting a place for our tent. I think … that would be an ideal place," she added, pointing at a sandy area a bit further away from the trees.

"Ants!" Tsukasa gasped.

"Yeah, huge, poisonous ants with big mandibles! Their bite hurts like hell! They will eat you alive!" Misao shouted, waving her hands as if showing how big the ant's jaws were.

Kagami stepped in front of Misao, raised her fist and snapped, "Don't pick on my sister!"

Misao gulped, and said, "Uh … I forgot … when we have Hiiragi around, ants won't dare to attack us."

"Grr…" Kagami growled.

"Guys, stop goofing around and help me put up the tent," Ayano said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After all the tents had been set up, the students were going to walk the local five-mile nature trail; along the way, there would be things they would have to learn, and small contests and tasks. They would have to cook their own lunch from raw materials they would be given later.

"Bah, and even here we have to learn things … and knowing Kuroi-sensei, she will have a quiz …" Konata muttered.

"Are there bears or other dangerous animals around here? Is it dark in the woods? I hope I don't get blisters on my feet …" Tsukasa said.

"What, we have to cook something ourselves?" Kagami groaned.

"Five miles! That's a long way …" Ayano mumbled.

"As long as it's not console games, I bet I'll win at any contest, Hiiragi!" Misao shouted.

Miyuki was leafing through her pocket-sized camping and hiking guidebook. "Remember to drink often, but little at a time. Have a ten to fifteen minutes break after each two miles. Groups must not separate no matter what. You'd better turn off your cell phones, so that we will have as many of them available if there's an emergency," she lectured.

"Yes, mother!" Konata said, and saluted her. "Hmm … mother. Now that I said it, she certainly looks like a mother. Especially around –"

"Stop right there," Kagami groaned.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The girls walked the trail and tried – with more or less enthusiasm to take notes – studying the numerous plaques explaining the ecology, flora, and fauna of the local area.

They came to a place where crisscrossing cords had been stretched in between two trees.

One of the teachers was there, explaining their task. "You must help each other to pass through here, without touching any of the cords. Each one of you has to go through a different opening of the cords."

"Everyone, let's lift up Hiiragi and just throw her over the topmost cord! She's the heaviest and most difficult to handle," Misao said, meaning Kagami.

"Hey!" Kagami exclaimed.

"No, no. Yuki-chan has to be lifted over the cords! She's too curvy to fit through any of the openings," Konata said. The others giggled.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Misao said, while eyeing Miyuki.

The others grabbed the slightly blushing and flustering Miyuki, lifted her up, and transferred her over.

"It was nice to lift you, Yuki-chan. You are so soft and fluffy!" Konata exclaimed.

"Uh … t-thank you, Izumi-san," Miyuki stuttered.

"Kona-chan, your hair will get in the way if we try to push you through the middle," Tsukasa said.

"What about my hair?" Kagami said, but nobody listened.

"I'd better crawl below the cords then," Konata said, lied down, and squirmed through.

Tsukasa, Misao and Ayano, being the smallest, were rather easy to get through. They left the largest gap for Kagami.

"Oh. We forgot about your hair," Konata noted.

"I've got a knife!" Misao shouted, startling the others.

"Uh … don't shout things like that all of a sudden!" Kagami yelled.

"Kusakabe-san, why are you carrying weapons?" Miyuki asked.

"No, no. You got it wrong. It's a tool. You should have a knife when you're going into the wilds. I've been to girl scouts, you know!" Misao exclaimed.

"You can't cut any of those cords," the teacher said.

"Girl scouts? Girl scouts?" Kagami repeated, unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Yeah, well … I was six years old and I went just to two meetings, but anyway, that makes me a survival expert!" Misao explained.

"So how will your … knife help us?" Kagami asked.

"We could cut your hair so it would be easier for you to –"

Kagami spluttered, and screamed something almost incomprehensible along the lines of "I'll bite your head off, you fanged freak."

At the end, they tied Kagami's hair into a topknot and helped her through.

"You look like a grandma, Kagami!" Konata noted.

"And you look like a little brat, Konata," Kagami replied.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Measure the height of this tree. The team who makes the best guess will get a special reward. You are not allowed to touch the tree or climb it," Kagami read from the plaque.

"Great. How are we going to win this one? I have no idea how tall that stupid tree is," Misao complained.

Miyuki cleared her throat, and said, "Excuse me, let me take this stick … I take a hold so that it is as long as my arm. Then, I set it vertically and back up so that the stick, from my hand to its tip, looks as tall as the tree …"

But, while she was backing down, she tripped on a tree root and fell onto her back. Fortunately, she fell on a soft bed of moss – the drawback was a rather large and spongy boletus that was crushed under her posterior. Miyuki yelped, jumped up, and wiped the slimy fungal mass off her pants. It left a large, dirty and wet stain. The others tried to hold their laughter – except Misao and Konata, who guffawed shamelessly. "Yuki-chan, even when you fall down it's _moe_!" Konata yelled.

Sighing, Miyuki looked at her stained pants, and continued, "Sorry. As I was saying … until the stick looks as tall as the tree, then I start to step towards it, counting my steps. The height of the tree is equal to the distance from here to the root of the tree."

"What? How's that possible?" Konata asked.

"They are triangles under a correspondence –" Miyuki started, but Kagami interrupted her, "Konata, that's middle school material! Miyuki, let her research it herself if she wants to know."

"Anyway, I know that every two steps I take like this equal approximately one meter …" – she walked to the root of the tree – "… so this tree is about 18 meters tall … maybe 18 and half," Miyuki concluded.

"That's amazing! You are a genius!" Konata cheered.

"We are going to win this one! I hope our reward is … meatballs!" Misao yelled.

There was a growling sound from Kagami's direction – but this time it was her stomach that growled, not Kagami herself. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "D-don't talk about food! I'm really hungry …" she said.

"Aww, my poor Kagamin is starving. Sorry that I don't have anything … wait, I do! There's a cookie in my pocket," Konata said, and offered it to Kagami.

"That's a cookie meant for deer. From Nara," Kagami noted.

"Oh. Well, I'll save it anyway. Just tell me if you get hungry enough," Konata said, and put the thing back into her pocket.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I think these trails should be wider so people could walk while holding hands," Tsukasa muttered.

"Eh? Who did you want to hold hands with?" Konata asked.

"Oh!" Tsukasa gasped. "I didn't mean that! I meant, umm … just in general!"

"I bet it is Takara!" Misao shouted.

"Sorry, did you say something, Kusakabe-san?" Miyuki asked, awaking from her thoughts when hearing her name.

"Tsukasa and Miyuki, sitting in a tree, kay-i-ess-aitch-i-en-gee-u … no, kay-i-ess-ess-i-en-gee … no, kay-i-ess-i-gee-, no that was not right either…" Konata failed to sing the English playground song.

"So childish…" Kagami sighed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"So, what's this … look at this acre of forest and try to list as many edible things you could find from here," Kagami read from the plaque.

"Oi, there's a bird in there!" Misao shouted. "Is that a wagtail? Is that edible?"

"No, Kusakabe-san, I think it's a thrush. But yes, those are sometimes eaten," Miyuki explained.

Konata thrust her chest out, adjusted her imaginary glasses, and tried to imitate Miyuki's voice, saying, "Ahem. In emergency situations, you can survive in the wilderness by shooting small birds and game with a slingshot made from the elastic waistband of your panties!"

The others giggled.

"So, back to panties again, you little _Happōsai_!" Kagami said jokingly.

"Kagamin, you made an anime reference!" Konata yelled in triumph, bouncing around.

"Oh no, it's contagious … I've been around you far too much," Kagami moaned.

"And loving it!" Konata exclaimed, nudging Kagami's side with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we can put that bird on our list of edible things. What else? Bamboo shoots?"

"Not at this time of the year, but yes, I think that's valid," Miyuki said.

"Moose? Deer? Elk?" Konata suggested.

"I don't see any of them around. Why don't you try waving that cookie of yours –" Kagami said.

And, of course, Kagami's stomach growled just at this moment. Kagami slapped her hand into her forehead.

"Would you eat a whole deer if I lured one here?" Konata asked.

"Grr …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They arrived to a large open area with wooden benches and tables around. A van had been parked nearby, and the teachers were distributing boxes of something – presumably food.

"Kuroi-sensei!" Konata shouted."Food! Food! Kagami is starving!"

"Hey!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Hold your horses. Each group gets one box. There's firewood over there," Kuroi said, pointing at one direction, "water supply over there, and use that area to build your fire."

"What?" more than one of them said.

"What, did you think we have gas stoves here? And that roasted partridges would fly at you on silver plates? Take your rations and scram!" Kuroi commanded.

"So what's in the box?" Kagami asked when they had reserved one of the campfire areas for their group.

"Dry rice, fresh squid, whole bamboo shoots – ah, they are precooked, good – carrots, sweet potatoes, salt, rice vinegar, soy sauce, pepper, sugar, tea, paper plates and plastic cups, chopsticks, … and no kettle whatsoever," Konata listed the contents.

They looked around. Nobody else had a kettle either – and they saw others coming back from the teachers' van empty-handed.

"It seems they aren't going to give us a kettle," Konata said. "So, grilled squid and raw carrots is all we get today …"

"No, I think they want us to come up with a way to boil water and cook the rice without a kettle," Miyuki said.

"How can we do that?" Konata asked.

"There's a pile of fresh bamboo stems over there," Miyuki said. "We can cook things inside them."

"Really? How's that possible?" Misao said.

"We just put whatever we want to cook inside, seal the open end with leaves, and put them onto the fire. It's a widely used cooking method in, for example, Borneo. Steaming baskets are also often made out of bamboo," Miyuki explained. "Oh, and Misao, good thing you brought that knife. We can peel the carrots and sweet potatoes…"

"We are so winning this game! Let's toss Yuki-chan into the air!" Konata shouted.

"What game? How are we winning? And we haven't won anything yet," Kagami said.

"We must toss her now, it won't be fun with a full stomach," Misao yelled.

Sighing, Kagami joined the others as they dragged Miyuki aside. The other students looked at them puzzled, when they yelled _"Wasshoi!"_ and tossed Miyuki into the air several times.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"This is soooo good!" Misao yelled, her mouth full of what Konata and Ayano had prepared, under advice by Miyuki.

"And all the others copied us," Konata muttered.

"Never mind, we were the first," Kagami said, actually sounding a bit proud.

"Hiiragi, you got nothing to do with it," Misao noted.

"Yeah, well, neither did you …"

"I brought the knife, didn't I?"

"Okay, okay. I give you credit for that," Kagami sighed.

"Listen up, everyone!" Kuroi shouted into the megaphone. "I'm going to announce the results for the tree height contest! The winner is … Takara Miyuki's group!"

The crowd applauded and cheered. Brightly blushing Miyuki went to hear about the prize.

"Now I hope it isn't meatballs, because I'm totally stuffed," Misao said. She had had to lie down onto the bench.

"No, we are just exempt from cleaning duties here, and we can return to camp whenever we want," Miyuki said. "We got to clean our own spot, of course."

"What a lame prize," Konata said.

"And Kuroi-sensei also returned the hand console she had confiscated," Miyuki added, handing a small bag to Konata.

"Aww-right!" Konata yelled, and bounced around.

"What a lame prize," Kagami said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The six girls were walking back towards the camp. Konata had played with her console while walking, until the others had forced her to stop, because it slowed her down too much. For the rest of the journey, Konata had constantly yawned, moaned, and whined about how tired she was.

"That's it! I'm totally exhausted. I can't go on," Konata whined.

"Stop whining and walk," Kagami snapped.

"No. I'm finished. I think I will lie down here …" Konata said, and lied down onto a bench at the side of the path, and closed her eyes, "… and die of exposure. But you can go. Come here a year or two later and collect my bones so that they can be buried …"

Everyone stopped and looked at her, then at each other.

"Izumi-san, I think there's less than a mile to the camp. Just a little longer, okay?" Miyuki said.

"Konata, you were supposed to be the athletic one," Kagami noted.

"Bah, just leave her. I wonder what will eat her first. Wolves? Ants?" Misao wondered.

"W-wolves?" Tsukasa gasped.

"Don't listen to her, sis. There are no wolves in this country," Kagami said. "Come on, Konata! Stand up!"

"No … I don't want to … just let me die here … after playing one final game …" Konata muttered.

"Hey, squirt, we can't leave you here. It was forbidden to break the group. So, get your lazy ass up," Misao said.

Kagami was blushing, because she had an idea that was both sweet and embarrassing.

"Uh … I will carry you," she said.

At an instant, Konata opened her eyes, her expression brightened and she jumped up. "Really, Kagami?"

"Weren't you just dead tired?" Kagami muttered.

"Oh! Yeah! I mean … uhh … I can barely stand," Konata said, and leaned onto the bench. "Yes, please, carry me, Kagamin …"

Kagami sighed, and turned her back. "Come on then."

Everyone else was watching. Kagami waited for the inevitable jokes, but even Misao just yawned, being too tired to come up with anything right now. Konata wrapped her arms and legs around her, and Kagami grabbed her legs – into a piggyback ride.

They started walking again.

"You are light, Konata," Kagami whispered.

"Yeah, unlike you … oh, sorry. I guess that's a bad habit," Konata whispered.

"What?"

"I'm always joking about you and embarrassing you, even when you are doing nice things for me …"

"I'm used to it already. I'd be worried if you didn't tease me."

"Actually, I was really tired, you know. So, thank you, Kagamin …"

"You're welcome, but …"

"But?"

"But we are at the camp already. It was behind the next turn."

Kagami had walked barely thirty meters.

Konata giggled. "Oh, damn. And I liked this …"

"Yeah, yeah … can you get off of me? I don't want the whole camp to see this," Kagami said. She also wanted to say how immensely she herself had enjoyed giving Konata a piggyback ride, but it felt too weird, so she didn't.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Everyone, gather here! It's time to lower the flag, sing the national anthem, and then the camp fire!" Kuroi shouted into the megaphone.

"Camp fire?"

"I know!" Misao said. "It's a scout tradition, actually. Everyone gathers around a big fire and there will be things like singing together, funny performances and contests, and so on."

"Like, umm … truth or dare?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, never that, as far as I know. Too bad," Misao said.

"I don't think it would work with over a hundred people," Kagami noted.

"Let's have truth or dare in the tent tonight!" Misao yelled.

"Uhh … no, let's not have that … please," Kagami muttered.

Konata yawned. "This time, even I am too tired for that. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"No!" Kagami groaned.

"Maybe we should vote?" Miyuki said. "All of those who want to have truth or dare tomorrow night, raise their hands now!" she added, and raised her own hand.

"Miyuki!" Kagami gasped. But she looked around and saw Konata, Tsukasa, and Misao raising their hands – Misao raising both of her hands, in fact.

"That's … four for it and two against …" Kagami said.

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking of something else," Ayano said, and raised her hand.

"Bah," Kagami said. "All right then … at least it's not tonight. I have a full day to prepare myself mentally ..."

They had arrived to a large clearing nearby. A huge bonfire had been lit at the middle.

"Tonight we don't have any formal program!" Kuroi announced through the megaphone. "The school Light Music Club shall perform folk dances, and then, whatever you request. Everyone who wishes can participate."

"Folk dance?" Kagami said.

"Kagami, didn't you dance at the last athletic festival?" Konata said.

"Nope, I left before that."

"I'll teach you! It's easy!" Konata said, and took Kagami's hand.

"No, I don't want to dance … it's embarrassing …" Kagami muttered. But since it was Konata holding her hand, she was unable to resist.

"Kagami, you should lead. Stand behind me; hold my hands … the other here and the other like this … wait for the music to start …"

"Okay – step, step, step, step, step, back, step, back, raise your arm, I twirl around, switch partners – oh no, you don't!" Konata exclaimed, and yanked Kagami back to herself, hugging her waist. "Nobody else dances with my Kagamin!" she growled to Misao.

"Hey! That's cheating! I want to dance with Hiiragi!" Misao yelled.

"Dance with one of the boys. See, one of them is bowing to you already."

Misao ignored the confused-looking boy and grabbed Kagami's hand. "It's my turn!"

"I said nobody dances with my Kagamin!" Konata shouted, and they started pulling Kagami's hands from both sides.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kagami shouted.

"Ayano, help me! Konata stole my turn with Hiiragi!"

"Tsukasa-chan! Help! They are taking away my Kagamin!"

Both Ayano and Tsukasa rushed to help their friends, respectively. The dance circle was thrown into confusion as they swayed back and forth in the middle of the others.

"Stop pulling my arms! It hurts!" Kagami shouted.

"You heard her, stop pulling!" Konata shouted to Misao.

"No, you stop it!" Misao shouted back.

Kagami flexed her muscles, and in one gigantic exertion, pulled her hands together and twisted around, sending the other four girls tumbling onto the ground.

"Wow, you are strong!" Konata praised her.

"Oi! You girls there, stop goofing around! This isn't tug-o-war!" Kuroi shouted into the megaphone.

Kagami turned around and marched away. Misao, Ayano and Tsukasa got up, dusted their clothes, and joined the other dancers.

Konata ran after Kagami. "Sorry, Kagamin. Let's dance whatever they play next, okay?"

"How do you turn almost everything we do into a chaos?" Kagami said, glaring at Konata.

"I'm … sorry. But I wanted to dance with you …" Konata muttered.

"I … hey, wait a minute! You were supposed to be dead tired! You even made me carry you!" Kagami yelled.

"Umm, it was just … eh … brain overload! We had to study all those plant and animal names and –"

"Never mind! … just … uhh … so did you want to dance or not?" Kagami said, offering her hand to Konata.

"Kagamin …" Konata whispered, with a huge grin on her face.

"But what the heck is that?" Kagami gasped, when she heard the beginning of the next song.

"Tango?" Konata suggested.

"I'm not going to dance that!"

"But Kagamin, you promised!"

"I did not!"

"Besides, it takes two to tango, so you must," Konata said, and dragged Kagami onto her arms. "I'll show you! It's not as hard as it may look."

"How did you learn such an exotic dance?"

"In my part-time job, we –"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagami groaned. She was still blushing bright red, and walking away from the camp fire site so fast that Konata had difficulty in following her.

"Well, you didn't say anything either so I thought you were okay with it …" Konata gasped, being a bit out of breath due to Kagami's pace.

"It was not okay! There we are, dancing that weird, silly dance you taught me and only at then I notice _everyone_ watching us! And Kuroi-sensei …"

"Oh, good thing you reminded me. I must ask her for a copy of the video!" Konata exclaimed.

"She didn't have any right to film our dance in the first place!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was bedtime, and the girls were taking out their sleeping bags.

Konata cleared her throat, and imitated Miyuki's voice again, saying, "A hot rock placed in your sleeping bag will keep your feet warm. A hot enchilada works almost as well, but the cheese sticks between your toes."

Miyuki chuckled, and said, "Actually, if you get into the bag wearing lots of clothes, you bring the cold in with you. The colder the weather, the fewer clothes you should wear to your sleeping bag." She also set an example while she was talking, stripping down to her underwear. The others took envious glances at her chest region. "Have those grown yet again?" Konata muttered.

Soon, everyone had settled down, except Konata, who had been purging her sleeping bag of dry leaves, plastic wrappers of Choko Coronets, and other things remaining in there from the last camping trip.

Konata peeked into the tent, and announced, "Hey, wrong order! I must sleep next to Kagamin!"

She started to crawl over everyone else, dragging her sleeping bag after her. "Ouch!" – "Hey!" – "Stop that, you little pest!" Misao yelled – "Oh! Izumi-san!" Miyuki gasped, as Konata's hand touched an inappropriate place.

Konata rolled over and squeezed herself in between Miyuki and Kagami. Reluctantly, everyone moved a bit so that she could fit in. Kagami pulled her sleeping bag over her mouth to hide her smile. _"Good thing I didn't have to ask her …"_ she thought.

"Oops!" Konata said, after stripping into her underwear as well.

"I dread every time you say 'oops'," Kagami groaned. "What's it now?"

"The zipper of my sleeping bag is broken. It won't close!" Konata said.

"So what?" Kagami snapped.

"Now it won't hold any warmth in! I'm doomed! I'm going to freeze to death! At the morning, you will find just a solid block of ice, with some blue hair sticking out of it …" Konata said. Her teeth were already clattering.

Miyuki was about to say something about going to the cabin and asking for permission to sleep in there, but before she had a chance to talk, Kagami said, "Let's use our both sleeping bags to form a single large bag. That way, we can keep each other warm."

For a while, Konata looked at Kagami with her mouth open.

Right away, Kagami realized how odd her suggestion must have sounded. _"Oh no, I went too far this time … if she really had not known it before now … me, practically throwing myself at her once again … I hope she won't reject me …"_ she thought. Fortunately Konata answered before she got too flustered.

"Ka-Kagamin … sure. Let's do that," Konata whispered. She could have joked about Kagami's invitation, but realized she didn't want to. _"That was really, really unusual of her … could it be … maybe she doesn't prefer boys … no, that's not possible. It's as rare as true yuri anime. I should just think of us as Sachiko and Yumi, and enjoy it while it lasts."_

At this moment, Miyuki also finally realized what was going on. She was not particularly shocked – she concluded that it was something she had subconsciously noticed long ago. _"I hope they will be happy … I think it's serious, much more so than with me and Tsukasa-san …"_ she thought. _"Maybe we should think of ways to encourage them …"_

"Kagamin, I hope you are not smelly! We haven't had a chance to bathe or shower today at all," Konata said, as she was wrapping her sleeping bag around them.

"And I hope you don't … release gas like you have sometimes done in my room!"

"What? No way, you can't have noticed it! I always timed it so that nobody would hear."

"Konata, I do have a sense of smell …"

"Well, then it could have been Tsukasa-chan or Yuki-chan! Why do you blame me?"

"You just confessed doing it!" Kagami groaned. "H-hey, don't get so close …" she gasped, as Konata moved into skin contact.

"But I feel cold. I must warm myself against your body! Isn't that what you suggested?" Konata piped innocently.

"Oh … umm … I … whatever!" Kagami stuttered. She hoped Konata wouldn't feel how fast her heart was pounding at the moment.

"Mmm, nice …" Konata whispered, and snuggled even closer. It took her less than two minutes of to fall asleep.

Kagami, on the other hand, could not sleep at all. As long as Konata's scantily dressed body was pressed against her like this … no, impossible. She sighed. It felt wonderful, it was something she had craved for, but she knew it would be a very long night.

The sound of light rain and wind outside masked her voice, so she whispered, "How can you fall asleep at a time like this?"

Her eyes had accustomed into the dim light shining through the fabric, and she could see Konata's face surprisingly well. Once again, she just stared at every inch of that adorable, cute little face. She realized that she wanted her own lips on that little, puckered rosy mouth. She wanted to wrap her arms around Konata and squeeze her against herself. Resisting these temptations was pure sweet agony. She sighed deeply, and closed her eyes, trying to think of something else.

"I'm not asleep," Konata whispered.

"You are just talking in your sleep as usual," Kagami whispered, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Kyon, why the hell I had a dream about you kissing me?" Konata said, her voice strangely changed.

_"Oh, so now she's dreaming about that anime ..."_

"Oh, hell," Kagami said quietly and opened her eyes. Konata seemed to be fast asleep. "I can't take this anymore. I will do it! I must know … sorry, Konata, but I must …" she whispered. Leaning onto her elbow, she checked that nobody else was awake or watching at them. She brushed a lock of hair off Konata's face.

Determined, she licked her lips, tilted her head, and approached ... but just when she was about to steal a kiss from Konata, there was a sudden gust of wind, and the entire tent was blown off of them. Cold rain splashing on them woke up everyone – or almost everyone – in an instant.

"Who drove the pegs into the ground?" Kagami shouted.

"I did. It was really easy! Didn't even need a mallet," Misao noted.

"Didn't you think that they might not hold? Oh, never mind. I should have checked them myself …" Kagami groaned.

"So it was technically your fault," Misao noted.

"I said, never mind. Let's just get the tent back!"

The girls – all in their underwear – ran after their tent. Fortunately it was not blown far away, and, even more fortunately, nobody else was outside to see this.

"Where's my sister?" Kagami asked when she saw only a total of five people dragging the tent back.

Miyuki said, "She didn't wake up…"

Kagami found some additional pegs, and they anchored the lines using two pegs for each so that they would hold. "Make sure they are really well attached. I don't want to do this again!" she shouted.

Kagami didn't feel cold – the refreshing shock and exercise had made her feel energetic and very much _alive_. The only thing that nagged her was that her plan to kiss Konata no matter what, would not happen. Not tonight, at least.

The more or less shivering and wet girls crawled back inside the tent. Tsukasa was still asleep, snuffling peacefully.

Misao laughed. "That's so cute that I can't even be angry at her. She's really something!"

Konata's lips were blue and she was shivering in cold. "Ka-Ka-Kagamin … I'm f-freezing …" she gasped.

"Dance that hot dance with Kagami again to warm up?" Misao suggested. Kagami glared at her.

Tsukasa woke up and gasped, "Oh! … Kona-chan, come into my sleeping bag! I'll warm you up!" she added, unzipped her bag and opened it.

"So _now_ you woke up. Never mind the tent disappearing and being exposed to rain…" Kagami muttered.

"Hey, let's all warm the squirt up! Girl pile!" Misao shouted, grappled Konata, and threw herself on top of her and Tsukasa.

To Kagami's surprise, Miyuki grasped her and pulled her into the fray. Ayano jumped in after them.

"Miyuki! What are you doing?" Kagami gasped.

"I-if you g-guys want to warm up quickly … tickle fight!" Konata shouted, and her hand attacked Kagami's side, inciting a loud scream out of her.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Meanwhile, Kuroi had come out of the cabin to check that everything was okay before going to bed.

One of the tents was rocking from side to side, and loud laughter, guffaws, giggles, and screams could be heard from the inside. Kagami's voice in particular, yelling "Noooo" over and over again.

"Those girls … I should tell them to keep it down, but it sounds like they are having fun …" Kuroi muttered, smiled, and went back into the cabin.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami was lying across the sleeping bags, completely exhausted. "Why the hell did … uhh … you _all_ had to target … uhh … me at the end?"

"Because … you are … so ticklish … it's funny …" Ayano huffed.

"Uhh … uhh … open the door … I'm roasting!" Konata gasped.

"Yeah, it's really hot in here! ... I think I'm going to sleep outside!" Misao huffed.

"Guys … could you get off of me … It's kinda hard to breathe … down here …" Tsukasa said. She was still at the bottom, most of the others lying on top of her.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, the storm was gone and the weather was considerably warmer.

Konata woke up earlier than Kagami, and now it was her turn to admire Kagami's cute sleeping face. Not that she knew what Kagami had done last night.

_"My Kagamin … always scary,"_ she thought. _"… except now."_

Yet, Konata was itching to pull some prank on Kagami while she was asleep. She looked around. None of the others seemed to be awake yet.

_"Paint something on her face? No, I don't have a suitable pen. Pranks involving her underwear … too extreme. Put something icky onto her skin? Worms? Spiders? Nah … that's too cruel. And I don't want to touch such things myself …"_

After a little while, she had an idea. _"What if I wake her up by kissing her on the lips?"_

The thought was exciting. A bit too exciting. For once, Konata started to think about the consequences. _"Is that a prank? She wouldn't take it just as a joke. It might very well be her first kiss."_

Unusually deep in thoughts, she realized the real question was, _"But how would I take it? What would it mean to me?"_

Kagami opened one of her eyes and saw Konata's thoughtful face in the distance of about one and a half inches of her own. Startled, Kagami screamed aloud and everyone – except Tsukasa – woke up in an instant.

"What? What? Why did you scream like that?" Misao shouted.

"Kagami-san! Please, don't yell like that. I almost had another … accident," Miyuki said.

"It's Konata's fault!" Kagami groaned. She fished out her cell phone and checked the time. "It's almost the time to wake up anyway. Konata, could you get off of my face and let me get up?" she added.

"Yeah, yeah," Konata said. She raised her head and sniffed the air.

"What? Am I smelly or something?" Kagami snapped.

"No … I smell breakfast!"

Misao sniffed the air as well. "Hey, squirt is right! Something's cooking outside!"

Kagami started to gather her clothes, but, noticing Konata's expression she tried not to appear as if being in a hurry.

"Kagamin, you are so _moe_ when you do that …" Konata whispered. She was still lying down, leaning on her elbow, and watching Kagami.

"Do what?"

"When you try to hide things from me …"

"I'm not hiding anything."

Konata got up, moved really close to Kagami – still dressed only in her underwear – and, stretching her words, said, "Are you suuuure, Kagamin?"

"G-get off my face …" Kagami muttered, hoping she was not blushing too brightly.

Konata sighed, shrugged, and started to look for her clothes.

After the flag ceremony and breakfast, Miyuki explained the schedule to the others. "So we are going to visit famous outdoors bath nearby."

"Good. No more walking in the wilderness. It was a bit scary," Tsukasa said.

"Umm … sorry to tell you this, Tsukasa-san, but we need to navigate _through_ the forest using a map and a compass. The place is just two miles away, though," Miyuki explained.

"Oh, so they are eliminating the weakest students. Some of us will get lost into the wilds and die horribly!" Konata shouted.

Tsukasa looked like she was about to faint, and leaned on Miyuki. "Izumi-san, please, don't say such things. I'm s-sure it's perfectly safe …" Miyuki said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They were walking through the forest. Miyuki and Misao, who claimed she knew about orienteering, were guiding the group.

"I hope there aren't macaques in the baths," Tsukasa said. "I saw this TV program about them and they said macaques make the baths smell really awful!"

"There shouldn't be any macaques in this area. Nearest population I know about is in Jigokudani Monkey Park, near Nagano," Miyuki explained.

"I think Tsukasa-chan looks like a cute little macaque!" Konata exclaimed.

Tsukasa giggled. "But I'm not as hairy …"

"Konata, I think you fit the description better. You are small. And hairy. And smelly," Kagami said.

"Umm … in that case … Kagami, you are like a gorilla! Big and scary!" Konata said.

"Then I'd say Misao is like a howler monkey. So noisy," Kagami said, eyeing the fanged girl.

"Hey, gorilla! Shut your big mouth!" Misao shouted – loudly as usual.

"I think Ayano-chan looks like a cute marmoset, with all that golden hair," Tsukasa said.

"Well, it's better than a gorilla …" Ayano said.

"Miyuki then … hm … I can't think of anything! I guess you do not resemble a monkey. But then again, you are from a rich family, unlike us ordinary primates," Konata said.

"Umm … Izumi-san, humans are classified as primates. We are in the family _Hominidae_, that is, great apes," Miyuki explained.

"Let's just not make the bath smell awful, then," Konata concluded. "Does anyone know where we are, by the way?" she added, looking around.

Tsukasa gasped and grabbed Miyuki's arm.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The girls were finally relaxing and soaking in the huge outdoors bath. To Tsukasa's relief, no macaques – or worse – seemed to be around.

"Hm, hmm …" Konata mumbled, looking thoughtful.

"What's up?" Kagami said.

"Why is it so that just the boys try to peep the girls' side of the baths and never the other way around?" Konata asked.

Tsukasa screamed and covered her chest. "Where? Where? Tell them to go away!"

"No, they aren't peeping now, as far as I know. I just meant, in general. Why the girls never try to peek at boys?"

Kagami sneered, and said, "We don't _want_ to see naked boys, that's why. That would just be … disgusting."

"So you rather look at nude girls?" Konata piped.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kagami gasped – and a very bright blush spread onto her face.

"I certainly do!" Konata announced. "I'd rather look nude girls all day than see any nude boys. I think they look mostly just ridiculous."

"W-where have you seen nude boys…? Wait – Stop! Don't answer that! I don't need to know," Kagami said.

"So how is it, guys? Would you rather look at nude girls than boys?" Konata asked aloud, startling more people than just her own friends.

"Don't speak so loudly! And we don't need to have a poll about that!" Kagami groaned.

"I don't mind whether it's a boy or a girl!" Misao shouted.

"Me neither," Ayano said. "Not that I look at nude people that much …"

"I like artistic nudes," Miyuki said. "Like those in renaissance paintings or in modern art photography. Gender is not the issue."

"I … uhh … accidentally read a … manga in Kona-chan's room. I didn't like everything in it, but some of it was nice … it was mostly, uh, … about boys," Tsukasa said.

"Konata, from now on, keep your dirty manga hidden so that my sister doesn't see it!" Kagami growled.

"What? What? It's not like she's underage," Konata complained.

"Yes, she is just seventeen, and you know it!"

"So, Tsukasa-chan, when you turn eighteen, I must give you a full tour of that kind of manga, games, and anime," Konata said.

"I did not mean you should do that!" Kagami yelled, splashing the water.

"Oh yeah, I think I like looking at girls the most …" Konata repeated. And she was looking at one right now. Kagami realized this, and quickly submerged herself again.

"You little pervert …" Kagami muttered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Sis, have you kept that very same bottle with you all the time?" Kagami asked, when she saw Tsukasa pulling out the bottle they had used since they started playing truth or dare.

"Yeah. I think it's a lucky bottle!"

"There aren't such things as lucky bottles," Kagami muttered.

They were back at the camp, inside their tent, and, despite that Kagami had hoped they wouldn't remember it, about to play truth or dare.

"We don't even have Patricia and her lists here," Kagami muttered.

"Don't worry, Kagamin! I have a copy of the lists right here," Konata announced, and pulled a sheaf of papers from her bag.

"Why, oh, why!" Kagami groaned.

"Because it's fun, of course!" Konata said, and spun the bottle. "I can't remember whose turn it was, so let the bottle decide who goes first."

It pointed at Tsukasa. "Dare!" she said.

"My, aren't you eager today? But that was just for selecting who goes first," Konata said. "So you just need to spin the bottle again."

"He he. Oops. Here goes …" Tsukasa said, and spun it. The bottle pointed at Kagami.

"Yech. Why me? … Heck … Konata, do we use the point system? What's the prize?"

"Let's use the same rules – winner gets to dare everyone else," Konata suggested. Nobody seemed to object.

"Average dare, then," Kagami said.

Konata eyed her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to play this, yet … I want to win. I don't like losing! So what?" Kagami said.

"I didn't say anything …" Konata muttered, and looked at Tsukasa questioningly. "Well?"

"Oh! Umm … sis, run around the tent wearing only your underwear!" Tsukasa said.

"I guess that's not as bad as it could have been …" Kagami sighed, and started to remove her clothes. At least the underwear she got – camo underwear for camping purposes – was more like a pajama than skimpy lingerie.

It was not quite dark enough outside. Blushing brightly, Kagami ran around the tent as fast and discreetly as she could. Many others were still outside, and stared at her at disbelief. When Kagami got back to the door, the zipper was closed. "Hey! Open the door!" she shouted, which attracted even more attention to her.

Kagami grabbed the zipper and pulled, but someone was holding it. "Misao! Let go of it at this instant!" she screamed, for she could easily recognize her guffaw. She yanked and pulled the zipper as hard as she could, but it took a few tries before it slipped from Misao's fingers.

Kagami leaped inside, pushing Misao out of the way.

"You little fanged monster!" Kagami screamed. "Next time you do something like that, I'll beat you up! And I mean it!" she added, waving her fist at Misao, who lied on the tent floor, incapacitated by laughter.

"Four points for Kagamin, and hear how the boys are cheering for the fan service!" Konata said.

There was indeed some kind of a commotion outside. They could also hear Kuroi's voice, yelling for people to calm down.

"I hope sensei won't come here. The game just isn't the same with a teacher …" Konata muttered.

"I hope she comes here and stops this game now, because I would win," Kagami said. "In fact, why don't I yell for her…?"

"That would be cheating! You'd be disqualified!" Konata gasped.

Kagami sighed, and spun the bottle. It pointed at Miyuki.

"Umm … easy dare?" Miyuki said.

"Take one from the list, I'm not in the mood," Kagami said.

"'Do ten push-ups'," Konata read.

"Oh! My arms aren't very strong …" Miyuki said, but she lied down and tried to push herself up, to no avail.

"Keep your knees on the ground if you can't do it properly," Kagami said.

"Oo, I bet Kagamin could do at least fifty!" Konata exclaimed.

"I bet a five hundred yen she couldn't!" Misao yelled.

"I'm not doing any push-ups for you!" Kagami groaned.

While they argued, Miyuki managed to complete her half-push-ups.

"You didn't do full push-ups, so you get just one point," Konata said.

Miyuki was out of breath, but muttered, "That's okay …"

The bottle pointed at Konata.

"Just truth, this time. Do you want to ask something, Yuki-chan?" Konata said.

"Umm … what's the thing you like most about Kagami-san?"

"Hm. That's a hard one! Let me think," Konata said.

"So I'm that hard to be liked?" Kagami muttered.

"I think … while they are not as large as yours, Yuki-chan, I still think it's her brea–" Konata said, but was interrupted by Kagami.

"That question was not about my body!" Kagami shouted.

"But that was the truth!" Konata claimed.

"Okay, just shut up … and spin that stupid bottle," Kagami sighed.

It pointed a Misao. "Crap," Konata said, because she guessed what would happen.

"I'm gonna wi-iiiin! Hard dare!" Misao shouted.

"Run five times around the teacher's cabin in your underwear, while shouting 'everyone, look at me' all the time," Konata said.

Misao's jaw dropped. "But, but, that's …"

"That's a hard dare for you," Kagami said. "Are you going to back out?"

"Never! I'll do it!" Misao shouted, and ripped her clothes off, revealing – not quite as covering underwear, compared to Kagami.

"Oh no, I can't look …" Tsukasa and Miyuki said together. The others peeked through the tent door.

In the dusk, they saw Misao just vaguely, as she ran around the cabin and shouted the words at the top of her lungs. Around the third lap, the cabin door opened, Kuroi stepped out, snatched Misao, and dragged her inside.

"Oops," Konata said, and giggled.

They retreated back into the tent and waited.

"She's not coming back," Ayano said, after fifteen minutes had passed.

"Darn. Should we go looking for her?" Konata said.

Kagami peeked out of the tent door. "Strange. The lights are off. Either there's nobody in the cabin or they went to bed already."

"So where's Misao-chan?" Ayano asked.

Kagami sighed. "I guess we must go look for her," she said.

Soon, the five girls were sneaking through the dark camping grounds, towards the cabin.

"The teachers' van is gone. I think I heard it leaving," Miyuki whispered.

"So the teachers are away. But Misao-chan? Did they take her with them?" Ayano said.

"Why? And where would they take her? To the police?" Konata asked.

"I don't think that stunt was enough for a warrant of arrest," Miyuki said.

"It would serve her right!" Kagami snapped.

"Should we look inside the cabin? Maybe they chained her into a bedpost or something," Konata said.

"Why would the teachers have chains or handcuffs?" Kagami asked.

"I would, if I was a teacher!" Konata exclaimed.

Kagami chuckled. "Okay, maybe … when they have students like us, I mean, like you …"

Quietly, they sneaked to the cabin door. As silently as possible, Kagami tried to turn the door handle. "It's not locked," she whispered. "I'll open the door, really quietly. You go in first, I'll keep watch."

The girls looked at each other. "B-but it's dark in there … why don't you, sis, go in first? I'll keep watch … with Yuki-chan …" Tsukasa stuttered, and grabbed Miyuki's arm.

Remembering the terrifying experience her little sister had recently, Kagami relented and stepped inside first. Konata took Kagami's hand and followed her closely. Ayano moved in after them, somewhat hesitatingly. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked back, and, seeing that nobody was outside, followed.

"Nobody seems to be around …" Kagami whispered.

"There's light in the bathroom. A candle?" Konata said.

Huddled together, the girls crept towards the bathroom door. Kagami pulled it open, and everyone screamed in horror. Inside, they saw Misao's headless corpse tied into a chair. Her neck apparently ended in a stump, a bloody scarf tied around it.

The apparition started to twitch, and they heard Misao's familiar laughter, which made the sight even creepier.

The bathroom lights went on, showing five very frightened pale faces. Misao moved the shower curtain away, revealing that her head was still firmly on her shoulders. Kuroi-sensei also peeked from behind the curtain.

"So how did you like our little haunted house?" Kuroi said, and doubled over in laughter.

Tsukasa was in tears, and Miyuki's expression looked strange – she was bending slightly and crossing her legs. "Uh-oh … I had another accident," she muttered.

"Sensei, you are worse than us …" Kagami sighed.

"The moment I saw Kusakabe running around the cabin, I knew you were playing that game of yours again. It's all right to have fun, but that game leads into all sorts of trouble. And if you get into trouble, that means trouble for me. So, stop playing and go to sleep. This is an order!"

"Yes, sensei …" the girls muttered.

"Umm … I'm sorry, sensei, but may I use the bathroom for a moment …?" Miyuki said, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Aww, poor Takara-kun. Sure. Let's give her some privacy, girls!" Kuroi said, and ushered everyone else out.

Back in the tent, the girls settled down quietly.

"What was the score?" Misao whispered.

"Kagami won," Konata said.

"What? No way!" Misao gasped.

"Ssh!" Kagami hissed. "Sensei might be checking on us!"

"But I won! I got six points!" Misao whispered, as loudly as she dared to.

"No. You didn't complete your dare, so you don't get any points," Konata said.

"She's right, Misao-chan," Ayano said.

"Stop it. I don't consider myself a winner here, because the game ended short. So I'm not going to dare you …" Kagami whispered.

"Aww, Kagamin. Can't you even dare me, your little Konata-chan? Please? Dare me to do something!" Konata whispered, snuggling closer to Kagami – they were again sleeping under the same covers.

"Okay … I dare you to do your own homewo–" Kagami said.

"Noooooo!" Konata screamed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, they woke up to a horrible noise. Kuroi had entered their tent and was banging two trashcan lids together.

"Wakey-wakey, you little hooligans! It's five o'clock and I'm happy to tell you that you are going to clean up and dispose of every piece of trash from this area!" Kuroi shouted.

"… not including yourself, though," she added.

Murmuring, moaning and groaning could be heard from the sleeping bags, but slowly, the girls started to get up. Tsukasa had not reacted to the noise, but the others made sure she woke up.

"This is your fault, Konata …" Kagami moaned.

"But think of all the nice memories we make … I'm sure we will laugh at this afterwards …" Konata muttered. At the moment, Konata didn't look like she meant that - her hair was rumpled, there were dark bags below her squinted, bloodshot eyes, and she was pale and shivering.

Kagami actually laughed. "That's the spirit …" she said, and slapped Konata on the back.

* * *

_Happōsai_ is the old lingerie-stealing geezer from Ranma½.

_"A hot enchilada works almost as well, but the cheese sticks between your toes."_ – I just couldn't find a Japanese version of this joke.

Konata is thinking of _Sachiko _and_ Yumi_ in Marimite – like almost all characters in that anime, they are not gay (AFAIK).

I just realized … when we had mandatory dance lessons at middle school, one of the dances was exactly the same as the "folk dance" they dance at high school anime athletic festivals. I can't remember the name of the cute blond girl I danced with – so many years ago (;O;)

I've had my tent blown away exactly like that while camping (.-.) … twice in the same night. Fortunately it was deep in the forest, and the tent couldn't be blown far away.


	19. In Sickness or in Health

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 19:**** In Sickness or in Health**

Good point in Solarius Scorch's review; I forgot to describe the tent in the last chapter. It was a scout or army type tent without a floor or an outer layer. They used sleeping pads. That's why it could be blown away.

Lots of … hmm, I could call it Konami … this time – and, of course, nothing really happens…? (~ω~)

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"What's up, Konata? Have you done your homework?" Kagami said. It was Sunday evening, the weekend after the camping trip, and Konata had just called her like she usually did – every evening.

"No, but that's because I don't feel good. Maybe I caught something at that camping trip … I might be taking the day off tomorrow," Konata said.

"So you have played all night again? Nah, just kidding. You do sound a bit stuffy this time. I …" Kagami stopped. She had almost suggested that Konata should just forget about homework and copy it from her at school. _"Uhh … what am I doing? I'm doing crazy things for her … stop, stop!"_ she commanded herself.

"Achoo!" Konata sneezed into the phone.

"Cover your mouth!" Kagami snapped.

There was a little giggle at the other end, then Konata said, "Kagamin … you can't catch anything over the phone …"

"Uhh … I just … never mind. You'd better rest. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

In her thoughts, Kagami added, _"But I have caught something from you. I'm going as crazy as you …"_

"Yeah … thank you, Kagamin …" Konata whispered.

"Thank me? For what?" Kagami asked, but Konata had already hung up.

Kagami shrugged her shoulders and returned back to her own homework.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yutaka-chan, hello!" Kagami yelled, when she saw Konata's cousin at the school at Monday. The little girl was, as always, accompanied by her tall friend. "You too, Minami."

"Kagami-senpai, Tsukasa-senpai, good morning. Konata was too sick to come today … actually … she asked me to tell you that," Yutaka said, looking at Kagami.

"Oh, is it serious?" Kagami said. She forgot to keep a straight face, and the others looked surprised.

Seeing the others weird expressions, she asked, "What?"

"N-nothing, I mean … I don't know. Dad – Izumi-san, I mean – took her to see a doctor," Yutaka stuttered.

"Oh? It sounds serious," Kagami said – looking increasingly worried. "I guess … I'll … call him later and ask …" she continued. The thought of having to call Konata's dad was not pleasant.

"Anyway, thanks for telling me. We'd better go, sis …" Kagami muttered, and walked away.

"Minami-chan, did you see that?" Yutaka said.

"Yeah … she looked really worried," Minami said quietly.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

She knew Konata's dad would probably answer the door. Kagami had called him earlier, and the phone call was not as bad as she had thought it might be. Konata's dad had almost sounded like a normal person – over the phone.

It was Monday afternoon; Kagami had come to see Konata right from school. _"Why did I come here in school uniform … bad idea …"_ she thought, and rang the doorbell.

"Schoolgirl! … Sorry, Miko! … I mean, Hiiragi-san. W-welcome … sorry!" Sōjirō stuttered, as he opened the door and saw that it was Kagami.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I'm here to see Konata," Kagami said, and bowed.

Sōjirō cleared his throat. "It's nice of you to come to see Konata. I'm sorry about … uhh, you know. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"L-let's just forget about it. I'll just … go and see Konata, then," Kagami stuttered, and rushed upstairs.

"Oh, and don't worry, Hiiragi-san, it's not serious, it's – hm, let me check – _mononucleosis_. That's what the doctor said," Sōjirō explained.

Unlike some other times Kagami had seen Konata ill, this time she was in bed and not playing – not even with a hand console. _"Oh. She's really ill …"_

Weakly, Konata raised her head, and said, "Kagamin … hello."

"Hello, Konata. How are you?" Kagami asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Not too good. I wanted to play the online game but the monsters started escaping the screen, even after I took the medicine …"

Kagami pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Oh. And she has pink hair …" Konata muttered.

"Who has pink hair?" Kagami asked.

"I found a few hairs in dad's shirt when I was doing laundry yesterday …"

"You mean his … umm … friend? The one he was in love hotel with?"

Konata didn't answer.

"Konata?"

"Who's got pink hair? Do you know her, Kagami-sama? Who can it be?" she whispered.

Kagami placed her palm on Konata's forehead. It felt very hot.

"You are delirious. Hang on, I fetch a cold wet towel," Kagami said.

"Don't! … the tent was blown off and it's raining. Cold, wet towel would not help."

"Konata, we are not on the camping trip … never mind, just hang on," Kagami said, and rushed to the bathroom.

She returned soon, and placed the towel on Konata's forehead. "There. That will make you feel better," she whispered. Kagami's expression had softened. Taking care of Konata was nice, even when she was rather worried about her. "Don't worry; I'll stay here with you. I won't leave you until you feel better …"

"Carry me on piggyback again," Konata said.

"I would … oh, how much I would like to! … But at the moment you'd better stay in bed."

Konata didn't seem to understand, but that was all right for Kagami. "For once I can say anything to you and you won't tease me about it."

Kagami took Konata's little, limp, and sweaty hand and held it in her own. She just sat there for a good while, enjoying the unusual chance to in company of Konata and yet, relaxed and at ease.

"By the way, Konata, you never mailed me the cosplay pictures. Do you have them on your computer?"

"D-drive … Tsundere folder …" Konata whispered.

"Thanks. Since I'm here, I might as well look at them."

Reluctantly, Kagami let go of Konata's hand, stood up and sat down at the computer. It was already on, so she just moved the mouse and the desktop appeared. Konata's had a picture of Kagami, wearing Miku Hatsune outfit, as her wallpaper. "I should have guessed." It was embarrassing, but what surprised her is how good the picture looked.

_"Did she phot**hop this or something?"_ Yet, it didn't look as if it had been retouched.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagami opened Konata's D-drive and found a large number of subfolders. Most of them had the names of anime characters, like "Kaname" and "Haruhi". And one folder was indeed named "Tsundere".

The folder was in perfect order – each picture had a descriptive name and the date on which it was taken. Kagami even noticed that Konata had catalogued her pictures and written notes about them.

"Konata, are these notes private?" she asked. Konata seemed to be asleep, so she answered the question herself, "It's tempting, but I'm not going to read her private stuff without permission …"

Sighing, she just looked at the pictures. To her surprise, the first ones were from times before they had even known each other. "This is the Athletic festival of first year. Who took these? How come she has pictures of me from that time?"

She came to a conclusion that the pictures were taken by Mr. Izumi, and that Konata had collected each picture Kagami was in – even if it was just one of her pigtails that appeared.

"She must have spent a lot of time on this …" Kagami muttered.

For curiosity, she checked how many files there were in total. Tsundere-folder definitely had more than any of the others.

"So it was the truth what she said. She likes to look at girls … especially at me. Konata! Are you just a pervert or do you … like me?" she asked.

"If she tells you are a pervert, you'd better reload from the last save point. You can't score if it goes that route," Konata said.

"I'm not talking about your gal-games, Konata!" Kagami said, and sighed deeply. "Never mind. It's not right to interrogate you at a time like this …"

She stood up and sat down beside Konata again. "… when you are helpless and sick … and cute …"

Kagami glanced at the door. It was closed, but there was the possibility of her dad barging in without warning. "Well, I don't care! He already saw us at the love hotel and thinks we …"

She stopped talking, because it started to sound weird. She climbed onto the bed and lied beside Konata. Again, she took her hand, but this time she pulled it up, kissed it, and pressed it on her cheek. "I wonder what you would think about this?" she whispered. "Would you be shocked? Or pleased …"

Konata was breathing peacefully and was, apparently, asleep. Looking at her made Kagami realize how tired she was herself. Slowly, her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oi! Hiiragi! Move aside! It's my turn to snuggle with the squirt!" Misao shouted, waking Kagami up.

"What? What are you doing here? Who invited you?" Kagami yelled.

Roughly, Misao grabbed her, and pulled her off the bed. Kagami thumped onto the hard floor, and Misao replaced her place in the bed.

"Mmm! Squirt-chan, I have always wanted to do this!" Misao shouted.

Kagami raised her head over the edge of the bed and saw Misao glued onto Konata's lips. What's worse, Konata seemed to respond … passionately.

"No! What are you doing? I thought she was …" Kagami gasped.

Misao turned her head, pulled a face, and said, "No. She's mine now! I won!"

"No, this can't be true! Konata, don't leave me! I never told you …"

Kagami felt a terrible pain in her chest. It was her heart – it was breaking. She clutched her chest and collapsed onto the floor, and everything spun in her eyes …

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

…and she woke up.

She was lying in the bed, beside Konata, gasping for air after the nightmare.

Screaming, she grabbed Konata's shoulder and shook her awake. "K-Konata …" she stuttered.

"Yeah, what now?" Konata muttered.

"I had the most terrible nightmare!"

"Umm … okay …" Konata muttered, seemingly not paying much attention.

"It was about you! I thought I lost you to another! I can't allow it to happen!" Kagami yelled.

She grabbed Konata's chin and kissed her on the lips hungrily.

To Kagami's shock, Konata pushed her away with both hands. Kagami fell onto the floor again.

Konata raised herself up, spluttered, spat, and looked like she was about to puke.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I don't want your icky mouth anywhere near me! That was disgusting! Do you think I'm some sick lesbian or something?" Konata yelled, and got up from the bed. "Get away from this house, you freak!"

Kagami burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was a terrible mistake! Please don't be mad at me! I will never do that again! Let me still be your friend!"

"I said, get out," Konata said, in a cold, cruel voice. "I hate you. I never want to see you again."

Kagami collapsed again, banging her head onto the floor, but the physical pain was nothing compared to what she felt inside…

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

…and she woke up again.

Her eyes blinked open, and to her relief, she saw Konata sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Thank God that was just a dream!" she sighed. She felt her heart still pounding after that second nightmare.

Konata opened her eyes and looked at Kagami. "Oh, hi. When did you get here, Hiiragi?"

"I heard you were sick and I came to see you …" Kagami said. There was something odd in what Konata had said, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Anyway, Konata … there's something I must tell you right now. I just had a nightmare … but I don't want to talk about it. This is a completely different matter …"

"Go on?"

"It's very important. Promise you won't get mad at me. And that you don't see me as some kind of freak …"

"Hiiragi, if you are a freak, then I defy all descriptions of freakiness!"

"Okay. You see, Konata, I have noticed that I … uhh …" Kagami was certain that she was as red as a tomato already.

"Uhh?"

"I mean, I kind of … you know … … … like you."

"Oh, you mean that you love me? Hah, everyone knows that. You are sooooo obvious!" Konata said, and laughed. "I guess you want to kiss me?" she added.

Without waiting for an answer, Konata grabbed Kagami's head and pulled her in into a very noisy and wet kiss, shoving her tongue into her mouth.

"Umph!" was all Kagami could say. Somehow, it also didn't feel like she thought it would.

Gently, she detached Konata from herself. "C-could you please be a bit more gentle? It is my first kiss, after all …" Kagami stuttered.

Konata burst into huge laughter, and started to pull her face off. It turned out that she was wearing a very cleverly constructed rubber mask. Behind it, Misao's laughing face was revealed.

"Ha ha! Fooled you, Hiiragi! It was me all the time! Neener-neener-neener!"

Kagami jumped off the bed and screamed in horror.

"So, how did you like my little haunted house?" Misao asked.

Kagami screamed even louder, and tried to hit Misao with her fist, but the world spun in her eyes …

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

…and she woke up again.

She was lying on the bed, but Konata had gotten up and was playing the online game at the computer.

Kagami looked around quickly. Nothing out of the ordinary, but she wanted to get out of this nightmare as soon as possible. "Maybe if I sneak out quietly, this will stay just a normal dream …" she thought.

Konata seemed to be absorbed into the game, so she got up quietly, grabbed her bag, and slipped out of the door.

Quickly, but silently, she went downstairs, passing a puzzled-looking Yutaka on the way, put on her shoes, and got outside.

She breathed the cool evening air deeply, and sighed in relief.

Everything seemed quite normal in the outside as well. _"I'll just have to dream I'm just going home from Konata's house normally … I'll just walk along the road as usual … I'll … I …"_

She stopped and looked around again. Everything did seem normal. Too normal.

Kagami pinched her arm hard, and yelped in pain.

At this point, she cursed the fact that Japanese language does not have much swear words. She would have liked to scream a few of the rudest ones available.

Instead, she just said laconically, "This one was not a dream."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Umm, cousin?" Yutaka said from the door.

"Yeah?" Konata said, still playing the game.

"What was wrong with Kagami-senpai? She just walked out without saying anything."

"She's okay, she is taking a nap … what? Walked out? Did she?" Konata said, and turned around. "Oh. She did. I had just pulled a bunch of mobs so I was kind of busy. I must have missed that …"

Konata scratched her head. "Hm, that's unusual. I kind of remember her saying some weird things earlier. But maybe it was just a dream. Ah, well. She'll call me or something."

Konata shrugged and concentrated on the game again.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After thinking about it for a while, Kagami could only laugh at the whole situation.

"I can't go back. They would think I'm crazy," she muttered. "Maybe I'll call her …"

The battery of her cell phone had run out.

"Maybe it's for the best. I really got to think this over first. I can't just blurt out something like that …" she said, and started walking.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That week, she didn't visit Konata again, but they called each other many times.

"Oh, you were just so absorbed in your game that you didn't notice when I left," she explained her sudden disappearance to Konata. "And I was thinking about something else myself and didn't even notice Yutaka. She's so little that she's easy to miss," she jokingly added. "I'll apologize when I see her at school."

"Umm, Kagamin … by the way, did you look into my folders? I just remembered that the explorer was left open yesterday, and I wondered …"

"No! I mean, I looked at our cosplay pictures. I asked your permission, don't you remember?"

"Oh. Just the pictures?"

"Yeah. Was there something else there?"

"No, nothing important! Now, could you come over next weekend and bring all the homework …"

"You were supposed to do it yourself!"

"I'll fix you a dinner at Saturday if you let me copy it!"

"You can't bribe … umm … what are you going to cook?"

"Leek sorbet! No, just kidding. I was thinking of certain Korean-influenced dishes…"

"Yakiniku!" Kagami gasped.

"Oh! Wasn't that one of your favorites? What a coincidence!" Konata said, and chuckled.

"Darn."

Konata laughed. "Bring Tsukasa-chan too, and ask Miyuki if she would like to come."

"Fine, but please don't invite everyone. It will turn it into truth or dare and I can't stand it right now."

"Okay."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Friday morning, at the train station, Kagami heard the familiar voice yelling, "Morning, Kagamin! Tsukasa-chan!"

Trying not to grin like an idiot, she turned around and saw Konata. She still looked a bit pale, slightly ragged, and somewhat tired.

"I hope you didn't just play games all week?" Kagami asked.

"No, of course not! I even spent four hours on homework!" Konata said proudly.

"Four hours a day?"

"No, in total."

Kagami sighed. "Let's just hope Kuroi-sensei doesn't beat you up."

"She can't! It's not a PvP server!"

"Good to see you are back to normal, which means, in your case … weird," Kagami said, and laughed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After they had had lunch together, Kagami didn't feel so good. She had developed a pounding headache, and had to go to the toilets and empty her churning stomach.

Afterwards, she washed her mouth and drank some water. The bathroom mirror was dirty, because she couldn't see herself clearly. _"Why don't they clean that properly? Ah well … at least I didn't have any make-up, so this would have to do …"_

Her muscles ached as she climbed back upstairs. _"Why do we have to be in the third floor? Shouldn't the younger ones have to climb all these stairs and us old ones could stay in first floor … I hope sensei is not in the class yet …"_

But the class door was already closed. Kagami sighed, opened the door, and said, "Sorry that I'm late, sensei! But I was not feeling good and …"

She stared at the classroom with her mouth open. All the desks were empty. Yet, it was supposed to be early afternoon – and the light coming from outside indicated it was. She couldn't find the clock at the moment.

She staggered into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Why is everyone gone?"

The classroom wobbled in her eyes. It also looked as if the winter fog had spread inside, for her vision was oddly blurry. Feeling tired after climbing all those stairs, she had to sit down onto the floor.

For a long while, she just stared at the floor, rubbing her aching temples. She couldn't hear the noise of other students anywhere. It was as if the entire school was empty.

"They have left me here alone. Everybody in the world has disappeared and I'm all alone!" she said.

Tears started to flow. Slowly, she laid down onto the floor and curled into a ball.

At some point, she thought she was asleep, and maybe it had all been just a dream, but each time she opened her eyes, she was still alone, in a classroom full of empty desks.

She did not know how much time was passing. Sometimes she just cried, and sometimes she tried to get up but felt too tired and weak.

After what felt like weeks, she heard the class door open. "Kagamin!" a bright voice called her. She recognized that voice.

"Konata!" she tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper.

Hands grabbed her and turned her around. She saw Konata's cute face, but her expression was unusually worried.

"Konata, so you stayed behind. I thought everyone was gone and I was left all alone in the world …" Kagami said.

Konata placed her palm on her forehead. "You are burning hot! I guess you caught the same virus as I."

"… in sickness or in health …" Kagami said, and giggled.

"Eh, what? Anyway, let's get out of here!" Konata said, and started dragging Kagami up.

"But e-everyone is gone …"

"No. _You_ were the only one who disappeared. Kuroi-sensei even organized a search. By a stroke of luck, I came here first."

"What? Where is this?"

"Apparently you ended up in the fourth floor. This is the light music club room, and it's empty at this time of the day. Did you think it was a classroom?"

"Oh … so that's why … unless this is one of the nightmares? Are you sure you aren't just Misao with a rubber mask?"

Konata giggled, said, "Okay, we need to get you to the nurse's office, right now!" and dragged Kagami on her feet.

Her knees buckled and she almost fell down, but Konata caught her. "Whoops! You are really giddy!"

"Yeah, giddy … not alone anymore … you, sis, and mother, and everyone … they still live …" Kagami whispered, and started to cry against Konata's shoulder.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami had been placed in the bed of nurse's office, the nurse had agreed that it was probably mononucleosis – _Infectious _mononucleosis, to be exact, and given Kagami some medicine.

"Okay … yes … thank you, Hiiragi-san!" Konata said into the phone, and closed it.

Konata sat down beside Kagami's bed, and said, "I called your dad, he will pick you up in an hour."

"Thank you for pulling me out of that nightmare …" Kagami whispered.

There were tears in Konata's eyes as well. "Just get well soon …"

Kagami realized something, tried to get up, and yelled, "Oi! Yakiniku! Tomorrow you were supposed to cook yakiniku!"

"Ssh! Don't worry, Kagamin … I won't cook it until you can be there too."

"Ah. In that case, it's okay …" Kagami sighed, and closed her eyes.

Konata stayed there until Kagami's dad came.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oh no, it's not serious. Infectious mononucleosis, also called mono, glandular fever, or kissing disease, is caused by Epstein-Barr virus. I guess Izumi-san and Hiiragi-san had not contracted it before –" Miyuki was explaining the disease to Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misao outside the school at the end of the day.

"What? What did you say?" Misao shouted. "Kissing disease? What does that mean?"

"Well, the disease is usually spread via saliva …" Miyuki said, stopped, and blushed.

Konata was coming out, supporting Kagami. Hiiragi's car was just turning from the street into the school yard.

Misao burst into laughter. "Oo! So that's how Hiiragi got it."

"What?" Kagami muttered.

"Hey, Izumi, how did that kissing song go? You got to teach it to me sometime," Misao yelled.

"Not now. Let's tease her when she's not ill," Konata said.

"Okay, it's a deal!" Misao said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Saturday afternoon, Konata came to see Kagami.

"Here are your homework assignments. I got them from Yuki-chan."

"Thanks …" Kagami said. She was not delirious any more, but wasn't feeling too good.

"So, did you know that this is called 'kissing disease'?"

"Yeah … so what. It can be spread via air, touch, or blood … didn't we have an exam about infectious diseases a while ago?"

"No, I just wondered how you caught this from me," Konata said, grinning slyly.

"I came to see you at Monday and took a nap on your bed. That's quite enough to get infected by someone as viral as you!"

"Oh. So nothing saucier happened?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"Now, now. Don't get excited. It is bad for your health."

"Oh, and while I am here, I can copy all the last week's homework! Kuroi-sensei ordered me to do all of it," Konata added, stood up, and begun rummaging through Kagami's school papers.

"But I dared you to! … never mind. It's you who are bad for my health …"

* * *

So, nothing did happen, except Kagami dealing with her insecurities. (~_o)

I have seen lots of layered dreams like that. And I have had measles, rubella, scarlet fever, mumps, influenza, tonsillitis, bronchitis, pneumonia, chickenpox – and mononucleosis, to name a few, so I know how it feels to be delirious. Measles was the worst in that regard. Or the best – some of the stuff I saw was quite entertaining.

**Next Chapter: Christmas Party!**


	20. Mistletoe

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 20:** **Mistletoe**

Oh yeah, thanks to VampireCabbit for pointing out the thing about Yui's name; Kobayakawa vs. Narumi. I have fixed that now. And Kuroi now calls her just Yui, or 'policewoman', it was easier.

And people got confused about the cling film ... maybe it was too obsure :) It does protect from certain things and it was once recommended for (something M-rated I can't discuss here). I made it slightly easier to understand. I am full of obscure knowledge like Miyuki.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Minami-chan, my best friend!" Konata shouted, and jumped at the surprised tall girl, hugging her.

It was a December morning, and the four friends had bumped into Yutaka and Minami on their way to the class.

"My, my … have these grown?" Konata piped, patting her eyelids and staring at Minami's chest.

"Senpai …" Minami said, blushing and trying to gently push Konata away.

"Since when she is your best friend, you little brat?" Kagami muttered. A second later, she flinched as she realized saying that mostly out of jealousy.

"Because she's kind enough to offer her house for our great Christmas party, if we just ask her. So, Minami-chan, would your house be available for the great Christmas party? Everyone is invited!"

"What Christmas Party? When was this decided?" Kagami said.

"I think it was about nine seconds ago, when I had this great idea. A Christmas party at a large house, with baths, sauna, fireplace … that's Minami-chan's house! At December 24th! Tickets, 1,000 yen each! … and we must have a Christmas cake! A gift exchange! A talent show! We all show our unique talents! Everyone has to do a skit!"

"It sounds like a fun party, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"Unique talent?" Yutaka gasped. "But I don't have any …"

"Well, the house is available, since my parents are away at that time, but …" Minami said.

"It's a deal, then! Don't worry, Minami-chan! We'll handle the food and decorations and everything! … I mean, I'll be the forewoman and delegate all the tasks and supervise them and …" Konata said.

"Tickets? Gift exchange? Talent show? Where did all this come from?" Kagami said. "Wait a minute, I know! You watched that recent anime where they had a Christmas party. It was great, but … uh."

"Kagamin, so you watched it too?"

"No! I mean, yes … I mean, you said it was good so I watched it. I didn't mean to! It's not the kind of anime I like and … I was just feeling a bit bored and turned the TV on by accident and … and why am I telling you this?" Kagami groaned.

"Because you liked the show and that makes you embarrassed," Konata noted.

Kagami sighed. "Okay, let's have the party. Under one condition. No truth or dare!"

"But, Kagamin … we shouldn't limit our options like that! I was not planning a truth or dare, but who knows what will happen? What if you suddenly get this overwhelming desire to have truth or dare but then you couldn't, because you insisted –"

"I'm fairly certain I will not feel like having truth or dare! At least leave it out of the schedule, okay?" Kagami interrupted.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was lunch break, and everyone had gathered to the cafeteria, invited by Konata.

"I invited you here because I wanted to ask, do you have any ideas for the food for our Christmas party?" Konata explained.

"Oi! I have one request! From Hiiragi!" Misao said.

Kagami sighed. "Do you mean me or sis?"

"Well, I was thinking … could you make that leek sorbet of yours?" Misao asked. She slapped her palms together and looked at Kagami using a puppy eyes look. "Pleeeeease?"

"You've been a naughty girl … singing that kissing song at me and everything … I don't know if you deserve my sorbet," Kagami said, pretending to be dead serious.

"I'm sorry, Hiiragi! I won't tease you any more if you just make that sorbet!"

"Maybe. If you behave yourself."

"Make lots and lots of it!" Misao yelled. "It's the best dessert I have ever tasted!"

"So for the rest of us, strawberry shortcake for dessert?" Konata asked.

"What? Nobody else wants my sorbet?" Kagami said, looking around.

"No," Kuroi said.

"K-Kuroi-sensei! When did you get here?" Konata gasped.

"I heard you were going to plan our party today. Of course I had to come!" Kuroi said.

"Our party? Our … ah well. Cousin Yui insisted coming as well, when she heard it was at Iwasaki's … so I guess another adult will not ruin the party any further," Konata muttered.

"How dare you! I'm known widely as the 'party animal'! I make the party, I don't ruin it!" Kuroi exclaimed.

The girls muttered and murmured, but they didn't dare to protest openly.

"Okay, then. At least she can pay for it –" Konata dodged Kuroi's fist aimed at her head.

"– I mean, sensei can pay the same thousand yen as everyone else! That money is used for food and drinks," Konata quickly corrected.

"Make sure there's plenty of beer!" Kuroi exclaimed.

"Sensei, most of us are underage …" Miyuki noted.

"What, did you think you kids would drink my beer? No way! All the beer is for me, and maybe for your policewoman, if she's coming."

"I'm eighteen! I could drink beer," Konata announced.

Kagami shivered at the thought of drunken Konata. "Please, don't …"

"Anyway, about the food?" Patricia said. "We in America eat turkey at Christmas! My grandma taught me how to stuff and roast a whole turkey. There's enough for everyone, if we get a really big one!"

"Martin-san, it's nice, but I think there's a little problem. Whole turkeys are not commonly available here in Japan, and if they are, they are really expensive," Miyuki said.

"Oh. Bummer. Well, let's eat something else, then," Patricia sighed.

"What else you do there at Christmas, Patty-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Everyone decorates the house! Neighbors compete who's got the best Christmas lights outside. Inside, we have a decorated Christmas tree, we hang mistletoe –" at this point, Patricia stopped, looked at Hiyori, and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, Patty-chan?" Hiyori asked.

"He he, n-nothing. I must find mistletoe! Miyuki-senpai, do you know if that is available?"

"Plastic replicas of mistletoe used as decorations, certainly. Real mistletoe, probably not," Miyuki said, scratching her head. "The mistletoe traditionally linked to mythology is European, and it would have to be imported. It might have been used in druid rituals. Also, there is the custom that people who meet under a hanging of mistletoe –" Miyuki stopped and blushed slightly.

"Anyway!" Patricia interrupted her. "After Christmas dinner, which is turkey or ham, and pudding or pies for dessert, followed by nuts and fruits, everyone hangs their Christmas stockings by the fireplace."

"Are fishnets okay?" Konata asked. "I think I have a pair from the cosplay café that I don't use."

Kagami had a disturbing image of Konata in fishnet stockings and a miniskirt. Disturbing, because she realized she wanted to see that.

Patricia laughed. "Well, usually they are thick, large, red socks specifically made to be used as Christmas stockings, but come to think of it, fishnets would be even better. Anyway, at midnight, between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, Santa Claus comes down the chimney and leaves gifs for good kids. Naughty kids get just coal in their stockings, if anything. The stockings are specifically for presents brought by Santa. Other presents are wrapped and placed under the tree."

"I think we can skip the stockings then, let's just wrap our gifts normally for the gift exchange," Konata suggested. "The gift exchange goes like this: everyone buys one gift, then they are mixed up and distributed randomly," she added.

"Do you have a Christmas tree, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes, we will have it by the 24th… we could decorate it together …" Minami said, shifting uneasily on her chair.

"Great idea! That will put us into a Christmas mood!" Patricia exclaimed.

"What's that … Christmas mood like?" Hiyori asked.

"Love! It's all about loving other people!" Patricia said.

"Umm … Martin-san, I thought Christmas was celebrated as the birthday of Jesus Christ, who Christians believe to be the savior prophesied in the Jewish Old Testament," Miyuki said.

"Details, details. Basically, the message is, 'love each other'!" Patricia claimed, and waved her hand as if brushing Miyuki's explanation away. "And that's why I need mistletoe," she added.

"Well, 'love your neighbor' is one of the most important principles of Christians …" Miyuki said.

"We still haven't decided what to eat," Kagami said. "Don't…!" she added, and raised her fist, when Konata opened her mouth.

"What? I was just going to suggest yakiniku!" Konata said, looking hurt.

"Oh. I thought you were going to crack a joke because I was again worried about the food –" Kagami blushed, realizing she just did it herself. The others chuckled; Misao guffawed like it had been a great joke.

"Shut up, guys. Yakiniku sounds good. Anyone against it?" Kagami said.

Nobody seemed to be protesting.

"Do any of you have thought of a skit yet?" Konata asked.

"It's not fair, Kona-chan. You have a job where you learn that kind of stuff …" Tsukasa complained.

"Oh no, I have no idea what I could do!" Miyuki gasped.

"Me neither, Yuki-chan. Could we do something together?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Miyuki, then at Konata.

"Sure. And don't take it too seriously. It's just for fun," Konata said.

"I'm going to show you some moves I bet none of you guys can't do!" Misao announced.

"Me and Minami-chan came up with something …" Yutaka said. "It's a secret. Hiyori-chan helped us with it …"

"I've got many other ideas as well, so if any of you need my assistance …" Hiyori said.

_"No thanks …"_ Kagami thought. _"Although I have absolutely no idea what to do…"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oi! Misao. I need to talk to you," Kagami said, and dragged her aside, before they returned to the class. "If you want my leek sorbet, there's one thing I want you to do in return," Kagami said quietly.

"Anything! I'll do anything to get it!" Misao said, drooling in anticipation.

"First, I don't want you to tell anyone what I'm going to say now."

"Oh? Okay. I swear I won't tell."

"I want you to stop joking about me and Konata."

"… what?"

"Stop joking about our relationship. Don't sing that kissing song anymore."

"O-okay … umm, does this mean you like the squirt now? Are you breaking up with me?" Misao said, her voice getting louder.

"Stop that!" Kagami yelled.

"You are breaking my heart! I thought we had something beautiful!" Misao yelled, and pretended to cry, rubbing her eyes.

"Leek sorbet."

In an instant, Misao stopped, bowed, and apologized profusely.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Brr … it's cold!" Tsukasa said, snuggling closer to her sister.

"It sure is. And Konata is late. Making us wait for her in this weather …" Kagami sighed.

They heard a giggle, and Konata's voice, saying "Guys, I've been standing here for a minute …"

They turned around and saw what looked like a kid carrying a huge bag and wearing a thick quilted jacket, cap, and a wool scarf covering most of her face.

"Sorry, but who can recognize you dressed like that!" Kagami groaned.

"Since I was sick recently, dad refused me to leave the house without warm clothes," Konata explained.

"Whatever. Let's go shopping for those stupid gifts now …" Kagami muttered.

"Oi, oi! Don't you remember what Patricia said about Christmas?" Konata said, wagging a finger.

"We must hang fishnet stockings around the fireplace?" Tsukasa asked.

Konata chuckled. "No, not that. She said Christmas is all about love! You can't be feeling cranky if you are going to buy gifts. You have to feel love!"

"The feeling I mostly have about this party is distress …" Kagami sighed.

"If you don't have an idea for your skit, just ask me! I've got plenty!" Konata said. "Whew, hot!" she added, and started to take her scarf off – they had just entered the mall.

Kagami watched in amusement, as Konata was reduced about half in width when she took off her outwear. Then her jaw dropped and a gurgle issued from her throat.

Konata was wearing a "female Santa" outfit; a red bodice, a red miniskirt – and red fishnet stockings. She took a "Santa Claus hat" from her bag and put it onto her head, completing the outfit.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that!" Kagami screamed, when she regained her ability to speak.

"It's for love! I wanted you to get into the Christmas mood!"

"It's very cute, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said.

Kagami just spluttered. She was certainly getting into some mood; totally embarrassed and flustered, and yet drooling at Konata, because she looked unbearably cute.

"Nah, just joking! I have a work shift later today, so I decided to wear my work uniform," Konata explained.

"Work … uniform …" Kagami gasped.

"I'm also advertising the café. So you can help me hand these flyers around … umm, Kagami?"

Kagami snapped out of her trance. "Right. F-flyers," she said, and took the bundle of leaflets.

"Ho ho ho! Come to Cosplay café!" Konata yelled, and thrust a flyer into the hands of a startled elderly lady.

"Konata, have some respect …" Kagami sighed. "You know, it's really embarrassing to go shopping with someone dressed like that …"

"I know! I'll buy you both a dress like this. Then you wouldn't feel embarrassed!"

"You got that right. I wouldn't feel anything because I would have died of shame. Anyway, let's check out the gift shops."

They walked along the hallway and looked at the store windows.

"Aww, stuffed animals! How cute!" Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa-chan, you like soft and cuddly things?" Konata noted.

Konata added, "… such as Yuki-chan!" and giggled.

Tsukasa giggled as well. "I guess I do …"

"A stuffed animal? That's quite okay for the gift exchange," Kagami said.

Tsukasa flinched. "Oh no! I couldn't! What if it ends up with Kuroi-sensei! It would be so sad if it ended up in a bad home."

"It's not a living animal …" Kagami muttered.

Konata looked around, to make sure Kuroi wasn't around to smack her, and encouraged Tsukasa, "I'm sure even Kuroi-sensei would treat it properly, Tsukasa-chan. Go ahead!"

"Okay, then …" Tsukasa said, entered the shop, and emerged soon, carrying a large paper bag.

"Kagami went ahead. She refused to tell me what she would get," Konata said. A small crowd had gathered around her and several of them were taking pictures. "She'll meet us at the café – I mean the local one, not my café."

"Kona-chan, c-could we leave … those people are scary …" Tsukasa whispered.

"Okay, just a moment. Ho ho ho! Come and visit the Cosplay Café!" Konata shouted, and distributed flyers around, before they walked on.

"Hey, it's Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa shouted. "Yahoo!"

"Oh, hello, Tsukasa-san, Izumi-san," Miyuki said, and bowed. She was carrying several bags.

"Are you buying a present too?" Konata asked.

"Yes, for the gift exchange, and …" she stopped in the middle.

"And?"

"Uhh … it's a secret, actually. Sorry."

"Yuki-chan having secrets! This is rare. It's a mystery that Detective Konan shall solve!" Konata said.

"What?" Tsukasa and Miyuki said in unison.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something else … because I see Kagami at that lingerie shop again."

Kagami turned around when she heard Konata's voice. "I was not looking at those! I – I was just … umm …"

"Nothing wrong with those. Or those!" Konata said, pointing at one of the mannequins excitedly. "I would not mind if you wore that!"

"I would mind," Kagami said. "Anyway, hello, Miyuki. I already bought a present. I see everyone's done except Konata."

"You guys go ahead, I already know what I will get," Konata said.

"I hope it isn't anything weird," Kagami muttered.

"Of course not!" Konata claimed.

"But it's you, who don't consider cosplay costumes or brigade leader armbands weird …" Kagami said, remembering Konata's birthday presents.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa were standing at the gate to Iwasaki residence. It was afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Konata had just pushed the doorbell.

"I had forgotten how huge this place was," Tsukasa said in awe.

"Cousin, hello!" Yutaka's voice from the gate phone said. "Come on in!"

"Yu-chan sure has made herself at home here," Konata noted.

"She likes Minami-chan a lot, doesn't she?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, they are all ero-ero!" Konata said.

"Yech. At least say 'lovey-dovey' or something …" Kagami muttered.

There was a sound of squealing tires and a roaring engine. A blue car was approaching them at a breakneck speed. At the last moment, the driver hit the brakes and left two long skid marks of burned rubber, barely missing the shocked girls standing at the gate.

"Yahoo! Just in time!" Yui shouted, as she jumped out of the car. A pale and slightly shaking Kuroi emerged from the passenger side. "I didn't know it would be like that …"

Inside the house, they joined the others, who were decorating the Christmas tree and the living room in general.

"Hiyorin, could you help me with this?" Patricia asked.

"Sure, Patty-chan. What is it?"

"It's mistletoe. Could you hold it above the doorway like this; I'll tack it to the frame."

"Okay."

When the branch of mistletoe had been attached, Patricia shouted, "Hey, hey! Everyone, look at the mistletoe here! And, I believe Miyuki-senpai can explain what it means!"

"Oh! Certainly, Martin-san. In addition of being used in druid rituals and used as a medical plant – although the berries were poisonous – there is a tradition of Scandinavian origin that if enemies met beneath it, they had to lay down their arms and maintain a truce for a day. This custom has led to the tradition of … uh … kissing under the mistletoe. Two people meeting under it are supposed to kiss –"

"My, my! What a stroke of luck! I and Hiyorin have just met beneath the mistletoe!" Patricia announced, grabbed Hiyori, and kissed her.

"Umm … Martin-san, I believe the tradition applied only when a boy and a girl met …" Miyuki said.

Patricia glanced at Miyuki, said, "Nonsense!" and continued kissing Hiyori.

Hiyori was too shocked to resist, if she even wanted to.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

While Kagami was helping with the rest of the decorations, her eyes kept returning to that mistletoe, hanging over the doorway like the Sword of Damocles. She saw Misao standing under it, and waiting for someone – anyone? – trying to pass.

Konata yawned, stretched her arms, and walked towards the kitchen. Kagami froze completely. She would not have enough time to stop Konata before she would enter the danger zone.

By a stroke of luck, Kuroi was just coming out of the kitchen, with a can of beer in her hand, and Patricia shouted, "Hey! Misa-chan, Kuroi-sensei! You are under the mistletoe!"

Kuroi snatched Misao onto her arms, and kissed her dramatically and passionately. Misao's eyes were wide open in surprise, for she had not expected an adult teacher to fall into her little trap. Most of the girls burst into laughter and cheered at them.

Konata sneaked past them into the kitchen, giggling at the sight.

Misao's face turned redder and redder, and she started to flail with her arms. Finally, Kuroi let her go, and Misao quickly scurried away from her, gasping for air, spluttering, and wiping her mouth.

Kuroi just laughed at it, sat down at the table, and opened her beer.

_"I can't stand this,"_ Kagami thought. _"I must do something before a disaster happens. It's now or never!"_

Kagami stood up, moved swiftly near the doorway, and loitered there, waiting for Konata. When she was coming back from the kitchen, Kagami intercepted. Konata stopped, looked at Kagami, at the mistletoe, then at her eyes.

For once, Konata was speechless and blushing. Seeing that she was not resisting it, Kagami placed her hands on Konata's shoulders and closed the distance between them.

It lasted only two seconds, but it made the room spin in their eyes and it felt like an eternity. More like just a peck on the lips than a proper kiss, but for Kagami, it meant everything in the world. She had won. Her first kiss was with Konata, and nobody could ever take it from her. And it had also felt physically good, so much better than in her dreams, better than she had imagined.

With a huge, stupid grin on her face, Kagami staggered to the table and sat down beside her sister. Konata was equally stupefied. Absent-mindedly, she returned back to the kitchen, completely forgetting what she had been doing.

"Sis, did you see that! It was hilarious! Poor Misa-chan was totally out of breath!" Tsukasa said, and laughed aloud. The others, except for Miyuki, had not even noticed Kagami's and Konata's little encounter.

"Yeah … great," Kagami said. Her heart was racing and she was looking at the world through rose-colored glasses, with tearful eyes. "It's the best party ever and I love everyone …"

Tsukasa took a puzzled look at her sister. "Sis, have you been drinking?"

"I wonder … was it the first one for her too?" Kagami muttered.

"Hm … I'm not sure if Misao had kissed anyone before. But Kuroi-sensei! It looked like she really knew what she was doing," Tsukasa said. "I wish I was kissed like that …" she added, and sighed deeply.

In the kitchen, Konata just stood and stared at the wall blankly, while breathing heavily. The kiss still tingled on her lips. She couldn't remember whether it was her first kiss, but surely, it had felt like that. _"Was that serious? Kagamin, seriously…? No, stop thinking. Just enjoy this feeling …"_ Using the same mindset she applied to homework, she forced herself not to think about it any further. With trembling hands, she took a glass, poured juice into it, and returned to the living room.

She avoided looking at Kagami, because at this moment it felt somehow awkward.

Kagami turned to her sister and asked, "So, sis, … which kind of soft toys are your favorites?"

"D-did you just ask me a question about soft toys?" Tsukasa stuttered, looking at Kagami wide-eyed.

"Well … I think I like cute things after all," Kagami said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Tsukasa pressed her hand on Kagami's forehead. "No fever. So it's not a relapse …"

"Relapse … sick … ohh, nurse outfit! … I wouldn't mind … uhh … just get her to nurse me …" Kagami mumbled.

"What?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Aww-right! Decorations are finished, let the fun begin! First of all, welcome to the party! The rules are … well, there are no rules tonight, except that everyone must have fun!" Patricia shouted. "Let's have a toast to honor Minami-chan, who made this possible!"

Tsukasa looked around the table. "I don't see any bread …" she whispered.

"I believe Martin-san meant having a drink in honor of someone," Miyuki whispered.

"Kanpai!" Patricia shouted, downed her glass in one gulp, and added, "It's time for the skits! Who's going first?"

"Me, me!" Misao shouted, and jumped onto the table.

"Oi! Not on the table!" Kagami snapped.

Misao said, "But I like doing it on the table!" inciting a huge burst of laughter from Kuroi and Yui. Most of the others missed the joke.

Misao put her palms onto the surface, kicked her feet up, and walked on her hands to the other end of the table, turned, still standing on her hands, and walked back.

The crowd began to cheer and applaud.

Misao bent herself until her heels touched down, and then slid her feet along the table, until she was doing the splits.

Misao grinned and bowed first to one, then to other side, still keeping her position.

"Don't worry, I can do that too," Konata whispered to Kagami, winking an eye.

"Why would I worry?" Kagami groaned, blushing slightly.

After they had stopped applauding, Patricia said, "Misao-senpai, that was great! Who's next?"

"Excuse me, but our skit includes costumes," Miyuki said. "So, please just go on while we get changed," she added. Tsukasa and Miyuki stood up and walked out of the room.

"Let's just wait until they are ready. I don't want them to miss any of the skits," Patricia suggested.

They took a little break, some went to the bathroom while the others fetched drinks. Those who went into the kitchen were now extra careful to avoid meeting under the mistletoe, so no more kissing happened.

Just as they had gotten back to the table, Tsukasa and Miyuki returned. Tsukasa had a renaissance-style white dress with pink patterns, while Miyuki was wearing tights, a white, frilly shirt, a dark blue satin coat, a cape, and a sword in her belt.

Everyone went silent in an instant. "She's … in drag …?" Konata gasped.

"Hiyori and I helped with the dresses! Isn't she cool?" Patricia said, not clarifying who she meant.

The pair in costume stopped in front of the picture window and bowed. Miyuki said, "While we haven't joined the acting club or anything … I have always wanted to act in something written by William Shakespeare."

"Who's that?" Misao asked aloud, but the others hushed her to be quiet.

"So beautiful …" Minami sighed.

"Don't worry, Minami-chan … I think you would look even better …" Yutaka whispered, but that was not quite what Minami wanted to hear.

"So, this is a scene from act two of 'Romeo and Juliet' … I am Romeo of Montague, and Tsukasa is Juliet of Capulets. I have just sneaked into the Capulet courtyard and I am listening to Julia, who is on her balcony … umm … you got to imagine the balcony here …"

"I could stand on this chair, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said, and climbed onto one of the chairs beside the picture window. "I mean, Romeo," she corrected herself, and giggled.

Miyuki walked out and entered again. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," she started.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo-chan?" started Tsukasa's first longer string of dialogue. Miyuki had to whisper her several times to help her remember her lines, but it all only served making her Juliet even cuter.

The non-literate spectators had quickly fell off the track and couldn't follow what they were talking about. But the sight and the ten-minute scene in itself were enjoyable – especially when they exchanged a kiss around the middle of it.

"I didn't get any of it, but it was great!" Konata yelled, while applauding with the others.

Tsukasa and Miyuki bowed several times, and then returned to their seats.

"Minami-chan, Yu-chan? You had something to show us?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. Just a few tricks …" Minami said.

Minami, assisted by Yutaka, proceeded to perform a few magic tricks, which included Minami making a handkerchief repeatedly disappear and then reappear from different places such as Yutaka's ear, making a tablespoonful of salt disappear and then pouring it out of her hand, and changing a hundred yen bill into a thousand yen one.

"Woah! Minami-chan, you got to teach me that last one! There are so many limited editions I would buy!" Konata shouted, over the cheering and applauses.

"Konata, it was not real magic …" Kagami sighed.

"Oh. Anyway, it's my turn! Let me just get my bag!" Konata shouted.

She came back, placed two chairs close together, and proceeded to take roof tiles out of her bag.

"Look and behold! With my powerful kung fu, I shall now break these tiles with my bare hands!" Konata shouted.

"I hope she hasn't learned this by just watching some anime …" Kagami muttered.

Konata set up a pile of six tiles, and performed some exaggerated concentration moves.

"That does look like it's from some cheap kung fu flick," Kuroi noted.

"Oh no, I hope Kona-chan doesn't get hurt!" Tsukasa said, and covered her eyes.

Screaming 'kiai!' Konata smashed the tiles with the side of her hand – and succeeded.

The crowd cheered and applauded profusely.

"So you think you're tough, eh?" Yui said, and stood up.

Konata was rubbing her hand, and said, "What, cousin, are you going to break more tiles than me?"

"No, but I'm going to show you all something amazing. Konata, could you fetch a knife from the kitchen … on second thought, get something blunt, about the size of a knife, so there won't be any accidents."

While the other girls cleaned up the floor, Konata went to the kitchen, and soon yelled, "Would a carrot do?"

"That would be perfect!" Yui yelled.

Konata came back holding a carrot in her hand.

"Hold it as if it were a knife and attack me!" Yui commanded.

"What? No way! You would be dead! You have no idea how many knife fights I've seen! I'm an expert!" Konata said.

"Cousin, you mean you've seen it in anime?" Yui said, and laughed. "Don't worry, just attack me. Try to stab me! Do your best!"

Screaming, Konata charged at Yui, and stabbed Yui in the stomach with the carrot … except that Yui sidestepped a bit, gently pushed her hand aside, swept her off her feet, and in a split second Konata found herself lying face down on the floor, her arm painfully twisted behind her back.

Yui laughed, and exclaimed, "Police training!"

"Ow, ow! Let me go, cousin!" Konata moaned.

"Drop the knife … I mean the carrot first," Yui said, and Konata complied.

"So, who's next?" Yui asked. There was a sudden lack of volunteers, so Yui just laughed again, and took a bite of the carrot. "Yech, not peeled."

"I will … I mean, I will do my skit!" Kagami quickly corrected, as Yui looked at her, ready to do battle.

Kagami stood up and walked to the stage. "Sis, could you back me?" she asked Tsukasa.

"Oh! Sure. What are you singing?" her sister said.

"The Christmas songs we learned in church choir."

She looked at Tsukasa, and as she nodded, Kagami started, "One, two, three, …" and sang _"Jingle bells, jingle bells, suzuganaru …"_

Next song was "_Makka na ohana no tonakai-san wa …"_ that is, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

The audience was quickly laughing in tears, because, in Japanese it was one of the silliest songs they had ever heard.

Kagami finished with 'Christmas just ain't Christmas without you', singing it in English, and looking mostly at Konata throughout it. But after a few verses, she began to realize how silly she was behaving, and started to blush. At least Konata didn't seem to understand the words.

The girls applauded, looking slightly puzzled about the last piece.

"Look, it's snowing!" Konata yelled. Everyone turned to look at the picture window.

"Don't worry, Kagamin, your singing didn't cause it. I think," Konata noted, and giggled.

"Thanks, Konata …" she just said. Whatever Konata said, at the moment she would forgive it.

Ayano stood up and said, "Well, I couldn't think of anything fancy, so I just practiced a few tongue twisters. Try to repeat after me."

Ayano started with _"Sumomo mo momo, momo mo momo, momo nimo iroiro aru,"_ and recited a few other tongue twisters. Nobody else had practiced these and they failed in repeating any, bursting into laughter instead.

"Amazing, Ayano! How could you say all those just like that?" Misao said.

"She's a natural talent," Miyuki said. "I could never learn those."

"Sorry, guys," Kuroi said, hiccupped, and added, "I forgot all about this performance thing, but … since some of you seem to be getting into dating and stuff, maybe I should lecture you about the facts of life!"

"Sensei, how would you know about the facts of life since you don't even have a boyfr –" Konata said, but stopped as she acquired a painful bump on the head, courtesy of Kuroi's knuckles.

"Oi! As Kusakabe here can testify," – she gestured at Misao – "I do have experience!" Kuroi said loudly, and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"First thing you should do is, always protect yourself and use a condom!" she shouted. "I happen to have them in my bag, so if some of you fetches a banana or something, I will show you how it is used!"

By now, there were a series of varying degrees of red on the faces of all the girls, except for Yui.

"S-sensei, are you sure that's the 'first thing' we should do …?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh. Right. Of course, you got to get yourself a boyfriend first. But that's the easy part!"

"How do we do that, sensei?" Konata asked. "I don't see you as being very successful – oww!" she yelped, gaining another bump on the head.

"Shut up, you insolent midget! Just go into the bar and pick one up, or something."

"Kuroi, I don't think that's a good advice …" Yui said quietly. She looked unusually thoughtful, because she remembered why she had come here; her husband was away at Christmas Eve, of all days.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should pick up one at school instead," Kuroi said, and waved her hand. "Details, details. Where's that banana?"

"Sensei, so far everything that's going on among us has been … umm … between two girls … no boys involved, that is …" Miyuki noted, red as a tomato. "So c-condoms are not what we need … I think … what we could use … maybe, k-kitchen film …?"

There were several gasps and 'eww's around the table.

"Miyuki, knowing a lot is fine, but sometimes … you know too much!" Kagami groaned, pulling her hair as if trying to pull the image out of her head. The worst – or best – part of the image was that it involved Konata.

Kuroi laughed. "I didn't know that was used for … that. I guess even I can sometimes learn from my students. Good job, Takara!" she said, and raised a thumb.

"What did you mean by using kitchen film, Miyuki-senpai?" Yutaka asked innocently.

A silence fell over the room. Yutaka blinked her eyes, without understanding what had happened.

"Oh! We must go to the kitchen and start preparing the food!" Tsukasa said. "Kona-chan, Ayano-chan?"

"Sure, unless sensei or Yuki-chan have some more words of wisdom?" Konata asked, and rubbed her head.

"No! Please, don't! I can't take any more …" Hiyori said, stuffing napkins into her nose.

"Hiyori-chan, is kitchen film hard to draw in a manga?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know … but I must try …" she mumbled.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"So, Yakiniku! Tsukasa, I remember your sauce was great the last time we made this. I even licked the plate clean!" Konata said.

Kagami was still in a state which made even this innocent line sound erotic.

"Kagami-chan, what are you doing here? I'm sure we can manage," Ayano said.

"I have to start preparing that leek sorbet for your fanged friend …" Kagami sighed.

"I'll wash the leeks for you, Kagamin," Konata said, smiling at her.

"T-thank you … you are so nice, Kona-chan, I mean Konata!" Kagami said. The others looked at them.

"What? What? I just … never mind, weren't you supposed to make yakiniku?" Kagami said.

"Sis, you've been acting so weird tonight. Are you okay?" Tsukasa said.

"I'm perfectly okay," Kagami said, and smiled uncertainly. "Everything is fine …"

Konata winked an eye at her. Kagami tried to look away and concentrate on making the sorbet.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Just as Kagami was going out of the kitchen, Tsukasa came in and bumped into her in the doorway.

"Oi! Hiiragi twins! You are under the mistletoe!" Misao shouted, so loud that everyone turned to look at them.

"What? You can't be serious!" Kagami yelled.

"You know the rules, Hiiragi!"

"There were no rules about this!"

"Oo, sis, d-does this mean we have to … k-kiss …?" Tsukasa stuttered.

"Of course not! We are obviously exempt!"

Konata peeked out of the kitchen. "Kagami, are you backing out?"

"And we are not playing truth or dare!"

"Hmm … I think it would be hot to see you guys kissing!" Konata said.

"Konata … there are certain limits that cannot be passed … in the name of all that is decent," Kagami groaned.

"So you put the limit at twincest?"

"Yeah, twincest is – what the hell are you saying!" Kagami shouted.

Konata looked at the twins dreamily and sighed.

"Eww!" Kagami screamed. "I really, really hope you are not serious …"

_"At least I'm not just grinning like an idiot anymore …"_ Kagami thought. _"Thanks, Konata, for bringing me back to Earth ..."_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Get your coats, we're going to grill these outside!" Konata announced. They were carrying trays full of meat.

"What, you got an outdoor grill?" Yui asked Minami.

"Yes. We have a gas grill on the porch," Minami said.

"Iwasaki-san? Can we all move into this house?" Kuroi asked.

"No, I'm afraid my parents wouldn't agree," Minami muttered, absent-mindedly.

"How pretty … it's still snowing," Yutaka noted.

Konata almost tripped over a large white creature which had suddenly appeared.

"Cherry, the meat isn't for you," Minami said.

"Bad dog! Greedy dog!" Patricia shouted.

"No, she isn't …" Minami muttered.

Cherry parked herself near the grill, from which the mouth-watering aroma of grilled meat was soon emerging.

"Mm, good!" Kagami said, stuffing her face with meat.

The three cooks produced a steady supply of grilled meat to everyone.

Kagami realized that Konata was bringing her the best cuts and made sure she got as much as she ever wanted to. "Konata … thank you, but don't make me eat too much …" she whispered, as Konata brought more. "Don't worry, it's just fat and proteins, I hope it goes into all the right places," Konata whispered, eyeing Kagami's body shamelessly. "Uhh … don't look me like that …"

"That really hit the spot! Now, let's make a snowman!" Misao shouted, after they had eaten enough.

"Why not a snowwoman?" Kuroi suggested.

"Is there a difference?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't think so, unless you are making anatomically correct ones," Miyuki said.

Suddenly, Misao fell face first into the snow, as a snowball hit her on the back of her head. "Ouch! Who did that?" she shouted.

"Konata …" Kagami sighed, dodging another snowball thrown by the blue-haired menace.

"Snow figh–" Konata yelled, but was silenced a mouthful of snowball thrown by Yui.

This got Kagami going, and she sent a barrage of snowballs towards Konata's cousin.

Tsukasa tried to dodge snow missiles thrown at her, but slipped and disappeared completely into a snowdrift that had fallen off the roof.

Most of the girls were laughing too hard to be very accurate with their snowballs. In the end there was no clear winner of the battle. One by one, they brushed snow off their clothes and returned inside.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami had thrown Misao out of the kitchen, being irritated by her drooling at the ice cream machine. "It's ready when it is ready! Get out, I bring it to you!"

Now, the fanged girl was sitting at the table with a spoon in her hand and a bib under her chin. Ayano had insisted that she should wear it because she was still literally drooling. "I can't wait! Kagami!" she shouted.

The others were also at the table, sans those who were preparing the dessert.

"Shut up! Just two minutes!" Kagami screamed from the kitchen.

"The cake is also ready soon! We're just placing the last strawberries!" Konata shouted.

"I'm not just a leftover cake, aren't I?" Kuroi asked Yui. There were tears in the corners of her eyes.

Yui had also had several beers and Kuroi's question made here remember her own situation. "I'm also eating Christmas cake all alone … at Christmas Eve! Boo-hoo!" Yui started to sob.

"Sensei, Narumi-san, you are not alone … we are all here," Miyuki said.

"Sis, don't cry. I'm here too," Yutaka said, and patted Yui's back.

"Thanks, but it's not just the same …" Yui muttered, and wiped her eyes with Yutaka's handkerchief. Next, she blew her nose loudly into it, and offered it back to Yutaka. "K-keep it, sis. You might need it again …" Yutaka said.

"Finally!" Misao screamed. She wanted to jump onto her feet and snatch the bowl from Kagami, but showed a bit of restraint and waited until Kagami placed it in front of her.

Misao stopped and eyed the stuff suspiciously.

"What? What?" Kagami yelled. "It's exactly the same recipe!"

"Oh, sorry, Hiiragi. I just thought … when you are cooking … one just does never know," Misao said.

"I'll take it back and throw it away!" Kagami shouted.

"No, no! Please, don't. I'll eat it!" Misao yelled, protecting the bowl with her hands.

Everyone held their breath as Misao took a little spoonful and put it into her mouth. Slowly, a blissful expression spread onto her face. "It's as good as last time!" she sighed, and begun gobbling it up quickly and messily. "Om nom nom!" she said.

The others laughed and lined up to get slices of cake, distributed by Tsukasa and Konata.

"More! More!" Misao shouted. She had finished the bowl and licked it clean.

"I made two liters, but you can't possibly eat that much!" Kagami said.

"Yes! I can! Where is it?" Misao yelled, stood up, and was heading towards the kitchen.

"Sit down, I'll bring it to you," Kagami sighed.

Misao got another bowlful of sorbet and began devouring it. The others took disbelieving looks at her as the bowl quickly emptied. Misao licked the bowl and even her bib clean, sighed deeply, and leaned back. "Uhh … I feel sick …" she muttered.

"I'm not surprised. How can anyone eat two liters of sorbet? Especially that stuff!" Kuroi said.

Kagami glared at Kuroi, then looked at Misao, and said, "At least you are cured now? You don't ever want to eat that again?"

"No! I love it! I would eat more even right now!" Misao yelled, despite looking pale and grasping her stomach.

"Weird … you're just so weird …" Kagami said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Let's start the gift exchange!" Patricia yelled. "Everyone, get your gifts and come here!"

They had had a small break after the dessert. Misao had not been able to keep all the sorbet down after all, but she still claimed she would eat more.

"So, how do we do this?"

"We'll shuffle the gifts and hand them to the next person, and when the music ends, each gets the gift she's holding at that time," Patricia explained.

"Music? Should I turn the stereo on?" Minami asked.

"Nah, Kagami can sing that funny song again!" Konata said.

"Okay …" Kagami sighed.

They arranged the gifts in front of Patricia, who distributed them around.

"One, two, three … _Makka na ohana no tonakai-san wa …"_ Kagami started. Some of the others had already learned parts of the song and were singing along, Konata being the loudest if not the most accurate.

Yutaka was getting a bit dizzy because she had to turn around all the time and hand the gift from her other side to the other. "Shouldn't this gift exchange be more fun …" she sighed.

_"… wa koyoi koso wa to yorokobimashita!"_ the song ended.

"All right! Let's open them one by one. Minami-chan, you can start, Yutaka next, and so on," Patricia said.

Minami ripped the paper open, and opened the box containing a pair of mittens.

"Oh! That's from me," Yutaka said.

Yutaka opened her packet and found a scarf.

"That's mine …" Minami said.

They looked at each other, and started to laugh.

"Amazing, I don't think I ever saw Minami-chan laughing …" Hiyori noted.

Ayano unwrapped her gift next. It was a large, red, and sturdy box. As Ayano opened it, an ugly, deformed jester-like jack-in-a-box sprung out and smashed into her forehead. Ayano fell down backwards and the box clattered onto the table. Most of the others jolted, and some even let out a little scream.

Misao burst into huge laughter. "Oh, oh, that was sooo funny!"

None of the others were laughing.

"Let me guess. That was yours …" Kagami muttered. "Konata, I hope yours isn't something that bad?"

"Don't worry!" Konata said, not convincing anyone.

Misao ripped her packet open and pulled out a large, yellow stuffed animal with long limbs. It had large, catlike eyes and mouth. "Bah. A stuffed … thing," Misao said, looking a bit disappointed.

"That's mine," Tsukasa said. "It's a poor, homeless cat, so please, give it a good home!"

"Okay, okay. It's big enough to be used as a pillow or whatever," Misao said.

Tsukasa was on the verge of tears. Misao looked at her, smiled, and said, "Don't worry! I won't rip it apart."

That statement didn't made Tsukasa feel any better.

Miyuki's packet was a rather heavy cardboard box, wrapped in newspaper. Carefully, Miyuki opened it without ripping the paper, and revealed a six-pack of beer.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I-I'm still underage, I can't …"

"Nonsense! Drink away!" Kuroi shouted. "Teens of your age are expected to get themselves drunk in a while! And that's good stuff, too!"

"Kuroi … that was yours? As a police officer, I can't allow this! Takara-san, I'll switch my gift with yours," Yui said, and handed her packet to Miyuki.

"That is very kind of you, Narumi-san. Thank you," Miyuki said.

She opened the new gift, and pulled out a book. "Oh. It's a cookbook!" she noted.

"That's from me. It's a Christmas cookbook, in fact," Ayano said.

"Thank you, Minegishi-san. I'm not very good at cooking, but I'll try to learn some. For next Christmas, perhaps," Miyuki said.

Tsukasa had gotten a rather large box, containing white clothes. "Hmm, what's this?" she said, and pulled out a white cap, with a red cross on the forehead.

"Oh. That's from me. It's a sexy nurse outfit. Since I and Kagami were sick recently, I thought it would be good to prepare in case someone else catches it," Konata explained.

"Wait, what? Sexy nurse? _Sexy_ nurse?" Kagami gasped. "Why? Why? … never mind. The fact that it's from you explains it all."

For once, Kagami feared she would get a nosebleed instead of Hiyori. _"Damn her … it's like she's reading my mind!"_ she thought.

"Try it on, Tsukasa-chan! I bet you would look omega cute!" Konata suggested.

"Umm … maybe later, I want to see what the others got," Tsukasa said.

Kagami opened the paper bag and pulled out a volume of manga – with two pretty boys on the cover, another one chained and the other one wrapping his arms around him from behind. It was exactly the same Fu** M**al P**ic _yaoi_ doujin she had seen at last year's Comiket, and was too embarrassed to buy. Her mouth fell open and only a small gurgle came out.

"Oh, that's mine. Sorry, I kind of forgot to buy a gift and just grabbed one of my backup manga at home," Patricia explained.

"Backup … manga …" Kagami repeated.

"Yeah, that one's really good so I had another copy of it. I hope you didn't already have that, Kagami-senpai?"

"No … I … didn't …" Kagami said, stuffing the book quickly back into the paper bag.

"Kagamin, I can recommend other good _yaoi_ for you if you're interested," Konata said.

"Ugh … I … no … th-thank you …" Kagami stuttered, and tried to calm down.

Konata's packet revealed a box of chocolate. "Hm. Belgian chocolate. Looks tasty," she noted, not looking particularly excited.

"That's from me," Kagami said.

"Oo! It's Kagamin's gift! That changes everything! What luck! My Kagamin gave me chocolate! Kagamin … thank you so much! Let's have a taste together later, okay?"

"O-okay …" was all that Kagami could say, in addition to blushing.

Kuroi's packet contained a book with colorful hard covers. "Hmm … what's this. By J.R.*.T*lkien! Great, I'm a fan! Loved his movies! 'Father Christmas Letters'?"

"Sensei, I bought that one," Miyuki said.

"Ah! It must be a tale of great adventure, wizards and warriors, earth-shaking battles against the hordes of evil, and of gold and glory! I'll drink to that!" Kuroi announced, and sipped her beer.

"Umm … sensei, I don't think it's quite like that …" Miyuki muttered, but Kuroi didn't hear her.

Yui's gift had already been opened, so it was Hiyori's turn.

Her packet was rather small and made a clinking sound as she opened it. The small box inside revealed – a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh. That's from me," Yui said nonchalantly.

Hiyori was red as a tomato and unable to speak.

"Oo, Hiyorin! I wonder how you … we are going to use those?" Patricia asked, grinning widely.

Only a gurgle came out of Hiyori's mouth. Misao, Konata, and a few of the others laughed in tears.

"Hey, if I got it correctly – this is from you, Hiyorin!" Patricia said, and pulled a manga out of the bag.

"Whadda ya know, it's one of your doujins! Thank you! You know I love your stuff," Patricia said, and kissed the still flustered girl on the cheek.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Ahh … finally, some peace and quiet. This … party has been rather tiresome," Kagami muttered. They were inside the Finnish sauna, and Kagami was enjoying the gentle heat.

"Kagami, I bet I can stand more steam than you!" Konata shouted.

"No! Give me the ladle!" Kagami said, and tried to pull it off Konata's grasp. During their struggle, the entire bucket of water tipped over, and half of it splashed onto the sauna stove.

They got out of the place in a record time.

"Aargh, can't you ever just let me relax!" Kagami groaned.

"Nude judo!" Konata yelled.

"No! Not that!" Kagami shouted, as Konata grabbed her from behind and tried to wrestle her down.

Kagami managed to stand up, but Konata wouldn't still let go, so she ran in circles, trying to shake off the blue-haired menace hanging on her back. Kagami realized she might have even enjoyed it in some other circumstances, but this place had an audience and a hard tile floor.

"Not again! Get a room or something!" Tsukasa said. She was nearby, taking a shower.

"Oh. It seems the sauna is free," Yui noted, as Kagami and Konata passed her. "Kuroi, you got to try the sauna. Cold beer and hot sauna, it's a great combination!"

Kagami ran outside and threw herself into the snow, which made Konata release her grasp. Both screamed as the experience was much colder either had expected.

"F-F-freezing …" Konata said, her teeth clattering. She was standing in the snow, her arms wrapped around herself, and her lips were already blue from the cold. Kagami had to help her back inside and into the whirlpool bath to warm up.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Amazing, Iwasaki-san. I didn't know you had a separate room with a fireplace …" Miyuki said, staring at the fire.

Everyone had gathered at the fireplace, wearing bathrobes. The room had brick walls and floor, and several large easy chairs.

Patricia and Misao were roasting marshmallows in the fire, and making a lot of noise as they played some kind of marshmallow-on-a-stick fighting game with them. Kuroi and Yui cheered on them while drinking more beer.

Konata sniffled a bit.

"Konata, are you still cold?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, the fireplace is warm but my back is freezing …" she muttered.

"Umm … c-come here and we'll warm up," Kagami said quietly, hoping the others would not take notice.

"Thanks, Kagamin …" Konata said. They sat down into one of the chairs and Kagami wrapped a blanket around them both, at the same time wrapping her right arm around Konata's back. "Ahh … nice …" Konata sighed, and leaned her head on Kagami's shoulder.

Tsukasa and Ayano came in, carrying a table with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh my … this is heaven," Konata muttered.

For a long while, they sat in the chair together. Konata dozed off but Kagami couldn't sleep. She just stared at the fire and – worried. Being a sensible person, she couldn't help thinking about what would happen, how would their future be and what their families would think if – but at this point Konata knocked a half-full mug of chocolate onto the floor and Kagami got something less disturbing to think about.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Patricia and Hiyori went out to the porch to get some fresh air. The snowing had stopped, stars had come out and everything was covered by pure, clean snow.

"How nice …" Hiyori sighed.

Patricia said, "Hiyorin … there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

She knelt in front of Hiyori, and cleared her throat.

"Oh! W-wh-what is it, Patty-chan …?" Hiyori stuttered, becoming even more flustered as Patricia took a little box out of her pocket.

"The question I would like to ask you, Hiyori Tamura –" at this point, Patricia took Hiyori's hand into her own "– is, would you wear that maid dress to Comiket? Just for me," Patricia said.

For a moment, Hiyori looked at her with her mouth open, and then said, "Oh! Sure. Of course I will …" and giggled. "Naughty, Patty-chan! I thought you were going to... but I guess I deserved that …"

Her expression changed a bit when she realized what kind of reactions that dress would cause at Comiket. _"Well, maybe my doujins sell better if I wear it …"_ she thought.

"Ah, Patty-chan. What's in that box?"

"Breath mints. Would you like one? Not that your breath smells … I know it doesn't," Patricia said, and grinned. "Hmm … or … maybe we should first check how fresh your breath is …" she added, stood up, and wrapped her arms around Hiyori.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

A number of guest futons were gathered and they were spreading them onto the living room floor. They had decided to sleep together, except for Yui and Kuroi, who had passed out and were still snoring in the easy chairs of the fireplace room.

"No, I will sleep next to Kagamin!" Konata shouted, as Misao was pushing herself into that place.

"I know, just kidding. Hiiragi already broke up with me," Misao said.

"Kagamin! So you were betraying me with Misa-chan earlier! I'll never forgive you!" Konata yelled, but she looked anything but angry.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Kagami sighed. _"Damn, she can joke about it … I might never be able to do that …"_

Minami turned the lights off. In the cover of the dark, Kagami allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek, but forced herself to stop before losing control.

"Kagamin … I'm still a bit chilly …" Konata whispered.

Sighing, Kagami turned around and let Konata to snuggle next to her under the same covers.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Somewhere at the wee hours, Kagami woke up. Konata was not beside her anymore and she felt a bit cold.

"What? Oh. Misao is making noise in the kitchen. What are they up to now … at this ungodly time …" she muttered.

She realized she had better get up quickly, because they might pull some prank on her if she continued sleeping. Moonlight revealed an amusing sight; Tsukasa had rolled around in her sleep and her head was resting on Miyuki's ample bosom. They looked so cute that Kagami almost wished Konata had not forgotten to bring her camera.

Yawning, Kagami walked into the kitchen and found Ayano, Konata, Patricia, and Hiyori sitting at the kitchen table.

"I should have guessed …" she muttered.

They were playing truth or dare. Patricia had a handful of dark brown nodules, and she was eating them and grimacing.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, hi Kagamin. Misao made her eat some dog food," Konata explained.

"Dog food … yech. So where's Misao? It was her noise that woke me up," Kagami said.

"She's in the fridge," Konata said, and spun the bottle.

"Say what?" Kagami asked.

"We dared her to go into the fridge and stay in there for three minutes," Patricia explained.

"Oh. I see," Kagami said, and looked at the fridge. "Good thing that Iwasakis have such a large one."

"Hey! The bottle is pointing at you!" Konata yelled.

"Keep it down, some of people are still asleep," Kagami said. "Oi! And I was not taking part in this!"

"You are, now. The rules were that anyone who steps into the kitchen while –"

Konata was interrupted by Kagami, "There were no such rules! Oh, what the heck. Easy dare or something."

"I dare you to take this pen and draw moustache on Kuroi-sensei and cousin Yui," Konata said, handing a pen to Kagami.

"Isn't that one used already?" Patricia asked.

"No, not this way, I think. Anyway. Kagami?" Konata said.

"All right, all right …" she sighed, took the pencil, and sneaked into the fireplace room. In the bright moonlight, she saw that Kuroi and Yui were still out cold. Kuroi acquired the small moustache of a certain well-known German dictator, while Yui's moustache resembled that of Salvador Dalí. Maybe it was because she was so tired, but suddenly Kagami found the situation hilarious and she had difficult to avoid laughing aloud. A flash of light made her heart jump into her throat.

"Gyaah! What was that?" she gasped.

"It's just me," Konata said. "I borrowed Minami-chan's camera."

Looking at the pair of passed out women, Konata giggled, and said, "Good job. I'll take a few more pictures. I hope we also catch them at breakfast still having those on their faces."

"I can't understand how you just can have fun all day and night and not get tired …" Kagami said, and yawned.

"Well … actually, I'm really sleepy. Ayano was about to drop, and Patricia and Hiyori said they can't keep their eyes open anymore, so the game was finished short. Again."

"Thank goodness. Can we please go back to sleep then?"

"Sure."

After they had lied down onto their futon, Kagami got a feeling that she had forgotten something.

"Konata?"

"Yeah. I have the same feeling."

"What, you do?"

"Just a minute. I'm trying to remember what it was …"

Kagami slapped her hand onto her forehead. "We left Misao in the fridge."

They jumped up, ran into the kitchen, and let Misao out. Her teeth were clattering; she was shivering with cold and had difficulty walking, so they led her into the sauna which was still warm.

"Misao, you and Patty-chan are tied at the first place with four points each," Konata explained.

"Brr … j-j-just a m-m-moment, we c-can c-c-ontinue the g-game …" Misao stuttered.

"Too bad, they all went back to sleep," Kagami said.

"T-t-they q-quitted, I w-w-w-won …" Misao said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Early Sunday morning saw two pale, trembling figures staggering through the living room.

"Water … water …" they gasped through parched lips.

Tsukasa woke up, and, being disoriented and half asleep, screamed in terror when she saw the moustached monsters in tattered robes.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagami gasped, as Tsukasa's scream woke her up.

"Oh, it's just a zombie holocaust," Konata piped.

Tsukasa pulled the covers over her – and accidentally Miyuki's – head and moaned.

"Umhp!" Miyuki said, and flailed with her hands, unable to breathe properly.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Late Sunday evening, Kagami was finally home. After the zombie holocaust – hangover Yui and Kuroi, that is – they had overslept, prepared an elaborate breakfast, and then spent hours in cleaning up the mess their party had left. Yui's car had failed to start because of the cold weather, so they had to travel by train. And that had proved difficult because the trains were running in Christmas Day schedule.

She threw herself onto the bed, sighed deeply, and picked up her cell phone. "An entire weekend wasted for anything but study …" she said, but deep down she knew the regardless of everything, it had been the best weekend of her life. Or, best two seconds of her life, at least.

"Wait … before I call her I must decide what to say," she muttered.

She stared at the ceiling and tried to think of something.

_"Ugh … it's Christmas and then New Year, and we can't meet for a few days. And I don't want to talk about … that … over the phone. Tonight I don't want to talk about schoolwork either … and it would feel silly to talk about anime, games, fashion, or whatever …"_

"Damn," Kagami sighed. "I can't call her. I hope she calls me. Uhh … I must think of something else … must do something … read a manga?"

She grabbed the nearest manga and started to read. It turned out to be the doujin she had received as a gift yesterday.

_"Oh, damn. This was the last thing I should have picked."_

Yet, fascinated by it, she could not stop reading. Just as she was getting into the most exciting parts, she jolted as her cell phone started to ring.

"H-h-hello, Konata …" she said into the phone.

"Comiket!" Konata screamed.

"What?" Kagami gasped, and moved the phone slightly away from her ear.

"I forgot to ask you! Come to Comiket with me! It's at 31st!"

"Well, I –"

"You must come! I'll pay your tickets! There's a ton of things I must get!"

"Yes, well, Konata –"

"Thank you, oh, thank you Kagamin! I love you! Man, I got to get the map from the net and start planning right now. I wonder if it's too late to call Hiyori-chan today? I got to ask her if –" there was a click as Konata apparently forgot she was already calling someone and the call was cut.

The manga slipped from Kagami's fingers and landed onto the floor. She just held the phone on her ear and stared into the space. All she could think of were those three little words Konata had said.

After a while, she sighed. _"But she didn't seriously mean it. She was not even thinking about me …!"_

Kagami buried her face into the pillow. "This is going to be a long night …" she mumbled.

* * *

So something did happen … for two seconds … (#~ω~#)

K-On! episode 7 was great inspiration.

Patricia explains their Christmas traditions partly because I myself didn't know the half of it. Finnish traditions are very different. For some reason there isn't a Finnish exchange student in Lucky Star!

Some of those magic tricks are my favorites – because I can do them. (n_n)

Whoops, I think Patricia and Hiyori didn't do any skits. Oh well. Let's say Hiyori was exempt because of her nosebleed and Patricia acted as the MC.

Tsukasa's stuffed animal is _Otōsan _from Azumanga Daioh.

So J.R.*.T*lkien is censored automatically if I write it without the asterisks. Not nice.

Hm, is it okay to say the word 'twincest' in a T-rated story? …or maybe the kitchen film was worse (#~ω~#)

So what the heck is 'siskonpeti' in English?

**Next Chapter: Comiket!**


	21. Theme of Love

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 21:**** Theme of Love**

It's Comiket 73, at the end of 2007, I think. (The date is probably wrong, and many other things as well, but, hey, this is just fiction.)

The chapter alternates in between Konata, Kagami, Konami, and Patricia-Hiyori scenes, hope it isn't too confusing.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

It was early morning of New Year's Eve, but the streets were already crowded.

The people at the street gave wide berth to a young, blond foreigner dressed like a proper _sararīman_; suit, necktie, and dress shoes. Only a few people realized that she was a girl.

Patricia was walking through the streets to meet Hiyori where their lift would pick them up. Patricia's expression brightened when she saw the artist she loved so much standing there, with several boxes beside her. It was a bit disappointing that she was not yet wearing the maid dress.

"Hiyorin!" Patricia shouted.

Hiyori turned around. Her eyes widened, she quickly pinched her nostrils close, and tried to speak coherently, "Uhh … pallo, Hetty-chan! … I mean … welcome home, master … gah …"

"Hiyorin?" Patricia asked, grinning widely. She had had a hunch about Hiyori's reaction to her suit, and had not told her about it beforehand.

"Sketchbook … must … sketch …" Hiyori gurgled, but couldn't even remember in which bag she had put it in.

"Here," Patricia said and pushed a digital camera into her hand. "Let's take lots of pictures, so you can draw it later."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you …" Hiyori said, and began aiming the camera at Patricia.

"Hiyorin. Take the lens cap off first. And if your hands shake like that, the pictures will be blurred. In fact … hey! You there! Could you take some pictures for us, please?" Patricia said to a person passing by, an athletic-looking, tanned girl with short brown hair, around the high school age. The girl jolted as she realized a foreigner was talking to her.

"I am sorry, me … no … English," she stuttered.

Patricia giggled. "Girl, I was speaking Japanese," she said, took the camera, handed it to the girl, and repeated, "Could you take a few pictures of me, my friend, and us together? Heck, we must get your picture too! You are hot! And I love your tan!"

"What?" the girl said, looking at Patricia with her eyes wide open in fear.

Patricia laughed. "Hiyori, you got to explain it to her. She's one of those who can't understand Japanese if a foreigner is speaking. I know the type …"

Hiyori giggled, and started explaining. It turned out the girl was in the swimming team of her high school, which explained her athletic body and tan. They eventually asked yet another person to take pictures of the three of them together.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yahoo, Kagamin!" Konata's voice called, making Kagami flinch.

She turned around and sighed in relief. "Hello, Konata. Thank you for not dressing in anything weird today."

Konata was indeed wearing her everyday clothing; a red top, a khaki divided skirt, a light gray overcoat, and a brown cap. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She also dragged a large bag on wheels behind her. Kagami tried to hide how much she liked Konata's childish, overwhelmingly cute appearance.

Konata looked serious, wagged her finger, and said, "Yeah, today is all serious business! No time for cosplay. Or maybe later, if you desire …"

"No thanks," Kagami said, but there was some nagging thought related to cosplay in the back of her mind. She couldn't figure it out yet, so she added, "I see your Comiket bag is even larger this year …"

Konata chuckled. "Patty-chan asked me to buy some stuff for her as well. Oh, hey! … aren't you cosplaying tonight? At the temple? We … I mean I must visit!"

"It's not cosplay. And, since we have entrance exams coming soon, I don't work at the temple for now," Kagami said. She felt a blush rising onto her cheeks.

"Oh. Too bad. Can you arrange a private show, just for me? Or you and Tsukasa? That would be double as good! Omega good!" Konata said, her eyes shining like stars.

"You want to see me in _miko_ outfit that badly?" Kagami said. But what shocked her most at the moment was her own reaction to this. It had started to feel like a good idea. And now she realized what she had had in her mind. She wanted to ask Konata … a favor.

Kagami looked down, slapped her palm onto her mouth, and made spluttering noises. Her face was bright red.

"Kagamin?"

She took her hand off her mouth and said, "I think I just went mad … but … I … actually … uhh … this is so embarrassing …"

"Don't worry, Kagamin. I've been working at a cosplay café. Nothing human is strange to me!" Konata exclaimed.

Kagami looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "Yes. I mean, I will dress up as shrine maiden for you. If you … … …" Kagami said the rest of it so quietly that Konata didn't hear it.

"If I button your underclothes?" Konata asked.

"If you put on the nurse outfit!" Kagami huffed. She was so embarrassed that she had to look away from Konata.

"Okay, it's a deal," Konata said, not sounding shocked or even particularly surprised. "The train is here, let's go to Comiket!"

Kagami was frozen in place, so Konata grabbed her hand and led her into the train.

"How you can act so … normal about it?" Kagami whispered, when she had recovered a bit.

"It's not a big deal, really. You know I dress up all the time for people."

"Oh yeah, that part-time job of yours … but isn't this … uhh … different?"

"Of course it is. I get to dress up for my Kagamin!" Konata said, and smiled happily, clung onto Kagami's arm and leaned her head onto her shoulder.

"… please … we are in public," Kagami muttered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Not the corset. Boots first, remember?" Patricia said. They were in the toilets and Patricia was helping Hiyori with the maid outfit.

"Oh, that's true. I won't be able to bend in a corset," Hiyori noted, and sat down to put her boots on.

"Does it have to be so tight?" Hiyori muttered, as Patricia tightened the corset's laces.

"Of course! It … hmm … enhances your assets!"

"Don't you like my … assets?"

"I love them! Turn around," Patricia commanded.

Patricia took a very long and close look at Hiyori, from head to toe.

"Sorry that my assets are smaller than yours …" Hiyori muttered.

"No, they are perfect! You will be a sensation! … however …" she added, scratching her head.

"What, Patty-chan?"

"We just finished dressing you up like that, and now I just want to rip the dress off of you and … he he …"

"Uhh … but it's almost 10 o'clock … we must go soon. A-and … is our relationship going … to t-that level?"

Patricia pinched Hiyori's cheek playfully. "So we have a _rerasiionshippu_ now, eh?" she said, pronouncing the word in 'Engrish' as a little gag.

"P-Patty-chan, I thought … we …" Hiyori gasped, looking as if she was going to panic.

"Just kidding! Of course we have a relationship! Let me demonstrate …" Patricia said, snatched Hiyori onto her arms and started kissing her. This time, she took kissing into a completely new level – a French level, so to speak.

Hiyori's knees buckled as Patricia brought her tongue into the play. Her heart and head were pounding and she almost forgot who or where she was. She wanted just to give in and let go, but she saw Patricia was wearing a wrist watch as a part of her outfit, and that reminded her that this was not the time or the place.

She forced herself to withdraw her lips, and gasped, "P-Patty-chan … I … uhh … you got my first kiss already … and I would gladly give my virginity to you … but really, we must go … we have duties … we need to carry the boxes to our desk … sorry."

"Okay, I can wait …" Patricia said, panting heavily, and added, "… for a while …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata, I need to go," Kagami said. They were standing among the huge crowd waiting for the doors to open.

"What? Now? Where would you go?" Konata asked.

"I mean … I need to go!" Kagami repeated. She had crossed her legs and it looked like she felt very uncomfortable.

Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled her through the crowd. "Hey, guard-san! Could you let us in there, please! This is an emergency!" she shouted, as she saw a guard standing beside a closed door with 'Employees only' text and a 'WC' sign above it.

"Uhh … hurry!" Kagami gasped, bending slightly and shifting her legs.

"Very well, you can go … but come back as soon as you're finished," the guardsman said, as he saw Kagami's painful expression.

"Thank you, sir," Konata said, bowed, and led Kagami inside.

Kagami dashed into the toilet as quickly as she could and slammed the door close. Konata listened through the door and heard a gurgling sound a long sigh of relief.

"Stop giggling!" Kagami groaned, as she heard Konata's chuckles through the door.

"Kagamin, I should be in there with you. Don't you know girls always go into the toilet in groups?"

"No, we don't!"

"Yes, they do, in Western world. It's a mystery, however. Nobody knows why they do that!" Konata explained.

There was a sound of flushing, running water, and Kagami emerged, shaking water off her hands. "I didn't find a handkerchief …" she sighed.

"Oh! It's ten o'clock already! Hurry!" Konata yelled, grabbed Kagami's hand, said, "Eww!" because her hand was wet, and pulled Kagami forward.

They opened the door and found themselves in an empty hallway.

"Oh. We are already inside! We went the wrong way," Konata noted.

"Isn't that good? We avoided the entire crowd," Kagami said.

Konata opened her mouth, but before she was able to answer, a noise made them turn around. They saw a crowd. Or not a crowd. Rather, it was a solid mass of people, oozing at them, filling the entire hallway to the brim. The main entrance had just been opened.

A few seconds, and they were being carried away by the stampede.

"Oi! Stop pushing! Kagami, catch!" Konata shouted, as the crowds pushed them apart, and threw something at Kagami.

Swiftly, Kagami caught the object, a little plastic thing, pushed it into her pocket, because at the moment she needed both of her hands – and forgot about it completely, because her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Konata! Konata!" she screamed desperately, but had already lost sight of her.

And, among a hundred thousand people struggling to get inside, Kagami felt terribly lonely.

It took her a moment to realize the absurdity of the thought, and she started to laugh. This relieved some of the pressure, as the otaku boys tried to avoid the scary-looking, madly laughing girl.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

For the tenth time or so, Konata took the device out of her pocket, pressed the P.T.T., and said, "Haruhi's Monday hairstyle calling Tsundere Kyon, come in, come in."

There was still no answer. "Hm. Maybe she doesn't remember the thing about Haruhi's hairstyle … or she doesn't know how a walkie-talkie works," she muttered.

Next, she checked her cell phone, but, as she knew, it was useless because there were tens of thousands of cell phones gathered into the same area.

"Ah well. I'd better just stick to the plan. Hope she does it too. Good thing I gave her the map and the cash well before we got separated …" Konata muttered. Trying to forget her worries, she started maneuvering towards the next marked circle on the map.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Legendary Girl A!" the man gasped.

"What? Where? … Is she coming here? No … she's passing us … quick, do something!" the other circle member said.

The man jumped over the table and intercepted the blue-haired girl. "Hello! Please come to see our merchandise! We spent months working on it!"

"Hm. You are not on my map. All right, I'll make an exception this time," Konata said, and walked to their desk.

She took one of the doujins and leafed through it.

The men looked at her intensely, sweat beads forming on their foreheads.

"D-do you like it?"

"No. You got the _yuri_ scenes all wrong. Thanks anyway!" Konata said, put the manga down, and walked away.

The men's faces fell in disappointment.

"What does she know of _yuri_ scenes?"

"She's a girl. I guess a girl would know," the other man sighed.

"Back to the drawing board, then …"

"Next year, we must have the _yuri_est _yuri_! We must devote all our free time to research!"

"But wouldn't _yaoi_ research be easier for us?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami had managed to get out of the worst crush, and was leaning against the wall. She had the map Konata had given her.

She sighed deeply, and muttered, "I guess I must do what we came here for. If I follow the map, I should meet her again."

Thinking about it a bit more, she realized, "No, of course I won't meet her. She's following a different map. Why didn't we agree on a meeting place when we had a chance … I'm becoming as unreliable as her!"

Kagami sighed again, and started wading through the crowd, towards the first circle marked on the map. There was a long line to that one, so she had to wait for fifteen minutes.

"What the hell did she send me to buy?" she muttered, when she saw the cover. "Haruhi doing _that _to … was the girl called Mikuru?"

"Do you like it? It's 1,500 yen," the clerk said.

"No, I don't like it, but I take three copies," Kagami said. The clerk gave her a weird look, but handed her three copies and even said 'thank you' when she paid.

_"Although … who am I to judge, when I liked Patricia's … gift so much … is yuri really any worse than yaoi?"_ she thought.

She stopped, rubbed her head, and yelled aloud, "What did I just think? She makes me think such things!" scaring all the nearby otaku.

She wandered three hours around the place, getting almost all of the doujin Konata had sent her to buy. For once, the fact that she looked scary when she was in the mood worked to her advantage – otaku boys scurried away in fear and gave her way.

"What's this scribble next to this last circle? Her writing is so messy …" she sighed, but headed towards the place.

For some reason, that table was surrounded by a far bigger crowd than any of the ones she had seen.

_"Did I see a glimpse of blue hair?"_ she thought.

But there was no way she could get through. "Maybe I just have to leave without her and meet her later …"

She again looked for a handkerchief, to wipe her brow, and found something in her pocket.

"What's this? … a walkie-talkie?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

There was a huge crowd around the circle, because the pair in costumes, a _sararīman_ and his maid, was quickly becoming famous. Hiyori's doujins were also selling more than ever.

The last mark on Konata's map was Hiyori's circle, but the way was blocked. Konata looked around, and saw that the other end of the row of tables could be reached.

"I don't like it, but I guess I have to use the old maneuver …"

Konata waited until the circle members at the table were looking into another direction, and then slipped under the table. She had just to bend and she could scurry instead of crawling. Swiftly, she moved through the table row. A few circle members jumped up and screamed as her hair brushed against their legs – some of them yelled that there were rats under the table.

Konata had seen pictures of Hiyori in her maid dress, and knew Patricia would insist her to wear it, so she recognized Hiyori's feet. Grinning, she fished out her camera. Konata popped up right beside Hiyori and Patricia, exclaimed 'say cheese!' and took a picture – which showed both of them with mouths open, and startled Hiyori clinging onto Patricia.

"Konata-senpai! How did you get here?" Patricia gasped.

"I couldn't get through so I crawled under the row of tables."

"Using your size for your advantage, eh?" Patricia noted, smirking.

Konata looked a bit annoyed. "Meh … anyway, your outfits are stunning! You look so good together! And I'd like to have three copies of all your new releases, please."

"Thank you, Konata-senpai –" Hiyori said, but a weird sound coming from Konata's pocket made her stop.

Quickly, Konata fished the walkie-talkie out of her pocket, and talked into it, "Haruhi's Monday hairstyle here, is it Tsundere Kyon? Over."

"Where the hell have you been?" Kagami screamed. They heard Kagami's voice from the speaker, but it also echoed from somewhere behind the crowd.

"Tsundere, you should say 'over' when you stop your message and start listening. Over," Konata said.

"Don't call me Tsundere and tell me where you are! … … over!"

"I'm here! I mean, the last circle on your map is the place. Over."

"And how do you suppose I can get there through all these people? Over."

"Watch out, Kagami. I'm going to clear the path!" Konata said, and shouted as loud as she could, "What? Aya Hirano at the main entrance in five minutes? And wearing Haruhi costume? Why didn't you call me earlier? How do you suppose I can get there in five minutes?"

The crowd fell silent, and then the majority began rushing towards the main entrance.

Kagami jumped out of the way and waited, leaning onto one of the tables. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that it was the same circle that had produced the gift from Patricia … and that they had a new release. A bright blush spread onto her face.

She grabbed the book, and pushed bills into the clerk's hand.

Just as she was about to stuff the manga into her bag, there was a flash of light, and she saw that Konata had taken a picture.

"Ooh! Good choice, Kagami! I had totally forgotten that circle!" Konata yelled.

Kagami screamed, and lunged forward, but Konata ran away, and escaped under the table before Kagami could grab her.

"Delete that picture!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, Kagamin! I won't show it to anyone!" Konata said.

"Oh, hello, Hiyori, Patricia," Kagami said as she saw them staring at her with their mouths open.

Konata popped up again on the other side of the table. "Kagami, you are still holding it," she said, and giggled.

The manga disappeared into her bag in half a second.

"Kagami, could you buy three copies of that for me too?" Konata said, handing her bills.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Late afternoon, they were in standing in the train – all seats were taken and the car was full of people in costumes. Kagami was blushing because she was stuck in between a Rikku from Fi*al Fa***sy X-2 and a Yoko from Gur**n La***n, both having their chests towards her, both being gorgeous, and both wearing high quality outfits.

"So, Kagamin … these nice girls remind me of that ... thing you asked me to do," Konata said, after asking the cosplayers' permission to take a picture of the situation. Kagami was not able to move or even hide her brightly blushing face.

"I must have had temporary insanity," Kagami said.

"Aww, you don't want to do it anymore?"

"… yes, I do …" Kagami muttered, finding that there were suddenly something very interesting to look at on the floor. "… nobody's home at my place, except sis. Everyone is working at the temple all night."

"So let's get off the train at your stop then. Oh, and by the way, do you like her –" Konata gestured at the Rikku, " – or her more?" she added, pointing at the Yoko.

The two cosplayers looked at Kagami expectantly.

"I won't answer that!" Kagami groaned.

"Hey, come on! Don't you like these?" the girl dressed as Yoko said, pushing her chest at Kagami's face.

"No, no! A flat chest is an asset!" the Rikku cosplayer said.

"We demand an answer!" the Yoko exclaimed.

"Rikku! I like Rikku more! Are you happy now?" Kagami yelled.

"Aww, that was almost _moe_," Konata said, and laughed.

The Rikku cosplayer grinned and leaned on Kagami even more. "Is she a tsundere?" she asked Konata.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Konata affirmed.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I'm so tired!" Patricia yelled.

"Yeah, me too … I must lie down," Hiyori sighed.

They had arrived to Patricia's apartment. She had invited Hiyori to sleep over after Comiket, because her place was closer to Ariake.

"At least we didn't have to haul any unsold stuff back," Patricia said, as she was kicking her shoes off and easing up the tie.

"Thank you, Patty-chan. It's thanks to you I sold everything."

"No, no! It's because your stuff is good. It's so well drawn and the stories are good!"

"Your truth or dare expertise was crucial for the story."

"You thanked me in the book, and I'm content with that …" Patricia said, but stopped talking and looked at Hiyori. "Wait. Don't take your boots off yet," she added.

"I can't take my boots off anyway, because of the corset," Hiyori noted.

"So, if you want to thank me properly … there is something you could do after all. You see, I want some more pictures of you in that outfit …"

"Of course, Patty-chan! I'll do anything!"

"This won't take long, we can rest soon. Just … go to the bed on hands and knees at first, with your cute little butt turned this way."

Hiyori gasped and turned bright red. "You mean … panty shots? S-sure, Patty-chan … if that pleases you …"

Patricia stepped closer and caressed Hiyori's cheek.

"Yeah, I love panty shots! And shots without … he he. Don't worry, I'll never show these pictures to anyone without your permission."

Afterwards, they were lying on the bed together, holding hands.

"That was great. I was so embarrassed to take poses like that at first … but …" Hiyori said.

"But?"

"… uhh … I started to like it … in _that_ way …"

"Yeah, I noticed! It shows in some of the pictures too …"

Hiyori turned bright red again.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Hiiragis' house was quiet. Kagami looked into her sister's room, and, as expected, found Tsukasa fast asleep at the table, drooling onto her textbook. She didn't wake her up, but just took the box with the nurse outfit from the closet.

"I can't believe I'm doing this …" she sighed.

Her hands trembling a bit, she handed the box to Konata in the hallway. "You ch-change in the bathroom, I'll use my room … and knock before you enter …" she stuttered.

"Aww, Kagamin, why can't we both just change clothes in your room, together?"

"I … uhh … that would … be too … much … a spoiler …" Kagami mumbled.

"You are turning into an otaku, Kagamin!" Konata said, laughed, and walked towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Kagami's door. "Come in," she said.

Konata in a nurse outfit looked as cute as she had expected – no, even cuter. Kagami could only stare at her with her mouth open. From the white cap with the red cross down to her bare feet, Konata was the perfect image of cuteness.

"C-can I borrow your camera and take pictures …" Kagami muttered.

"Of course!" Konata said, handed the camera to Kagami, and struck a pose; she placed her other hand behind her head, put a finger on her lips, and thrust her other leg forward so that a generous amount of her tanned thigh was revealed. Not that the dress wasn't skimpy to begin with.

Konata giggled. "Kagamin … the pictures will be blurred …"

"Uhh … I … huh …" Kagami panted, trying to stop her hands from shaking. But she soon forgot about the camera and placed it onto the table, and stepped closer to Konata.

While everyone thought Konata was always confident, easy-going and carefree, there were times when she was anything but. Seeing Kagami's expression now made her feel one of those moments. She felt uneasy, uncertain, and perhaps a little fearful. She stopped laughing, and her eyes widened.

Kagami placed her hands on Konata's shoulders. Her hand brushed the side of her neck, moved downwards, her fingers tracing her collar. Konata breathed in sharply as Kagami opened the topmost button. Her heart started to pound hard, and she felt weak at the knees. She was unable to resist – not that she wanted to resist. _"Kagamin … what are you doing? Be gentle with me …"_ she tried to say, but the words just didn't come out.

Konata looked like a deer caught in headlights. As Kagami started to pull her closer, Konata whimpered.

The sound of the door opening interrupted them.

"Kagami! Your little sister was asleep. I tried to wake her up," Matsuri said, opened Kagami's door, and continued, "Dad asked me to check that everything is – eek!" her talk ended in a little scream, and then she just stared at the pair.

Kagami and Konata had frozen into place. Their heads were turned towards the door and Matsuri, who was also in temple maid outfit. Matsuri's interruption made Kagami realize that she had just began to undress Konata, without even realizing what she was doing.

The clock ticked a few times, as they all stood still. Matsuri's eyes were focused on Konata, and she quickly developed a bright blush and an expression strikingly similar to Kagami's.

Finally, Matsuri coughed a few times, and tried to speak. "Wh-wh …"

She staggered into the room and her eyes turned from Kagami to Konata and back. "I … what … are you … is it called c-cosplay?"

A voice from the door said, "Sis, what's going on? Oh, hi Ma-Ma-Mat …"

Tsukasa was standing at the door. Her jaw fell open and she looked at Matsuri, next, at Kagami, and then at Konata.

"Miko – miko – nurse?" she piped.

Konata burst into a huge laughter. She doubled over and leaned onto the table, laughing hysterically.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Patricia and Hiyori had rested for a couple of hours, eaten a bit, and were getting ready for bed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Hiyori, but my bath is too small," Patricia said.

"Oh?" Hiyori said, not getting it at first. "Oh!" she gasped, smiling uncertainly. "You go first, then …"

"No, you can go. I'll just take a shower. And I can wash your back or something," Patricia said.

"I … you mean … us … together … in the n-n-nu …" Hiyori stuttered.

"Nothing odd in that. We've bathed together many times, like, just a few days ago at Minami-chan's house," Patricia said. "In fact I should be the shy one! You know, in America, we never bathe together and almost never see each other in the nude," she added.

"B-but this time it's just us …"

"Oh? Were you thinking of doing something … interesting in the bathroom?" Patricia said, stepped closer to Hiyori, and smiled slyly.

"… n-no, not in the bathroom but … yes, in here … in bed …"

Patricia's eyes widened. "Hiyori, you mean …?"

"Yes, I want to … you know."

"Me too. I want it …" Patricia sighed, and embraced Hiyori.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Okay, you two. This is not acceptable! First of all, you should be studying, not fooling around. And there's nothing wrong with cosplay, but bringing a temple maid outfit into it ... what would dad say? Blasphemy?" Matsuri lectured the younger girls; she had thrown Tsukasa out first.

"Sorry, sis. We won't do it again. Please, don't tell dad …" Kagami muttered, looking down.

Matsuri tried to look serious, but she wanted to grin. _"High school girls are so cute …"_ she thought.

Sighing, Konata picked up her bag and went to the bathroom.

"So, while Konata changes her clothes, you'd better change too, take your books out and start studying. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom," Kagami said, getting a bit annoyed by Matsuri acting all grown up.

"Right. I'd better get back," Matsuri said. At the door, she turned around, and added, "Oh, by the way, sis."

She looked around, and whispered loudly, "I thought Konata looked really hot!"

"Don't even think about it!" Kagami snapped right away.

Matsuri's jaw fell open. She looked at Kagami for a moment, and then closed the door quietly.

"What did I just say?" Kagami muttered, and fell onto the bed, face down.

A while later, Konata, now dressed normally, opened the door and peeked in. _"I guess the mood is gone for tonight,"_ she thought and sighed.

"Kagamin, it's getting late, and I'm really tired, so I'd better head home. Dad is taking me to the shrine tomorrow," Konata said.

"Our shrine? I'll see you tomorrow then … good night," Kagami muttered.

"Night, Kagamin."

* * *

Kagura from Azumanga Daioh makes an appearance.

There's a hilarious blog called 'Gaijin Smash', about a foreigner's life in Japan. It's a fact that there are Japanese who can't understand perfectly good Japan – if a foreigner speaks it. This, and thousands of other amusing facts I learned from Azrael's blog. Highly recommended! (Except that now it suddenly disappeared from the net? I hope it comes back.)

If you have heard the song Miko Miko Nurse – Theme of Love (巫女みこナース), you'll understand why Konata exploded. Google/wiki 'miko miko nurse' if you don't know. Oh, and I didn't plan this gag! It just happened, so I laughed as hard as Konata.


	22. Allergic to Nuts

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 22:**** Allergic to nuts**

Silencian: thanks for the review. But Haruhi did have one yellow ribbon at Mondays. I checked. Granted, she didn't wear her hair in a ponytail, until Kyon told her he liked ponytails.

This chapter may be a bit short (for my current standards), but I'm putting it out of my mind now.

You may have to wait for the next chapter quite a bit longer, because I don't have a clear idea about it. It's most likely about the entrance exams, but we'll see.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"This place just gets more popular every year," Konata sighed. It was the 1st of January, she was with her dad, and they were waiting in a line at Washinomiya Shrine.

"Maybe we should go to some other place next time?" Sōjirō suggested.

"Never! This is Kagami's shrine. I will come here as long as I live!" Konata vowed.

"Uhh … about your friend, Kagami. May I ask … nah, never mind. I should respect your privacy."

Konata was silent for a while. Dad's comment made her think about Kagami and what they had going on. As with schoolwork, she had just pushed the thoughts aside, because that would have hampered enjoying of her numerous hobbies.

She did collect Kagami's pictures and looked at them occasionally, but even then she had not really thought anything more complicated than "Kagamin is hot". _"I guess it's finally time to start thinking about it. I bet poor Kagamin has spent sleepless nights fussing over this …"_

"Dad, would you be angry if I was … hm … with Kagami?" Konata asked.

"What? Aren't you two a pair? At the love hotel, we heard –" Sōjirō snapped her mouth shut. "Sorry! That just slipped out! I wasn't listening! Honestly!"

Konata giggled. "Don't worry, Kagami was just screaming in anger."

"Uh. Thank goodness for that. I was a bit … bothered about it, because I tried to imagine what you two had been doing –"

"Stop, dad! You don't need to tell me all that!" Konata said quickly.

"Anyway, I don't mind! In fact, I'm delighted. It's like a dream come true. Dad's little, cute girl, still pure and innocent, because she's not being ravished and soiled by some fresh boy, but –"

"Stop! Stop! Don't tell me that either!"

They were silent for a while. Sōjirō kept looking around a lot.

"There are the two other Hiiragi family temple maids … the only complaint I have about this place that Hiiragi girls look a bit scary. Where's your little friend's cute twin sister?"

"Tsukasa-chan? Oh, she's not working, because of the exams coming up. Neither is Kagami," Konata explained.

"Then it's not that bad that I forgot to bring my camera …"

"I brought mine!" Konata announced. "If you want, I can take some snaps of Inori and Matsuri and mail them to you … Oh, and there's Kagami!"

"Yahoo! Kagamin!" Konata yelled, and pushed through the crowd. Kagami blushed as the first thing Konata did was to hug her. "I missed you!"

"Don't do that in public … and we saw each other yesterday!"

"Yeah, well, I missed you anyway! Hi, Tsukasa-chan," she said, when she saw Tsukasa next to Kagami. The little sister looked a bit unhappy.

"Hi, Kona-chan … could you give me a New Year hug too?" Tsukasa said.

"Sure! And I would have both of you if I could!" Konata exclaimed, and clung onto Tsukasa.

"Oi, oi. That sounded … wrong," Kagami muttered.

"Anyway, Kagamin … I've been … thinking," Konata said, and tried to look serious.

"That's new," Kagami said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I have! But …" Konata looked around. Her dad was approaching. "… I need to talk to you about it sometime. It will have to wait, though. I'm going to be busy for a while."

"Konata, you actually look serious," Kagami said. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you about it now. Be patient," Konata said.

"Let's go and pray?" Tsukasa suggested. They returned to the line.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yech. There they are again," Kagami muttered.

"Kagamin?" Konata said, looking puzzled.

"It's nothing …" she replied.

The four friends, accompanied by Misao and Ayano, were just leaving school at the end of the day. Kagami had just seen Patricia and Hiyori, followed by Minami and Yutaka.

Patricia and Hiyori were the talk of the day at the entire school. For some reason the pair had been a sensation at Comiket. The local newspaper had made a story about them, with interview and pictures of them in their costumes – both photograph and drawn by Hiyori.

Half the girls in the school seemed now to have a crush on Patricia – the fact that she was a girl didn't seem to matter the least. She had a fan club and groupies hanging around her.

_"I bet she's gotten ten times more love letters than I did that time …"_ Kagami thought.

Hiyori was also more popular than ever. Everyone was asking her to draw something. She had to begin charging money for it, because it would otherwise have taken all her time.

All that did not bother Kagami, but the lovey-dovey couple – as she called them in her mind – was virtually glowing. Each time she saw them at school, they were shining happy, taking long looks into each others' eyes and secretly held hands whenever there was an opportunity. Not even Minami and Yutaka looked like that.

Kagami also knew the pair was spending every weekend together. Something Kagami was not getting. No, all what poor old Kagami got were long, lonely evenings with textbooks, and maybe late calls from Konata. Short ones, because Konata was always yawning and complaining how tired she was these days.

While Konata and herself were still closer than ever, they had not exactly confessed to each other. The memory of Christmas party was fading fast. Konata never talked about it – not that they really had had time alone to have such a discussion.

"Patty-chan, Hiyori-chan! Cousin! Minami-chan! Yahoo!" Konata shouted.

"Oh, hi, Konata-senpai, Tsukasa-senpai, Miyuki-senpai, Kagami–"

Patricia was interrupted at this point by Kagami. "Patricia, you can drop the 'senpai'. It's getting tiresome. You too, Hiyori, Yutaka, and Minami. We are all friends here."

"Yeah. Me too, just call me Misao, or Misa-chan, or whatever," Misao said.

"So, guys, what did happen to you after Comiket?" Konata asked, eyeing Patricia and Hiyori, as they walked through the school yard.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori said.

"You have been so happy lately," Konata said, but before they had a change to comment, she continued, "… wait! I think I know! Your shining eyes, rosy cheeks –" at this point Hiyori did start to develop a blush – "… looking like your nipples are about to burst with excitement …"

"Oi, oi!" Kagami noted.

"… all this tells me that you have been –"

"You're right. We hit a homerun!" Patricia said, strutting proudly.

Hiyori gasped and turned bright red. "P-patty-chan …" she said.

"Eh? We haven't played softball for ages," Yutaka said, looking puzzled.

"Yu-chan, I mean we rolled in the hay," Patricia explained.

Yutaka looked even more confused, imagining that they had traveled to the countryside.

"You had box lunch?" Konata suggested.

"Yeah. We went pearl-diving!" Patricia said.

"Ah! Seafood? Yodeling in the canyon?" Konata added.

"Horizontal mambo?" Misao said.

"Harmonica. Flip-flop. Tender same gender lov–" Patricia was interrupted again.

"Stop having a contest with those!" Kagami groaned.

By now, everyone was blushing – even Yutaka and Tsukasa had figured it out.

"… congratulations?" Miyuki said.

"That's amazing! I'm … happy for you," Yutaka said.

"Good job!" Konata said, raising a thumb. "Hey, let's celebrate! I think I have time to treat you all, if we go right now, to a cake buffet …"

"No!" Kagami yelled.

"… ice cream?" Konata changed her suggestion.

"Well, if it's your treat …" Kagami sighed.

"Lemon ice cream!" Patricia said, and chuckled.

"Or cherry?" Konata suggested.

"You two are driving me nuts!" Kagami groaned.

"I thought you were allergic to nuts," Konata noted.

Kagami looked at her suspiciously.

"Umm … what is it like?" Tsukasa asked. Everyone, including Kagami, stopped, and at perfect sync, looked at her, then at Patricia and Hiyori.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"So why are you so busy that we can't have a study group?" Kagami asked.

They were at school, it was Friday, and Konata had again told the others that she was busy the whole weekend. A second time in a row.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise!" Konata said.

After the call had ended, Kagami sighed deeply. "I can understand how her cousin Yui feels ..."

"… No! What the hell am I thinking? I'm not Konata's wife!" she groaned.

And that thought made Kagami imagine cleaning their house, doing the laundry, cooking dinner for Konata, and caring for their children. Half a dozen tiny, overactive, blue-haired children with moles on their cheeks.

"Aargh! That turned into something outrageous!" she groaned, pulling her hair.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Sorry, Kagami. I can't come over this weekend either," Konata said. They were talking on the phone again, as they did nearly every evening.

"Still? Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Kagami said. It was the third weekend Konata was unable to be with her, and by now Kagami could not hide her disappointment.

"I promise I make all this up to you. We can spend the whole next weekend together. Yuki-chan is also able to come, I asked her, and of course we need Tsukasa too," Konata explained.

Kagami knew she had wanted time alone with Konata, not with others. _"But I guess I'm being unreasonable. We four haven't spent time together either for a while …"_ she thought.

"Okay … I lo- … I look forward to it!" Kagami said, again thinking about the thing she wanted to say, the thing she could and would not say over the phone.

"Anyway, could you give me the answers … I mean help me with the math homework?" Konata asked.

Kagami sighed, and started to look for her exercise book.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Finally came the weekend Kagami had waited for. It was Saturday noon and the four friends had gathered to Izumi's house. _"She kissed me and then ignored me for a month!"_ Kagami thought, remembering their Christmas party. _"Hm … It was I who kissed her … but it's still wrong!"_

"I don't like it, but I guess you … we must study, at least for a few hours. But afterwards, I'm taking you to Morimoto for dinner," Konata explained the schedule.

"But isn't that an expensive place? I and sis are a bit of short on money …" Tsukasa said.

"Morimoto?" Miyuki asked. Konata explained what it was: a restaurant owned by one of the Ir*n Ch*fs of the famous cooking show.

"It's my treat! You see, Kagami … the things you helped me buy at Comiket … they were the prime stuff, things I knew would be popular everywhere. Doujins are rarely reprinted. Did you know that they can be resold at ten times the price?"

"Ten … times … !" Kagami gasped.

"Yeah, or even more. I'm not sure whether it was morally right to do that. I did earn 400,000 yen, but it made me feel a bit … dirty. And that was part of the reason I've been so busy. It takes some effort to sell that stuff."

"That's amazing, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"Four hundred thousand yen!" Kagami spluttered. "… if you con that much out of desperate otaku … no need to feel dirty. At least they don't use the money for something … worse."

"Like what?" Konata asked.

"I don't want to imagine that!" Kagami groaned.

Casually, Konata dropped the bomb. "Anyway, that's also how I got the money for the driving license. And I'm going to drive you there."

Their jaws fell open.

"So that's how you spent your weekends, Izumi-san. Congratulations!" Miyuki noted.

"Isn't it difficult to drive a car, Kona-chan? I could never learn it. There's so many things you got to do at once … pushing those pedals with your feet, turning those switches and the wheel, and looking into the mirrors and everything …" Tsukasa said.

"No, it's a piece of cake. You're talking to a veteran of dozens of racing games!" Konata said.

"Racing games? Konata, I truly hope that … you are not like your cousin while driving?" Kagami said.

Tsukasa gasped and become flustered.

"Don't worry. My driving teacher said he has never seen anyone drive like me!" Konata announced proudly.

"That did not sound promising!" Kagami groaned.

"Oh, and cousin Yui just got her license suspended, so I can borrow her car for the next three months," Konata explained.

"A traffic cop's license suspended? That's ironic … but I guess it was about the time," Kagami noted.

"And she has to take driving lessons," Konata added, and giggled. "She was really mad …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was early evening. They were outside, standing next to Yui's car, a blue Subaru Vivio.

"What's the cup of water for?" Tsukasa asked Konata.

"Oh, I just wanted to try something," she said.

"I have a bad feeling about this …" Kagami muttered.

"Oh! I know people yell 'shotgun' but what do you yell when you want the back seat?" Tsukasa asked.

"I believe it's 'notgun'," Miyuki said.

Tsukasa giggled and said, "Let's 'notgun' together then, Yuki-chan."

So Kagami went to the passenger seat. She took the grab handle even before Konata started the car.

"It's ten miles to Morimoto, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of P*cky, it's dark, and I forgot my sunglasses," Konata said, and started the car. The others looked at her dumbfounded.

Konata changed into reverse. The car jolted backwards, and the engine stalled.

"Oops," Konata said, chuckled, and started the car again.

Tsukasa and Miyuki found the grab handles very quickly.

"Look before you go!" Kagami yelled, as Konata backed the car into the road without seemingly checking the traffic at all.

"I did look!" Konata protested, changed the gear, which made a nasty grinding noise, and tramped on the gas. The car jerked violently, the tires screeched, and they literally jumped forward.

Next change of gear went more smoothly, and they rapidly gained speed – too much speed for the passengers' comfort. Tsukasa screamed, closed her eyes, and clung onto Miyuki, who had turned pale. Kagami repeatedly screamed "Slow down!" at Konata, which distracted her even more.

At times, Konata did slow down, but she seemed to have difficulty taking note of other traffic and pedestrians. At some point, Kagami snatched the cup of water and threw it out of the window, because Konata seemed to pay more attention to the cup than driving.

"Hey! I was using that!" Konata yelled, and the car bumped onto the sidewalk and fell back onto the road.

It took over twenty minutes, of which a few were terrifying, but they got to their destination. Konata parked the car surprisingly smoothly, if too fast for her passengers to feel relaxed about it.

"I think that went fairly well, don't you? It's just a few details I got to learn. And for some reason, I'm currently better when I drive in reverse," Konata noted.

Kagami was speechless for the moment. She was still grasping the grab handle and the seat belt, until Konata turned the car off.

"K-Konata … that was worse than your cousin's driving …" Kagami stuttered, after letting out a big sigh of relief.

Gently, they helped pale, trembling Tsukasa out of the car, carried her inside, and placed her into a chair.

"Iced tea for the lady," Konata said to the waitress.

Kagami didn't protest. She almost ordered one for herself.

"Yeah … I agree … I too have never seen anyone drive like that …" Kagami muttered, after she had sat down for a while.

Slowly, and with the help of Long Island Iced Tea, Tsukasa calmed down enough so they could order food.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"That was yummy!" Tsukasa said.

"Indeed. Thank you, Izumi-san," Miyuki said.

"You're welcome. Should I take you to a little drive before we head home?" Konata said.

Tsukasa let out a little scream, and quickly said, "No, that's okay! I'll walk! I need the fresh air!"

"Tsukasa-chan, it's ten miles to your place," Konata noted.

"I don't mind! I like walking in the dark!" Tsukasa said, very empathically.

"Sis, at least there's much less traffic at this hour, so it's a bit safer," Kagami said.

"No, I really need to walk!" Tsukasa yelled, sounding hysterical by now.

"Waitress, could you bring a doubled iced tea for the lady, and the check," Konata said.

"Konata … I don't think that's a good idea …" Kagami muttered.

Tsukasa was too flustered to even listen to them. When the drink arrived, she gulped it down quickly.

They waited for ten minutes, after which Tsukasa seemed to have calmed down … a lot.

"Sis?" Kagami said, poking Tsukasa's shoulder.

Tsukasa was smiling stupidly, and mumbling to herself.

"I think that was a bit too much for her. She's totally gone," Kagami said.

She dragged Tsukasa onto her feet, but she was unable to walk.

"Miyuki, could you help me to carry her out?"

Despite her state, when Tsukasa saw the car, she screamed and started to struggle violently.

"Konata, I don't want to put her through that again," Kagami said.

Konata scratched her head, and said, "Okay. Yuki-chan, could you take care of her? I'll pay the hotel room. There's a very nice hotel just on the other side of the street."

"Konata!"

"What? Do you have a better idea?"

"Of course, Izumi-san. I'll take care of her. We can take the train tomorrow," Miyuki said.

They carried Tsukasa to the other side of the road. Miyuki was too preoccupied to notice that the neon sign said "LOVE HOTEL".

Only when they got inside, Miyuki realized what kind of place it was, and blushed brightly.

Konata giggled, and said, "So, which kind of room would you two lovebirds prefer?"

"Oh! T-this is …" Miyuki stuttered, looking at the pictures wide-eyed.

Konata got excited. "Hey! I didn't even look at all of these the last time. Mm … Classroom – they even provide school uniforms? Turkish harem? H*llo K*tty S&M?"

"Stop listing them!" Kagami groaned.

"I like H*llo K*tty. It's very cute," Miyuki said.

Kagami looked at her in disbelief. "I guess there aren't any good choices …" she sighed.

"Righto! One H*llo K*tty room coming up!" Konata announced.

They helped Miyuki to carry Tsukasa in.

"Strange. What are these things for at the corners of the bed?" Miyuki asked.

"You can bind Tsukasa's hands and feet with those," Konata explained.

"Okay, we are leaving! Now," Kagami said, and dragged Konata out.

"Have fun!" Konata said, grinning, before Kagami slammed the door shut.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Uh. That was embarrassing," Kagami said. But what disturbed her more was that she couldn't stop herself imagining her sister and Miyuki actually using the room.

"So. Just the two of us, then," Konata noted.

"Right … just us …" Kagami muttered.

"Let's drive to a romantic place!" Konata said, and stepped on the gas, leaving burning rubber behind them.

Kagami was unable to comment on that, she was too busy hanging on the grab handle.

After a few miles, Konata seemed to get a bit lost. She started looking at the road signs, and making unexpected turns. Her jerking way of driving and all the turning, and the recent dinner all served to make Kagami sick.

"Stop the car!" Kagami gasped.

"But I almost know where we are –" Konata said, took a glance at Kagami and saw that she was pale and holding a hand on her mouth. Immediately, she hit the brakes and parked at the side of the road.

Kagami opened the door, dashed out and emptied her stomach into the ditch.

Konata turned the car off, walked to Kagami and gently arranged her hair out of the way. She then patted and stroke Kagami's back.

"Sorry … I didn't realize you were getting sick," Konata said, handing Kagami a few tissues and a water bottle.

"I feel horrible …" Kagami muttered, after rinsing her mouth and wiping her face.

"We can go to your place. It's just a mile away from here. Can you hold out that long?"

"I think so … if you drive very carefully …"

Konata helped Kagami back into the car, and drove as smoothly as she could.

"So you can drive carefully if you really try …" Kagami whispered. She was still pale, held the grasp handle with her knuckles white, and looked strictly forward.

"Yeah. Sorry, Kagamin …"

They arrived to Hiiragi house. Konata parked the car and helped Kagami inside. The house was dark and quiet, everyone was already asleep.

"I need to lie down …" Kagami whispered.

"Do you need anything? A drink?"

"No … well maybe a cold, wet towel …"

"Coming right up!" Konata said, and dashed out of the room.

Kagami closed her eyes and waited. _"What's taking her so long …"_

"Kagamin, here you are."

She opened her eyes and saw Konata – in the nurse outfit.

"Auuugh!" Kagami yelped. Blood rushing into her head made her headache worse.

Konata had to bring her a painkiller. For a long time, Kagami lied motionless, with the towel on her forehead and eyes, and waited for the pain and nausea to go away. She realized Konata was sitting beside the bed, holding her hand. Slowly, Kagami drifted off to sleep.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Just five more minutes, mom …" she muttered.

"Tsukasa-san, it's ten o'clock at the morning. We were supposed to have a study group today."

"Oh! Yuki-chan! Good morning …" Tsukasa said, and looked around. "Aww, cute! It's H*llo K*tty! But what is this place…?"

"It's … umm … a hotel room."

"Where's sis and Kona-chan?"

"You were … tired so they put us here for the night."

"We'll take the train!" Miyuki added quickly, as Tsukasa seemed to be about to panic – she thought Konata would pick them up.

Tsukasa sighed. "That's good. I don't know if I can ever be in a car driven by Konata again …"

They dressed up, gathered their things, and just as they stepped out of the room, the door on the other side of the hallway opened and Konata's dad came out. Everyone was shocked and frozen for a second. Quickly, Sōjirō turned around and pushed the person coming out after him back into the room and closed the door.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were still frozen for a moment.

Miyuki had turned pale and started to sway. She grabbed Tsukasa's shoulder for support.

"Yuki-chan? What's wrong? Are you going to faint?" Tsukasa gasped.

"Yes … I mean, no … I … just felt a bit weak. We haven't had any breakfast and … I might have premenopausal iron deficiency anemia," Miyuki explained.

"What?" Tsukasa said, taking a puzzled look at Miyuki. _"Yuki-chan is lying! That's odd!"_ she thought.

Tsukasa helped Miyuki outside, into the fresh air, and she seemed to recover.

Miyuki was unusually quiet during their journey to Hiiragi house. All she could think of was the glimpse of pink hair she had seen behind Izumi-san's dad. _"It's impossible … it could not have been …"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, Kagami woke up late. Konata had fallen asleep in the chair. Her head was on Kagami's pillow. The nurse's cap had fallen off her head and her blue hair was a tangled mess. A puddle of drool had formed at her mouth. But Kagami didn't feel disgust.

_"She's so cute. And it's just her saliva …"_ she thought. _"Yech … I even like her drool … this is bad …"_

Her stomach growled.

"Wake up, Konata. It's almost eleven o'clock. Let's get breakfast," she said, gently poking Konata's shoulder.

"Uh …" Konata said, and pushed herself up. "Ouch. I'm a bit stiff. I guess I shouldn't have slept in the chair …" she muttered, trying to get her eyes open. "Breakfast … maybe coffee, even … good idea …" she added, stood up, and shambled towards the door.

"Konata."

"Yeah?"

"Change your clothes first."

"Oh!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That evening, the four friends had gathered into Kagami's room to study.

Tsukasa and Miyuki had gone downstairs to have a cup of tea, and were taking their time. Kagami had barely noticed them, being too occupied with a tricky math exercise.

As she finished, she looked up and saw Konata staring at her.

"What?"

"Kagamin …"

Because Konata didn't continue, Kagami said, "Yes. That's my name. Or nickname, rather."

"It's just … I … I mean we … we should …" Konata stuttered.

_"Konata flustered? Nervous? Blushing?" _Kagami waited for her to go on, but Konata's cell phone started to ring.

Sighing, Konata took it out, and answered. She quickly moved it away from her ear, because someone was screaming at the other end.

"It's cousin Yui. She needs a lift …" Konata said. Quickly, she gathered her things, said, "See you tomorrow!" and dashed out of the room, before Kagami could even say goodbye.

Kagami was left sitting there, with her mouth open.

_"Just as we were about to talk … why did she run away like that? It couldn't have been that urgent?"_ she thought.

It didn't take her long to figure it out. A thin smile spread onto her lips.

_"When we are alone … Konata is as nervous as I am! So she likes me too. There's no doubt about it anymore."_

She felt warmth in her heart. And, for once, despite being alone in her room, Kagami did not feel lonely.

_"Allergic to nuts!"_

She burst into laughter. _"I'm stupid … I didn't get it until now …"_

* * *

Of course, they would have shot Japanese slang terms. _Haamonica_ (ハーモニカ) is one of them… (#n_n#)

There's a little tribute to "Level Up! Love!" (_"__Why would you kiss me and then ignore me for a week?"_)

If you didn't get 'Allergic to nuts', think about what other thing 'nuts' might mean, and which kind of person (female) would be allergic…


	23. Cliffhangers

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 23:**** Cliffhangers**

I try not to include too much drama into this story, but the thing about Miyuki's mom had to be dealt with somehow.

I'm just not sure what this chapter is about. At least it's weird. Or something.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

It was Sunday evening. Miyuki was standing at the door of her home, with the key in her hand, and hesitating to go in. She heard a car stopping at the gate, and the key slipped from her fingers. It was a taxi, out of which came her mother.

They both froze and stared at each other.

"At love hotel –" both said at the same time. "So it was you!" they gasped, again mimicking each other. "But how could you!" they concluded their chorus.

They looked at each other for a while, and then Miyuki picked up the key and they went inside. Both waited for the other to speak.

"You first –" both said, again at exactly the same time. Both laughed nervously.

"Miyuki … let's talk," Yukari finally said.

Both turned serious again.

"Mom, how can you do such things? It's … not right," Miyuki said.

"But Miyuki, I'm more shocked that you … umm … spend nights … with a girl!"

"It wasn't like that! Hiiragi-san was just … tired so that we had to spend the night there. That's all. Nothing happened."

"Oh, so that's how it was. But why a love hotel?"

"Izumi-san said it just was the nearest place available … I mean Konata-san."

"Yes. I heard about your friends also … spending a night there. Izumi-san … I mean honey … Sōjirō-san told me!"

"Honey!" Miyuki gasped.

"Don't say anything to your dad. Not that he is ever around …"

"No, I won't tell dad. I wouldn't know how to tell him something like this!"

"He … already knows."

"Mom! Are you going to get a divorce?" Miyuki said, and at that point, the tears came. Her mother hugged her and patted her back gently.

"No, we won't. We have an agreement …"

"Don't tell me more … I can't take this right now. The exams are coming up …"

"Just concentrate on your exams, don't worry about me and dad. We are just fine."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Hello! Kona-chan! Where did you come from?" Tsukasa asked. They had not met Konata in the train. It was a brisk February morning, and they were at Ryōō high school. Today they were supposed to go over the exams procedure and review their schedules with their homeroom teachers.

"Hi, Kagamin, Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan!" Konata mumbled, mouth full of cherry-flavored K*tK*t chocolate. Konata was in company of Yutaka, Minami, and, surprisingly, her cousin Yui, in a police uniform.

"Hello, Kona-chan and everyone. And Narumi-san too – oh, excuse me, ma'am, is something wrong?" Tsukasa said.

"I was assigned to lecture high school kids about traffic safety!" Yui groaned. "And today, it's Yu-chan's class … that makes it even more embarrassing!"

"Part of her punishment for that incident –" Konata started to explain, but Yui interrupted her.

"I was innocent! He cut in without using his blinker!"

"Still, you didn't have to push him off the road …" Konata said.

"Anyway, so it begins … entrance exams," Kagami said, noticing the brand of chocolate Konata had.

"Exam hell," Konata corrected.

"And we are going to be separated. Very few of our choices are the same …" Tsukasa said, with tears in her eyes.

"I knew I had no chance with the places you guys are going to, so I didn't even apply," Konata said, eyeing Kagami and Miyuki.

"At least none of us will move too far away," Miyuki noted. She had been unusually quiet, pale, and serious, and the others took another worried look at her.

"Yeah, don't cry, Tsukasa-chan. We can meet every weekend," Konata said, patting Tsukasa's back.

"Which places are you applying to, by the way?" Kagami asked.

"I have a cunning plan!" Konata exclaimed.

"Now do you?"

"Yeah. As cunning as a fox who's just been appointed Professor of Cunning at Tokyo University!"

"I'm afraid you're going to tell us," Kagami sighed.

"Indeed! I did my research and applied to six private universities nearby. Thanks to the fact that I have access to a car now, I have just enough time to take the entrance exams at all of them. I'm going to get at least into one, if not many of them!"

"I can't believe it! Since when you got motivated about college?" Kagami said.

"Well … I have a bet with dad … if I get into college at first try, he buys me an apartment," Konata explained.

"That's amazing, Kona-chan! A place of your own … I can't even imagine living on my own …" Tsukasa said.

"I hope I don't get lonely if cousin moves away …" Yutaka sighed. Minami petted her back comfortingly. "I can come over often …" she whispered.

"And that's why you are taking eight exams? I would go crazy! I'm only concentrating on my main choice and the national exam. My main exam is in fact tomorrow," Kagami said.

"Tomorrow? None of my exams are tomorrow, so if you need a lift …?" Konata suggested.

"Shouldn't you be studying if you have a free day? And driven to exams by you … that would not help!" Kagami said.

"Hey, I have improved a lot! I drove to school today, see!" Konata announced proudly, and gestured at the parking lot. And indeed, Yui's blue car had been parked there. "Yui arranged permission for me to park at school," she added.

"I saw your car passing by! I just didn't realize it was you, because it looked … like a normal person driving," Kagami said.

"See, I told you."

"I'm not convinced. But …" Kagami said, looking thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"Drive us home today and we'll see."

"N-no thank you! I'll take the train!" Tsukasa crowed, her voice breaking into falsetto.

"Thank you, Izumi-san, but … umm … I have errands to run," Miyuki said.

"Maybe I drive just you today, Kagamin? Tsukasa-chan can manage one train trip on her own," Konata suggested. "When you see how well I drive now, you can convince the others."

"Okay, it's a deal," Kagami said, and smiled. Finally, she would have some time alone with Konata. She just hoped the cost wouldn't be too great. "Oh, by the way. How long does it take from here to our place?" she asked.

"Depends on the traffic. Twenty to thirty minutes, I think," Konata answered.

"That's half of what our commute takes!"

"I know. It's nice. I don't need to get up that early, you always have a seat, and so on. I wish I had had the car earlier. I would have driven both of you every day too …" Konata commented, looking at Kagami and Tsukasa, who flinched at the thought.

"Thank you for considering us. Train is always so crowded and the air is sometimes bad … but my place would have been too far," Miyuki noted, trying to hide a sigh of relief.

"But why would you have done that?" Kagami asked, eyeing Konata suspiciously. "It's not like you."

"You could have paid your share of the gas. It isn't free, you know!"

"Of course …" Kagami sighed.

"Hey, tell you what. After the exams are over, let's all go to a trip somewhere! In my car!"

"No! No! I mean, … I'll walk!" Tsukasa yelled.

"I was thinking of taking a tour. Like, from here to Nagano, then to Kyoto, whatever," Konata said. "It would be like racing – I mean, road movie!"

Tsukasa had turned pale and she had to lean on Kagami. "C-can I follow you by train…?"

"Yo, guys! What's up?" Misao's penetrating voice called. She and Ayano had just arrived.

"Oh. The girl who was kissed by a teacher! Which reminds me, I should arrest her for doing that," Yui noted, when she saw the fanged girl. "But then I would have to arrest all of you for incitement …" she added.

"Oh. Squirt's cousin? In a uniform? So you are a policewoman, miss?" Misao said, eyeing Yui with curiosity. Before Yui had a chance to respond, Misao added, "Oh, hey! Since I might not get into college, I was thinking of joining ICPO instead! You, as a policewoman, can tell me – how do I do that?"

"What's ICPO?" Yui asked. Both Misao and Konata chuckled as they heard her asking this.

"The letters ICPO stand for 'International Criminal Police Organization', also known as Interpol. Its headquarters are in Lyon, France. It focuses on crimes which overlap several of its member countries, of which there are 188, if I recall," Miyuki said.

"Miss policewoman, how come you didn't know what Interpol is?" Misao asked.

"What, I … of course I knew!" Yui claimed, blushing a bit.

"Don't listen to Kusakabe. I bet she just watched Lupin III," Kagami noted.

"Okay, okay. That's what I did … but isn't watching that mandatory at the police academy?" Misao asked.

"No. But we watched mixed martial arts, and I'd like to try some of it on you!" Yui said, approaching Misao.

"Help! Help! Police brutality!" Misao yelled, and ran around the others, trying to keep ahead of Yui.

Until Misao bumped into something large and soft – it was Kuroi-sensei.

"Hey! Watch where you are going …" Kuroi said. Noticing who it was, she grinned, and added, "… and you can't have another round, there's no mistletoe."

"S-sorry, sensei! I was just –"

Kuroi interrupted her. "And there's a policewoman chasing you! What have you done now?"

"Hey, the entire gang is here!" Konata noted. "Except …"

"The other lovey-dovey couple? They are there," Kagami said. Patricia and Hiyori had just came in through the gate. "… walking hand in hand again …" she added, and sighed unwittingly. Everyone had turned to look at the couple.

"Aww, Kagamin!" Konata said. "You are jealous! Which one you are jealous of? Patty-chan? Hiyorin?"

"Shut up! I'm not jealous! I – I just wish …" she looked around, and snapped her mouth shut.

"You wish you had someone to hold hands with?" Konata whispered.

Kagami was looking away and didn't answer. She flinched as Konata grabbed her hand.

"Stop it … the others will see …" Kagami hissed.

"I don't care!" Konata said.

"I want to hold hands too!" Tsukasa said, and grabbed Konata's free hand.

Kagami glared at her sister.

"Umm … Tsukasa-san, can I hold your hand too?" Miyuki asked.

"Any time, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said, and grabbed Miyuki's hand.

"But, but, I also want to hug Kagamin, like this!" Konata exclaimed, and clung onto Kagami.

"Group hug!" Tsukasa yelled, and pulled all three into an embrace.

"Let's hug! For good luck!" Misao shouted, and entered the fray, snatching Ayano into it as well.

"Minami-chan, it's a group hug! We must participate!" Yutaka exclaimed – she and Minami had just arrived to school yard. Yutaka dragged hesitating Minami into it.

"Oo, that's rare. You Japanese people almost never seem to hug. Hiyorin, we must join!" Patricia said.

"No! Wait! This is too much!" Kagami exclaimed, as she was in the middle, being crushed in between all the girls. Nobody listened to her, though. Kagami felt her cheeks burning again. What made it even more embarrassing was that she liked it, and that Konata was looking at her like she knew that.

Kagami tried to think how it would feel if she was hugged by a boy. No, that wouldn't be good. She remembered that stupid boy on their excursion, how he had grabbed her hand. Nauseating. _"Boys stink … literally …"_ she thought.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Hello, I'm Yui Narumi, a police officer, and I've been forced … assigned to give you a lecture about traffic safety," Yui started her class.

"So, generally, the newer and the more expensive car you have, the safer it is! And, without question, it has to be a Japanese car. Never, ever get an American car!" she added, wagging a finger.

"I am myself going to switch cars soon, because my current one is already ten years old. Now that I'm temporarily unable to drive, I've had time to do this research …" she said, and proceeded to show car brochures on the screen, explaining the good and bad points of each car.

The students looked at her dumbfounded.

Timidly, Yutaka raised her hand.

"Oh, my cute little sister wants to ask something! Is it about this Spec B model? I didn't yet tell you that it has electronic stability control!"

Yutaka stood up and said, "No, sis … Narumi-san … sensei, I mean … aren't you going to tell us about wearing a seat belt and things like that?"

"Oh. Sure. Wear a seat belt, drive carefully, whatever, yadda yadda," Yui said. "But that's boring! Anyone can lecture you about that stuff!" she added, made an impatient gesture, and continued explaining the qualities of "Spec B".

Blushing, Yutaka sat down and didn't try to contribute any more. _"She's equally bad at driving and lecturing …"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata had stopped the car at Hiiragi house. It was the end of the day, and Konata had driven Kagami home as she promised.

"I'm amazed. You actually drive like a sane person now," Kagami said.

"I think seeing you vomiting in a gutter that time motivated me," Konata noted.

"Yech! Don't say such things…"

"There was another thing. Yui said I might get to keep this car! She's buying a newer model. So, now I don't want to wreck … I mean, have any dents … well, you know what I mean. And it's nice to have cute girls abroad! Uh, I mean you too, Kagamin –"

On a whim, Kagami grabbed Konata's chin, turned her face towards her own, and leaned forward.

"So I'm not cute? You little, cheeky rascal … if the exams just were over, I would …" Kagami said.

"What? What did I do? I didn't do anything! Are you going to beat me up?" Konata gasped.

Kagami smiled. "I was thinking about the exact opposite of that …"

It was one of those rare moments of Konata blushing. Kagami laughed and said, "The tables have finally turned."

"Don't count on it," Konata said, and pressed her lips on Kagami's, before she had time to pull away.

Surprised, Kagami flailed with her hands and hit the car horn by accident. Both jolted at the sound, Konata accidentally bit Kagami's lip, and Kagami banged her head onto the car roof.

"Ouch!" she yelped, and put her hand onto her mouth.

"Kagamin, we'd better stop, before both of us get hurt," Konata said, and laughed.

"… t-this isn't the time …" Kagami said.

"Yeah, the exams …" Konata sighed.

Kagami disembarked. Just before she closed the car door, Konata winked an eye and noted, "Ah! You know, these benches go down all the way. To horizontal position."

"I – uh – I might call you on that!" Kagami stuttered.

"Nice comeback. See you later, Kagamin."

"Bye …" Kagami said. Regardless of the embarrassment, she realized her heart was singing. "…my love," she added, but the car was already gone.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Just five more minutes, mom …" Tsukasa muttered.

"Tsukasa! Wasn't one of your exams today?" Miki, her mother said.

For once, Tsukasa woke up instantly. "What's the time? Oh no! I can't possibly make it!" she screamed.

"What? No way!"

"Can you or dad drive me?" Tsukasa said, gathering her clothes frantically.

"No, he had some errands to run and he's got the car."

Tsukasa was about to panic, but then she remembered something.

"K-Kona-chan is taking the same exam and she's driving there … she could p-pick me up …" she said, getting even more flustered, but now for a different reason.

"Oh no … i-it's the only way. I h-h-h-have to call her right away. … mom, d-do we have any … uhh … diapers?"

Her mother's jaw dropped.

"Uhh … I almost had an accident the last time Kona-chan drove us … I thought …" Tsukasa explained.

"Kagami said she's improved a lot. But never mind! Call her right now! You _are_ getting into that exam, right now, whether you … had an accident or not!" Miki declared.

Tsukasa had already chosen Konata's number. "Kona-chan? Is that you? In the car already? I overslept! Can you please pick me up, since we are going to the same place? Please! I'll do anything!"

Trembling, Tsukasa closed her phone.

"What? What did she say?"

"She's coming to pick me up right now …" Tsukasa muttered.

Soon enough, there was a sound of car horn outside. Miki had to escort Tsukasa into the car, as she was half-paralyzed with fear. Before she placed her daughter into the car, she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Izumi-san … please, drive carefully. Your cargo is precious to me …" Miko said to Konata.

"Yes, ma'am!" Konata said.

Tsukasa tried not to see, hear, or feel anything. _"I'm not in Kona-chan's car, I'm not in Kona-chan's car …"_ she repeated in her mind. She lost track of time, concentrating only on pretending she was not there.

"Tsukasa?" a voice called her.

"Mmh?" Tsukasa mumbled. She opened her left eye slightly. The car was not moving.

"We are already there," Konata said.

"Oh! What? How? I didn't think we moved at all …"

"Your eyes were closed so tight and you hung onto the handle with all your strength."

Tsukasa went limp and collapsed onto Konata's lap. "Thank you, thank you, thank you …"

Gently, Konata stroke her hair. _"Oh yeah, I would definitely take both sisters if I could … but my Kagamin would get jealous … maybe I should ask her?"_

Konata giggled.

"The exam! What's the time!" Tsukasa gasped.

"Unless you plan to sleep on my lap, we've got plenty of time," Konata said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Patty-chan!" Hiyori yelled. "Where have you been for two days?"

It was Friday, and they had just met at school. Patricia had black rings under her eyes, she was a bit pale, her hair was ruffled, but she was grinning widely.

"Everything is fine, now. I know I refused to tell you anything over the phone all this time, but I wanted to be sure –" she didn't continue.

Hiyori grabbed Patricia's hands. "What's wrong? I was so worried!"

"It wasn't anything serious. Or, in a way … no. I can't talk about this at school! Come to my place today and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay … umph!" Hiyori huffed, and blushed immediately. It was hard getting used to Patricia giving her a big hug her in public, even when most of the students were just delighted to see it.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yutaka!" Minami gasped. "Are you sick? What's wrong!"

Minami had just met Yutaka in school.

Yutaka didn't look well. She was pale, quiet, and looked around wide-eyed, as if in a stupor.

"I'm fine … or, I mean, I'm not ill. But something has happened," Yutaka said quietly.

"What? What is it?" Minami said, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, everything is okay, in a way. And it has nothing to do with us. I love you as much as ever …"

"Uh … I l-love you too, Yutaka …"

The students passing by took strange looks at them. Apparently public hugging was becoming a fad.

"The thing is … kind of something that we need to discuss at your place," Yutaka whispered. "May I come over today?"

"You are welcome to our house at any time …" Minami whispered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That day, Miyuki come home from school, and what she found in the living room came as a little shock.

Even when she had been expecting it.

"Miyuki. Now that the exams are over …" her mother said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

And so Konata had had the busiest week of her life. It felt like she had been doing nothing but driven around and taking exams. She couldn't even remember who else she had been giving a lift. _"I think I drove Misao somewhere once,"_ she thought, and scratched her head. _"I wonder why?"_

Today, her last exam was finally over. Conveniently, it was Friday and she had the entire weekend ahead. For once, she didn't look forward to playing games, watching anime, and reading manga. There was a more important issue at hand.

The issue, who was now sitting on the passenger seat. Because she had picked up Kagami on her way home. Her last exam had been at a nearby place.

Konata parked the car to Hiiragi's yard. "Uh. Now that it's all over, I'm so tired that I'm about to drop …" Konata said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Don't even try to drive! Come inside and take a nap," Kagami said. She had planned to call Konata in anyway.

"Okay …" Konata muttered, turned the car off and locked it, and followed Kagami inside and upstairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

When they got into Kagami's room, Konata slumped down onto the bed and was instantly asleep.

Kagami knelt down beside the bed and looked at Konata's sleeping face.

"So cute …" she sighed. Then, she realized she was alone in the house, alone with Konata, and there would be hours before anyone would disturb them.

Suddenly, she remembered something Konata had said way back, last year, when she had been wearing boy's uniform. _"If I just were a girl, you would be all over me!"_

"Well, I _am_ a girl, Kona-chan …" Kagami whispered. "And you will not leave this house until we set things straight!" she added, with determination.

Looking at sleeping Konata made her feel very sleepy as well, so, for now, she lied down beside Konata and dozed off as well.

* * *

So it was Miyuki's mother at the love hotel. Originally, I thought about certain other person with pink hair … but that could not happen with rating T. It would have been much funnier, though (#n_n#).

Certain types of snacks are very popular among students taking exams because of what their names sound in Japanese. K*tK*t is read as _'kitto katsu'_ (屹度勝つ), "You will surely win".

I have absolutely no idea if Konata's plan is even possible. But hey, this is still just fiction.

**Next Chapter: Truth or Dare!**


	24. Truth or Dare!

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 24:** **Truth or Dare!**

**And so it's the final chapter of this season (2009) of the fanfic!**

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Konata, wake up!" Kagami said, shaking the little blunette's shoulder. "We've slept long enough and I really need to talk to you. Right now!"

"Yeah, yeah …" Konata said, and yawned.

"So, how do you feel?" Kagami asked. She had gathered all her courage, but couldn't help being flustered and blushing.

"Sleepy. And I've also been wondering why the heck did we wear school uniforms to today's exam, and whether you have any new Plays***on games? My arm is also a bit numb, my left ankle is itching, and my tummy –" Konata muttered.

"I didn't mean that! I mean your feelings! Feelings … about me. Don't you care about me at all?" Kagami groaned.

"Who said I didn't wuw my old Kagamin?" Konata piped.

"… I shouldn't have said anything! You would just joke about it." Kagami sat onto the bed and looked away.

Konata also sat onto the edge of the bed, tried to force serious look on her face, and thinking of something to say.

"Let's play truth or dare. I'll start, and I choose truth!" Konata finally said.

"What? No, not that game again!"

"Come on, ask me. Truth."

"Okay … one thing I need to ask. What did I talk in my sleep at that one time? You never told me. The 'explicit thing'."

"Oh!" Konata gasped. "I had totally forgotten about that. You said … _'She doesn't care about me that way'_. Your turn."

"Truth," Kagami said.

"Well, did that mean something? And who did you mean by 'she'?"

"Stupid!" Kagami said, but she was smiling slightly.

"Ah, you did mean me! Truth!"

"So, do you care about me?"

Konata took her most serious expression. "Of course I do."

Kagami was too embarrassed and flustered to look at Konata at the moment, so she turned her face away, and added, "… in that way?"

"Nuh-uh, it's my turn to ask!" Konata said, and grinned. "Why did you kiss me at the Christmas party?"

Forcing the truth to come out, Kagami said, "Because I wanted my first kiss to be with you …"

"Aww. Your turn to ask," Konata said, after being silent a few seconds.

"W-was it your first kiss too?" Kagami whispered.

"I think so. At least I can't remember anyone kissing me before … but … I will never ever forget _your_ kiss. It was … he he …" Konata said.

Not waiting for the next question, Kagami said, "Konata … by now you absolutely must have realized that I … uh …"

"Yeah, my Kagamin loves me!"

Kagami turned to face Konata again. She had tears in her eyes. "Please stop tormenting me. Truth. Tell me the truth from now on. I will do the same."

"I didn't really think about us that way …" Konata said, while scratching her head.

Kagami looked into Konata's eyes. By now, she began to realize that this was one thing Konata had definitely thought about. A lot.

"Can't you ever be serious?"

"For the most part, I was thinking you only liked boys. That's why I didn't come on to as strongly as I might have," Konata said.

"… I loved giving you a piggyback ride and I never told you that I liked it. I very nearly stole a kiss from you during that night in the tent."

"Kagamin … I adored you from the moment Tsukasa-chan introduced us … you were so cool, so strong, so serious … everything I wasn't. I guess opposites attract …"

"I practically threw myself at you so many times … so I thought you didn't care!"

"Sorry, Kagamin. I just didn't get it. I guess I'm stupid …"

Tears were now flowing on Kagami's cheeks and she sniffled.

"Kagamin … why are you crying? Please, don't cry …"

"Sorry," Kagami said, wiped her tears, and smiled. "I was just worrying … never mind, I should be concentrating only on this moment …"

Gently, Kagami stroke Konata's cheek, and continued, "I love you, Konata Izumi-san. I think I loved you since I first met you. I saw your cute face … and nothing was the same, ever again."

"Kagamin … you said the others aren't coming back until late."

"That's not what I wanted to hear!" Kagami groaned.

"So we got the entire house to ourselves. Let's do something! I dare you to –"

"Konata!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Kagamin. I love you too. Of course I do! I love you, I love you … especially in school uniform … boy's or girl's … I think I've tried to tell you, in a way …"

"You could have just said it, loud and clear."

"Same to you … it's not easy to say such things …"

"Okay, you got a point. Neither of us had the courage. But now we know … so what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Do you want me to wear the nurse's uniform?"

"N-not now … m-maybe later," Kagami stuttered, flinching at the thought.

"I dare you to go into bed with me! It's a bit uncomfortable to do it on the floor."

"Konata! Isn't that a bit sudden –"

Konata giggled nervously. "Umm … I was thinking about kissing and cuddling … but, maybe, after that … if you want …"

"I-it's going to be my very first … I mean, second … third kiss, Konata."

"Yeah, for me too, as far as I know –"

Nervously, Kagami wrapped her arms around Konata and pulled her closer. They settled comfortably onto the bed, embracing each other. For a long while, they just looked each other in the eyes.

"Just don't bite my lip this time," Kagami said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yu-chan? It's the wrong house," Minami said.

"No, we have to visit Takara-san. There's something … to discuss. It's about something I found out this week …" Yutaka explained, and pushed the doorbell.

Miyuki came to answer the door.

"Hello, Kobayakawa-san, Iwasaki-san," Miyuki said. "Come in. They are in the living room."

"Who are? Senpai? You look strange," Minami said. "What is this?"

"Come in, please. It will all be explained."

They took off their shoes and went into the living room. Miyuki's mother and Sōjirō Izumi were sitting there together.

"Takara-san? … and Izumi-san?" Minami said. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Iwasaki-chan, Yu-chan … I'm sorry about this," Sōjirō said.

"This won't stay a secret anymore," Yukari explained.

"We might need your help too, Yu-chan," Sōjirō said.

"Know what?" Minami asked. "Our help?" Yutaka asked, looking puzzled.

"Izumi-san and I have been … umm … acquainted," Yukari said. "Me and Miyuki's dad … had an agreement. Things would stay as they were, until Miyuki's exams were over. Now, we are … considering our options."

Minami sat down onto the floor.

"Minami-chan? Are you okay?" Yutaka said.

"Yes … it's just … a bit shocking …"

"Yeah. I already knew, but I remember how it felt when I found out," Yutaka said, sitting beside her friend.

Miyuki sat down as well. "I know … I was shocked too. I still can't quite comprehend all this …"

"Miyuki, don't you think your mother needs love and affection too?" Yukari said.

"Mom! Don't …"

"Your dad and I are still friends, but he was always away from home, and our love just sort of ran out," Yukari explained.

"Sorry. We can discuss this later, as much as you like, but there's a problem," Sōjirō said.

Miyuki looked at him.

"Konata doesn't know yet," Sōjirō said. "I could tell her, but I'm afraid of her reaction. She might smash my face in or something …"

"Sōjirō!" Yukari gasped. "She can't be that bad."

"She's not bad, just a bit maniacal! Anyway, that's why I'm asking you for a favor. I thought it would be easier on her if one of her friends told her. But I can't really ask you to do something like this –"

"I'll do it," Miyuki said.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagamin?" Konata muttered, her face buried into Kagami's neck.

"Yeah?" Kagami panted. She was feeling light-headed and overwhelmed with the intimacy she had so long craved for. Konata's eyes, her lips, her tongue, her scent, her soft hair, the warmth and smoothness of her skin, her lithe and slender body … Kagami felt like she had been dying of thirst and then finding an oasis. She could not get enough.

"Are you removing my clothes …?"

"Oh. Sorry!" Kagami said. She had not even realized that she was pulling Konata's skirt down.

"No, it's okay. I'm all yours …" Konata sighed, and drew Kagami into yet another kiss. "… and it's just a school uniform. Feel free to rip it off of me if you want!"

Kagami giggled. "Konata, I'm not yet at that stage … and we are still going to need these uniforms, for a while."

"Let me take it off myself, then …" Konata said, and stood up. Unwittingly, Kagami reached out for Konata with her hands, not wanting for them to separate.

"C-c-can I watch …?" Kagami gasped.

Konata laughed. "You are becoming more perverted than me. Sure, you can watch … I want you to watch! In fact, you could help me?"

Kagami got up very quickly.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Patty-chan?" Hiyori said, when Patricia was catching her breath in between kisses. They had arrived at Patricia's apartment, and right away, Patricia had grabbed her into an extensive making out session.

"Yeah …"

"You've been acting strange … no, I don't mean the kisses and all, I love it, but …"

Patricia sighed, and said, "It's actually good news, sort of. Let's sit down."

"You still look odd," Hiyori said. "I have drawn your picture so many times. This expression is new."

"I hope you understand what I'm saying despite the linguistic complications," Patricia said.

"What?"

"Never mind. The thing is … I'm not going back to America," Patricia said.

"What? That's ... great?" Hiyori gasped.

"Yes, it is! Normally, an exchange student stays for one year only, but I managed to extend my stay. Indefinitely. I shall not only finish senior high here, but I'm aiming for a Japanese college as well."

"Patty-chan … did you do all this … because of me?" Hiyori said.

"No."

"No?"

"I mean, us being together is a big part of it. But this is something I really wanted to do. It's frightening, though. Not returning home, living in a foreign country, possibly for the rest of my life …"

Hiyori wrapped her arms around Patricia and hugged her. "I understand … I could never do that … you are so brave …"

"Oh, one other thing. I am going to visit home, of course. For two to three weeks, this summer. And I want you to come with me. My parents said they would pay both our flights," Patricia said.

"W-what did your parents say when they heard –" Hiyori gasped.

Patricia chuckled. "I haven't yet told them that we are … like that. It's not something you can tell over the phone –"

"Patty-chan!"

"Don't worry! They are very open-minded. It's San Francisco, for heaven's sake!"

"What?"

Patricia laughed. "I really need to tell you a thing or two about the good old US of A. But … do you even want to come with me?"

"Patty-chan, I'd love to visit America with you. You can show me their best doujins, manga, anime, cosplayers! We will have tons of fun!"

"Hmm … doujins? Does T*m of Finland count?"

"What?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Yawning repeatedly, Tsukasa struggled to get the front door open.

The exams week had been hard, but it was finally over. All Tsukasa wanted was to sleep, but she needed to check on her sister as Matsuri had told her to.

She had barely registered Miyuki arriving around the same time, and greeting her. Then she forgot to ask why she was here – in fact she almost forgot she was here.

She shambled upstairs, followed by Miyuki, and opened Kagami's door.

"Hiya, sis. How did your exam g-g-g-g-" Tsukasa's sentence ended up in gasping. Her eyes opened wide. After just a second or two, she turned around, slammed the door shut again, and yelled, "I didn't see anything! I didn't see you two naked on the bed on top of each other!"

Miyuki was equally shocked. She had definitely seen it, in graphic detail, and was struck speechless.

She could hear Konata's laughter and Kagami shouting something.

"Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan, don't go away! It's okay!" Konata said. "Just a moment."

A while later, Konata yelled, "Okay, come on in! We are decent now."

Tsukasa opened the door slightly and said, "Kona-chan, sis … so you two are … did you …?"

"Yeah. And it was about time we did!" Konata announced proudly. She was wearing a bathrobe, and wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Konata!" Kagami, now hidden under the covers, yelled.

"Kagamin, come on. They would have found out really soon anyway. Or maybe you already knew? Oh, how come you didn't hear Kagami's screams?"

There was a bellow from under the covers.

"We came in just a minute ago," Miyuki said. "I guessed … you two had something going on. It's what happened at that camping trip …"

"Oh. Yuki-chan! Why are you here, anyway?" Tsukasa asked, now that she had been shocked fully awake.

"I need to tell Izumi-san something, her dad told me she was here. It's urgent. Good thing you two are here too … in case …" Miyuki didn't explain what she meant by the case.

"Oh. This sounds serious," Konata noted.

Kagami's eyes peeked from under the covers. "What's going on?" she said.

"Everything is okay! I mean, it's nothing bad, as such … I mean … how should I tell you …" Miyuki muttered.

"At this moment I feel I can take anything! Hit me!" Konata said.

"Izumi-san, you are getting a new sister. That's me," Miyuki said.

Konata looked at her for five seconds, until she understood what it meant. Her jaw dropped, and she gasped, "My dad and your mother?"

Kagami stood up, and the cover slid off of her, but she failed to notice.

Tsukasa wobbled a bit, and then collapsed onto the floor.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Minami and Yutaka were going into the Iwasaki house.

"I hope cousin is okay," Yutaka said.

"Maybe we should have gone there too?" Minami said.

"No, it's okay. Takara-san said she would call if they need me."

They sat down onto the sofa, and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I don't know if I ever want to get married," Yutaka said, after a long silence.

"What? Don't say that! Don't you want any children?" Minami gasped.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Yutaka noted, and fell silent again.

After thinking for a few minutes, she exclaimed, "I'd like to have your children!"

Minami actually laughed.

Yutaka looked at her, smiling, and said, "It's good to see that. You almost never laugh."

"It's all thanks to you, Yu-chan …" Minami whispered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Oh yeah! It's finally over! _Kampai!_" Misao shouted, toasting with her mug of cola.

Misao and Ayano had come to a fast food joint to celebrate the end of exams.

"Misa-chan … we aren't going to the same college, are we?"

"No, doesn't seem like that. How can you manage when I'm not around?"

Ayano giggled. While Misao was a great friend and loads of fun, it was usually Ayano that had taken care of Misao.

"It's hard, but I'll survive," Ayano said.

Misao looked at her a bit suspiciously, but then she laughed.

"Oi!" she gasped. "Look who just came in!"

Ayano turned her head and saw Kuroi and Yui entering the place.

"Hush, let's keep quiet. Maybe they don't see us," Ayano said.

"Why shouldn't they?" Misao whispered.

"I want to listen to them," Ayano whispered her answer.

They picked up the menus and hid their faces behind them. By a stroke of luck, the teacher and the policewoman – now in civilian clothing – sat down at the next booth.

"Uh … they reek of beer," Misao said, sniffing the air.

"Both setting a bad example to the youth again," Ayano said, and giggled. "Did you hear about the policewoman's traffic safety lecture? It's legendary …"

"I'm not afraid of the calories!" Yui shouted. "I work hard all day, I need the energy!"

"Do you have beer? Bring us two!" Kuroi yelled.

"Yeah, two beer for me too!" Yui confirmed.

They fiddled with the menus and waited for their drinks. Kuroi gulped one beer down at once, and shouted, "Yee haw! Finally I can relax! All my students have finished their exams, and it's weekend! Two single girls like us can have loads of fun!"

"Umm, Nanako-chan …" Yui said.

"Do you dance? Let's find a disco or something! Maybe we can score tonight!" Kuroi shouted.

"Nanako-chan, about us being single … there's something I need to tell you …" Yui said.

"Oh, she's calling sensei 'Nanako-chan'!" Misao exclaimed.

"Is that her first name?" Ayano asked.

"What did you say about being single? Are you seeking a husband or something?" Kuroi said.

"No, no! I am already married! I have a husband!" Yui yelled.

Kuroi was just taking a sip of her second beer. She spluttered, stood up, and her hand twitched as she finally learned the truth. The mug of beer actually flew over her shoulder and tipped onto Misao's back.

Misao jumped up and let out a shrill scream, as ice cold beer flowed down inside her shirt.

"Oh, sorry," Kuroi said, and turned back to Yui. "What? When did you get married? Why didn't you invite me to the wedding! Did you elope?"

"Nanako-chan, I've been married before we even met each other. Sorry that I didn't tell you. I tried, but you didn't listen. And then, I felt sorry for y–"

"Sorry! You felt sorry for me! That's …" Kuroi slumped back onto the bench. "Waah!" she started to cry aloud and banged her forehead onto the table.

"It's cold! It's in my panties!" Misao shouted. She was jumping around, trying to shake off some of the liquid.

"I'm old, ugly and lonely! Nobody will ever marry me!" Kuroi shouted.

"I didn't mean to say that! I just felt bad when you were single and I already had a husband! Not that my husband is ever around! See, I'm here with you even when it's Friday night!" Yui shouted.

"Umm, guys … could you keep it down? They are going to throw us out or call the police," Ayano said. She had stood up and was talking to the others, not that they seemed to pay much attention.

"Shut up! I am the police!" Yui shouted.

"Ayano, do you have a handkerchief or something?" Misao yelled.

"Misa-chan, this is a burger joint, there are plenty of tissues around."

"What? What? Hey, it's the mistletoe girl again!" Kuroi shouted. "Hey, you!"

"S-sensei?"

Kuroi knelt in front of Misao and grabbed her hand. "Kusakabe-san, was it? Maybe you would marry me?"

"N-no …"

"Please! I'm desperate!"

"Sensei, this is really embarrassing. Everyone is watching," Misao said.

"Nanako-chan, it's illegal for two women to get married. And she's underage," Yui explained.

"No, I am eighteen, actually. Sensei, you spilt your beer all over me!"

"What? We can't waste beer like that! Let me lick it off of you!" Kuroi shouted, and fell onto the floor, face down, as Misao took a few steps backwards.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"I just can't believe this," Kagami said. "How did this happen?"

"You'd better believe it, because it's your turn," Konata said. "Truth or dare?"

Afterwards, Kagami could never figure out how they ended up playing again, but they did. Tsukasa had produced the very same bottle they had used in their first game, and the four of them were now sitting on the floor and playing truth or dare.

"It's easy to choose truth now. Nothing is hidden anymore," Kagami said.

"I still want to know a few things! Like, umm … would you move in with me if I get the place of my own?" Konata said.

"What? No way! I mean, yes! … I don't know! I can't answer such questions just like that. We don't even know which college I'm getting into. And to live with you … I must think it over," Kagami said.

"Fair enough. Spin it?" Konata said.

Sighing, Kagami spun the bottle, which pointed at Konata.

"Dare," Konata said.

"I'd like you to wear that nurse's outfit now," Kagami said, grinning.

"Oh, you are getting bolder by the day," Konata said, and stood up. "Tsukasa-chan, could you lend me that outfit? It seems I will be using it quite a lot."

"Sure, Kona-chan. I want to see you wearing it too!" Tsukasa said.

Konata returned, and Kagami stared at her shamelessly, almost drooling.

"Oh, Kona-chan! You look so cute …" Tsukasa said, looking equally fascinated.

Kagami glared at her sister, and said, "Hey! She's mine!"

Konata giggled, sat down, and spun the bottle. It ended up pointing at Miyuki.

"Dare," Miyuki said.

"Tsukasa-chan, you said you wanted to be kissed like Misao was, by Kuroi-sensei … so Yuki-chan, I dare you to kiss Tsukasa like that!" Konata said.

"Hey! I'm not sure whether we should turn my sister into a pervert …" Kagami said.

"There isn't anything pervert in it. What's a little French kissing between friends?" Konata said.

"So are we just friends too?" Kagami groaned.

"It's not like I dared them to get naked and into the bed. Did you forget what we just did? It's called sixt–" Konata was interrupted.

"Stop right there! Okay! That's enough! You made your point!" Kagami shouted.

"Aww, Kagamin, look. My big sister is kissing your little sister!" Konata exclaimed, pointing at Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Eww! That's so … wrong!" Kagami groaned.

"Come on, Kagamin. I know you like it."

"Okay, okay … the sight is not … repulsive. Hey! Why is Miyuki your big sister now? You are older than her!"

"She's 'bigger', if you know what I mean."

"Since it's you, I think I know …"

"Kagamin?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you kiss me like that?" Konata said. Kagami turned her head and saw a 'puppy eyes' look.

"It's not your turn to dare … uhh …" Kagami said. But she knew she couldn't resist Konata in that outfit.

Konata's cell phone rang and interrupted them. "Oh, it's dad. He probably has ants in his pants."

"Dad! How could you betray Kanata like that?" Konata answered the phone with a weepy voice, winking an eye at Kagami.

"Uh. That was a bit cruel …" Kagami said.

Konata listened to her dad's stuttering explanations for a while, and then said, "Just kidding, dad! I should in fact thank you! Because I got the best big sister I could ever wish for. And her mother … my new mother is really hot too, so congratulations."

Konata exchanged a few more words with her dad, and hung up.

"Thank you, Izumi-san … umm … sister?" Miyuki said.

"I guess I can't ogle at your body anymore. That would be immoral," Konata said, and despite that, she was clearly ogling at her new sister.

"You'd better not!" Kagami growled.

"And it's Kagamin's body I like the most now. Oh, and maybe Mikuru's –"

"I don't mind you ogling at anime and games. What comes to live girls … we can watch them together, or something," Kagami said. "Uhh … what did I just say? I hope I'm not becoming like you."

"Does that mean your cooking will improve?" Konata said.

"No … and my grades won't go down either. I guess there are always things in which we differ."

"Whose turn it was?" Tsukasa asked.

"Kagamin was supposed to kiss me?" Konata suggested.

"No, that was not –" Kagami stopped as they all heard a deep growl.

"Aww, Kagamin, we forgot to eat anything because we were –"

"No, don't say it!" Kagami interrupted. "But yeah, I'm starving."

"Oh, look at the clock! We must start preparing dinner! Everyone will be home soon!" Tsukasa yelled.

"I'll help," Konata said, standing up.

"Konata, you will sleep over, you'd better call your dad and tell him. Miyuki … do you want to stay for dinner?" Kagami asked.

"Thank you, Kagami-san, but I'd better head home," Miyuki said. "Congratulations, Izum– _sister_. I hope we get along well," she added, and bowed.

Konata bowed to her new sister deeply. "I hope you take good care of me, big sister!"

"This feels so weird …" Kagami sighed.

Downstairs, Konata rummaged through the fridge and cupboards. "What should we cook?"

"Oh no, we forgot to go shopping!" Tsukasa yelled.

"That happens all the time at our house!" Konata said. "Put lots of rice into the cooker and leave the rest for me!"

"At least you got some veggies, eggs, and canned meat. Fried rice it is, then!" Konata announced.

"What's that?" Kagami asked absent-mindedly, while reading the newspaper.

"It's something you cook when you have forgotten to go shopping. Basically, just fry everything, including the rice, and add some spices and a few beaten eggs into it."

There was a sound at the door, as the rest of the Hiiragi family came in. As they came into the kitchen, they all stopped at the doorway to stare at Konata.

Kagami raised her head, looked at them, and then at Konata, who had also just bent down to look into the fridge.

"Konata … you are still wearing that …"

* * *

And that's it! A few things were more or less resolved, some were not. It was never the intention to pair up everyone. So it ended up with, hmm … Konami, Patty+Hiyori, Yutaka+Minami, and, well, Sōjirō+Yukari. And Konata got a new big sister (#n_n#) (I didn't even realize that would happen until this chapter!)

I tried to keep the entire story fairly realistic and not make it a crack fic or a drama.

Hope it also made someone laugh at some point.

Maybe I'll revise this later, maybe I'll write a second season, or something. But first, I'll take a few weeks break from writing fanfic!

I got a big "Author's Notes" chapter, with the big list of truths and dares included. I got to check the rules, whether it's okay to publish non-story chapters. (If it isn't, I have to write a little sketch and then include the 8,000+ words Author's Notes as author's notes at the end of it :)

Thank you to all the reviewers and especially VampireCabbit!


	25. Epilogue

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare!: Epilogue**

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for Lucky Star.

* * *

"Sheesh, she's heavy!" Misao complained.

"How could she pass out after just one beer?" Ayano wondered.

"No, we got several before we came here …" Yui noted.

They were carrying semi-unconscious Kuroi along the street.

"Hey … where are we trying to carry her to, anyway? Which way is the train station?" Misao asked.

"Oh. Not this way, as far as I know. I thought you knew where we were going?" Ayano said.

"How should I know? You seemed to know the direction, I just tagged along!" Yui yelled.

"Can we please stop, then?" Misao yelled.

They found a bench and lowered Kuroi onto it.

"What now? Taxi?" Misao asked.

"It's really expensive …" Ayano said.

"Look at that sign! That hotel looks cheap. Maybe we should put her there," Yui said.

"Umm … Narumi-san … that's a love hotel," Ayano said. "We can't leave her alone in that state. Who's going to stay with her?"

They looked at each other.

* * *

Yeah, I was really running out of ideas at the end, so that's why it probably didn't come up that well. If this wasn't just fanfic, I would rewrite the entire story, but since it's not going to be sold, I probably won't have the energy to do that. I might try writing some actual commercial fiction next, and if I do, it will mean a long break from fanfic.

To those who were disappointed about Ayano and Misao not getting together, well, that's mostly because there's another person for Ayano. It's practically canonical! The moment I read about it, Ayano+Misao pairing became impossible (~_o).

Next, the short author notes! (n_n)

"_The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters."_

I started to collect this stuff, bit like a "comment track" which they have on DVD extras. Maybe when the million words story is complete and this has became the greatest and most favorite Lucky Star fanfic ever, and KyoAni has hired me to write their scripts, etc. (yeah, right :), someone might be interested in this.

**About Transliteration**

I used _'senpai' _instead of _'sempai'_, _'kanpai'_ instead of _'kampai'_, and so on (might have made a few mistakes though). That's 'revised Hepburn' transliteration as far as I know. I didn't bother to do much research on it, and I don't know what _should_ be used or whether that is even correct. Hope it doesn't bother people. Anyway, I tried to avoid using Japanese.

**About Romance**

If there is romance, I think it will be mostly just Konami. For most of the story, Konata thinks Kagami already has a boyfriend or fancies only boys, and Kagami thinks Konata doesn't even like her that way. Both are mistaken, but they don't fully realize it until the very end.

Yutaka+Minami are definitely a pair. That's practically canon.

Patricia+Hiyori "experiment" and enjoy each other (they probably even sleep together, and I don't meant just to 'sleep' :), but they might not become an actual pair. They are just having a bit of fun. (Despite of what I thought at this point, they did end up as a pair.)

Tsukasa+Miyuki are not really a pair. They like each other a lot and experiment.

Misao+Ayano are just very good friends.

Kuroi-sensei won't be paired with anyone, neither will Yui.

Then there is Sōjirō's mysterious 'companion'… originally I thought it was Akira, but since that could be considered child porn (¬_¬), it had to be Miyuki's mother, Yukari Takara. This is a bit problematic too, since she is married. I think her husband works in another town (or perhaps even in another country), but they still stay married. This is fairly common in Japan, as far as I know. Yukari ended up divorcing her husband at the end, and she is likely to marry Sōjirō!

For realism's sake, I am not going to pair _everyone_. I think there's more than enough stories to fulfill those needs; such as the excellent "All of them" by ZanyMonkey, and several nice fanfics by Arker.

**Length**

Maybe I should make the story 24 chapters long! It would be 'as long as Lucky Star' itself! Not all chapters are long enough to make an episode of anime series, but some would not fit into one 25-minute episode.

**Chapter 1**

The game started at autumn, on their last high school year. Unlike some of my other stories involving this game, this story is T-rated and not nearly as random.

Useless trivia:

Konata is referring to Azumanga Daioh, one of the greatest anime ever made, and the "Japanese D&D", on which Record of Lodoss War series was based upon. It's mentioned once in Lucky Star anime as well.

I had to look up bra sizes, I had absolutely no idea what they are and how they are measured :P

**Chapter 2**

There was a slight logical error in the first chapter. I'll just leave it for now. The error was that Konata had the boy's uniform with her – why had she brought it? Because it is implied Konata just decided suddenly to play truth or dare.

Actually, they have at least one recess before lunchtime. But who cares.

Pretty boy = _b__ishōnen. _I have tried to cut Japanese words from this story.

**Chapter 3**

If there's going to be romance, it will be much later. But this is leading that way.

There was slight logical error in this chapter as well. Can't have been very bad, because I have completely forgotten what it was!

**Chapter 4**

Whenever _kanji_ letters are involved, I actually look at the dictionaries and try to verify them as well as I can. I know just a little Japanese, I have never really studied it. Konata wrote 姜 when she was supposed to write 美.

**Chapter 5**

No worries, there won't be any OC's around! Never! I hate OC's.

While trains in Japan are precisely in schedule, I assume school bus might not be. Konata (like the others) needs both a train and a bus to get into school.

I haven't read/seen Case Closed (Detective Conan); I have no idea what it's like. So there aren't any actual references to it, other than Konata's nickname for herself.

Useless trivia:

チョココロネ [CHOKO KORONE] is 'Choko Coronet' in the English manga, not 'Cornet'.

At the time Lucky Star came out, Japanese got 'mail' in their cell phones, not 'text messages', and there was a difference.

Kagami wears suspenders and a tie in the manga (and, as I later noticed, in the anime as well). It's very cute.

**Chapter 6**

Asuka – well, you all know who it is, I don't need to say. Konata means Kagami should have a similar body, not quite the same personality.

Ginger pork is _shogayaki (_生姜焼き[しょうがやき]), "pork fried with ginger". Delicious! One of my favorite foods.

Yeah. I know. I make mistakes with prepositions. Obscure native language is not an excuse.

**The Cell Phone and Love Letter Plot (chapters 2 to 6 and beyond)**

The cell phone and letter incidents were far from over [when I was writing chapter 6].

So, Konata forgot to read her _dere-dere_ mail in the phone. It goes something like this: _'Are you okay, Kona-chan? I'm worried about you and I miss you. I hope you aren't upset about what happened? Do your homework! Love, Kagami'_

Yes, Konata originally stole one letter from Kagami's drawer – her own letter, that is. It's all lovey-dovey, mushy, and teeth-rotting sweet. Konata meant it as a joke, but deep in her heart, of course, there was something more to it. "To my _tsundere_", she started it, and while she didn't sign it under her real name (instead, she used the nickname 'Kitsune' (changed to just Fox later)), the start was a giveaway. Nobody else would probably think of calling Kagami that. That's why Konata stole it back, until Kagami found it and took it to herself. [I am currently writing chapter 7, and Konata's letter has not yet been written, just planned, and of course, at this point, Kagami has not yet even opened the letter. And it might still change hands a few times. :)]

When these incidents are eventually resolved, they make Kagami and Konata closer, but it's not quite a romance yet. That will happen later.

**Planning Chapter 7**

So, should all ten girls play the game, as I intended? Ten is not really that much. My Azumanga Daioh M-rated had nine players, and I think it worked.

So, we have: Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, Ayano, Hiyori, Patricia, Yutaka, and Minami.

Nanako Kuroi, Yui Kobayakawa, Sōjirō Izumi, Miki Hiiragi, Tadao Hiiragi, Matsuri Hiiragi, Inori Hiiragi, Yukari Takara, Minoru "Sebastian" Shiraishi, and Akira Kogami are not playing the game.

There is a slight problem – this is a rather large crowd for playing this at Hiiragi house.

Solutions: the rest of Hiiragi family is away for the weekend (not a very good excuse), they play at Izumi house (Sōjirō on a business trip, more believable scenario), or they play at Takara or Iwasaki (parents away on a trip; their houses are large).

Yeah! So Minami-chan's house it is. Presence of a Cherry (the dog) allows one classic dare: eat some dog food. And, guess what, I FORGOT TO USE IT!!! (≥x≤!)

Patricia brings a list of truths and dares with her – they are in English, so most of the others can't read it.

**Chapter 7**

Whoops, a slight omission in last chapter: Yutaka wasn't home, because she was staying at Minami's house that weekend (they had a study group and a sleepover).

I'm a bit unsure whether this will work out, but we'll see. A bit shorter chapter this time, but the next two might become very long.

Along the way, I started to think about names of a noodle bar. Like, 'Woking Good' :)

**Planning Chapter 8**

Kagami couldn't bring herself to talk about the issues until the very end of the day.

They decide to read each other's messages at the same time – Konata's cell phone battery was not in fact empty, Kagami just didn't know how to turn the thing on properly.

Both are embarrassed about the messages, and blush brightly …

… but that's that. Nothing more happens. Kagami's message was just sent accidentally before she finished it, and Konata's letter was a 'joke' – or that's what both of them claim.

After they have eaten and talked things through, Kagami orders ice tea (Konata regular tea)

But it's a Western-style restaurant, so Kagami actually gets Long Island Ice Tea – and becomes very drunk.

At first, Konata doesn't even realize what's going on.

**Chapter 8**

People have used almost every possibility in fanfic & doujin: amusement parks, karaoke, making Kagami cosplay … so, got to make up something new, or at least make it different. That I can manage. I hope…

Was the last chapter (prior to this) just a filler? Well, maybe. But it was necessary.

Masaharu Morimoto, the Iron Chef, doesn't have a restaurant in Japan at all (AFAIK), I made that up as a tribute.

Long Island Iced Tea, amazingly enough, tastes almost exactly like ice tea. I bought all the components and made it the last time I was drinking heavily (and writing sick fanfic). (#^_^#)

**Chapter 9**

The 'complimentary balloon' is VampireCabbit's idea! (^O^)\/

This one proved a bit difficult, since I still want to keep this T-rated – meaning, 13-year olds (and their parents) might be reading it. (o_O)

So, guess who was staying with Sōjirō at the love hotel? At first, you might think there's only one possibility, but… (#~_^#)

Tournament sitting order, clockwise, and the final score: Patricia 6, Kagami 9, Konata 8, Tsukasa 4, Miyuki 4, Ayano 4, Misao 6, Yutaka 2, Minami 2, and Hiyori 0.

Since I included a Finnish sauna in this story, Miyuki had to explain what it actually is and how it is used. She has also visited Finland, I guess. (^-^)V

**Chapter 10**

I hope it stayed T-rated... ('_') "Minor suggestive adult themes."

The name is actually "Katri, Girl of the Meadows". Very obscure children's anime from 1984. I haven't seen it, don't know whether there actually was a sauna in it. Since it's about Finnish country life, it should have. (I have found out that the anime did have a sauna, but it was all wrong! :)

There's this little scene in the anime: Konata is lying on her bed and slapping her bare little feet together… (*¬*) Uhh…

Useless trivia: _Tate-Shiho-Gatame_ is a judo hold, but Konata's grapple wasn't that. (~ω~)

A classic prank; tell someone who has never been into a Finnish sauna: "If you feel cold, throw hot water onto the stones. But if it gets too hot, throw lots of cold water!" (x_x)

**Chapter 11**

I FORGOT TO USE A DARE in chapter 9! Aww, it was one of the reasons for HAVING it at Minami's house in the first place! It was, 'Eat some dog food.' And can you imagine what all kinds of dares I could have had if this was M-rated? ('Get peanut butter and …', I'd better stop now! :) Revising that chapter would be a pain because of the scoring…

Leek and potato soup is originally served cold, and it's called Vichyssoise – recipes are easy to find in the net. Konata's prawn recipe is from the net, I'll include it here. I haven't tried it. As far as I know, neither leek pie nor leek sorbet exist, I made them up.

So, their contest went like this:

Kagami's main dish: leek and potato soup (wins Konata's dish by a small margin)

Konata's main dish: leek chicken curry and rice (loses by a small margin)

Konata's dessert: leek pie with whipped cream (wins)

Kagami's dessert: leek sorbet (everyone tries to be polite and eat it; except Patricia and Misao, who like it (Misao _really_ likes it!) – Yutaka takes a taste and is completely unable to eat any)

It was a tie; four judges give each the better score. Konata won by three point margin.

Kagami got more points from Ayano, Misao, Miyuki, and Patricia.

Konata got more points from Tsukasa, Yutaka, Minami, and Hiyori.

**Chinese Stir-Fried Prawns with Leeks**

800 g green king prawns (in shells)

2 young leeks (use only white part & shred fine)

1 fresh red chili (seeded & cut fine)

2 tsp light soya sauce

3 tbsp vegetable oil

1 piece fresh ginger (shred fine)

1 tbsp ginger wine or Japanese _mirin_

1/3 cup water

1 tsp corn flour

1/2 tsp chicken stock powder

Seafood is a specialty of eastern costal region of China. The short, sharp stir-fry method of cooking suits lots of shellfish and firm-fleshed fish dishes in Chinese cuisine. By adding lots of spring onions and ginger, you can achieve more flavors in the dishes.

Peel the prawns, leave the last section of shell and tail intact

Slit open the centre back and remove veins

Set aside

Heat oil in wok and stir-fry shredded leeks, chili and ginger over high heat for 40 seconds

Push mixture to one side, add in prawns and stir-fry till prawns just cooked through

Add soya sauce and ginger wine or _mirin_

Mix water, chicken stock powder and corn flour together in a bowl and pour in

Cook on high heat, stirring till thickened

Serve at once, garnish with either chopped spring onions or coriander leaves

Leeks look like large scallions or spring onions. They produce a sweet mild garlic and onion flavor. When cooking with leeks, look for ones that have lots of white color and wash the layers carefully to remove all traces of dirt.

**Chapter 12**

VampireCabbit's list about "how each of the LS characters addresses each other" was VERY helpful! Thank you! There's a list on the forums somewhere, but her list was more comprehensive.

I researched some more and included advanced rules for the game. I developed the point system myself; here's a recap. Feel free to use this if you are playing it (or writing a fic). (n_n)

_Truth_: 1 point, but people can vote for more points.

_Easy dare_: 2 points.

_Average dare_: 4 points.

_Hard dare_: 6 points.

_Kiss_: 1 to 6 points; depends on … umm … circumstances.

_Double dare_: 2 to 6 points for both. The one who spun the bottle decides what kind of dare it is, and he or she has to do it too; both get the points, amount voted by other players.

_Torture_: 1 to 6 points, player chooses for how many points he or she wants it to be.

_Promise_: 1 to 6 points, player chooses the promise herself, others vote for how many points it is worth.

The list of truths and dares, except the M-rated ones, is included at the end of this.

Sitting order, clockwise: Patricia, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Hiyori, Misao, Ayano, Minami, and Yutaka. Patricia is at the end of the table; Konata faces Hiyori, Kagami faces Misao, etc. and Yutaka is at the other end of the table, facing Patricia.

Midge = mosquito, or a shorter Midget. (Pun intended.)

Oh yes, Kagami loves Konata! Completely, hopelessly. No doubt about it. But Konata, on the other hand … not _quite_ sure about it, yet. That's why nothing happens. Yet. It makes the story longer too! (~ω~)

Earlier, I wrote "Lucky Panic", and I am considering rewriting it as a continuation to this story. But, then again, I might rather write something else. We'll see. Chapter 13, about their sleepover and the night, is coming up first. (Nope, Lucky Panic will remain completely unrelated to this. I'm tempted to use some of the gags in that story, but I try not to. I have not reused anything in any story, I hope.)

**Chapter 13**

Sleeping arrangements:

Konata & Kagami: in Konata's room and in her bed

Patricia & Hiyori: floor in Konata's room, Patricia to the left, Hiyori to the right

Minami & Yutaka: in Yutaka's room and in her bed

Misao & Ayano: floor in Yutaka's room, Misao to the left, Ayano to the right

Tsukasa & Miyuki: in the living room

**Planning Chapter 14**

The "great idea" (truth or dare at school) comes from someone else this time, probably Misao or Konata, because Patricia is currently a bit distracted.

Patricia – Hiyori situation needs to be resolved somehow. Patricia has to prove Hiyori that she is not just a "comfort girl", or they must break up. Not that they were really together anyway. But this can be postponed or even left unresolved.

Misao, Konata, and – slightly reluctantly this time – Patricia arrange the game at school. The game uses the full advanced rules and point system. Game time: one week. Of course, the game is much slower when played this way.

And Kuroi-sensei enters the game! (n_n) BUT, she makes the game somehow more "productive". Something that teaches the girls things. How to accomplish this, AND to keep the game fun and exciting – well, that's a challenge.

Some dares Kuroi-sensei could give to the girls:

Give a lesson instead of Kuroi

???

??? (couldn't really come up with any others, but fortunately she didn't get another turn)

(Scene idea: at some point Konata starts to blather on about how she keeps touching Kagami's thighs and whatnot. Kagami thinks the weird talk is meant to embarrass her, when Konata actually tries to tell her that she likes her, in a silly and roundabout way. This is used now; it didn't come out quite that weird, though.)

I couldn't come up with more "Kuroi style dares".

**Chapters 14 to 15 (Skool Daze)**

I made it "too educational" at first – this was supposed to be humor, not "Great Teacher Onizuka". So I changed the subject from Meiji Restoration to Boshin War, and Konata will not "learn" nearly as much – she teaches the subject by playing a miniature battle game with the class :)

Boys are playing government troops, girls play the samurai. And history gets rewritten, because the samurai win.

The rest of the lunchtime games, and winner … well, I don't know the winner yet or what she would dare the others to do. It might be Kagami; she puts the game on hold for a few weeks at least.

Sebastian = Minoru Shiraishi's nickname, given by Konata in episode 7 of the anime.

I haven't tried to snort sugar or wasabi and didn't know how that feels, so I checked if it's seen in YouTube. And, as you may guess: there were plenty of videos where people snort sugar and many other things. Snorting wasabi _powder_ looked very nasty (it's concentrated stuff, to be mixed into water!).

Karaoke box = a room with karaoke equipment.

Had this been a PaniPoni Dash fic, Konata would have said, "… had to censor it with beeps, 'cause this story is T-rated." (*-*)

Useless trivia: Japanese cup is 200 milliliters, exactly. What comes to "Mother's Milk" … I'm not going to explain that. (o_O) You can play google seppuku on it…

Next Chapter: Satyrday(I tried to write something with the word 'Saturday', but made a mistake – and now I'm considering using that title (-_o)) There will be Patricia's and Hiyori's date, and the others actually do rent a karaoke box (~ω~). Oh, and by the way, '_Lucky Star Ending Theme Collection: One Day Karaoke Box' _album is a riot!

**Chapter 16**

Patricia and Hiyori go on a date, possibly to Akihabara. They try on cosplay costumes, browse through manga and anime shops, and do whatever else two "Akiba types" usually do together.

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki rent a karaoke box.

Useful trivia: I made important research of what the different words for 'panties' are and their Japanese use. (~ω~) Knickers = _nikkaazu_, and it usually means shorts. In British English, panties are called knickers, though. If you need to ask, "are you wearing panties?" a short way to ask is apparently "_pantsu garu?_"

Konata is singing "Dokkoi Foods'" (どっこい食品) "The Song of Hello Soybeans" (ハロー大豆の歌) which also appears in Kannagi, Episode 10, where Lucky Star girls also make a cameo appearance (~ω~). I didn't find any original commercial, so the song might have been made up just for the anime.

_Watashi no tamagoyaki_ (私の  
卵焼), "My Omelette", is, as told, the closing theme of the Dragon Half (ドラゴンハーフ) anime.

Kagami/Konata duet is "High Touch", Pokémon Diamond and Pearl third opening. Kagami is Satomi/Ash and Konata is Dawn/Hikari. (Or vice versa, I'm not quite sure.)

You might guess what site Hiyori is talking about. (~_o)

Patricia's and Hiyori's scene in the cosplay shop is partially borrowed from _Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu_, episode 9.

And so I had to learn English baby talk.

The chapter ends in a cliffhanger, where Hiyori has knelt in front of Patricia, and is about to ask a very important question… :D

**Chapter 17**

Saturday evening, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki are having a sleepover at Izumi's. Sōjirō is away – Konata notes that he's been away a lot, especially at weekends. Not that she minds. Yutaka is also away, staying at Minami's house.

Besides hide-and-seek, another idea was dancing. Konata teaches Kagami to dance. Tsukasa has two left feet, while Miyuki is the best of them all. (I used the dance idea, with some modifications, in the next chapter.)

Tsukasa and Miyuki are put into the darkened living room to watch (probably) _Ringu_, while Kagami and Konata play games in Konata's room.

Until there's a blackout just when the two airheads were near the scariest part of the movie.

Stumbling around in the dark follows. Only Kagami's cell phone provides some light. Kagami finds herself alone (and lonely) in the kitchen and makes a discovery.

The question was not quite what everyone (and Patricia) expected, but she says yes.

**Chapter 18**

The senior class goes camping (even when it's winter; it's called a survival camp).

Good point in Solarius Scorch's review; I forgot to describe the tent. It was a scout or army type tent without a floor or an outer layer. They used sleeping pads. That's why it could be blown away. When I still went camping, I used self-made tents (and an army tent when I was in the army (_)) so I didn't even think of how modern tents are different. (-_-;)

Konata makes another Get Smart reference. I think there were a few somewhere in the earlier chapters.

"_Did you think roasted partridges would fly at you on silver plates" _is a Finnish saying. _"Luuletko, että paistetut peltopyyt lentävät eteesi hopealautasilla?"_ It means you can't expect things to be done for you but you will have to work for them yourself.

"_A hot rock placed in your sleeping bag will keep your feet warm. A hot enchilada works almost as well, but the cheese sticks between your toes."_ I couldn't devise a Japanese version of this pun. They don't use melted cheese on anything. (¬_¬)

_Happ__ō__sai_ is the old lingerie-stealing geezer from Ranma½.

Konata is thinking of _Sachiko _and_ Yumi_ in Marimite – like almost all characters in that anime, they are not gay (AFAIK).

I've had my tent blown away exactly like that while camping (.-.) … twice in the same night. So that part came from personal experience. Fortunately it was deep in the forest, and the tent couldn't be blown far away. _Unfortunately_, I did not have five scantily clad girls camping with me at the time. Just two other boys and I don't fancy boys.

**Chapter 19**

Konata falls ill after the camp. She has infectious mononucleosis, also known as "kissing disease". Kagami visits, Konata is delirious. Kagami finds out a few things.

And Kagami catches it, of course. Afterwards, Misao wonders how the "kissing disease" got transferred from Konata to Kagami.

I think this chapter is going to be almost entirely Konami – but nothing still happens. Kagami isn't going to take advantage of sick Konata!

While writing, I got the idea of including some nightmares. Konata doesn't have any – she's so weird that nightmares probably have nightmares about her…

"… in sickness or in health …" Kagami is already quoting wedding vows, but they are not quite at that stage yet. :D

So, nothing did happen, except Kagami dealing with her insecurities. (~_o)

I have seen lots of layered dreams like that. And I have had measles, rubella, scarlet fever, mumps, influenza, tonsillitis, bronchitis, pneumonia, chickenpox – and mononucleosis, to name a few, so I know how it feels to be delirious. Measles was the worst in that regard. Or the best – some of the stuff I saw was quite entertaining.

Oops. A slight timing error; they are outside the school at the end of the day, yet, Kagami's dad comes to pick her daughter up, which should probably have happened before the end of the school day. This is such a minor thing that most won't probably even notice it. So I'll just leave it.

**Chapter 20**

I checked that "main stream novels" are usually 100,000+ words long. And this story is reaching that limit now. So, basically, I have written an entire book.

Miyuki calls Patricia "Martin-san", and I'm sure it was not how she referred to her earlier. Like the timing in the last chapter, this is just one example of things I may or may not notice. Most of it doesn't matter, and I know I can't ever make this perfect.

All the girls, maybe even including Yui and Kuroi-sensei, have a Christmas party a bit like the one they had in K-On! It's held at Iwasaki residence, because it's the largest. Individual performances, gift exchange, cosplay. During the evening, snow starts to fall – white Christmas! Snow fight! Bathing and sauna, a little truth or dare in the whirlpool bath or elsewhere.

Patricia explains their Christmas traditions partly because I myself didn't know the half of it. Finnish traditions are very different. For some reason there isn't a Finnish exchange student in Lucky Star!

Sitting order at the living room table, clockwise: Patricia, Minami, Yutaka, Ayano, Misao, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata, Kuroi, Yui, and Hiyori.

I skipped the food fight, because they got a snow fight already. Konata shoots a spoonful of whipped cream at Misao, and she launches a missile of leek sorbet, etc.

Some of those magic tricks are my favorites – because I can do them. (n_n)

Tsukasa's stuffed animal is _Ot__ō__san _from Azumanga Daioh. Konata says "omega cute", quoting Himeko Katagiri. She's also a blue-haired airhead with ahoge, from PaniPoni Dash!

Hm, is it okay to say the word 'twincest' in a T-rated story? …or maybe the kitchen (cling) film was worse (#~ω~#)

So what the heck is 'siskonpeti' in English?

The gifts they bought and who got each one at the exchange:

**- Minami**: a winter scarf - Yutaka**  
- Yutaka**: a pair of mittens - Minami**  
- Ayano**: a Christmas cookbook - Yui, but she exchanges with Miyuki**  
- Misao**: jack-in-a-box - Ayano**  
- Miyuki**: Father Christmas Letters by J.R.*. T*lkien - Kuroi (she likes it, she's a Tolkien fan … sort of :)**  
- Tsukasa**: a stuffed animal (_ot__ō__san_ from Azumanga Daioh!) - Misao (Tsukasa fears it got a bad home)**  
- Kagami**: a box of Belgian chocolate - Konata**  
- Konata**: nurse outfit - Tsukasa**  
- Kuroi**: a six-pack of beer - Miyuki, but she exchanges with Yui**  
- Yui**: Handcuffs - Hiyori**  
- Hiyori**: one of her own doujins - Patricia**  
- Patricia**: F*ll M**al P*nic _yaoi_ doujin - Kagami

Since they are back at Iwasaki residence, I can finally use that 'eat some dog food' dare! That means … yeah. They have to play truth or dare. Again. Not all of them. Maybe just a little game in the kitchen at the little hours. A few of them have trouble sleeping and come to get a snack, and that's how they end up playing a bit.

They saw things because of 'moonlight'. And it _was_ actually full moon at 24th of December, 2007. Lucky! I didn't check it beforehand.

**Chapter 21**

Kagura from Azumanga Daioh makes an appearance.

There's a hilarious blog called 'Gaijin Smash', about a foreigner's life in Japan. It's a fact that there are Japanese who can't understand perfectly good Japan – if a foreigner speaks it. This, and thousands of other amusing facts I learned from Azrael's blog. Highly recommended! (It recently had to change the site, but it's back now. Az is now actually appearing in Japanese TV!)

If you have heard the song Miko Miko Nurse – Theme of Love (巫女みこナース), you'll understand why Konata exploded. Google/wiki 'miko miko nurse' if you don't know. Oh, and I didn't plan this gag! It just happened, so I laughed as hard as Konata.

Konata's clothing is from episode 9, around half-way. She quotes Terentius; _Homo sum: humani nil a me alienum puto_ – "I am a human being, so nothing human is strange to me".

Many people come to New Year prayers at midnight, that's why Hiiragi family (sans the "hard-studying" sisters :) is at work all night.

I listened to Hiyori's character album while writing this chapter (デフォルト女子高生にゃん,, _Deforuto Joshikōsei Nyan_ (#n_n#)!), her seiyū (Kaori Shimizu) has one of the prettiest singing voices of all the characters. Misao's seiyū Kaoru Mizuhara is the worst singer, but funniest, and she's got the funniest voice in the series, on par with Aya Hirano (and her thousand voices).

**Chapter 22**

It's some time after New Year. Kagami is distressed, because Konata has not been able to come to a sleepover for three weekends. They do call each other a lot, and many times Kagami wants to confess … but just can't do it over the phone. Doesn't Konata want to see her? Oh yes, she does. But she's preparing a huge surprise.

Using the money she earned with her Comiket investments, Konata has secretly obtained a practicing driver's license and surprises her friends by taking them to a ride! She probably borrows Yui's car… and, as a driver, turns out to be as terrifying as Yui, or Yukari-sensei from Azumanga Daioh.

Of course, they would have shot Japanese slang terms for … ahem … that. _Haamonica_ (ハーモニカ) is one of them… (#n_n#)

There's a little tribute to "Level Up! Love!" (_"Why would you kiss me and then ignore me for a week?"_)

If you didn't get 'Allergic to nuts', think about what other thing 'nuts' might mean, and which kind of person (female) would be allergic…

**Chapter 23**

Konata borrows Baldrick from the Black Adder. In last chapter, she quoted Blues Brothers. In character, she probably wouldn't use these lines – however, quotes from famous movies and TV series may well have ended up in anime and manga.

I have some idea what happened, in canon, after they graduated. The manga is still going on. It's unbelievable they are not already making second season of the anime! (Or … maybe they are?! (OwO))

**Last Chapter (looks like it will be the 24****th****)**

Sleepover at Hiiragi residence; Konata and Kagami play the final truth or dare together, taking turns, and a few misunderstandings are resolved.

And that's it! A few things were more or less resolved, some were not. It was never the intention to pair up everyone. So it ended up with, hmm … Konami, Patty+Hiyori, Yutaka+Minami, and, well, Sōjirō+Yukari. And Konata got a new big sister (#n_n#) (I didn't even realize that would happen until this chapter!)

I tried to keep the entire story fairly realistic and not make it a crack fic or a drama.

Hope it also made someone laugh at some point.

Maybe I'll revise this later, maybe I'll write a second season, or something. But first, I'll take a few weeks break from writing fanfic!

**Continuation**

**WARNING: possible spoilers ahead! Skip the next few lines if you don't want to know.**

…

******** --- Possible spoilers --- ********

As far as I know, this is what happened after they graduated. I mean, canonically.

Misao ends up in the same place as Konata.

Not sure, but Ayano might be at the same college as Tsukasa. In any case, they become very close friends! So, Ayano forgets about the fanged girls and enjoys the sweet scent of lilac.

Evidently, Kagami Yoshimizu, the author of the manga, stated that the pairing (Konata – Kagami) was at least one-sided. I bet it's Kagami who loves Konata, but there are six volumes of Lucky Star manga I haven't read yet. And, of course, it will never actually happen… (;_;)

******* --- Spoilers end here --- ********

…

**The Truths and Dares List**

Here, I will list most of the Truths or Dares I had in my list, except the M-rated ones (some are on the borderline). The story might have a few more that aren't listed here, I can't remember. These are approximately in order from the 'easiest' to 'worst', but I never really finished the order and it's rather subjective anyway.

**Truths**

What is the funniest thing you have ever seen?

What's the strangest or most disgusting attempt made in purpose to hit on you?

Which person in this room you like the most, and why?

Are you a virgin? (Ask boys! :)

Have you ever wet your bed?

What's the nastiest rumor you have spread about someone? If you never did, then what's the nastiest rumor spread about yourself?

In a big accident only you and two members of the opposite sex survive. Who would you like those to be and why? (Variation: the same question with sex survivors)

What's the thing you dislike about the person sitting to your right? (Or left)

What's the thing you like the most about the person sitting to your left? (Or right)

Have you had wet dreams or fantasies about someone in this room? Tell us about them?

Tell a funny story about your ex (or one of them).

Have you ever stuffed your bra?

Have you ever had to wet or soil your pants – at school age or later? Tell us about it.

What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?

Have you ever been skinny-dipping? Tell us about it.

Have you ever stolen something from a shop? What was it? Did you get caught?

Have you had a crush on a teacher? Tell us about it.

What's the most annoying characteristic of your girl- or boyfriend? Or would-be girl- or boyfriend?

Are you going to marry your girl/boyfriend?

Have you embarrassed yourself in front of someone you like? What happened?

What's the stupidest thing you have ever done because someone encouraged you?

What's the stupidest thing you have ever done?

When did you last kiss someone? Tell us about it.

If you could be someone you know, of the opposite sex, for one day, who would it be and what you would do on that day?

What's the most embarrassing nickname you have been given? Why?

Who in this room you definitely would not want with you on a deserted island? Why not?

Who in this room you would like to have with you on a deserted island? Why?

If there was a fire and you could only save either the person on your right or left, which one you would save? Why?

How was your first kiss and who it was with?

What's your darkest secret? Or, tell us three lesser secrets.

What's the worst punishment you got from your parents? Why?

Who in this room is dressed the worst – not including you?

Who in this room has the best hair? Why?

Who in this room will succeed in life in your opinion? Why?

Who in this room you think is most likely to drop out of school? Why?

Who in this room is the most likely to flirt with her/his image in the mirror? Why?

When did you brush your teeth last?

When did you take a shower or bath last?

Have you ever been two days without a bath or a shower? Why?

What's the most embarrassing thing your parents saw you doing?

Do you ever wear strings? Are you wearing them now?

On a scale of 1 to 10, how good-looking you think you are? Why?

How many persons you have made out with? Who was your favorite of them, and why?

If you had two wishes, which would be in effect only 24 hours, what would they be?

Tell us about your worst date ever.

Tell us about your last dream you remember.

Who's the most beautiful/handsome person you know? Why?

If you could make out with someone in this room, who would it be?

What's the naughtiest thing you have ever done – or tought about?

Have you been without underwear for a day or more? Why? What did you do on that day?

If you would have to marry someone tomorrow, who would you marry and why?

What is the biggest turn off a person can have?

If you could read people's thoughts, what would you like to know?

What's the first thing you take note when you meet a person of opposite sex?

If you could only take one CD record, one book, and one other object to a deserted island, what would they be? We assume you also have a solar-powered CD player, no need to choose that.

Who's the cutest person in this room, and why?

Is there something abnormal in you? What is it?

How many piercings do you have? Describe them.

What's your best physical quality?

What's the nastiest thing you have ever eaten?

What thing you would like to change in yourself?

What superpower you would like to have, if you could get one?

Have you ever been arrested? Tell us about it.

What's the worst problem with law you ever got? Tell us about it.

What's your worst habit or vice?

Describe yourself with five words.

If you were invisible, what would you do first?

If you could be of the opposite sex for an hour, what would you do?

Have you ever hit anyone? Tell us about it.

When did you cry the last, and why?

What's the worst memory of your childhood?

Have you ever been in a fight?

What's the best prank you have ever pulled?

Tell your most embarrassing wedgie story.

When did you throw up last? Why?

What will you become when you grow up?

Do you have a secret skill? What is it?

What's the skill you would like to have? Why?

How often do you change to clean underwear?

If you could only get one person with you on a deserted island, who would it be, and why?

Have you ever used drugs? What drugs? Tell us about it.

Have you ever smoked tobacco?

Name three film stars or celebrities you would like to have a date with.

What's the strangest combination of food you have eaten?

What's the strangest thing you have fantasized or dreamed about?

What's your most romantic memory?

If you could kiss anyone in the world, who would that be?

What's your most difficult subject at school? Why?

Of who film star or celebrity you would like to look like? Why?

If you changed your first name, what would your new name be? Why?

Tell us about your last nightmare you remember.

Who TV/Movie/Anime/Manga/Game/whatever character you think is like you, and why?

What's your most important possession or asset? Why?

If your home was burning, and you could only rescue four things, what would they be? Why?

If you could know one thing about the future, what would it be and why?

What's the thing you like to lick the most? Why?

What's your pet peeve? Why?

If someone wrote a book about you, what would be the title and why? Your name is not applicaple.

What animal you would like to be and why?

What prize you would like to win? Why?

Of what you usually daydream about? Why?

What you would like to advertise in a TV commercial? Why?

Who in this room you would like to have as your slave for one day? Why? What would you do with him/her?

Tell us one thing in your body you especially like, and why?

**Dares**

Draw your self portrait and show it to us.

Draw a funny face onto a paper bag and wear it on your head for now.

Dance with a broomstick.

Dance Macarena.

Stand on your head.

Yodel.

Lick the floor.

Hug someone.

Wear your underpants/panties on your head.

Make an obscene phone call to someone.

Drink half a cup of syrup.

Burp.

Fart.

Dance like a ballerina.

Bark like a dog.

Jump around the room on one foot.

Drink half a cup of ketchup.

Sing a lullaby.

Sing your national anthem.

Wear your shirt and pants/skirt backwards.

Paint a bunny on your face with a lipstick or a pen – you can't use a mirror.

Grunt like a pig.

Wear a toilet paper turban on your head. (A harder dare: use used toilet paper.)

Wet your pants.

Lick the bottom of your foot.

Eat some dog or cat food.

Lick someone else's cell phone clean.

Scratch your armpit with your toe (or at least try).

Call a classmate/mother/someone and pant heavily into the phone until they hang up.

Kiss a stuffed animal like it was your lover.

Hug every member of the opposite sex in the room.

Spread peanut butter on a banana and lick it off.

Kiss someone on the cheek.

Suck your thumb and cry like a baby.

Jump around the room like a rabbit.

Do 5 (or more) pushups.

Do 10 (or more) sit-ups.

Drink a shot of alcohol.

Act a death scene.

Receive a wedgie.

Yell something obscene or funny out of the window.

Go into a closet with someone else for five minutes.

Look someone in the eyes and say: "I love you" loud and clear.

Smear your face and hair with jam or other foodstuff.

Take two slices of bread and stuff them inside your underwear (panties or bra). Breads can be also buttered first. Later, someone will be dared to eat the bread.

Run on the street wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Put on someone's bra.

Suck someone's fingers (or lick someone's palm) for two minutes.

Call someone and try to have phone sex with him/her.

You are to be wrapped in cling film from shoulders to feet. Others might let you out of it later.

Someone has to spank your butt 10 times. (Clothed, or, extreme version, bare.)

Someone will sit on your lap for next two rounds. (If you are selected, the same truth or dare will apply to both of you.)

Eat a piece of food, candy, or whatever off of someone's tongue.

If someone's eating gum, take it directly from his/her mouth into yours and chew it until further notice.

Change your top to one made of toilet paper (mostly given to girls).

Take off your underwear for the rest of the game.

Let someone draw a moustache on your face.

Sit on someone's lap, facing him/her.

Someone lies down on his/her stomach, you must sit on top of his/her bum.

Rub someone else's behind with your body.

Eat a raw egg.

Snort a spoonful of sugar into your nose.

Eat a chili, tablespoonful of black pepper, or some super-hot sauce.

Drink a liter of milk.

Go into the toilet and wash your hands in the toilet bowl.

Rub someone else's shoulders for one minute.

Put a scoop of ice cream or lots of ice or snow down your neckline.

Put a large piece of soap inside your mouth and keep it there for the next round.

Pick your nose and eat whatever you find.

Do the splits – or at least show how far you can go.

Put your head into the toilet bowl, the others will flush.

Go to other room and exchange all your clothes with someone else.

Suck someone else's toes for a minute.

Make a hickey on someone's neck.

French kiss someone.

Make out heavily with someone for a minute.

Wet your pants.

Take off all your clothes and only wear spray cream or whipped cream.

Lick the seat of the toilet bowl.

Run outside in your underwear only.

Let the others shave off your eyebrows.

Let the others cut your hair.

* * *

And that's all, folks.


End file.
